


Bonded

by Prince_Hel



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: (with the exception of the prologue lol), Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Violence, Demon!Carol, Demon/Human Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Human!Therese, Non-Humans/Humans Interaction, Tender Naughtiness, also don’t forget Carol is a demon so there would be some particularities on some smutty scenes, although she's not ''evil'' per se ... more like anti-hero?, it's not really a slow burn but it will feel like such, she’s finally here ... Hela!Carol, so let's leave it like an evil!Carol (?) who's still the mushiest when it comes to Therese, though I don't know if selling her like a version of Hela is the most appropriate way to go, twisted but sweet (tag thanks to MistressTeal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 93,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Hel/pseuds/Prince_Hel
Summary: A soulmate is a bond that two people have that can never be broken. It’s a love and a trust that will remain with them forever.Carol and Therese’s romance had started centuries ago, giving them all they could ever ask for; until a tragedy came to knock at their door, changing their lives forever. What does it takes to push a person over the edge? To make them choose that kind of life on their own? How far would someone will willing to go for love and revenge?They say that the loveliest angels make the cruelest demons. And my darling, you were so kind and beautiful before they dragged you to hell. Your fall was not an accident. You were chosen for the damned.─ C.K.When is a monster not a monster? Oh, when you love it.─ Caitlyn Siehl.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressTeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressTeal/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, you know I don’t publish a new story when I have another already but if you have talked with me or read my fics comments, you should know I have been working in this plot for more than a year and I’m SO excited that it finally found the path I’m going to take with the story that I couldn’t wait any longer. Besides, I couldn’t waste Friday 13th to publish it, haha.  
>    
>  Trigger warnings for this chapter: There’s a heavy scene in this chapter where there’s humiliation and death. They have a reason why, but still, read with precaution.

_**Centuries Ago** _

Carol had known it was a mistake from the moment she saw her, in a new tiny stall that she hadn’t seen before, selling bread. But just one look and she felt the uncontrollable need to get closer to her. The biggest mistake she could make as a married woman ─ married to a man that was no other than the chief of the village, loved by everyone. Nevertheless, she didn’t think twice to walk towards the stall, feeling a pang of amusement when the young woman didn’t hide her shock, clearly recognizing her, as she noticed her getting closer.

The little thing couldn’t be older than nineteen (which Carol later confirmed) and the whole time Carol interacted with her, the redness in her face never disappear as neither the clumsiness that made her drop one of the six of bread Carol was going to buy to the dirt, making her curse as she put the now unsuitable piece to the side before replacing it with another. Carol was more than willing to accept the blame since she never stopped following every one of the young woman’s movements.

Due to her husband’s position, there were people who purchased the necessary supplies for them but Carol had always loathe such luxury because there was nothing to distract her, making her spend her days staring through the window, feeling like life was something that happened outside and she simply watched it go. That’s when she decided to wander around the town even if most days she never bought something until today. The following days Carol traced a routine for both of them and around the same hour, the young woman would raise her head, finding the delightful image heading to her stall.

Carol was the one giving the step for the chit-chat, knowing that if she didn’t, they would never move forward from the intense looks because, despite the shyness of the young woman, they were reciprocated. Any other would mistake it like intimidation - after all, she was facing the chief’s wife - but Carol could tell it was something different, an interest that for some reason made her feel goosebumps all over her body, especially when she could feel the woman’s eyes following her as she gone. One time, Carol dared to stop and turn around, making a violent and sudden blush appear on the young’s features at being discovered. It had made Carol’s heart swell, taking her back to the first days of their interactions when a blush was a characteristic feature of the young woman, that she was only able to smile and wink before resuming her steps.

During their conversations, Carol found out that the pretty stranger’s name was Therese and that she was practically alone in life, having spent all her life in an orphanage, looked out by nuns. It was there where she learned how to bake, over time trying other techniques to perfect the product on her own. An innocent friendship started to blossom between the two of them ─ Therese, slowly leaving behind her bashfulness as she grew more confident in Carol’s presence, learning that being the chief’s wife was simply a title for the woman and that her attitude had nothing to do with it like her husband’s.

Both women were aware of the electricity that sparkled between them but neither did anything about it. Being attracted to the same sex wasn’t something unheard of and it wasn’t punished but something frowned upon, treating the involved ones like pariahs. However, that wasn’t their main concern ─ in Therese’s case, she was afraid to take the risk of doing something stupid to make her interest obvious, not able to get rid of the idea that Carol might not feel the same and would feel disgusted by her feelings, ending their friendship once and for all. In Carol’s case, the fact that if a woman was discovered cheating her husband was actually punished, was what made her refrain from her desires. She thought it was totally unfair that men didn’t have to suffer the same outcome because she had witnessed (several times) women coming out from her husband’s office sightly disheveled, cleaning their mouths while he was buttoning his pants up.

But the day Carol found a sick Therese, trembling and sweating, unable to make a sell with such appearance, things changed. She took the young woman to her house, not having the heart to detach herself from the situation, personally taking care of her ─ preparing hot soup after the doctor’s visit that let her know it was a bad cold; cupping tenderly her chin, helping her to drink her medicines; bathing her to lower her fever. Carol chastised herself for being incapable to swept her eyes over Therese’s body, enjoying the warm sensation of the skin under her hands as she filmy held her so the woman didn’t fall down in her weak state.

The first day, Carol stayed with her, barely sleeping in her task of wetting a cloth, keeping it fresh to place it on the woman’s forehead. And for the next two, she didn’t leave Therese’s side, admiring the young woman and feeling an affection growing as seconds passed by. Her husband not complaining about it since it would help him to brag about their act of charity that would make him look better in the village’s eyes.

When Therese finally opened her eyes, aware of doing it, she found Carol sleeping on what it looked like one of the most uncomfortable chairs though the woman awoke with a startle when Therese cleared her throat after trying to speak, finding her mouth dry. Carol rushed her way to the edge of the bed, sitting next to Therese, immediately placing her hand on her face to make sure there was no trail of the fever. The young woman was looking at her in awe, feeling a funny sensation on her chest when she noticed the raw concern in Carol’s eyes to then hear it straight from her mouth, letting her know what had happened in the previous days.

Speechless by the overwhelming fact that Carol cared that much for her, Therese propped herself up on her arms, darting forward to bring their lips together, daring to blame the illness for such reaction. Both women were eyes-wide, not moving ─ one due to the surprise, the other because she wasn’t entirely sure what to do next, which why, Therese pulled back first, ready to apologize and lower her head when Carol cupped her face with one hand, the other stroking tenderly one of the sides of it, giving her a reassuring smile when Therese, internally panicking, made eye contact, fighting back the tears, to then rejoin their lips, patiently teaching her what to do with soft and affectionate motions.

Their affair was erotic, tender and beautiful, full of passion and love that didn’t take long to be displayed between them. The first time they made love, sealing their bond in an unfettered act, it left no doubts that their liaison wasn’t something fleeting, that they were all in despite the obstacles they would have to face, but knowing that their strength will come in their desire to be together even if they had to keep the true nature of their relationship like a secret.

The villagers didn’t see anything out of the ordinary at the sudden opening of a bakery (with a small apartment for the woman in charge at the top) financed by the chief and his wife, naively thinking that Carol’s affection for Therese leaned into a motherly way since she hadn’t be blessed with children.

The women had the luck to enjoy their time for several months because, during those times, Carol’s husband was having an affair on his own, don’t having the need to have intimacy with her for which the woman was beyond grateful but when he got sick of his current bimbo and couldn’t find a new one as soon as he would have liked, he demanded his way back to his wife’s bed. In the past, Carol never deny him even if she didn’t want to but now with Therese in her life, the woman she loved and made her beyond happy, Carol simply couldn’t agree any more to his whims, not wanting to disrespect the woman she was in love with even when Therese begrudgingly accepted that it could happen because they were husband and wife.

At first, the man had been upset but didn’t react in a violent or forceful way. Only the first one happened two refusals later, earning Carol a bruise on her eye that turned heads in her direction because it wasn’t usual for her to wear a headscarf in an attempt to cover it as she made her way to Therese’s place, and the young woman’s tears when she saw it. The women spent that day trying to reassure each other with touches pouring with affection.

The chief found odd coming back home that night, catching the sight of a relaxed Carol instead of the angry and defensive one of the morning, ordering one of his trusted men to follow his wife the next day. He was filled with a blind rage when he listened to his employee’s words, immediately putting him in motion. Followed by his men, the chief headed towards the bakery, drawing the villagers’ attention by the group that was walking with a purpose.

Neither Carol or Therese listened to the commotion outside, intoxicated by their exchanged kisses and caresses that had the power to make everything except them disappear. After all, they were in their safe place as far as they knew. That was why they were completely unguarded when the door burst open, making them jump in fear ─ fear that only increased when they looked at Carol’s husband frowning at them, disgust in every part of his pose. In a blink, the chief was stepping towards them, roughly wrapping his fingers around Therese’s arm, carelessly dragging her out of the bed, not minding the woman’s nakedness.

“No!” Carol’s scream was so sharp that it hurt everyone’s ears as she stood up, knowing there was no chance she could do something about it and actually succeed but nevertheless she tried to take Therese back, able to strike a couple of faces before she was restricted, just when her fingertips were brushing her husband’s coat.

Feeling the contact, the man stopped, ignoring the whimpering woman that he was holding, too weakling to free from his hold, turning around to look at Carol’s way, derisively looking up and down at her naked body. “Take the sheet and cover her up before coming out.” He wrinkled his nose. “I still have an image to maintain even if the slut doesn’t care about it.”

One of his men nodded and he resumed his way out, his fingers tightening around the woman that kept struggling her way free, using her other arm to cover herself all she could. Carol was right behind, finding the heartbreaking image of Therese in a fetal position on the floor when they stepped outside, a semi-circle in front of her.

The chief looked back over his shoulder, making a soft movement with his head that caused the men holding Carol, to let her go, pushing her towards them although the woman didn’t need the encouragement; the moment she was set free, she was jogging to her lover, using her body and the sheet to cover her from prying eyes, not caring about what people could think, reciprocating the desperate hug Therese gave her, feeling her heart aching due to the woman’s sobs.

“My people!” The man’s voice thundered. “I’ve always tried to be the leader you all deserve, be fair but inflexible when someone breaks one of the rules.” There was a soft cheering. “But today I face one of the hardest moment of my life.” He adopted a fake sad expression. “My own wife, as you can see, had broken one of those rules.”

Carol heard the gasps at the revelation, torn between her growing desire to stand up and throw at her husband's face all the time he cheated on her and why that wasn’t punished in any way and her need to console the woman she loved. She tried to block the man’s voice by pulling a little apart to caress Therese’s face, cleaning away her tears. It pained her to see those gorgeous green eyes filled with tears that didn’t stop from being spilled but the fear was the worst part. Eyes that Carol was used to seeing full of wonder, hope and happiness should never wear such an anguished look.

“Ca … rol …” she hiccupped.

“Shhh, my darling, shhh,” she hushed tenderly. “Everything will be okay.” She would be the one getting the punishment and she was okay with it as long as Therese was able to walk out. Surely her husband would be content with the public humiliation for the women and then he would deal with Carol in private.

“... but even if it breaks my heart, I can’t pretend it didn’t happen. I won’t exonerate this kind of disrespect, not even from my wife. Much less from her.” There was such poison in his voice at the clarification that some people in the audience trembled in fear as if they were guilty.

The man walked towards the women, once again taking a hold on Therese, this time by the hair, more roughly, pulling her away from the cocoon the other woman created for her, once again, exposed to everyone’s eyes. “Carol!!!”

The aforementioned woman was on her feet even before her name was called. “What are you doing?!”

“What’s need to be done,” the chief answered calmly, though his real emotions were obvious in the way he was manhandling the young woman. “A punishment it’s required.”

“I’m the one who should be punished, not her,” she hissed once she was close enough. “I am the cheater, she’s single.”

“You are totally right.” For a moment he appeared to reconsider but Carol realized how wrong she was when he looked at her straight in the eyes, smiling coldly. “But you love her. The biggest punishment someone in love could suffer is losing their loved ones.”

The chief made the signal with his head again so Carol was restricted and incapable to move, even when the woman wasn’t even able to breathe, understanding the meaning of the man’s words. Their way to the stake was for Carol like making her way to hell, Therese’s wailing turning the expression into an accurate one. Carol could hear her heartbeat in her ears in every step, desperate to cry, to put up a fight but she felt too shocked to react in any way, feeling like everything was moving in slow motion to make it so much more torturous for her.

When she saw them taking Therese to tie her against the pole, Carol stupidly looked around, trying to find someone willing to help, her hopes crashing down when she saw nothing but contempt, all of them actually believing that his husband was the innocent part and that she, and by default Therese, deserved what happened. Carol came out of her frozen state when she made eye contact with Therese’s eyes, begging her to help her, making her struggle, actually able to free herself since the men holding here weren’t using force when they noticed the woman wasn’t reacting in any way. She ran towards her love, her mind not working in a plan to free her, just to get to her to go through this together.

However, she was tugged back, the unexpected force so strong that made her fall on her ass, a hand sliding through her hair, holding her roughly, pulling her head back in a way that made her whimper. The chief leaned down to speak to her. “Don’t even think about it, slut.”

“Please, don’t do this.” She didn’t care about the begging, she would be do anything for Therese.

“Are you begging me?” He raised an eyebrow. “The mighty Carol begging to her husband when she couldn’t even attend his needs like a good wife to save her lesbian lover.” He got closer to whisper in her ear. “Beg me again, loud so everyone can hear you.”

Carol’s first try was ruined by the tears that made her choke. “Please, I beg you! Don’t do this to her! It should be me! Please!”

There was booing from the audience and the chief straightened up, turning a bit to look at them but without losing Carol from his sight and without let her go. “As you can understand, I can’t go against my people’s wishes. A village is the people, Carol.”

He turned his attention back to the tied woman, who by now had her head down, her hair not letting see her face, her entire body trembling which reveal that the ropes were the ones holding her straight. The two men that had been in charge to put the young woman in the assigned place, turned their head in the chief’s direction once they were done, making him nod before making a gesture with his free arm that brought them to where he was. “Don’t let her move.”

He walked towards the stake once one of the employees took over the place he was abandoning, holding the torch that hung on the right side. In silence, he lighted the top end in fire, turning his body a bit towards the people as he got closer to the woman. “I hope this makes clear to everyone that _nobody_ is immune to the consequences of breaking my laws.” He looked at the young woman. “But I’m a merciful man and I allow you to say your last words.”

Therese, weakened by the extremely emotional path she had walked, very slowly turned her head towards the chief. The tears were still coming out from her eyes, as the snot from her nose. Her body was shivering violently from the panic and the humiliation she was forced to endure but when her eyes locked with the man, they didn’t show what he would have liked to see. He was expecting her to beg like his wife did, to make her look pathetically desperate but there only was acceptation in her eyes.

In the next moment, Therese was turning her head to look at Carol “I love you. I will always love you.” Her lips quivered but she managed to smile. “I don’t regret it, my love. And I would do it all over again because-” Angered, the chief threw the torch at the woman’s feet that were over the tinder and kindling wood, cutting her words off and replacing them with an anguished scream of pain.

Even the most well-balanced person would lose their sanity by witnessing the person they loved burning to death in front of them. Carol felt sick at the image her eyes were capturing, incapable to turn her eyes away from the flames in front of her consuming the person who least deserved this, distinguishing how the skin turned red to then give step to the blisters, the fire damaging beyond repair the skin and underlying tissue, quickly followed by the muscles and bones.

Carol’s body shook violently while she wailed and retched, the sounds and smell reaching her ears and nose made her painfully aware that this wasn’t a nightmare, that there was no way she would wake up and this was just a bad dream. But all of sudden, her pain merged with hatred, one that reached unsuspected levels when she looked at the chief, hearing the laugh that was followed by his supporters, laughing like they were witnessing the most entertaining thing in the world. Her desire to tear everyone apart was making her hands clenched into fists as she sunk in her spot.

The creature was lured by the intense emotions emanating from just one person. So raw, so violent, so poisoning. It nourished by it from large groups of people, in wars and manifestations but this was the first it felt it coming from just one person so strongly to feed it and make it feel satisfied. She was glowing in its eyes, which made so much easier to reach her, just like the fact that nobody could see it as it glided to her.

The woman was on her knees in a fetal position, chest against thighs, her hands running through her face towards her ears but she didn’t stop there, not trying to silence the screams that would follow her every day of her life, continuing until they were in her hair, where she gripped her hair, pulling at it. The creature admired her, able to internally see how her light turned into darkness but there was a spot that never got infected.

 _“Hate and love are the two most powerful emotions humans could have and you carry both with you. Which is fascinating because when someone feels hate in the way you are doing it, love is the first one to be extinguished, but not in you. I still can feel it in you. Very strong.”_ Carol’s head was lifted by a hand under her chin, in a touch that was as soft as a feather but demanding. Her eyes found a presence that appeared unsolid, looking like a shadow with two red spots where eyes were meant to be. _“I can give you all you want, even her but not in the way you probably expect. I can give you the power to punish all of the ones who dares to wronged you and the chance to live an endless life with the woman you love as long as your love it’s the purest and truthful. I just need your life and soul.”_

Carol parted her lips, dazed. She couldn’t even tell if what was happening was real or if witnessing Therese burning in front of her eyes had made her lose her mind but either way it didn’t matter. She had already lost it all by losing the woman she loved, at this point, she would do anything to never feel impotent like today. If there was also a chance to get the woman she loved back, even better, not giving much thought at the fact that it was pointed out that it wasn’t going to be in the way she probably expected.

“I will give you my life and soul for eternity.” The moment she voiced the words, the creature kissed her, sealing the contract, making her feel a chill through her spine and a blow of air hitting her.

Falling onto the floor, actually feeling how she was losing her breath, her soul, all the things that could distinguish it like a human as an icy cold traveled all over her body that was making her ache, Carol was still aware of the people around her, looking at her in shocking surprise, surely thinking that she was suffering a heart attack after the shocking impact she had received, not having a clue that they were seeing her blonde hair turning black and her skin turning pale.

With difficulty she turned her head towards the man that was making his way towards her, not wanting to miss what was happening. He was frowning, upset that the woman was dying when he would have wanted her to live a miserable life, carrying the weight of the guilt of Therese’s death. Once their eyes found each other, Carol made the promise to never let live in peace the family of Hargess Aird, a malicious smile curving her lips before she closed her eyes, surrendering to the darkness, her new home that awaited her with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I have bad news. I’m going to be incredibly mean because I don’t have plans to publish the next chapter until I finish publishing “A Wondrous Mistake.” But fear not, there are already chapters awaiting and you know once published, the story will be finished ;)


	2. Chapter I

_**Present Day** _

Therese thought that living in a world where the creatures of the night were a normal reality would make her get used to the nights that seemed to be coming out of a horror movie ─ red full moon in its splendor with clouds gathering under it, not a single soul nearby, every single noise startling you ─ without making her blink an eye by now. In fact, she enjoyed those nights because they were quiet but when you are been followed and avoiding to be killed, it was hard not to think it was completely ironic that all the scenario was attuned with the situation she was living.

There was nobody else to blame for this but her. Her common sense warned her against it over and over again, but how could she not do it when this was the opportunity she was looking for? If she was able to get proof that the current President was a vampire as she suspected, and that that was how he managed to get his position, thanks to his powers of manipulation, then Therese’s life, more importantly, Alicia’s life would get better. She had been working in this for months, since the moment he was elected ─ in secret because when she suggested investigating the data, everyone had laughed at her saying it was pointless because even if she was right, what they could do? If he was, in fact, a vampire, all the power was on his side.

Everyone believed her intention was exclusively profit-seeking, either by blackmailing the President or to get a raise because there was no way the newspaper would keep treating her like a rookie if she was able to confirm the biggest news the country had ever known; nobody knew the real reason why she was behind this story, thinking that she was looking to be noticed in the online newspaper job she had gotten barely a month ago.

However, for Therese this was personal, not only she thought that people deserved to know the truth but her main reason was hoping to help the person whose life had been ruined when the results of the election were announced. Which why she had spent days sleeping in her car to follow some kind of routine (confirming what her source had told her) that only happened on Fridays.

That Friday, Therese followed a black car for a couple of hours, a car that the President used to keep a low profile in the city, to an extravagant three floors mansion where another car was already parked, that looked abandoned from the outside but when the lights were turned on, it looked well maintained. She managed to sneak in through a window because the place was isolated from the city, right in the middle of the woods, that apart from the two bodyguards that were always with the President, extra security wasn’t really necessary.

Once inside, she listened carefully, trying to distinguish if there were more people beyond the ones two cars could bring inside but everything was dead silence. For a moment Therese wished to be one of the creatures with highlighted senses because their gifted sense of hearing would be really handy to her at the moment, her mind not connecting the fact that something like that would be her doom. Walking for minutes, in what she was convinced it was a sneaky way, she reached what she deduced was the conference room or something like that because she could hear voices.

Therese felt slightly thrilled when she saw the door ajar because it would make things easier for her. She only needed to sneak her camera in a little bit to be able to record something, get what she needed and she would be out of there, without anyone noticing her presence. Too focused on preparing her things, she didn’t notice that everything went silent but when someone spoke again, at least she was aware of what it was said, causing her blood go cold.

“Excuse me for the interruption, Mister President, but there’s someone outside the door.”

There was a tense pause before someone else spoke amusedly. “Are you asking for my permission? You two know what to do, just don’t make a huge mess. We don’t want to send the others to clean.”

Therese didn’t miss a second before she was gathering her satchel in her arms to start running. She knew she didn’t stand a chance against non-humans (which she deduced they were) but she still ran, desperately trying to put some distance even when she could hear them as she turned in one of the halls. Perhaps it would have been smarter to take the same direction where she had come from, being outside at least would give her the fake sensation of having a chance but there was an unexplainable pull that was making her move instinctively towards the stairs that took to the basement. At least, Therese hoped, that she could give them a long hide and seek game before they could find her and do- she shuddered, trying not to think in that as she stepped into the dark hall.

Therese took her cell phone out to be able to see something since the moonlight didn’t reach this place. She had to bit her tongue in order not to scream when she illuminated what it looked like a mummified body, resting in a standing box. Knowing it was a naive thought in the position she was in, Therese still tried to hold onto anything that could help to calm her already jumpy mind and furiously beating heart, wanting to believe it was only a fake body. She was reaching a hand to touch it, her fingertips brushing the ashy texture when she was stopped dead in her tracks.

“You really thought you had a chance to get rid of us?” The voice was dripping in mockery that it made Therese cringe as she sharply turned around.

The moment she was facing her aggressors, a loud sound broke the silence as she felt an intense pain in her shoulder, making her give a few steps backwards, her body crashing against the one she had seen. It took Therese a moment to connect the fact that she had been shot until she was holding her wounded shoulder, feeling the stickiness and warmness of the blood under her fingers. Helpless, she was thinking of what to do to make everything end quickly instead of giving them the chance to use her as their toy when she heard the voice, not through her ears but on her mind and she wondered if the wound was so much worse than she thought because she was now losing it.

“ _Close your eyes._ ”

It was a raspy voice that made Therese think in someone who hadn’t had a drink in so long. More strange was that she did what she was told without thinking twice. For a moment there was nothing but silence, steps getting closer to her and she was sure of the sensation of a hand brushing her face when a strong wave of air surrounded the area, making Therese shiver as she hugged herself, stepping back until her back hit what it was supposed to still be the mummified body, but the box was now empty and she was bumping against the wood, though she wasn’t aware of it.

The screams that followed right away made Therese open her eyes. It was hard to see something when her cell phone was the only light conduit and she wasn’t pointing it upfront but once she did it (with a shaky hand) it was still hard to understand what was going on since she could only see something like shadows moving with ferocity, engulfing her attackers. Screams and the breeze of the movements were the only things it could be heard.

The attack ended as unexpectedly as it started, two lifeless bodies dropping onto the floor. Therese glanced at the panicked expressions on their faces for a second before she was distracted by the lumpy shadow that was beginning to take a solid form. “You never listen.” It was supposed to be a scold but the affection, that was confusing for Therese was completely undeniable in the voice, made it hard to believe.

Therese didn’t know what she was expecting when the creature turned around, but it definitely wasn’t what she saw. The creature was a woman ─ a gorgeous woman (and Therese was annoyed with herself for being particularly aware of this); gorgeousness that wasn’t affected the slightest by the fact that there was blood dripping from her lips, which she licked with a smirk once she noticed Therese’s gaze fixed on them (Therese felt an upsetting sensation on her belly that she couldn’t point out, knowing that disgust had nothing to do with it because she was used to seeing creatures drinking blood). Her long black hair was changing to a golden blonde color, shrinking to the neck-height, as if the fact of been fed was injecting life to every part of her and the black-red hue of her eyes faded out now that she was calm, showing shiny grey eyes.

The shadows surrounding her weren’t moving with violence anymore, it was as if they were protecting their owner instead of defending her and after a few seconds, they wrapped around the woman, shifting in a hypnotizing manner. It was until they ‘disappeared’ that Therese noticed they morphed into the woman’s clothes ─ a black off-shoulders leather catsuit with half turtleneck with a dark red tornasol cape that reached the floor. Therese was gaping, unsure if it was due to the image she was seeing or the impact of what just happened but it was impossible to tear her gaze away from the person in front of her.

When someone else would be shaking with terror, she was feeling a strong pull ─ an overwhelming need although she couldn’t comprehend why or of what. The creature … _woman_ ─ she would stick with woman even when she saw the proof that wasn’t a human being, but there was something that bothered Therese, even if it was doing it only in her mind, whenever she thought about her in such an offensive way ─ was scrutinizing her with sincere interest but Therese was surprised at not feeling the fear her attackers had made her feel.

Whoever she was, she had saved her life and she didn’t think she had done it only to be the lucky one feasting on her. “Thank you … for what you did. For saving me.”

The woman laughed softly. “I will always save you, Therese, as long as I have the chance.”

Therese frowned. The first time it was easy to ignore the affection in the woman’s voice, thinking she was naturally friendly (she had saved her life after all) but the fact that she knew her name when Therese didn’t have an idea of who she was, was bewildering. “Do I know you?”

Sighing tiredly, she threw her head back, looking upwards, contemplating the roof of the basement as if it was the most interesting thing she had seen. “We need to leave, you have to take care of that wound.”

It was a little odd but Therese had forgotten about it until it was mentioned, feeling her shoulder throbbing in pain, but that didn’t stop her for trying to get the answers she wanted at the moment. “No, no, wait a minute. Who the hell are you?!” She stepped towards her in a defiant stance.

“My name is Carol.” She smiled softly in Therese’s direction. “But the answer to your other question it’s far too complicated to answer it right now, especially when there are _people_ heading down here.”

Therese _knew_ that she didn’t know her, that never in her life she had seen that woman or listened to that name but there was a confusing warmness inside her after hearing it that was strangely comforting, as if she had found something she had lost. “Can’t you … I don’t know, deal with them as you did with-?” she trailed off, pointing towards the floor as she glanced down, taking a double look when she noticed one of the heads had been ripped apart from the body.

Carol raised an eyebrow. “That’s a first.” She whispered to herself but Therese was able to hear her but she kept talking before she had the chance to ask. “These were humans and they are not, Therese, and my strength it’s not at its full capacity yet.” She was actually lying. It would be easy for her to ‘deal with them’ but this was the first she was facing this kind of encounter with the woman and she didn’t want Therese to see more than she already had seen before they talk.

It wasn’t surprising for Therese to hear Carol’s victims had been humans, even now when the earth was shared with other creatures who were naturally more violent, humans were still the ones shocking the most, who narrowed her eyes but she relented. The sooner Carol got what she wanted, the sooner she would get what she wanted. “All right, how do we get out of here?”

It took Carol a moment to react, distracted by Therese’s blood. It had always been the hardest challenge she had to face during all her life. The way it seemed to call her ─ every sense focused on it, the way it pumped in her ears or fill her nose could become so intoxicating for her to the point of making lose her mind. The fact of having tasted it in the past made everything worse because it reminded of a taste that had been banned for years.

Carol was torn between feeling grateful or raged because Therese (though in retrospect the men following her were the ones to blame) had brought her back ─ the shot causing to splash her blood in her direction and a simple drop was enough to awake her. But she was an addict when it came to Therese’s blood, she was greedy, wanting more even when she knew that she would never have enough of it. It was always difficult to control it at first, when Therese didn’t know their story and their bond demanded their full connection, because the last thing she wanted was to scare her off.

“Carol?” She was seeing the way her eyes were turning black-red again. There was something intimidating about being in the presence of such power, knowing that at any second she could end up like one of those men but she never felt afraid because of it, which was more than astonishing. She had been in the presence of other vampires (which she deduced Carol was for what she had seen) before and she always felt slightly on edge at their volatile changes of mood but this time she was looking at the woman with complete fascination.

Carol blinked several times before looking at Therese. “I’m sorry, I- let’s go.” She walked, knowing Therese would follow her without coaxing her to do it. Not needing the light to see, Carol found the double wooden trapdoor without any difficulty, snorting when she pushed, trying to open it, the doors not giving in. “As if a stupid chain could stop me.”

In Therese's eyes, she didn’t apply any force when Carol pulled down this time, the wood breaking as easily as it was a simple sheet of paper. In a blink, the woman was already outside, waiting for her to help her as Therese looked down at the broken chain among the splinters before climbing the stairs that would take her to the outside. She exchanged a quick glance with Carol before guiding her to her car. By the time the second group arrived at the basement, they were already on their way back to the city.


	3. Chapter II

Carol was looking outside the windshield more like she was a passenger instead of the driver, curiosity flooding her features about this ‘new’ world for her. At least she had learned to drive a long time ago. She may have had to use her powers to reach this point because when she proposed it, Therese fervently rambled that how she was going to trust her car to someone she didn’t know which Carol found ridiculous because she was trusting her with her safety. Not even the fact that it was impossible for Therese to conceal the pain in her face whenever she moved her wounded arm was making her change her mind, reason why Carol did what she did. It was quicker to apologize once Therese was aware of it than remain arguing about it and risking to be found by the others.

Carol broke the control once they reached the city and from the corner of her eye, she could see Therese blinking as if she was waking up, looking around to identify her surroundings. The gasp was the signal that let Carol know that Therese knew what she had done and she was ready for the complaint when a painful whine was what it reached her ears, making her turn her head in Therese’s direction. She had her head lopsided against the window, her eyes closed tightly as a drop of sweat slid slowly down her temple, her hand gripping her shoulder.

“We will arrive there soon,” she whispered comfortingly, hating to see her suffering.

Therese growled and Carol couldn’t tell if it was due to the pain or in anger towards her, probably it was a mix of both. “We can’t go to the hospital. They will ask questions and took so much time.” Time she definitely wanted for asking questions, not being interrogated.

“I know, that’s why I’m heading to your department.” Therese didn’t even bother to ask how did she know her address, leaving it for later.

Therese gritted her teeth, not wanting to appear so weak again when she felt Carol’s hand pressing against her nape. The coldness of it was a delicious contrast opposed to her warm and sweaty body that she couldn’t help but sigh in satisfaction. The stiffness started to disappear so easily when Carol rubbed her skin that Therese wondered for a second if she was using her powers once again, but the fact that this time she was aware of everything debunked that theory. The last thing she remembered was a pair of grey eyes looking at her with concern and full of fondness.

   

 

When Therese recovered consciousness, she was lying down on her bed, soft noises coming out of the bathroom. She straightened sharply, forgetting about her shoulder and hissing when the pain surrounded every part of her arm that made her feel queasy. She managed to stand up despite the pain, reaching the bathroom in time to empty her stomach into the toilet, not paying attention to the other presence until she felt a cold rag placed on her nape.

Therese looked at the concerned expression on Carol’s face without changing her kneeled position on the floor before her gaze was lured to all the stuff that was on the sink ─ there were things that she was sure weren’t part of a first aid kit. “What’s all that?”

“To heal you.”

"And _you_ are going to heal me?" Therese was pale and weak but she was able to adopt an incredulous expression.

“Unless you are expecting that your wound magically heals,” she answered with sarcasm though she had to remind herself about the fact that Therese was in blank about her.

“Can’t you? I mean, you are … different.” She wrinkled her nose in displeasure at the inappropriate word.

Carol blinked. “No,” she lied once again. She knew it was selfish but she needed to do this manually because she yearned the nearness and intimacy of the moment. Tomorrow, first thing in the morning, she would heal her entirely and to make the night easier, she would use her powers to minimize the pain to the minimum just like she had been doing since the moment it happened. In the scale of one to ten, it would be a one because she couldn’t make it disappear entirely ─ some of her powers, when it came to Therese, didn’t work at their fullest if their bond wasn’t made. “Come on, you will feel better once you are patched up.”

With Carol’s help, Therese sat on the sink, frowning when Carol ripped her shirt to uncover her shoulder but she didn’t say a word, knowing that way it was easier than moving her arm to take it off. She watched as Carol took a small bottle of topical anesthetics to numb and reduce the sensation of pain in the wounded area though Therese suspected it wouldn’t help much when a bullet had caused it but she appreciated the intention. Her eyes went to Carol’s face when she came closer to her, finding her smiling almost apologetically.

“The bullet’s still inside you and I have to remove it, and it’s going to hurt,” Carol said softly.

It was surreal for Therese to be in the presence of someone who could tear her apart without any effort but instead, she was treating her with so much care. That and the inexplicable sensation of familiarity. Therese hadn’t felt something like that, not even with her ‘mother’. In reality, she wasn’t an open person ─ she was able to care for the people close to her, even love them, but feel a deep connection like the one she was feeling with a stranger no more no less, was something out of ordinary.

Once Therese nodded curtly, Carol sprayed the liquid on her wound, making her grimace because it was incredibly tender, then she dipped her hand inside a pot, where Therese imagined had boiled water to sterilize, to pull out some medical tweezers that Therese didn’t have idea where she got, taking her time to let the medicine make effect, though the young woman didn’t have an idea that it was all a facade. Therese’s heart and stomach suddenly fluttered when the realization that Carol probably went out while she had lost consciousness to acquire what she needed appeared in her mind.

After a moment, Carol touched around the wound with her fingertips, making a soft pressure. “How much it hurts?”

Therese forced a chuckle. “We both know the pain won’t disappear no matter how much we wait so let's deal with it once and for all.”

Carol studied Therese with fascination, in awe of how, despite how different she could be or how many times they have gone through this, Therese was always able to captivate her since the very first moment. She only reacted when green eyes found hers, confused about why she wasn’t moving. “All right, ready?”

Therese nodded one more time, holding her breath as Carol’s steady hand holding the tweezers moved towards the wound but she couldn’t help to hiss, closing her eyes tightly when she felt them moving against her flesh. She could feel Carol’s eyes on her as she paused for a second. “Don’t worry,” she managed to say between gritted teeth. “Keep going.”

Carol hurried to finish with the task trying the best she could to not hurt Therese more than necessary. Fortunately it was easy to locate the bullet and after pulling out, she dropped it along the tweezers in the pot with water, taking the towel that was next to it afterwards to clean the blood that was dripping from the wound, rubbing tenderly, almost as if she was trying to make it up for the pain that had caused just a moment ago.

“Is it … tempting for you?” Therese spoke before she could think in what it was going to come out from her mouth when she looked at her shoulder, watching the other woman’s fingers covered in blood.

Carol diverted her eyes from what she was doing to look at Therese’s eyes. “Your blood?” A clearly uncomfortable nod. “It is.” There was no point in denying it. “But you don’t have anything to worry about, I have self-control.”

“I’m not worried,” she hurried to say, sincerely. Her eyes widened in surprise, like in just that moment she realized of what she said. “I’m really not,” she whispered to herself.

Carol stopped at that moment, narrowing her eyes in contemplation before resuming her movements with a soft smile. “I’m glad. Perhaps it’s hard to believe for what you have seen or the information you know but, you really don’t have a reason to be afraid of me. I will never hurt you.”

Therese knew it, she _believed_ it but she couldn’t comprehend why. “Who are you?” she was still whispering but it was in a private way, as if there were more people in the room and this was something that involved only Carol and her, not because she was trying not to be heard.

“I told you-” Therese was shaking her head before she could continue.

“I know your name but that doesn’t tell me who you are, what you are to me.” Her voice was tinged with frustration, her brain feeling overwhelmed because there was a nagging sensation that she should know who was the person in front of her.

Carol’s movements stopped once again to make eye contact with Therese. “I don’t think this is the right time to have this conversation.”

Therese frowned. “Why not? It’s not like what you could say me would be more shocking than you are a vampire, and believe me, in these times that’s not even out of the ordinary.”

Carol smiled amusedly. “Believe me, there’s always something.” Like the fact that she wasn’t a vampire. “But Therese, you need to rest. Look,” she quickly continued when she saw the young woman ready to reproach. “I promise that I will answer any question you have without hiding anything.” Therese couldn’t conceal her pleased expression that quickly disappeared with the next word. “Tomorrow. What I have to say … you need to be in your five senses for it.”

Carol didn’t wait for Therese’s answer or reaction, moving away from her to retrieve the needle to stitch the wound. She could feel the young woman’s eyes following every move as she prepared the instrument, however, there wasn’t any other word exchanged as Carol walked back in front of her to finish the pending task but when Therese felt the first puncture, she stopped looking at her, lowering her gaze to see what Carol was doing, still amazed by how tender it could be someone that would kill without hesitation.

“How are you so good at this?” Therese asked once Carol finished, looking at the expertly sewn sutures while the other woman washed her hands.

Carol looked at Therese through the mirror, who after a few seconds raised her head to look at her. “I have the knowledge.” She almost laughed at the woman’s astonishment. “Everything would be clearer tomorrow.”

When Therese didn’t show any attempt to get down from the sink, Carol arched an eyebrow. For anyone it would be clear that she was fighting an internal battle ─ part of her wanted to demand answers because who was Carol to control what she did or not? She frowned when she reminded that she actually could do that. “I need you to promise me something.” She paused expecting an answer but the only reaction she could see that let her know Carol was encouraging her to continue was that her eyebrow lifted a little bit more. “I need you to promise me that you won’t ever use your powers of control against me again.”

With what she knew about vampires and knowing they like to get their way, Therese was expecting the sudden change of mood in Carol, which why she was completely puzzled by her reaction. “Of course, I promise it won’t happen again,” she said in a soft, sincere voice because it wasn’t hard for her to make that promise, she had never liked to put Therese in such position.

Therese wasn’t able to stop the way her mouth fell open in surprise as her eyes widened, wondering if it was going to be possible to not feel flabbergasted by the creature in front of her. Without even noticed due to her surprised state, she hopped down from the sink, only aware because Carol’s hands found her waist when she swayed a little. “Easy.” Therese shivered slightly at their proximity and the fact that Carol’s breath was able to tickle her skin. “You can’t go wildly moving as if nothing happened.”

Almost instinctively, Therese place the hand of her uninjured arm on Carol’s shoulder, though once she realized what she did, she felt puzzled and she ended up patting it before moving her hand away. “Right.” She gave a step back and even when she was looking to be released, she felt a wave of disappointment when it happened. “Thank you … for all you did for me today.”

Carol smiled melancholically. “You don’t need to thank me, Therese. I’m just glad I was there to do it.” Therese nodded, looking away from her. “Now go to rest, I’m going to get a sling for your arm and I will give it to you tomorrow when I come back.”

Therese’s eyes were back to Carol. “You …” She cleared her throat, trying to conceal her sudden anxiety. “Are you leaving?”

Carol tilted her head, contemplating the woman in front of her. “Yes.” There was a part of her that wanted to ask Therese if she wanted her to stay but she couldn’t cave at the intensity of their bond when the other woman didn’t know why it was happening. “I want to familiarize with the surroundings and get what you need.” She could see in Therese’s eyes an anguish that wasn’t unfamiliar to her and she loathed herself for being responsible of it. Again. “I promise you I will be back, Therese.” This time she would do anything to achieve it.

Therese didn’t say anything, almost as if she didn’t believe her, walking out of the bathroom. Carol followed her after taking a deep breath, finding her trying to get rid of her ruined shirt, having a lot of difficulties since she wasn’t moving her wounded arm. “Do you want me to help you?”

“I can manage.” It was followed by a grunt.

Carol left the room, not saying anything, and Therese sat on the edge of the bed, feeling a sensation of abandonment she hadn’t feel in so long as the overwhelming sensation of wanting to cry washed her over. She was angry with herself for reacting in such way towards someone she didn’t even know. Carol might have saved her life but that was it, she didn’t own her anything else, no matter how much Therese acted like she did, in fact, she was the one who was in debt to Carol after what she did for her.

“A penny for your thoughts,” Carol said even when it wasn’t necessary since Therese’s face spoke clearly.

Therese startled, looking up to see Carol resting against the door frame smiling at her. She walked towards her, stretching her right arm when she was close enough. Therese only realized she was offering some scissors when she looked at her hand and she mumbled her gratitude as she took them, trying to ignore how relieved she felt that the woman hadn’t left without saying goodbye. Carol didn’t try to reassure her once again since the first time hadn’t worked but she was decided to show her that whatever word she said to her, were never meaningless words.

Crouching in front of Therese, Carol placed her hands on the mattress next to her body. “I’m going to be here the moment you wake up,” she said when Therese, who had tried, in vain, to ignore her, made eye contact with her. Not giving her the chance to reply, Carol brought her hands together. “And this is going to be my vouch.” She showed Therese what she had taken off, holding it between her index finger and thumb: a black platinum ring. “I had never taken this off because it was given to me by the person who means everything to me.”

Therese felt an electric sensation at the meaningful way Carol was looking at her but she supposed that it had to do with the fact that she was talking about someone important to her. She glanced at the ring, feeling for a moment guilty but the fact that she wanted to be sure that Carol was going to come back, made her hold it when Carol offered it to her. “I’m going to take care of it, I promise,” she said sincerely.

Carol’s melancholic smile appeared again. “I don’t doubt it, Therese.” As she raised herself up, she hesitated for a second, wanting to kiss Therese’s forehead but after thinking it better, she decided not to do it, no matter how much she craved for the contact. “Rest, it will make time go quicker for you to find out the truth.”

Carol left after Therese promised that she would do it once she was able to change into her pajamas, leaving her looking at the wall she disappeared through with shocked fascination. Five minutes later, Therese was lying on her bed, face up to not irritate her shoulder, not really aware that she was barely feeling any pain, her torn shirt and the rest of her clothes tossed on the floor next to it. She was looking at Carol’s ring as if she was trying to find out something but it wasn’t too long for the tiredness to take her over now that the adrenaline of the night wore off. Without thinking, because the idea of reaching her nightstand was simply exhausting, she slipped the band on her ring finger and turned to her good side with a smile that she wasn’t even aware of.


	4. Chapter III

Carol supposed it was foolish to feel so befuddled at how much the city had changed over the last twenty-five years. But if she considered the fact that this had been the first time she had been ‘out of business’ since the worst day of her life when she had stopped being a human, it was understandable. She had never bothered to hide what she was, enjoying the fear it caused in the people but not everyone was like her, there were some creatures that were mischievous but not bad, that enjoyed having fun but not to the point of killing. So many of them learned to hide what they were in the hard way, after seeing that people were never amiable to whom was different from the normal and accepted standards. Which why it was completely staggering for Carol to now walk among the streets, discovering places where all kind of creatures that humans had only read on books were welcomed or seeing them freely walking without a care in the world.

A bar for creatures of the night with a huge neon sign named ‘Suicidal’ drew Carol’s attention, not only for the long queue but because somehow it managed to keep the ones making line waiting patiently when chaos was a default trait for them. Instead of walking to the end of the line, Carol headed straight to the entrance, where an attractive bulky dark man was standing behind a reinforced glass door with small holes. She wasn’t particularly looking to step inside, just to know why such place counted with so many people eager to enter. However, her opinion changed when someone dared to address her as if she was someone like their kind.

“Hey, you! You have to respect the line!” The voice was garishly conceited which was more than enough to annoy Carol.

With eyes turning black-red, she moved her left leg back, turning her body to the side. “You have a problem with it?” She raised an eyebrow, bored.

For Carol, it was easy to recognize the species with only one look, and the woman who had talked with her was an alpha werewolf, who at first was shocked by the provocation to react but then she laughed-growled. “If you know what’s best for you, you will go to the back of the line.”

Carol rolled her eyes. Killing werewolves was annoying because either the pack accepted her or turned against her, both outcomes leading to a massacre because she wasn’t particularly fond of having to be in charge of people, especially because she didn’t need to. For several reasons, it was tempting to do it, to mark her territory and let everyone knew that there was someone new in the city that should be respected and feared. Carol smiled when she took a decision. “I think you are the one who needs to go back to the end of the line.”

Her eyes diverted to the woman with pixie auburn hair that was behind the alpha, who was currently lunging at Carol, easily recognizing she was the beta, who stopped the other’s attack by gripping the back of her neck, her growing nails digging on the skin. “What are you doing, Genevieve?”

The only response was a growl, the woman’s mouth turning into a snout that showed sharp fangs dripping with saliva, the transformation soon followed in the rest of her body. Carol pressed her lips together, only one side coming up when the beta didn’t give the chance to the alpha to make her transformation, not giving her the opportunity to defend herself, quickly biting at her neck, tearing the throat apart in one fluid motion that splattered blood around. When the new alpha turned towards the audience, chaos ensued, some of the pack not accepting what had transpired, seeking the revenge of their fallen warrior while the others that had nothing to do, were defending themselves against the ones that were protecting their new alpha that was fighting alone to the ones that rebelled.

Pleased, Carol turned her back to the riot, finding the guard looking at the image with shock before looking at her. “What are you?” he asked, blinking in wonder. “I’ve been working here since this place opened and a simple vampire is not able to do that.”

“You are absolutely right.” She smiled charmingly. “Can I enter now? I promise you won’t have financial losses tonight.” Behind her the wallets of the presents were coming out of their owners’ pockets, opening to let the money out that quickly made its way towards Carol, who lift an arm, palm up so it took its place on it. The man, speechless, could only open the door for her, taking the money when Carol offered it to him.

Expectedly, the place was plunged into darkness, the only white light was coming from the glass cages with holes like the front door that covered the outline of the building, allowing to see the people that was inside them. _Like a human zoo_ , Carol thought, the name of the place making sense now that she was observing the occupants relaxing inside their personally (each one was different) arranged fishbowl. There were some creatures wandering around, pointing from time to time towards the cages and some people dressed in suits patiently waiting in front of the columns that separate the cages. After a few minutes, she saw one of them moving to open the cage she was in charge of, allowing the buyer inside, turning the lights off once the door was closed.

“I heard what you did outside my bar,” the owner of the place, Abigail Gerhard, said, still at a far distance from the non-human she was addressing, knowing she would be heard. She had been observing her since the moment she walked in as she was informed through the microphone what had happened.

Carol turned around after a while, trying to stipulate with her attitude that she was the one holding the reins of the encounter, finding a middle-aged brunette woman with hair that reached at the end of her neck, a little curly at the bottom. She was expecting to find someone angry, at the very least indignant but the woman she was looking at, was watching her with amusement although Carol had the slight suspicion that that was her natural vibe because there was a barely perceptive frown and she could listen to her heartbeat that was a little faster than normal. “There weren’t any losses. In fact, I’m sure you earned more than usual.” She had taken all the money after all.

“That’s true.” She scrunched up her nose. “But the mayhem was the problem.”

Carol raised an eyebrow, then turned her head to the side. “I’m sure that by now, humans are used to the fact that this kind of creatures bring chaos wherever they go.”

Abby narrowed her eyes, tilting her head to the side. “How long were you … out?”

Sharply, Carol turned her head back in direction of the woman, her face muscles trembling slightly, morphing into a threatening expression. “What?”

She shrugged. “You carry yourself with an ‘I’m the boss’ attitude but I’ve never seen you around and it looks like you don’t know that humans and creatures have been living in harmony for almost two years.”

This time it was Carol who narrowed her eyes but in her case, it was in a disgruntled way. “Harmony?”

“Yes. When they started to appear it was like you mentioned ─ chaos everywhere because many of them claimed they were better than humans-”

“They are,” Carol snarled even when she considered most of them vermins and there was a human that was the exception because she was better than everyone, even better than herself.

Abby scrutinized the creature in front of her in silence, for the first time her eyes leaving her face to look down. “But,” she continued once her eyes were back on Carol’s face as if there hadn’t been an interruption, “our current President, during all his campaign promised to reach an agreement so humans and other species could live in peace, because people were afraid to die and the death rate was out the range. When he won the election, it was the first thing he worked on to show he was willing to fulfill his promises.”

That explained why there were places exclusively for non-humans. Places like this that worked perfectly to keep a balance since there was people who wanted to die and creatures willing to help them to achieve it and needed to be fed. Carol had also seen another bar with a sign that said ‘We Serve Blood!’ and after hearing this information, she deduced there was also people who donated to make it possible. Everything sounded so … “Dull.” Where was the fun that came with playing your bait? To inject the fear that made them tastier during the hunting.

Abby raised an eyebrow but Carol didn’t flinch. “It’s how things are. Everyone has to respect the agreement.”

Carol laughed derisively. She would like to see someone trying to stop her when she could turn the world upside down if she wanted. The day where she hadn’t been able to do something about it when she went against the laws would never repeat itself. “Right.”

Abby frowned, clenching her hands into fists, giving a step forward. She wasn’t looking for a fight, merely state that she wasn’t going to allow anyone to make a mess in her place. However, she was frozen in place, able to see what was happening, for the first time feeling nervous when Carol shadowed her figure, moving closer to the woman. “I suggest you not to mess with me,” there was a purposefully pregnant pause. “Abigail Gerhard.”

Carol loved to see the emotion flashing in the person’s eyes, the way this time the woman’s pupils dilated due to the surprise and nerves of finding herself in such position where she was able to hear, see but not move. Carol then tilted her head just at the time Abby felt her body relaxing, recovering the sensation of her muscles but in the next second her mind went blank, her eyes misting for a blink before they recovered their natural shade. “You practically bought all that has been offered today, I’m sure you will want to take what’s yours,” she said as if their argument hadn’t taken place.

“Consider the money a donation for what I’m sure will be the beginning of an interesting partnership.” Carol patted Abby’s left cheek, smiling sharkily when the woman didn’t react in any way at the contact.

 

 

When Therese awoke, for a fleeting moment she was convinced that the events of the previous day were nothing but a dream but when she moved her hand to rub her eyes, she caught a glimpse of the jewelry that wasn’t a normal accessory for her. Just like she had done before sleeping, she contemplated it, putting her hand in front of her face. It made sense, at least she supposed, that it was black titanium, almost as it matched what Carol was and she felt a sharp pang of envy at the fact that whoever it was who gave her this ring, most likely knew everything about her. Therese wondered if Carol’s special someone was like her, waiting somewhere for her.

This time she noticed something she didn’t last night. There was a line circling right in the middle of the ring but in the division, there was something green. Therese soon noticed there were gemstones once she moved her hand closer to her face and not only one part was decorated with it, all the division had it. She was too focused in the ring that at first, she didn’t notice the presence that was standing in one of the corners of the room, watching her with a tender smile, but when she did, surprisingly, she didn’t startle. She simply focused her attention on her, prompting herself up on her elbows.

“You came back,” she said in a whisper, taking advantage of her sleepy state to not reveal how excited she actually was.

“I promised you I would.” She stepped out of the shadows but didn’t move forward yet.

However, Therese wasn’t good as to not reveal her emotions as her eyes swept over Carol up and down, drinking her in, her body once again reacting in that peculiar way that made her feel a heartwarming sensation all over, making her crave contact with the woman. Blushing, Therese cleared her throat, turning her admiration into an examination, narrowing her eyes after a moment. “You forgot the sling?”

“Not really,” Carol said, walking towards the bed, sitting at the edge, next to Therese once she reached it. She stretched one arm to lower the pajama top to reveal the wound and with the other hand, she touched it with the tip of her index finger, caressing it gently. The young woman was more interested in watching Carol’s face so close to her, and the finger touching her skin to notice there wasn’t any pain. “There. Done.”

Therese gazed up from Carol’s lips to her eyes before looking back down to her shoulder, gasping when she noticed the wound had disappeared entirely. “Wha-? I thought-“ She looked back at Carol, who had the decency to look guilty. “You could have done this since yesterday?!” There was a soft nod. “And why you didn’t?” She frowned, wanting to get angry with the woman but for some reason, she couldn’t actually feel it.

“I just wanted to feel close to you,” she whispered, her eyes sparkling with the sentiment that had been kept for so long.

Those words made practically impossible for Therese to disapprove of Carol’s actions in any way. “Oh.” She lowered her head, her gaze falling into her lap, where her hands rested, the ring sticking out in her fair skin. “I was too distracted by the confusion of how you make me feel to notice that the pain, even if it was there, it was pretty bearable.” Especially because her pain tolerance was terrible.

“So, you slept well?” Slowly, almost as if she hesitated, she brushed a strand of hair away from Therese’s face, hooking it behind her ear.

“Yes.” Not having the moment before, her mind focusing on the ring and then on Carol, Therese suddenly remembered she had dreamt and certain someone had been the main character of those dreams. She cleared her throat, moving her head away from Carol’s touch subtlety that the woman didn’t take it personally while she took the ring off her finger. “Here. I was too tired yesterday to move and leave it on the nightstand,” she hurried to explain, feeling her face getting hotter.

Carol looked at the ring, taking it when her eyes went back to Therese’s face, sliding it on her left ring finger. “You don’t have to explain, Therese.” She chuckled. “Thanks for taking care of it.”

The young woman nodded, looking away. She was about to move to the other side to get out of the bed when Carol stood up, understanding what she wanted to do. Therese was eager to start talking and know everything but when she opened her mouth to confirm the plans hadn’t changed, she ended up blurting her heart’s question. “Is that a wedding ring?”

Carol looked at Therese amused, meanwhile the inquisitor wished for someone to make her disappear from the face of the earth. However, before she could apologize and said that wasn’t any of her business, Carol spoke. “Something like that.” The answer left more queries but Therese pursed her lips to not say anything, giving a sharp nod, trying to ignore the way her heart clenched. There was a tense silence while the young woman walked to her closet. “I told you I’m going to answer absolutely everything you want to know.”

“And your answers are going to be scanty every time?” Therese frowned, sharply turning around to face her. She was starting to find infuriating the fact that she apparently couldn’t keep in check her emotions when the other woman was involved.

Carol smiled a little at the feisty attitude. “I think it was the neutral way of telling you that yes, it’s a wedding ring but not in the way humans know it.” Therese’s frown was now confused. “There wasn’t a ceremony, it was just the two of us. We exchanged vows and rings. For us, it was a wedding but not in the normal terms.”

“Are they like you?” Therese asked softly, turning around again to kept searching for the clothes she would wear but this time she remained slightly to the side so she could look at Carol.

“No. She’s human,” she pronounced it with such reverence.

“Oh.” Her face morphed into sadness. “That means …”

“Yes and no.” Carol sighed, brushing her hair with her fingers a couple of times. “She can reborn after every life.”

Therese whiplashed to look at Carol, eyes widened in surprise. “Is that possible?”

“It seems that when there’s a bond too strong that it’s everlasting, then yes, it’s possible.” She sat back on the edge of the bed.

“I’ve heard about it but it’s pretty much a myth.” She resumed her task of rummaging through her clothes.

“Yes. I’ve lived centuries and I’ve never known about another case besides ours.” It was the number one of the many things that made her feel superior to others.

“So I’m guessing you are going to go find her?” She hoped her disappointment wasn’t too obvious.

“I already found her,” she said softly, as if her voice was a velvet caressing everyone that heard.

She stiffened as her heart clenched again. She now understood why Carol had been so eager to leave the night before. “Well … I’m happy for you.”

Therese startled when Carol laughed, causing her to look at her. “You are a terrible liar.”

“I-” It was a good thing Carol could control herself because the countless times her blood had gathered in her face made her feel like she was tempting her luck.

Before Therese could think about something to say, Carol adopted an earnest expression. “You found me in what it can be explained like the death version I can reach since I can’t die. There’s no way to kill me but I can be stopped, which was what he did.” She laughed derisively. “I have to hand it to him, his plan was close to perfection.” Forgetting entirely about changing, Therese sat next to Carol, both women turning their bodies, bending a leg to sit on it. “He managed to-”

“Wait a minute, who’s he?” Her furrowed eyebrows, pursed lips, and wrinkled nose left place for nothing but confusion.

“I would go back to that before explaining this. It’s a quite tangled story.” She smirked.

“All right.” She nodded, relaxing a bit.

“Anyway, I'm sure he got the help of a demon because he couldn't have done it on his own. As long as you are willing to make a huge sacrifice, you can lure them. It can be considered easy when you are a person with nothing to lose and so much to gain.” She sighed, moistening her lips with her tongue. “And he’s smart,” she admitted reluctantly. “Everyone knows that we, demons, can do so much more than vampires, werewolves, etcetera. I was caught off guard, there’s no other way to put it, I never expected he would do something like that,” she made an expression of displeasure thinking that she should have, “because it’s not like he's better than me,” she affirmed.

Therese watched with awe. “You are a demon?” Carol nodded, though she also added that she was more than that and for a moment the young woman looked away, her heart racing its pace although not because of fear but at the thought that Carol was so much more awesome than she had first imagined. Everyone had heard about demons but not many interacted with them (the ones who did never lived to tell the tale) because they weren’t like the others non-humans, they didn’t respect the rules, doing things just for their amusement and to create chaos because they fed on the bad and negativity.

“The other reason why I’m convinced he has a demon on his side is the fact he found out about my only weakness and there was no other way he could’ve done it,” Carol continued when there weren’t any questions, “which was what he use to make it possible to stop me. They used her blood to seal my downfall because the purest things increase our power.” She gulped and looked down. “And there’s no purest thing than her.”

Therese was nodding, having heard and read those things but then she frowned. “They used her blood? As in … the blood of the woman you love?”

“Yes.” Her eyes changed its color in anger. The moment she found out what they had done to Therese would be the last moment they would be on Earth. “Thinking he had won, he wanted to show off his victory so before I ended in the state you found me, he gave me the speech about how I would never come back because the only thing able to revive me was her blood. The full circle.” She smiled coldly. “Which really was a great plan, she was five-years-old back then, there was no way she could ever know about me. About us,” she added in a whisper, “if I wasn’t in the picture.”

It didn’t click on Therese right away. “Oh my god! That’s evil!” Carol chuckled amusedly, not at all surprised that she hadn’t reacted to the revelation yet. “I know, I know … it’s like ‘duh’ after the kind of things I saw when non-humans started to appear, dead bodies could be found everywhere but I think everyone wants to be in denial about the possibility of dead children.” She ran her hand through her face. “Have you … killed children?” She was looking at the mattress, sincerely not knowing how she would react if the answer was affirmative.

“No,” Carol answered honestly. “Simply adults.”

Therese turned her head in her direction. “How can I know you are not lying to me again?”

“Because you _know_. You can feel it. You would have caught my lie yesterday if you hadn’t been shot.” She slid her hand under the young woman’s that was in front of them. “Besides, I don’t make the habit of lying to you. Once I promised you I would never kill children and I would never break the promises I make to you.”

Therese nodded distractingly, her eyes fixated on their hands as she took a moment to go over all the information that she had listened. Her common sense was telling her not to trust a word that had been said because demons were deceiving; but her heart, even when it was beating like if she had participated in a triathlon, felt lightweight at the awareness of knowing the truth. She believed what Carol said about the lying because yesterday, even with her foggy mind due to the events of the night, Therese had felt something was off when Carol lied but she had linked it with the uncomfortableness of the pain she was experiencing.

Therese smiled a little but when the light bulb suddenly turned on in her brain, she frowned. “Wait a minute. You said only the person you love could bring you back but it was my blood-” she cut off when she looked at Carol’s face, finding a melancholic expression full of affection.

“Yes. It was indeed your blood.” She gently squeezed the hand she was holding.

Therese blinked puzzled, feeling her heart reaching a dangerous pace of the heartbeat that was making her wonder how long it would take to suffer a heart attack. What Carol was saying simply didn’t make any sense. There was no way (even when it probably explained why she felt such connection as if she had known her during all her life) that she was Carol’s everlasting love, that she had lived a life after another and in each, they had found each other. There was no way that a demon, who held a vast amount of power and therefore could get whatever or whoever she wanted, loved someone as ordinary as her. That’s why she ended up doing what she thought it was the most appropriate way to react to what she believed was a joke: she laughed.


	5. Chapter IV

Carol’s eyebrows rose as she looked at the woman laughing, a smile on her own curving her lips with adoration. Therese, understandably, never believed her at first. This kind of reaction when she took it like a joke was always the best one Carol could hope for because there had been times were anger or indignation took over, the young woman thinking that Carol considered her an idiot she could play with. One time, the police had been involved which had been entertaining for the demon. But the worsts where the times the fear appeared on Therese’s eyes. However, this time was different because what Therese doubted was their relationship and not what Carol was.

Regally, Carol stretched her bent leg, letting go the hand she was holding to turn her body to place her hands on the mattress behind her but her head kept looking at Therese, waiting until her laughter stopped. “I won’t take a joke like a lie,” Therese said when she started to calm down. Carol smile grew but didn’t say anything. “Especially because it was hilarious and I think I have never laughed so hard in my life.” She wiped away the tears from her eyes.

Therese took a deep breath, a smile still decorating her lips. But when Carol remained silent, an apprehensive sensation started to wash her over. “It’s crazy. It’s beyond crazy,” she mumbled to herself but undoubtedly Carol heard her.

Carol frowned. “You live in a world where not only humans wander around and you find this crazy?”

“Yes! How can … a magnificent creature,” Carol raised an eyebrow but she smiled pleased, “like you would want someone like me?!”

“How could not anybody want you?!” Carol retorted. “Believe me, I haven’t been the only one,” she growled. Unfortunately for her and her possessive side, she had witnessed that fact.

“I-” Perhaps it didn’t say anything good about her but she was fascinated by the way Carol went from looking like an ordinary human to remind her that she was anything but that with the way her features sharpened dangerously. “Have I ever been wanted by someone that’s not human beyond you?”

Carol always had to fight against the desire of claiming Therese, of leaving her mark on her so nobody could do the same. This time it was harder than ever, knowing that there were whimsical creatures that only needed to be interested in Therese to think of her as theirs. “I was human myself when I fell in love with you. And no as far as I know. Non-humans used to hide and with me around ...” she trailed off, shrugging.

Therese raised her eyebrows but then she leaned forward, hiding her face in her hands. “This is not a prank, isn’t it?” She didn’t wait for an answer because she didn’t actually need it. “This is too much.” Yesterday she would have willing to anything to get answers but at this moment, there were so many questions swirling in her head that she felt like it was going to explode.

Carol was tempted to sass that they hadn’t even started to dig yet but she pursed her lips to stop herself, not wanting to look insensitive with the only person that actually made possible for her to feel something beyond mayhem. “Therese-” she cut off when the young woman stood up as if the bed was on fire.

“I need time to think,” she said impassively. “I-”

Being pushed away hurt Carol though she understood. “All right.” She stood up, running her hands over her body as if she was unwrinkling her suit. “Whenever you are ready to talk, just call me.”

Therese nodded without looking at her, her mind not having the space to think how she would do it when it was clear that Carol wasn’t referring to a phone call though at the same time it was obvious that it had something to do with her abilities. Carol sighed, taking a moment to drink the image of Therese in before disappearing on the building’s rooftop. She couldn’t risk losing the woman from her sight, not when there were enemies luring, knowing that she was back and that Therese was all she cared for. If they had used her once, they surely won’t hesitate to do it again after coming up with something riskier that undoubtedly could mean Therese’s death in an attempt to stop her again.

Carol didn’t actually need to see her to feel Therese’s presence but nevertheless, she went to sit on the edge of the building, not minding if anyone looked skywards and saw her, knowing it would be an easy task to deal with by just manipulating their mind if someone dared to think it was some kind of suicidal act. She knew that she couldn’t expect Therese receiving her with open arms but it was still upsetting. In fact, it was even more so because she was the only person capable to make her feel with an intensity that was overwhelming.

An hour and a half later, Therese was coming out of the apartment complex, wearing black worn jeans and a hoodie with the hood on. Carol watched her walk away a few meters before she finally decided to drop onto the ground, in the small alley between the buildings, where she changed her shape ─ she leaned on all fours as her clothes turned into white hair now covering her body. She shook her head once the transformation was complete, like a wetted dog trying to get rid of the water that had been thrown at it. There were better forms she could’ve transformed into, more practical, but there was a reason why she picked this one, wanting to see if Therese would remember something. 

 

 

Therese had to bit her lip the moment Carol left to stop herself from call her, feeling how her thoughts became even more restless now that the woman wasn’t there. For about five minutes, she stood there without doing anything, not even blinking, as the sting in her eyes reminded her. Coming out of her stupor, Therese closed her eyes and rubbed them softly in an attempt to relieve the uncomfortableness before putting herself in motion, making a huge effort to put away any thought, deciding to go over her day as usual — she would dress, leaving the shower for before leaving to work, and then go to Alicia’s house were they would get breakfast together because if she didn’t make sure the woman ate, she wouldn’t do it on her own. Carol would have to wait, she had a life and she couldn’t put it on hold just to find out more about this madness.

Although, Therese had to admit that if it wasn’t for Alicia, she would definitely forget about her responsibilities and spend the day talking with Carol. In fact, as she pull her clothes out, Therese decided that was what she was going to do — during her breakfast with Alicia, she would try to put her ideas in order by talking to the woman. She hoped that by then she would be in a calmer state to not freak out at whatever information was revealed so she could call Carol and continue their conversation.

Once she was ready, Therese walked to the bed, lifting one side of the mattress to pull out a few dollars to buy something for Alicia’s place. It had been a week since the last time she brought groceries to her house so it was surely necessary by now. Outside the apartment building, she looked around while she put the hoodie on. As she made her way to Alicia’s house, more often than not, she was looking around, an act that was opposite to her usual attitude of walking like a horse that only looked into the direction of her destination. She couldn’t deny that she was expecting to see Carol among the crowd and when she didn’t, she feared that she had pushed the woman away to the point she wouldn’t come back despite what Carol had claimed about their bond.

However, she couldn’t get rid of the sensation of being watched, reminding her that she didn’t need to actually see the other woman to confirm her presence. Wanting to believe that that was the reason and not something worrisome, Therese went inside the store close to Alicia’s apartment, buying mostly canned food that would last for months, having learned from the previous times she had bought fresh food that ended up spoiled because the woman never prepared it. Hugging a bag of groceries against her chest, Therese made the rest of the way, using her own key to open the apartment’s door. She sighed when she noticed the now usual mess as she always did but she was pleasantly surprised when Alicia came out of the bathroom, turning her head in the door’s direction, having heard the noise.

“You are awake!” She smiled, happy that this time she didn’t have to force her out of the bed.

The woman looked older than her fifty-years-old ─ her bony figure cladded in a long nightgown with long sleeves, white hair and dark circles that always were in her eyes despite the fact she slept most of the day didn’t help at all. She had taken pretty badly what transpired in the last two years that she had fallen into depression. “I had to go to the bathroom.” She was about to head back to her bedroom.

“Since you are already up, let’s have breakfast.” Therese didn’t wait for an answer, walking to the kitchen since Alicia never rejected eating with her even when she was never hungry. She smiled when she listened to the resigned sigh, followed by footsteps.

“You were late today.” She took a seat, watching Therese placing the groceries in their respective cupboard.

“I know. You won’t believe what has happened to me.” She shook her head. “What do you want to eat?” But first, she would make sure the woman had a plate of food in front of her.

Therese always prepared a big breakfast because Alicia’s answer was always the same: anything ─ eggs with bacon, toasted bread with jam and every day she bought a fruit salad on her way here. Not always having the opportunity to come back during the day to make sure Alicia ate properly but never failing to make a five minutes video call with her to have evidence she was eating during the rest of the day. While she prepared everything, she kept the conversation light, asking Alicia how she was and answering the woman’s questions about how she was doing in her new job, half-heartedly complaining about the fact she was writing celebrities gossips when she had a photojournalism career. Despite her state, Alicia always tried to cheer her up, assuring her that things would get better and that it was normal because she was the rookie.

Holding two plates, each in one hand, Therese left one in front of Alicia, taking a seat in front of her while she left her own in her spot. She intentionally didn’t say anything at first, allowing the woman to eat because Therese was sure she was going to stop once this conversation started. “Do you believe in soulmates?” she whispered casually.

Alicia stopped with the fork halfway her mouth, strangely looking at the young woman that even when it never became legal, considered as a daughter. “I never pondered about it but now that you ask, yes, I do. I like the idea that there’s someone for everyone.”

Therese wouldn’t mention the fact that since she met Alicia, she had been single. “But …” She cleared her throat, pretending a piece of food was the problem. “What about people that met in a previous life and they remet in another? You think that’s actually possible?” Talking out loud about it sounded even weirder.

Alicia cleaned her mouth before answering. “I guess it depends on how romantic you are.”

“So you don’t believe in that?” She squirmed on the chair.

“I can’t say I don’t believe it but it's tricky to believe something when there's no actual proof. When you are in love it’s nice to think that either in previous or future life, you are meant to be together again if it’s true love.” She smirked though it didn’t reach her eyes. “Is this the new topic they are making you work on in your job?”

Therese snorted. “I wish.”

“Then what is it? You have never come to talk with me about love.” She took a few bites more before she gasped. “You met someone?!”

One more time, Therese squirmed though this time she started to blush. “I- you should eat more.”

“You did! You always change the subject, or at least try because it never works with me, when something important it’s going on.” When she placed the fork on her plate to then place her elbows on the table as she joined her hands, intertwining her fingers to rest her chin over them, Therese knew it was a lost battle.

“It’s a very complicated story. I can’t even wrap my mind around it.” She dropped her fork on the plate too, rubbing her forehead.

“Reason why you wanted to talk about it with me, that has always seemed to help you.” She smiled tenderly.

Therese looked at her without lifting her head from her hand, not having any idea what it could be the best way to start this conversation. For the delicacy of it, she should take things slowly but when she opened her mouth, she blurted everything out like she did when she was nervous and rambled. “I met someone who apparently is my soulmate, who is nothing more and nothing less than a demon and according to her, I have reborn several times and we’ve always find each other.”

Alicia listened attentively, her eyes going wider at every word Therese pronounced. “Say what?”

“Exactly what you heard.” Because she knew the woman didn’t suffer hearing problems.

“You have a soulmate?” A hesitating nod. “Who is a demon?” This time it was a confident one. “And this is not your first life?” Another hesitating one. Alicia didn’t think Therese was messing with her because the young woman didn’t have it in her. “And what you expect me to say about this? You want me to tell you that you shouldn’t trust her because it’s a demon?” She didn’t have anything against the non-humans but she did believe people shouldn’t lower their guards around them.

“No.” She shook her head. “Do you think it’s possible? The whole soulmate thing and having reborn several times?”

“I don’t know, my dear one. Those are things that you can’t actually prove unless one part of the involved ones in the relationship has lived it to confirm it. In this case, there’s someone who apparently can but there’s also the particular detail that it’s a demon who are known for their mischievousness.” She didn’t want to sound negative, just realistic.

Therese frowned upset. “ _She._ ”

Alicia found the reaction intriguing. “I apologize ─ she.”

“Believe me, I had the same thought but what would Carol win by tricking me?” Her frown was now confused.

“That’s her name, Carol?” When Therese nodded, the woman narrowed her eyes, having a sensation of déjà vu at the precious way the named by pronounced that she couldn’t put her finger on.

“And you know what else?” She ran her fingers through her hair, sighing. “I don’t have that uneasy sensation I’ve experienced when I face non-humans that have different intentions from the ones they are claiming for.”

Alicia nodded, remembering those days as if it happened yesterday, the concern threatening her to make her tremble while she wrapped her arms around Therese, thankful that she was able to do it after hearing about it. “So you don’t think she’s lying to you.”

“I don’t,” she said sure. “But that means it’s the truth and that’s even more overwhelming.”

“Understandably.” Alicia reached to cover Therese’s hand with her own. “But having such information doesn’t mean you own her something.”

“That’s not … my concern.” Therese looked down, incapable to say what she was going to say if she was looking at the woman’s eyes. “My concern is the raw desperation I feel when I’m with her ─ I feel so dazed in her presence.” At first, she had thought it was due to her wound but after it was healed, the sensation hadn’t disappeared.

Alicia looked slightly concerned despite what Therese had told her. “Are you sure she’s not using-?”

Therese cut her off, shaking her head. “No, it’s not that. I- she actually used her powers on me. When that happened I felt numb, unaware of everything but what she makes me feel it’s the opposite, she makes everything intense.”

“Why did she used her powers on you?” She was frowning but her voice was laced with concern.

Therese stiffed slightly. There was no way she could tell the truth. Alicia had told her to let the issue vanish when she mentioned they should do something about it when it was so obvious the results had been rigged. She would be disappointed when she discovered Therese hadn’t done what she wanted but the young woman expected that by then she would have good news that would overpower such fact. “I had a little accident. You don’t have to worry.” She hastened to add when the woman gasped.

“What happened?” Her eyes traveled over Therese’s body, trying to find something and she was about to stand up to pull her up too so she could run a better examination when Therese held her wrist, squeezing softly.

“I’m okay. Carol made sure of that.” She smiled in a reassuring way, expecting Alicia to relax a little to continue. “There was a dispute at the bar and in my attempt to calm things without involving the authorities, I was shot on my shoulder.” Half lying made her feel better about doing it.

Alicia covered her mouth with one hand, shaking her head. “I told you you shouldn’t work there.” The moment Therese told her she found a second job in a bar for humans and non-humans, she lived in a constant state of worry. It also made her feel guilty because it was because of her that Therese had to do it, having to sustain both of them.

“It was the first one that called.” It was a lie because she had applied there only, wanting to interact with any species to find out everything she could. She inwardly sighed when Alicia’s eyes filled with tears. “Hey, you know I enjoy working there and I’m okay.” There was still uncertainty in the other woman so Therese lowered the hoodie to reveal her shoulders. “See? There’s not even a mark.” She ran her fingers through her skin, tenderly at first but then she did it with her nails, leaving soft marks like she was proving she wasn’t hiding the truth.

Alicia chuckled, feeling calmer now that she was witnessing it with her own eyes. “Fine, fine. I’m going to add it to the list of pros of having a demon as a daughter-in-law.” Therese rolled her eyes and then giggled, putting the hoodie back on.

Returning to her seat, Therese sighed. “That’s what throws me out of balance. The emotions. It feels like they had been locked away in a chest all my life and Carol was the only one with the key.” There was no one better than Alicia to understand about numbed emotions although in her case it was for a very different reason. “I have never felt like that,” she whispered, lowering her head as if she was ashamed to admit it.

“Hey, you don’t have to feel bad about that.” Once again she put her hand over the young woman’s. That had been one of the reasons Therese had caught her attention in the orphanage, the fact that the little girl didn’t seem to fit in, no matter how much the adults in charge tried to include her. For so long, she had always thought that it had to do with the fact of not having a family, but now with this new information, it was clear that the reason was something else. She couldn’t tell how it worked but if all you read about it had a hint of truth, then it made sense that someone who found her soulmate would feel like something was missing. “There has never been anything wrong with you.”

Therese raised her head, smiling sadly but also feeling a reassuring sensation bursting inside her. “That won’t change by the fact that my apparent soulmate is a demon?”

Alicia could understand Therese’s doubts and the normal concern that came with the fact that her significant other was a creature that could kill for pleasure. “Death it’s a necessary balance in this world.” She scrunched up her nose. “I’m not saying that I’m in favor of the slaughter some of those creatures still do despite there are places where they can get what they want without the need to do that, I don’t like the fact that they can kill innocents but I can understand that that’s their nature. I suppose it’s like trying to domesticate a wild animal for some cases.” She squeezed Therese’s hand. “But you know what they say, your soulmate brings the very best out of you.”

Therese forced a convincing smile, wondering if Alicia was keeping in mind that such thing worked in both ways. And after what she witnessed with her own eyes the day before, she found the idea of Carol suddenly becoming a benevolent demon ludicrous; which left, if all this was real, the fact that she would be the one in a path of discovering things about herself that she would have never imagined. 

 

 

The moment Therese stepped outside the apartment complex, she saw it. It was simply impossible to miss when it was sitting right in front of her on the other sidewalk ─ a white wolf with a distinguishing spot of grey hair around its neck that looked like a scarf, giving it an almost presumptuous stance. It wasn’t unusual to see those animals when vampires could turn into animals but she had a sensation that caused her to narrow her eyes, that this wasn’t the first she saw it. Nevertheless, she didn’t give it much thought, eager and nervous to go back home so she could call Carol to finally have the conversation that most likely would take more than a day.

The sensation of being followed returned, but this time whenever she looked around, she could see the wolf following her, never hiding its presence. Anyone else would have fastened their pace but Therese didn’t, strangely slowing hers as if she was waiting for the wolf to reach her, which it never did, thing that frustrated her like a kid that wasn’t getting their way, especially after the time she stopped, leaning against a wall, making eye contact with the wolf while she patted her thigh to call it, who graciously sat, without making the slightest movement afterwards, giving Therese the impression that the creature was playing with her, waiting for her to go to it instead of the other way around because the moment she resumed her steps, the wolf did the same.

Like a stubborn, she didn’t. At least not right away. It was until she- _they_ reached her apartment complex when Therese finally yielded. Instead of getting inside the building, she crossed the street, heading to a small but well kept leafy park that once inside, the sun didn’t break through. She could feel the wolf’s eyes following her but this time she didn’t turn her head in its direction, even when it took a huge effort. There was a circular fountain in the middle, with a few benches around where she loved to seat to admire the way the water fell, helping her to focus whenever her mind wandered related to her job.

Therese was in her usual spot when she listened to the footsteps, somehow attuned to the almost impossible to hear sound in a city full of noisiness, catching with the corner the creature getting closer. The wolf stopped in front of her, close enough that Therese could feel its front legs brushing her jeans, tilting its head as it lowered its hindquarters on the ground marveling her at the fact it was bigger than what she imagined, its head at her head’s height now that she was sitting, which let her known that it wasn’t an animal.

Being in such presence should be intimidating for anyone but Therese could only feel exhilarated. It was very different from the time she encountered a werewolf, standing menacingly in its hind legs where she almost had a heart attack. If it wasn’t for the fact that Alicia had given her a silver cross necklace when the rumors about the creatures of the night started to pop out, Therese was sure that she wouldn’t have survived to tell the tale. The curious green eyes roamed the furry head, not noticing that she was moving her hand towards it until she was able to see it. She stopped it, flexing her fingers in an attempt to vanish her desire to touch at the time the wolf turned its head to her hand, moving forward so its snout made contact with her skin, giving her permission to touch it.

The moment the wolf turned its head back, looking at her, Therese slid her fingers through the surprisingly soft mane, feeling the electricity from her fingertips through her arm, her lips parting instinctively, voicing the name of the only one who could have such reaction on her. “Carol …” The bluish gray eyes of the wolf sparkled at the name, making it stood up to give a step forward, hesitatingly nuzzling the woman’s side of her face. Therese’s arms, as if they had a life on their own, slid around the creature’s neck, hugging it as she leaned her head against the wolf’s. “Carol,” she repeated, this time with certainty.


	6. Chapter V

Carol loathed people.

It wasn’t actually true but as she roamed the streets transformed into a wolf, drawing unwanted attention, she was reminded of how annoying humans could be. She would believe that such appearance would make most of them back down, momentarily forgetting that they were now used to see such creatures but when a kid looked at her, screaming “ _doggie!_ ” and trying to stroke her, the reality was thrown at her like a bucket of cold water. She had avoided the contact with an angry growl before the kid’s mother could react and stop him on her own, making the boy cry (which she wasn’t particularly proud of but she wasn’t going to allow anyone to touch her) and run back to his mother’s arms.

The scene had caused her to modify her transformation to increase her size. In the past, she had used Therese’s sitting height as a reference, which left her like an undersized wolf that was easy to confuse like a dog and this time she did the same, but since Therese was no longer a five-year-old, the difference was quite notorious. The effect was obvious right away ─ as she walked, people stood aside, some of them that watched her from afar, preferred to cross the street to be in the other sidewalk.

She could have used her powers to achieve that. Hell, she could have emptied the city if she wanted but she didn’t want to be so brazen just yet. She needed to have a lower profile until she discovered what she was dealing with, not for her but for Therese. She couldn’t risk them using her once again. That was why she had put Abigail ( _Abby_ , Carol smiled, convinced that the woman would hate the abbreviated name) under her control ─ her business was in a busy part of the city and it was clear that it was an expensive place that was frequent by high society members so Carol would find out whatever she needed although she wasn’t in blank thanks to the two vampires she had killed the previous day, but despite what it was said about demons, she wasn’t reckless, much less when her heart was in the line.

Carol noticed Therese getting inside a building with a bag of groceries which caused her to narrow her eyes. It was extremely challenging to go against her desire to follow her inside and act like the woman’s bodyguard, to make sure to whomever she was meeting, that Therese wasn’t particularly available. The upsetting sensation of anxiety that was like an internal itch was crawling upon her, making her cross the street without a second thought, ready to actually do it. However, once she was close to the building, she distinguished a familiar scent that wasn’t Therese’s but that it was related to her past. That calmed her immediately, reassured that the person wasn’t a threat for her in any way.

Waiting for Therese wasn’t tedious as anyone would’ve believed though it was maddening for the fact that their bond wasn’t complete. Because of that, there were things that Carol couldn’t do when it came to her, making her feel like a television with bad reception. She couldn’t feel Therese’s presence unless she was at a certain distance of her but even then it was restricted, one of the reasons why Carol had given her the ring which had a spell on it that created a barrier around the bearer and projected another one on the building they were in, just to be sure the woman would be okay during her absence that barely lasted a little over an hour, hurrying her way back to the woman’s apartment were she had fused with the shadows until the morning arrived.

She neither could watch through Therese’s eyes or listening to her inner voice nor thoughts. Carol found curious and frustrating how this thing worked between them but at the same time, it was beyond beautiful because when the walls crumbled down, there was a sensation of plenitude that not even the ability to control mankind could give her. What made everything more special was the fact that when the bond was made, Therese shared such abilities. The first time Carol realized such fact, she was aghast, thinking that perhaps, she inadvertently transformed Therese into a demon; after all, it had only taken a kiss for her to become one. But they were quick to notice that the abilities were only applicable to Carol, able to communicate and see the other’s surrounding even when they were miles apart.

Each time, after all the years she had to wait for Therese to grow up, Carol was metaphorically climbing on the walls by the longingly desperation of mating the woman she loved because being in Therese’s presence without doing it felt like someone was tearing up every piece of her insides one by one, making her ache but unable to do something to stop such excruciation. As expected, only Therese could help, luckily even with the slightest gesture, but it didn’t vanish the uncomfortableness entirely. Carol always compared the sensation to a burn (she found ironic that that had been the first thought that popped in her mind when she felt it) that was covered by a cold hand to momentarily comfort her.

That was why there was eagerness when Carol saw Therese coming out, making eye contact with her right away. She was amused by the way the young woman was reacting to her presence, happy that she didn’t seem scared but curious of her wolfy appearance. In fact, Carol was feeling so blissful that she almost ran towards Therese when she patted her thigh, calling her as if she was a dog desperate of affection. However, she didn’t, wanting to see what the woman would do, not doubting for one second to follow her when she changed her direction instead of going home.

Carol didn’t have anything in mind, willing to follow Therese’s rhythm, not wanting to take any kind of risk that would make her lose the confidence that had been placed on her. But she didn’t hesitate to let Therese know that her touch was more than welcome, and the moment she pronounced her name, Carol’s heartbeat quickened its pace, reaching a dangerous point if she had been human when she hugged her. After a moment, she pulled back to make eye contact but without breaking the hug. “ _You remember_?”

“I-not really, I just knew.” She scrunched up her nose. It was a nice sensation even if a little bit frustrating for the fact of not having every single detail about their past. “Have I seen you like this before?”

She nodded. “ _You were five … I came to you in this form. Smaller though._ ”

Therese adopted a pensive expression, trying to remember and after a moment, as if someone snapped their fingers, the images of her interacting with a dog, talking with it, appeared on her mind. “Oh!” Her eyes widened with wonder. “I thought that was a figment of my imagination … it was so long and then you disappeared out of nowhere,” she whispered the last part.

Carol lowered her head as if guilty. “ _It was never my intention to leave you but they-_ ”

Therese moved her arms, her hands sliding to held the demon’s head, her thumbs stroking the fur. “I know. I know that now.” She smiled melancholically. “Though there’s still a lot we have to talk about.”

 

 

Carol, back into her human form, looked around the department, not having the opportunity to admire it before since she had other things in mind. The place was small but homey, although what gave it such sensation was the fact that Therese’s things were spread all over ─ clothes over the couches, papers and magazines on the floor and coffee table which also counted with empty food containers. It was a huge contrast to the tidiness of the bedroom, which made Carol smile with amused affection.

Therese blushed when she saw the disarray. “Uhm, I’m sorry for the mess, I-” she walked next to Carol to tidy up a bit when she was stopped by a hand gently wrapping around her wrist. When she turned around, she found the most affectionate look on her, making her gulp.

“I couldn’t care less about the mess. It’s you.” She slowly moved her thumb over the skin under it.

“You mean to tell me I’m a mess in every life?” She narrowed her eyes but Carol could see her dimples lightly appearing.

“I’m telling you that I like the way you are, no matter what.” She moved closer, never having the strength to stay away for long periods of time.

“Really?” she sounded incredulous. “There has never a time you didn’t like me?”

Carol shook her head. “I fell in love with you, accepting that we were different and respecting such fact. I’m not saying you are exactly the same, of course there are differences but your essence it’s the same.” She frowned. “It sounds contradictory but it’s like … you have characteristic features that make you who you are but I’ve noticed that one of them predominates over the others.”

Therese nodded in understanding. “I see.” She chuckled. “All this it’s still unbelievable but also interesting to hear.”

Carol smiled, her hand sliding to intertwine her fingers with Therese’s to then lift their hands, pressing her lips softly against the back of the woman’s hand without tearing her eyes away from her, watching her hold her breath as she blushed. “I’m sorry. It’s quite hard to keep my hands to myself if I’m close to you.”

Therese’s blush deepened. “It’s okay. I don’t mind,” she said sincerely, not indifferent to the touches.

However, instead of feeling thrilled by such answer, Carol sighed tiredly, lowering their hands as she shook her head. “You can’t say things like that when you have no idea what entails.”

“Then tell me. Tell me everything,” she said fervently, squeezing Carol’s hand.

Carol’s eyes sparkled with excitement though nothing else revealed it, always keeping her stance in check. “It would take months telling you absolutely everything.”

“You have plans?” she sassed, raising an eyebrow.

Raising an eyebrow too at the attitude, Carol laughed in response. “Not at all, but you are the one who has a life to live.”

Therese grunted at the reminder, knowing there was no way she could press pause today. It was Saturday, a day she worked at the bar and she simply couldn’t afford not going even when she wished to stay here and do nothing more than talking with Carol. “Fuck. Well, we have a few hours until I have to go, so …” she shrugged.

She narrowed her eyes, not needing to read Therese’s mind to know there was something going on in her life. She was tempted to push, to demand what was happening but she knew that kind of strategy wouldn’t work. Besides, she would find out sooner or later so she decided to humor her first. “Where do you want me to start?” She looked towards the room and in a blink, the chaos disappeared.

Therese noticed the action but when she was about to ask where her things went, she was distracted by the tantalizing way Carol walked to the individual couch, swaying her hips in a natural way that let know it wasn’t done on purpose. Like a queen sitting on her throne, she rested her arms on the armrests, crossing her legs, making Therese feel the desire to kneel in front her and proclaim her entire devotion. She cleared her throat, shaking her head a bit. “From the beginning. You mentioned you were human … what happened?”

Carol always stiffened with that question. Despite the fact that she could have Therese life after life, she would never be able to forget the most horrific scene she had witnessed. She purposely waited until the young woman sat on the couch in front of her. “You were killed in front of me.”

Therese shock was immediate; her skin turning white, eyes widening and voice stammering. “W-what?” Carol told her the story, from the moment they met until the end where she had given her soul to seek revenge. By the end, Carol wondered if she should have omitted their romance because listening to the good times made the ending even more heartbreaking, as Therese’s tremors and the tears on her eyes pointed out, but it was also necessary for her to understand why she had taken such decision. “You loved her-” she frowned, wrinkling her nose, “me, her? I don’t even know how to say it,” she made a dismissive gesture with her hand, “that much?”

“You are everything to me. So, yes, I love you that much,” she replied calmly.

Therese shivered, clearly noticing that Carol wasn’t speaking in past tense. “This is complete madness.” She rested her arms on her thighs, running her hands through her face.

“Therese, you have to understand,” she hurried to explain. “Things have never been easy for women and back then it was so much worse. Everyone believed I was so lucky because I was married to the chief of the village when in reality it was an abusive marriage where I was a dutiful wife that had to bear with everything he wanted or said. It was until you came to my life that I realized I could have so much more and be happy.”

“No, no, not that. I actually can sympathize with your reasons,” she spoke softly, her eyes focused on the ground. “Loving someone to the point that you would do the unspeakable for them.” It was slightly strange to speak those words so fervently when she had never been in love in her life. At least not in this one. “It’s just that it’s crazy the fact that you and I have a lot of past and I’m not able to remember anything.”

“Did you dream when you slept?” she inquired with real interest.

Therese was puzzled by the change of topic, wrongly thinking that Carol didn’t want to keep talking about the topic any longer, which it made sense because there was nothing they could do about it. She won’t remember just because she wanted to. “Mmm, yeah. Though it didn’t make sense, but when dreams do, right?” She chuckled, somewhat awkwardly.

Carol smiled but not due to Therese’s attempt to joke. “What did you dream?”

“I was in a cave or sort.” She pursed her lips. “It was pretty, it had all kind of gemstones that it made it look like a kaleidoscope.”

She bit her lip in order to avoid her smile from growing. “I see.” She made a pregnant pause. “That wasn’t just a dream, Therese.” The young woman looked at her, frowning. “I took you there when we decided to get married. You wanted us to have unique rings so we made them.”

Therese’s eyes widened as she squirmed. “So it was a memory?”

“Yes.” This time Carol didn’t contain her smile. “You will have memories during your sleep. You won’t be able to remember everything nor the full moment but you will have glimpses from your previous lives. Luckily for you, you have me to help you to fill the necessary gaps.”

The green eyes fell into Carol’s ring. “Do you have the other ring?”

“Do I-?” She huffed, frowning offended. “Of course I have the other ring.”

In other circumstances and with someone else, Therese would have apologized but a natural laugh came out her mouth. “Can I see it?” Carol narrowed her eyes and Therese raised her eyebrows, almost like she was challenging her. Suddenly, a ring came out of Carol’s chest, making its way towards the young woman, who half-stretched her arm, palm up, to rest on it.

With her other hand, Therese took it with her thumb and index finger, bringing it closer to her face to inspect it. It was exactly the same: black platinum with a line circling right in the middle of the ring but in this one, the gemstones were color red. Slowly, she ran the other index finger over the division. “That’s your color,” she said, surprising herself by the unexpected comment but at the same time, it was something so easy to deduce for her.

Carol parted her lips, moistening them with her tongue, her heart skipping a beat. “That’s what you said when you chose the rubies.”

“You chose the emeralds because of my eyes?” She looked at the other woman briefly before getting her attention back to the ring.

Carol smiled, nodding. “You have the most expressive eyes I’ve ever seen.” Therese was a constant presence in her but whenever she saw the color green, it was her main focus.

Therese was still caressing the band, the realization finally dwelling in. “We are married,” she whispered to herself.

The demon started to bounce her leg, taking one hand to her face to rest her chin on it. What she should answer to that? It was true that when Therese made her vows back then, she had meant in every life but at the same time, she couldn’t expect that this new version of her would keep her promise even when her essence was the same, no matter how much she wanted to. “Therese-”

“The others ‘I’ knew about this?” she interrupted her.

“Some of them, yes.” Using her powers, she moved a strand of hair that was getting in her vision behind her ear.

“Why not all?” She focused her attention back to the woman in front of her.

The displeased expression was all Therese needed to know. “There had been times that you were with someone else when I found you.”

“And how did that work out for you?” There she was, once again fascinated by the way Carol’s features adopted the distinctiveness that made her what she was.

“I hate it,” she said bluntly. “My worst reaction happened the first time. The other times,” she sighed tiredly, “I let it go though I hate it every time.”

“You let it go after the first time … that means you intervened the first time?” A curt nod. “What did you do?”

“I killed him,” she said nonchalantly.

It wasn’t surprising at all but Therese widened her eyes, gasping softly. “Is that your answer for everything?” She was imagining Carol in a killing spree just because.

“In my defense, it was the first time I saw you with someone else … it was a hard pill to swallow.” She wrinkled her nose in distaste. “But I didn’t think in the way it could affect you and that’s what I regret, not actually killing him.” It wasn’t that Therese had been actually in love with the man but there had been affection undoubtedly.

Therese hummed, looking at the floor pensively. “Was that the worst then?”

“It was the one that had my worst reaction.” Carol moved her hand away from her chin, placing her arm back on the armrest, her eyes following the movements her fingertips were doing as she stroked the fabric under them. “The worst I had to witness was when you got married.”

Therese furrowed her eyebrows with sadness. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” She sighed. “There are ways where I could get rid of it … of them, creating an illusion so you would never remember they existed or that they were part of your life. I did it the first time when your mourn took away your brightness but it felt like a lie so I promised I would never do it again.” She lifted her head to make eye contact. “I can deal with my pain, but seeing you suffering?” She smiled inexpressibly. “That’s an agony for me.”

Therese gulped the lump in her throat, clearing it next. “And the others that knew, how did they react?”

“Nobody jumped at me after hearing the news if that’s what you want to know,” Carol answered with amusement.

“No, no.” But she blushed. “I’m curious to know if there are similarities between all my versions.” It was still insane to say something like that.

“Of course there are. Your usual reaction it’s thinking that this is madness but you can’t ignore what you feel.” She raised an eyebrow, almost as if she was expecting some sort of contradiction.

Therese wasn’t even contemplating to do that since she didn’t count with the right tools because Carol was right. She wouldn’t be in such conundrum otherwise. Looking down at the ring she was holding, she sighed. “So now what happens?”

“Absolutely nothing.” She took advantage of the woman blinking to teleport in front of her, sitting on the coffee table. Therese widened her eyes but didn’t react as if the action had freaked her out. “You don’t owe me anything despite all I’ve told you so far. Do I want to be with you? Of course I do, but I won’t force you.” She gently held the woman’s chin. “However, I’ll be around because I’m concerned if the ones that caught me still have you in their sight and you don’t have the full protection.”

Therese wondered if the sensation of her head spinning whenever Carol touched would disappear at some point. “What does that means? The full protection?”

“It means that no matter where am I, this world or another, I would be able to feel your presence, to see where you are and we would be able to communicate. Most importantly, nobody would be able to harm you.” She still seethed by the idea of someone extracting her blood for their benefit.

“And what do we have to do in order to complete the bond?” Perhaps they could do it so Carol would be reassured of her safety and could do what she needed to do instead of acting like a babysitter that had to look over her. It didn’t bother her such fact but she didn’t want to make Carol feel like there wasn’t any other option.

Carol tilted her head, inspecting Therese’s serious face ─ someone determined to do what it was necessary. It was amusing (and a little frustrating) how it would change the moment she opened her mouth. “We have to make love.”

All kind of reds materialized on Therese’s face and it took Carol an effort not to laugh, not wanting her to think that she was joking. “I- well- uhm.” She cleared her throat, pulling back a little to end their contact because suddenly Carol’s touch was too much.

The demon chuckled softly. “As I said, you don’t own me anything, there are other ways to protect you even if they don’t have the same effect like the natural bond.”

Therese nodded though her blush never disappeared. “So … uhm.” Luckily for her, she remembered one of the things she was more curious about. “Who’s _he_?”

Carol’s expression changed entirely, her softness hardening until she was frowning angrily and her mouth pursed as if she was about to growl. “I failed to mention that the person who killed you was my husband.”

But Therese wasn’t entirely surprised, she just nodded. “I kinda put two plus two on my own. For the times …” she gestured with her hand for Carol to continue.

“So perhaps it’s not surprising to know I made the vow of ruining his life as long as I lived.” She smirked coldly.

“You mean he’s like you or like me?” She frowned.

“Not, not at all.” Carol sighed. “When everything happened, it could have been so easy to kill him, even torture him but I always felt those things weren’t enough.” She looked at Therese, curious about how she would react to her thirst for revenge but the young woman was just listening attentively. “So I waited, frustrated with myself because I had all this hate pent-up, not able to do anything with it … until he fell in love, and I recalled something he told me: ‘The biggest punishment someone in love could suffer is losing their loved ones.’ It was then when I knew what I had to do. Though I didn’t act right away. For my plans to work and to be able to continue this in the way I vowed it to do it, he had to have an offspring.”

Therese widened her eyes but she didn’t feel apprehension at the revelation, remembering Carol’s words of never having hurt a child. “Once he did, I went back to his life. As you imagined, he believed I was just a hallucination, the fact that I mentally talked to him wasn’t much help, thinking that now that he was capable of loving someone, guilt was reminding him of what he had done.” She chuckled contemptuously. “Very slowly I proved him I was real, taking away everything he held dearly: the respect from his people, the love of his wife. I only left him with his son because I needed him to grow up, to have a family to do the same. I wanted to show him that this wasn’t going to end with him. His soul was already doomed to hell so I managed to make it mine.”

“You mean to tell me that you have your husband’s soul in hell, letting him watch how you make suffer his progeny as if he was watching a horror movie?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Something like that.” Carol shrugged. “Hargess ruined my life and took away everything I held dearly, it’s fair to do the same to him.”

Therese couldn’t even digest how that made her feel, the name getting all her attention due to the alarms that started to beep inside her. “Wait a minute, Hargess?” She frowned. “Harge Aird?” It sounded impossible but it wasn’t a common name and it couldn’t be just a coincidence after knowing what Carol had been doing to overstretch her revenge.

Carol stiffened, getting defensive as if she had sensed danger. “How do you know that name?”

“Because,” Therese stood up to rummage through a pile of magazines over the couch, taking one to show it to Carol, whose expression morphed in distaste when she saw a copy of the man she hated, “Harge Aird is our current President.”


	7. Chapter VI

Carol took the offered magazine, disintegrating it in the next second, wishing that it was the man himself. This was her own doing — purposefully she had made Hargess’ descendants start talking about her with their sons because she wanted the challenge, entertaining herself with the stupid ways they tried to stop her. It had been fun and games but this time he somehow found out about Therese, which made him a threat she had never faced before.

“I’m going to end this once and for all.” She stood up rashly. To hell with her revenge and wait until he had an offspring, this was it. She wasn’t going to risk Therese again at the hands of an Aird.

“No!” Therese’s exclaimed, freezing Carol in her spot, causing her to turn her head in her direction, watching her with incredulity as the young woman wrapped her fingers around her wrist. “You can’t kill him.”

Carol snorted. “Believe me, I can.”

“No, no. I know you can but you,” she wrinkled her nose, “can’t.”

“Therese,” she said with exasperation. “You are in danger. Once I was incapable to protect you and I swore I would never feel that impotence ever again.”

Therese tightened her hold, as if Carol couldn’t free herself with a minimum effort. “I have unfinished business with him,” she whispered, paranoid that someone would listen.

Carol’s vexation morphed into confusion. “What? How’s that even possible?”

She sighed. “Do you promise you won’t leave if I let you go?” Carol narrowed her eyes. “I know you can leave at any second, I’m not capable of stopping you but I’m asking you to stay so I can tell you why,” she pleaded, her eyebrows furrowing with uneasiness. She wasn’t entirely sure if it was about the possibility of Carol ignoring her and going to dispatch Harge, taking away the plans she had been plotting or by the concept of her absence.

Just like that, Carol, one of the most powerful creatures wandering Earth, yielded with a sigh. “I won’t leave.”

Therese smiled in thanks, letting her go. She waited until Carol seated back on the couch that from now on she would consider like the woman’s throne. This time, it was her turn to sit on the coffee table, in front of Carol. Resting her arms on her knees, she started to play with her hands. “So …” she cleared her throat. “There’s a woman in my life named Alicia.” It was a good thing Carol knew who she was because beginning a conversation like that without knowing wouldn’t have a good reaction from her part. “She’s not actually my mother but it’s like she is.” She ran a hand through her hair. “She worked for the orphanage I-”

“I know,” Carol interrupted her. “I know who she is. When I found you, I spoke to her to know a little bit more about your story,“ she explained after watching Therese’s surprised expression.

Therese blinked a couple of times. It was easy to forget that Carol had been part of her life, even if for a brief moment when she was little. “She saw you in your human form?”

“Yes.” She chuckled. “It used to be far more complicated to interact with adults in an animal form without freaking them out.”

“She didn’t mention anything about it,” she said upset. She would have believed that it would be curious for Alicia that Therese spoke about a ‘dog’ named Carol meanwhile she met a person with the same name. Because she remembered gushing about it though surely the woman took it as child’s imagination since it involved a talking ‘dog’.

“You can’t blame her. I never mentioned my name to her … I made her believe we were longtime friends and that’s why she spoke to me so freely without the need of having to say anything.” She shrugged.

Therese closed her eyes, a little smile curving her lips. “That makes sense.” She opened her eyes. “Anyway … when I turned eighteen and I could leave the place on my own.” Sadness washed over Carol at the awareness of the fact that she had never been adopted. “Alicia decided to quit so we could be a family.” She smiled softly. “But after a while, she got anxious because she wasn’t working, knowing that her savings won’t last. I was studying thanks to a scholarship and I got a part-time job which she hated because she believed she was the one who had to take care of me.” Luckily after finishing college with terrific grades, she got a job immediately.

Carol smirked. She had liked Alicia since the moment she listened her talking about Therese with such affection. At first, she had been cautious, as she usually was but it was easy to notice her love for the young woman was sincere and maternal. “But the other thing was that she wasn’t entirely sure what she wanted to do,” Therese continued. “With time though, I started to notice she was feisty with everything related to politics and I told her that she should pursue something related to that. At first, she took it as a joke but it started to make sense to her I suppose because one day I came home and saw it reading a book.” She smiled. “So, she started to get ready, to prepare herself so she could launch her candidacy. I helped her with her campaign which as you can imagine was exhausting but also fulfilling. It’s always great to see the people you love doing what they want.”

Carol tilted her head, nodding slowly. Not always she had arrived at Therese’s life to see her creating the journey since the very beginning but the times she had, it was simply wonderful. “Definitely.”

Therese noticed the pointed look, making her wonder but that would be a conversation for later. “Everything was in her favor, really ─ the public was on her side, her proposals made so much more sense than his so it was a complete shock when it was announced that Harge won.” She frowned. “Alicia didn’t take it well, not precisely because she lost but because she had the stupid idea that she failed me so she fell into depression.”

Carol raised her head a bit. _So that was it_ , she thought. She had been able to distinguish something different in the woman but if she was honest with herself, she wasn’t really interested in knowing what it was, she had only cared that Therese was with someone that wasn’t a treat. “It hasn’t been an easy ride,” Therese continued, for the first time admitting that. “She had been really despondent since then and I’m just trying to give her some sort of reason for her existence. That’s why I’m trying to prove that he didn’t win legally.”

Carol narrowed her eyes. “What do you think he did?”

“I think he’s non-human and I want to prove it to the world.” Her determination was endearing and Carol hated to be the reason for her disappointment.

“He’s not,” she said certainly.

Therese frowned. “How can you be so sure?”

“He would never become something he wants to destroy.”

“I’m not saying he’s a demon, something lesser … like a vampire.” She wrinkled her nose guiltily. It wasn’t that she disliked them but it was just to say something.

Carol snorted. “But they are non-humans. Believe me, he wants to prove that someone ordinary is able to stop someone with abilities.” Therese’s shoulders sagged. “However, I’m sure he made a pact with a non-human so he could capture me.” She pondered for a moment. “Someone told me that humans and creatures have been living in relative peace for almost two years?” Therese nodded. “He was already in charge by then?”

“Mmm, well, they started to appear when they were still campaigning, that was the only thing he had in common with Alicia’s ideas: the harmony between the species.”

Carol’s mind was working overloaded ─ Harge had been thirty when he got his hands on her and there wasn’t a way he could have done it without non-human help. Neither of his ancestors had known about Therese but if you were someone with abilities, it wasn’t complicated to find out about someone’s history. “So he’s human but he definitely mingles with non-humans. I won’t be surprised if they made a pact years ago … he required their help to capture me and in exchange, they asked for the liberty to wander in this world.”

That made more sense now that Therese thought about it, although … “Haven’t they been able to do it since immemorial times?”

Carol shook her head. “It’s tricky for demons. They need to be summoned on Earth first and they are linked to the person that brought them until they count with the power enough to free themselves.”

“Who summoned you?” She couldn’t imagine Carol like some sort of slave for someone.

“Oh, that doesn’t apply to me since I was created here. That’s one of the many reasons why they envy me.” She smiled smugly.

Therese was nodding. “You mentioned that you were more than a demon … what does that mean?”

“Have you ever read information about non-humans?”

“Vampires and werewolves, yes. They are the most popular ones when everything started, and in my job they wanted us to find out more about them so I’ve personally interviewed a few.” Carol’s eyes widened, then she frowned. Therese was unsure if it was concern, anger or offense what she could see in her expression, probably a mix of all of them, but she knew the reason why. “There was protection.”

Carol rolled her eyes. “Those objects humans are so confident to use against us?” They actually worked, at least some of them but by the time someone was able to use it, there were surely a few fatalities.

Now Therese rolled her eyes. “No. Well, yeah.” She frowned when Carol laughed. “But not only that. Some of our security are non-humans.”

She raised an eyebrow. “So the point it’s the same? You were the only human in a room full of non-humans?” Therese squirming uncomfortably was enough answer for Carol, who closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

The problem wasn’t that Carol thought that Therese was incapable of taking care of herself, several times she had seen the woman that preferred to go unnoticed turning into a fierce if it was required. But Therese was still a human, fragile creatures that in the past didn’t have the risk of interacting with different races.

Therese lowered her head when the silence turned suffocating. She was able to understand Carol’s dilemma because there was a person she cared for and she knew how it felt to worry for her. “I’m fine,” she whispered sheepishly.

“I know you are.” Carol sighed. She won’t ever take the position of forbidden her to live her life just so she could breathe in peace even when it was tempting. “I just want you to stay in that way.”

Therese raised her head at the time as if a drop of water fell into her brain, making her aware that Carol had witnessed her death not once, not twice but several times. “It’s hard to promise you that I won’t be near them in this world,” she attempted to joke.

Carol smiled a little. “I don’t want you to promise me that because I get it, I just …” She paused to lick her lips. “I need you to let me protect you.” She looked desperate when they made eye contact. Therese felt her stomach fluttering, thinking that Carol was referring to the bond but when the woman continued, she didn’t know if she was relieved or disappointed when that wasn’t it. “You have to wear the ring.” Therese looked down at the band she was holding before looking back up. “You don’t have to put in on your finger, I could give you a chain but-”

Carol stopped talking, her lips slightly parted when Therese slipped the ring on her finger, the one where it was meant to be. She observed the young woman closing her hand into a fist to then open it, admiring the band. “There.” She smiled, turning her gaze to Carol.

The demon blinked as if puzzled, quickly replacing her expression with a smile. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me.” She was actually relieved of having an excuse to wear the ring because since the moment she had been holding it, her finger was itching for it. “So … going back to the topic we were dealing with.”

“Right.” Carol shook her head a bit. “The thing is, every species has their own abilities. Even when we have some in common, there are some that are exclusive for just the species in particular. As you probably imagine, demons have so much more; we have vampires and werewolves’ abilities and some can adopt other demons’ physiology which means that either they have their traits and powers or that they can transform into that.” She took a deep breath. “In my case, however” she hummed, “I’m able to keep those abilities, not only using them for a period of time. Almost like evolution, to become something greater.”

Therese’s eyes widened with interest. “What abilities you possibly wouldn’t have?”

Carol chuckled. “I wasn’t what it could be considered a high-rank demon at first, darling.” It was hard to say if the term of endearment had been on purpose or listened because neither reacted at it. “I felt like a deer on their day of birth because it’s not like you have someone teaching you how to be a demon,” she said with sarcasm. “Because of that I was a prey for the rest and I was a target for so long. I preferred to run instead of facing them until I recalled what I was. It still wasn’t easy. I felt like those superheroes in the movies when they are full of ridiculousness trying to learn what they can do.” She smiled when the woman chuckled. Only with her she would admit such indignity.

“Until I, in the best way to put it, embraced it. It was as if I focused on my core and I could feel all this power within at my reach. When I was ready to face the demons that were playing cat and mouse with me, I noticed they could do things I couldn’t and that’s how I resort into cunningness ─ which they don’t usually do because they prefer to be reckless and chaotic because who could stop them, right? ─ to win.” She could still remember her first encounter, the thrill of being able to do all she could do. “By the end of it, I was able to feel something different in me and later I realized I had a new ability that at the moment I didn’t even know how I gained. It wasn’t hard to discover how to do it afterwards and that’s how I became more powerful. Now I mostly apply it with humans and their knowledge. The medical knowledge that you couldn’t believe I had,” she smirked when Therese blushed, “I acquired it in that way. And some others.”

“You have to kill to absorb an ability?” Therese couldn’t help but ask.

“It’s not necessary, a simple touch it’s enough but I do it with the demons, yes.” She made a pointed pause. “I have done it with some humans when I know they are a scourge that society wouldn’t miss.”

Therese nodded distractedly in acknowledgment, still not entirely sure how she felt about Carol’s nature but it was reassuring that she didn’t go killing just anyone. She might have not be born a demon but it was what she was now and what she had been for centuries. She had been a demon so much longer than a human. However, Therese couldn’t deny or ignore that there was a human side that she could see on Carol ─ those tender and concerned looks were too raw to consider them fake.

“Anyway,” Carol said after a long silence, where she spent carefully reading the woman’s expression. It might not be uncomfortable but there were still a few things she wanted to have clear. “Going back to Harge’s subject. What is what you want to do about that situation?”

Therese’s contemplation morphed into frustration. “Well, I’m not sure now. I wanted to gather proof to expose him as a non-human but if you are so sure that he’s not …”

“You can still do something about it.” Carol shifted on the couch, leaning towards Therese. “As far as I know, it’s still illegal to rig the elections, no?” A soft nod. “All you have to do it’s shift your attention to the ones surrounding him.”

Therese’s eyes widened, not having thought about that, which was unforgivable now that the idea was planted because it was the most obvious thing to do. Carol was the one to blame (though she won’t ever actually do it) distracting her with her presence and this bomb of information. “Right.” A wave of apprehension traveled all over her body when she said the word. She was used to interacting with vampires and werewolves but if Carol was right, now they were demons in the picture and Therese imagined they weren’t as charming as Carol.

Carol didn’t need to see Therese’s face to perceive her uneasiness, which made her glad because it meant that she was aware that the path she wanted to walk wasn’t easy. Slowly, she reached to take Therese’s left hand that was resting on her lap. Green eyes followed the movement, stopping when Carol kissed the ring, her heart skipping a beat when she felt the contact of her lips on her fingers, before continuing their way up until they were making eye contact. “I understand why you want to do this on your own, being the one who brings him down … but you can’t venture into something like this with closed eyes.” She appeared conflicted ─ she didn’t want to give the impression that she would decide for Therese but it was impossible to wait in the background knowing that she would do something risky.

“What are you suggesting?” Therese whispered, nibbling her lower lip.

“If Harge has non-human minions doing things for him, why not you? Although in your case you only need me.” Therese chuckled at the presumptuous expression. “But I won’t do things for you, as I said, I understand your desire to be the one destroying him but I want to help you, discover what you would deal with and what you could do to not be taken with the guard down.”

Therese pondered for a moment. “Something like a partnership?”

Carol pursed her lips pensively, smiling after a second. “Yes, something like that.”

Therese had to admit it would be reassuring to have someone on her side that knew what she was doing, even more so when Carol had demonstrated that she was capable to protect her no matter what because the last thing she wanted was to take away another (probably the only one that remained) reason for living from Alicia. Besides, if she was honest with herself, the longer she could spend with Carol, the better. “I would like that.” She smiled to the other woman, who at first was surprised by her quick acceptation to then smile back, a smile that made Therese understand why demons were capable to get everything they wanted because it was completely bewitching although she was convinced that Carol had possessed such feature right from the moment she was only a human.


	8. Chapter VII

Working this particular day wasn’t what Therese wanted. After spending all afternoon listening and sometimes _watching_ anecdotes of her previous lives the last thing she wanted was to go back to reality. They had laughed together when Carol told her about the awkward time she had also found Therese when she was little, manipulating her way to ‘adopt’ her without having to go through anything legal. She pointedly clarified that they didn’t have a mother-daughter dynamic, but in the eyes of others, that’s what they were, which by the time Therese grew up, they were roughly judged when their relationship became romantic.

Carol was more than willing to take the matter in her hands, not wanting to crumble Therese’s life only for people that had nothing better to do than minding others’ business but when the young woman, who knew about her nature since the moment Carol considered she was going to be capable to understand what it meant, told her that what was more important to her was to live a peaceful life with her, they moved to another place where nobody knew them.

During the time Therese got hungry, moment Carol took advantage to show off the culinary abilities she had absorbed too, she asked about the wedding. It was then when Carol asked if she wanted to see it, explaining that she could project her thoughts into reality, like a sort of illusion but in this case, based on something real once Therese questioned what she meant. The young woman didn’t hesitate to agree, entirely forgetting about her half-eaten meal, her heart racing wildly when her living room suddenly turned into a forest, with a small cabin on the edge of a waterfall in an autumnal landscape.

It was completely baffling for Therese to see herself knowing that it wasn’t precisely her, wearing a white summer dress that felt out of character for her current persona, kneeling on the grass, looking down at something she was cradling with both hands. Curious, Therese was about to step forward when she turned to Carol to see if it was okay, receiving a nod that put her in motion, coming to a halt, aghast when past-Therese raised her head in her direction but calming down once she noticed she was looking at a hare that was the cause of the noise. Now that she was close enough, Therese looked down to her other self, watching the already familiar rings resting on her palms.

There was another sound that caught the attention of both Thereses and if it had been staggering to see herself with a white dress, it was more so to look at Carol with one; although at the same time, it was strangely fitting, her confidence managing to carry everything with style. Past-Carol slowly walked towards her Therese’s direction, who unfazed, followed her with her eyes, waiting until she was sitting behind her to lean against her at the time past-Carol peeked over her shoulder, draping an arm over the other one.

“Darling, you have been watching them all the time. If I didn’t know better, I would believe they have a spell that avoids you to look away from them for long periods of time,” she said amusedly.

Past-Therese chuckled, turning her head to kiss her Carol’s cheek leisurely. “You can’t deny they are gorgeous and they are ours. Exclusively ours.”

Therese felt her heart fluttering when she saw past-Carol placing her hand on her lover’s cheek, turning her head a bit more to be able to kiss her, noticing the way her other-self didn’t hesitate at all, receiving and reciprocating the action eagerly. Part of her felt envious at how open her previous version was, able to touch, to claim the other woman in a series of kisses and caresses, which was ludicrous because if she wanted, she knew that Carol would be more than willing. But it wasn’t just the physical aspect, seeing herself with doe eyes was what affected her the most. It wasn’t necessary to be a genius to noticed that for her past self, the other woman hung the moon and stars.

Carol, who had seen this moment countless times, was focused on Therese, perceiving the changes on her breathing. She wasn’t sure if she had done the right thing by showing this moment to the young woman so early in their reencounter but how could she have said no when Therese directly asked her? However, she was sure that if she dared to end with the projection, the disaster would be a fact. Besides, Therese, despite her delicate appearance (that she admitted, wasn’t too obvious this time), was anything but.

“All right. Gimme,” past-Carol broke the silence after pulling away from the kiss. Past-Therese extended her arms a bit towards her so she could take the ring with the red gemstones. She removed her arm from the woman’s shoulder to hold her left hand, gazing up to make eye contact, smiling tenderly. “Ready?”

Nodding blissfully, she beamed a smile. “I have never been surer in my life.”

Past-Carol stroked the ring finger with her thumb, starting from the proximal phalanx to the fingertip, only stopping when it was time to slid the ring in its place, following the motion with her eyes. “I give you this ring,” the moment she started to talk, her eyes locked back with the others, that were filling with happy tears, “as a reminder that I will love, honor, protect and cherish you. In all times, in all places, in all ways. Forever.”

With her free hand, past-Therese wiped away a rebellious tear, chuckling softly. “You were my yesterday, you are my today, and you will be my tomorrow. Until the end of times.” They shared a laugh. “All that I am I give to you. And with this ring,” she slid it on her partner’s finger, “I pledge my love and life to you. Wholeheartedly.”

Therese only noticed her past-self wasn’t the only one crying when she sniffed, causing her to lower her head, focusing in the gentle way the grass moved thanks to the wind. Listening to the ecstatic shriek of happiness that she was sure came from her, but not looking at the moment she threw herself at past-Carol’s arms, the women sharing their first kiss as a ‘married’ couple. During her thirty years alive, she had never experienced the joy she was able to see and feel in this moment, so overwhelming that it was making her shiver.

Carol finally moved towards her. She hadn’t wanted to make everything so much more intense by burdening her with her presence next to her but she couldn’t stand still and just watch when Therese was about to hug herself, looking some sort of comfort. “Hey.” She lifted an arm, her fingertips barely brushing the other woman’s arm when Therese turned around, launching at Carol, hugging her by the waist, leaning her forehead on her shoulder.

Not missing a second, Carol wrapped her arms around Therese’s back, closing her eyes while she pulled her closer, ending the projection. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” Arms tightening was the only answer she got.

After that significant moment, Therese suddenly pulled back without making eye contact, excusing herself, saying that she needed to get ready for work. The lie was clear for anyone but Carol didn’t say anything, knowing Therese needed the time and space to digest what she had seen. So she let her go without saying a word, pretending she didn’t notice when Therese stopped to look back at her before disappearing into the hall that took to the bedroom.

However, Therese didn’t do much pondering during her time alone. It was as if her mind was blocked, only focusing on what she had seen. Thinking over and over again, that she was married to Carol. This wasn’t a situation like Harge’s ─ she wasn’t a descendant of the Therese she had seen, she _was_ her. It was still unbelievable but something had changed in her after witnessing that moment that convinced her even more that it was true. She felt closer to Carol, reason why she fled the room because the desire to hold Carol’s face in her hands and kiss her, not minding to where could it lead, was so strong that she couldn’t think in anything else.

At one point during her shower, her hands started wandering over her body in a manner that had nothing to do with cleaning herself, softly sliding down from her stomach to her crotch, enough to feel the soft and trimmed hair before she pulled her hand away. She leaned her body against the tiles, holding back the shriek that fought to come out of her mouth at the cold sensation, hoping that it would be enough to quell the fire she felt within. Calming down enough, she got out the bathroom, distractingly getting dressed into her uniform ─ black dress pants and black shirt with a red bow tie.

Once she was done, she waited a few minutes, sitting on the edge of her bed, her eyes finding the burning spot of the carpet from the time she had been distractingly going over the information she started to gather about Harge that she didn’t notice the ash falling off the cigarette until she distinguished the burning smell. Soon after, her eyes moved to her left hand, immediately falling in the ring she now wore. She chuckled, shaking her head remembering that this morning, she felt envious of the lucky person Carol loved, never imagining she was such person and now she was wearing the ring that was meant to be for her.

She still wasn’t able to shut out her common sense entirely, the one that reminded her that despite their unique situation, things didn’t work like that, that she wasn’t Carol’s wife just because in a past life they got married, that it was a complete madness that she thought about Carol as her wife when it barely had passed a day of meeting her; but it was hard to place her heart on the same page after what she saw, after what she felt since the moment she laid her eyes on the marvelous creature.

Unable to reach a decision about their situation, Therese finally abandoned her room, confident that she would find Carol, the sound of the television of the living room confirming her suspicions. Therese briefly gazed at the demon, who turned her head in her direction, the moment she entered the room to then diverted them to the device, enough to notice it was a fashion show just to quickly return them to Carol when her mind finally realizing what she had seen. Carol was no longer wearing the catsuit, replaced by a burgundy suit with a ruffled white blouse. Her hair was also different, the formerly mid-back straight hair was now mid-neck height, slightly curly at the end.

“I thought this would help not to draw much attention,” Carol explained after a minute passed with Therese looking at her, her mouth a little bit open.

Therese thought that the only way Carol could not draw someone’s attention would be becoming invisible. “It’s definitely more discreet than the catsuit.” She had loved it but it drove her hormones crazy. “You can change your appearance as you please?” Carol nodded and to put an example, she changed the color of her hair to black, making it grow again. Like it had been when Therese saw her for the first time. “But the blonde hair it’s your natural color?”

Carol turned her hair back to how it had been a few seconds ago. “Yes. This is also my original face.” She chuckled when Therese rolled her eyes, walking to sit on the couch.

“But your aspect changed after giving your soul?” She had endless questions. She wanted to know everything about her.

Carol sighed, turning serious. “Yes. In hell, this is not my aspect.”

Therese’s eyes widened a little. “Have I ever seen you with that aspect?”

It was almost impossible to puzzled Carol but that exactly how she felt right now. She blinked in surprise, taking a moment to answer. “No. You never asked about that.”

“And would you show me if I ever did?” she whispered.

“Yes …” There was hesitation in the voice and not because it was something she didn’t want to do. “But I don’t know how you would take it. It could be a huge impact for you.”

“You forget that I’m used to seeing vampires and werewolves now?” She raised both eyebrows. “Once I saw a transformation of the latter and yes, it was shocking but I wasn’t traumatized.” Although she had felt like fainting at any second she hadn’t, which she considered her best achievement. “It can’t be worse than that.”

Carol smiled, a tender and proud smile. “Of course. My bad.” Therese was also right, it wasn’t as bad as a werewolf transformation, where the skin and muscles tore off and the bones broke. At least that was her opinion but she was used to her aspect. “Yes. If you ever want, I will show you.” She looked at her with sincerity despite all.

Therese was tempted to ask for it at that very moment but the fact that it was something intimate stopped her from doing it. Carol would show herself like she now was, without using any kind of ability to modify her aspect. Therese imagined that asking something like that in a human comparison would feel like being naked in front of someone. Carol could be a demon, but she was still someone, that was more clear when it came to Therese and she refused to treat her like some sort of experiment just to satisfy her curiosity.

“Thank you.” She smiled, a smile that grew when Carol scrutinized her though it also made her blush. “I have to go to work. I was wondering if you want to come with me? I actually know you will come if I don’t ask you, but I want to make sure that you know that you can join me,” she rambled. “You don’t have to change your appearance in order to hide from me. I understand why you did it after I told you I needed time to think but-”

Carol appeared in front of Therese to shut her up by softly placing a finger on her lips. The young woman, entirely devoted to the contact that she didn’t notice that Carol wasn’t sitting on a surface but levitating, her hips slightly to the side since her legs were still crossed. “I will go with you. Thank you for the invitation. It’s good to know I’m welcomed.” She removed her finger, caressing the lip under it while doing it.

Therese lowered her head when Carol stood up to give her the chance to do the same, smiling and blushing at the same time for what had just transpired. The distance between them finally making her aware of the fact that such nearness wouldn’t have been possible if it wasn’t for Carol’s abilities. “Is there something you can’t do?” she asked with amusement as she stood up.

It would have been simple to answer with a no. Short but direct. However, there was a better way to answer that. “I think you should have this.” In Carol’s hand appeared an old notebook that she handed to Therese without another word.

The young woman took it after confusedly looking at Carol, receiving just a smirk as response. She looked down, hoping to find answers right away but there was nothing on the leather cover so she placed it on her left palm, opening it with the other, her eyes immediately widening at the words she found: “Knowing Carol by Therese Ross.”


	9. Chapter VIII

Therese didn’t know how she was able to focus on doing her job when she could feel the notebook on the back pocket of her dress pants, almost as if it was burning. Expectedly (and she wondered if Carol picked up that moment to build up the tension, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to go over it until much later), she had only been capable to browse a few pages, enough to see what kind of information contained. It felt like she held a master key to everything she wanted. In it, there was everything she would like to know about Carol, data that apparently had been gathered during her previous lives.

However, there had been a question she couldn’t leave for later. “Ross?” She knew it wasn’t impossible that Belivet was her last name in every single life, just like the fact that she wasn’t an orphan in every single one of them but she had a hunch that needed to be confirmed.

“My maiden name,” Carol said with a soft smile. “We never discuss it but you started to use it after the wedding.” She shrugged. “As you can imagine, I never had a complaint.” Therese lowered her head, looking back at the notebook, not wanting to show the beaming smile that appeared on her lips.

Therese had time to see a couple of pages, her eyes widening more and more at every word she read, wondering how it was possible that Carol wasn’t out there conquering the world when she suddenly was reminded of her responsibilities. Like a small child, Therese wanted to throw a tantrum at the interruption, but she only nodded, putting the notebook in her pocket before gathering her things so they could leave. Now she was hastily fetching drinks for humans and non-humans, for the first time since she worked in the bar, annoyed of having this work.

During the brief breaks Therese could get between patrons, she took the notebook out, only having a few seconds to read a bit before being interrupted once again. The last time it happened, she was tempted to ask Carol to do something so she could be left alone to keep reading. Therese even looked around, her eyes immediately darting to the VIP section where she knew she would find the demon, who hadn’t thought twice to use her own methods to get into that section even when Therese told her that she could enter without a problem.

However, her need to read the notebook vanished when she saw Carol with a woman. It wasn’t the first time this happened, and every time Therese smiled a little bit amused when Carol dismissed the other person, her jaded expression more than obvious, expression than morphed into a fond one when she turned her head in Therese’s direction, winking at her. But this time, when Carol raised her head, there was recognition as she tilted her head to the side with curiosity, which made Therese frown.

Carol sighed tiredly when she noticed the presence in front of her. It would be easy to get rid of such inconvenience, she had been done it since the moment she stepped inside the bar and part ways from Therese, but by this time she was tempted to do a big gesture to make clear that it was better for everyone to keep their distance instead of manipulating their minds to make them turn around before their reached her table. The fact that this was Therese’s workplace was the only thing that stopped her from doing it. She might be able to bend reality for everyone so nobody remembered what she did to not put the young woman in a pickle but Therese would remember since Carol would never do the same with her. Therese would get to know her, the good and the bad.

But when she lifted her head and her eyes found a familiar face, despite the bite marks and scratches, Carol couldn’t help but be interested, wondering if there was going to be some sort of retaliation since she could see a few people behind her, clearly focused on them. “Genevieve, wasn’t it?” The werewolf grunted, either if it was for the pain or affirmation, it was tricky to tell. “It’s not surprising you won, I chose you for a reason.”

“Shall I thank you?” There was nothing but sarcasm, making Carol laugh.

“I didn’t do it because I was expecting gratification. You can’t deny she was a bother.” She shrugged. “Unfortunately for her, she decided to bother me.”

Genevieve couldn’t help but smile though she was wincing in the next second. “You should be responsible of your own problems instead of using someone else.”

Carol made a dismissive gesture with her hand. “And dealing with the rest of you afterwards? No thank you, I don’t want to be a nanny so all of you would have died.” Carol pursed her lips in a contemplative manner. “Maybe you should thank me.” Genevieve rolled her eyes. “Besides, I didn’t do anything I wasn’t feeling in your deep desires,” Carol smirked. “You were planning it … I just helped you to go for it instead of losing more time.”

The werewolf narrowed her eyes momentarily, as if she couldn’t decide how to react until she finally yielded with a sigh as Carol raised her eyebrows. “All right, fine.” Not expecting an invitation, she sat in front of the demon. “It’s slightly tricky to be grateful when you are in pain.”

Now it was Carol who rolled her eyes. Werewolves were fast healers unless the wounds were caused by their kind. “For future references, you should lick your wounds in private instead of complaining like a whiny puppy in front of anyone.”

“But you are not anyone, are you?” Her lips didn’t move but her eyes were smiling. “What you did yesterday was a gesture to make everyone who survived talk about you and that’s what it’s happening.” Carol made an imperceptible gesture of displeasure. Yes, it had been what she wanted ... before listening to Therese’s plans. Now the last thing she wanted, was attention focused in their direction. “Wasn’t what you wanted?” Genevieve asked after a minute of silence.

Carol narrowed her eyes at her. “If you think I’m going to tell you what I want or not, you are sorely mistaken. We are not friends.” She placed a hand on the table, uncrossing her legs to stand up.

“I can help you. Not that you need help,” she added when Carol snorted demeaningly. “But I feel like I owe you something.” That made Carol remain seated.

“Owe me something?” Carol repeated with curiosity.

Genevieve shrugged. “I wouldn’t be where I am if it wasn’t for you. Yes, my abilities made me survive; but you, even if it was forced, gave me the push to do it.”

Carol’s lips curved up on one side. “And would you do anything I ask for?” She raised an eyebrow in a challenging manner.

The werewolf narrowed her eyes. “As long as you don’t ask me to kill my pack, then yes, anything you ask for.”

“I wouldn’t win anything by asking that,” she answered distractedly.

She personally didn’t need a werewolf’s help, even by the offer of doing whatever she asked for but since Therese wanted to do things on her own, perhaps this could be helpful although it was annoying accepting the probability of others helping Therese when Carol could take care of everything on her own. Therese had laughed as if she was joking when she mentioned it, which hadn’t offended her but she knew she would gain more points in the young woman’s eyes if she offered her some others options, not wanting to smother her by becoming the only source Therese could have.

But before having the opportunity to answer to Genevieve, Carol was distracted by the loud scream she was able to hear despite the music, being attuned to Therese as if she was next to her. “Terry!”

Therese took a moment to divert her gaze away from Carol to address the newcomer but she did it before the other woman could lock eyes with her. “What’s up, Richard?” she answered tersely.

His eager stance sank at such response. “I thought you would be thrilled to see me.”

For some reason, in this particular moment, it felt harder than ever to be amicable with him, as if all her reasons for it had vanished. “Do I have a reason?” She raised an eyebrow.

Any other vampire would react violently at that kind of treatment but Richard was a recently-turned-vampire, still not grasping all he could do now or perhaps he didn’t want to be like the one who turned him. It had been in this place where it happened and Therese had witnessed the argument that led to such outcome, the only reason he hadn’t be killed was that his creator wanted his debt paid and in this way, he and his group could bully him without holding back. Therese also blamed his attitude for the fact that things were the same. Vampire or not, Richard wasn’t what someone would describe like a tough man, reason why she approached him, pretending to be concerned for him and befriended him just to use him.

“Since I gave you a very good lead the last time, I would’ve imagined that yes.” He lowered his head meekly.

Therese closed her eyes, sighing tiredly, trying to control her emotions. “You are right. It was a very good lead.”

Richard’s head snapped up. “You got what you want?”

Therese’s eyes gazed at Carol, her heart skipping a beat when their eyes meet despite the fact that Carol was frowning. “In a way …”

“That means I have earned my payment?” His eyes widened with eagerness and he smiled, showing his fangs.

This was the moment Therese was dreading ─ the revelation that she had been lying all the time. It had been easy to coax Richard since she had been the only one who, at his eyes, cared for him that he quickly developed affection towards her. Which practically placed him at her feet when she told him that if he helped her, she would allow him to feed on her once. She never had the intention to keep her word but she had hoped that this day would take longer to arrive. Unfortunately, there was no way to delay it, Richard had done what she asked for, which was the way to reach the President to discover his secrets.

Licking her lips, she took a hand towards her face with the intention to brush a strand of hair behind her ear when she recalled that she always wore her hair in a ponytail when she worked at the bar. “Richard … I never had the intention to do what I said.”

Therese noticed the moment her words clicked in the vampire’s brain, feeling a wave of trepidation when she saw his features changing, for once, conveying what he actually was, reminding her how volatiles vampires could be. “You were just playing with me?” he questioned venomously.

His eyes turned red, very different from the way Carol’s did because in Richard’s case the whiteness didn’t disappear which made him look hungry instead of powerful. Either way, it was still scary and the fact that the vampire was standing up, placing a hand over the bar with his claws growing, didn’t help. Therese closed her eyes when Richard launched at her, backing down in vain because there wasn’t much space for her to run, waiting for an attack that never came. In its place, there was an airstream followed that caused her to open her eyes.

Carol was now standing in front of her, behind the bar, her left hand wrapped around Richard’s neck and despite the flashing lights, Therese was able to distinguish the blood slowly dripping where Carol’s nails dug. Her other hand was holding the arm that Richard had stretched in Therese’s direction. The young woman wasn’t surprised when her eyes moved to Carol’s, finding them black-red because the demon’s stance was enhanced menacingly to the point that Therese wondered if she had modified her height because Carol seemed taller in this very moment.

Richard gurgled, trying to speak which only caused that Carol tightened her hold on his neck, pursing her features with fierce. Slowly, those present were turning their attention to the scene, and almost as if it was what Carol expected, it was then when her other arm moved in sudden motion, ripping up the one she was holding from its owner’s body, the scream that followed drawing the attention of those who weren’t yet focused on them. Only the music was stopping the moment from being completely silent.

Therese’s eyes widened as her hands darted towards her mouth. She wasn’t shocked by the gruesome image ─ after hearing all she knew, she was sure that Carol would do absolutely anything to protect her and since she was a demon, Therese could get an idea of what it entailed but it was awestrucking to actually witness it. Part of her was trying to put her in action to stop the moment, but just like the first time she saw Carol in action, she was mesmerized by what she was looking at. Something that later would make her wonder what in the hell was wrong with her.

“Hey!”

Everyone turned their attention from Carol to the daring ones interrupting. Breaking their way through the crowd, four young men dressed like a punk rock band that made them look like teenagers, appeared. Therese inwardly whined at recognizing the group of vampires led by the one that was the reason for Richard’s condition. Carol slightly turned her head to look at them but before she could contemplate the idea of getting rid of them, Genevieve and her group stood between them like a barrier, thing that made her smile with amusement.

“Nobody taught you about equality in numbers?” Genevieve asked when the leader got close enough to listen to her.

The vampire looked up and down at her, scrunching up his nose. “He’s ours. Don’t you defend your own people?” He smirked, his eyes inspecting her face with a mocking expression.

Carol could perceive Genevieve’s outrage increasing, which in another circumstance would have been entertaining to see but at this moment she couldn’t afford to lose control of the situation. “ _What does he owns you?_ ” She didn’t move her mouth but her voice was clear for everyone, drawing back all eyes to her.

The vampire leader, with a befuddled expression that vanished any attempt to look like a bad boy with the clothes he wore, looked at Carol. “What?”

“ _You don’t care for this._ ” She pointed at Richard, whose legs were twitching since Carol’s hand had gone through his neck, her fingers disappearing halfway inside the skin, undoubtedly holding him by the trachea, with her head. “ _He’s pathetic which tells me you are not protecting him because his persona is valuable to you._ ”

The vampires behind the leader, looked at him, while he raised his head a bit, moving to the side to give a few steps, ignoring Genevieve, who didn’t move but followed him with her eyes as far as possible. “Five grand.” He dipped his thumbs in the jeans pockets.

Carol nodded. At the time her head turned back to Richard, a pile of money dropped in front of the vampires. “ _That’s double. Now he’s mine._ ” She spoke in a tone that clearly wouldn’t accept another outcome.

Nobody went back to their own business now that that was settled. Not even the vampires moved to take the money, everyone interested to see what was going to happen next. Carol didn’t take long to satisfy their curiosity. Her eyes showed nothing but hatred in that last moment, conveying the message that Richard was going to regret what he had done and in a movement that mirrored the one she made to rip his arm out, in the blink of an eye, she tore the vampire’s skeleton from the skin, which quickly fell on the floor with a thud. The organs soon following, prompting Therese to step aside to not be spattered, but before they touch the ground, Carol teleported them so they fell in the middle of the dance floor. There were impressive whistles coming from the non-humans mingled with gasps of surprise and shock from the humans. Both parts accustomed to seeing this kind of violence coming from animals and nothing like this.

Therese could see the blood sliding through Carol’s still lifted arm, tainting her fancy suit, which appeared not to bother the demon, before slowly pulling it down as the bones fell on the floor, dropping the one she was holding, shaking her arm once her hand was free, as if she was making sure there wasn’t any kind of remain in her. Therese then noticed the blood was gone and the suit was immaculate. Carol focused her attention on the audience, sending a clear message with her demonic eyes that she wasn’t someone to be messed with. Her plans of keeping a low profile were now in the garbage unless she did something about it but she wasn’t going to, not when she was going to include Therese in the equation.

A little apprehensive ─ because she might have known what she was and did in her previous lives, but this was the first time Therese witnessed one of her killings ─ Carol turned around to face her, feeling as if her heart sank to the pit of her stomach at the unexpected of what she could encounter. Therese was looking down at the floor but she gazed up when she noticed Carol was turning around. Her eyes were wide open with surprise, perhaps even a little bit of shock but there wasn’t any trace of fear in her features, not flinching nor backing down in an attempt to escape when Carol got closer.

Offering a hand for Therese to take, Carol was only able to entirely relax when the young woman took it, never breaking eye contact with her. Only Carol did it to give one brief last look to the ones looking at them to send the complete message, just as she pulled Therese closer to her body, that if anybody dared to mess with them they were going to regret it, making them disappear when Therese’s free arms wrapped around Carol’s shoulders and Carol’s around Therese’s waist.


	10. Chapter IX

Therese was expecting to appear in her apartment, but when she became aware of her surroundings after the strangest sensation she had ever experienced, they were in a forest that resulted familiar, where only the moonlight made possible to see. Once Carol stepped back, assured that Therese wasn’t going to fall on her knees, the young woman looked around, her heartbeat racing when the pin dropped on why this place seemed familiar, not needing to see the cabin to verify this was the place of Carol’s memory.

“Not that it was dangerous going back to your place but I needed to come here for a moment,” Carol explained when Therese looked at her inquiringly.

Therese shivered, unsure if it was by the chilly air of the night or something else, nodding distractingly, turning her head in the direction where she knew she was going to find the cabin. The place looked taken care of, pretty much exactly in the way Therese had seen it, though the small differences were the natural changes of the nature. “You live here?”

Carol hummed in affirmation. “In a way to speak. I don’t actually need to rest or other things humans do but I like it here. There’s a lot of memories in this place.”

Therese followed her when Carol headed to the cabin, sheepishly looking around once she was sheltered by the cozy warmness of the four walls and roof. A laugh bubbled up her throat, amused with herself for expecting something more than an ordinary home. The place was actually pretty simple that it looked more like a hotel room than a house with a double bed in a corner, a bookcase that covered from wall to wall and strangely lacked in books, a circular coffee table with two individual couches facing each other. Therese did a double take at the bookcase when she noticed that it was filled with picture frames. But just when she stepped in its direction, Carol made them disappear.

“Wha-?” Therese frowned. For someone who said that she wasn’t going to have any secrets with her, Carol’s actions were a contradiction.

“There are pictures of you, of us ... of the different times we have been together,” Carol explained softly, rubbing her forehead when Therese looked at her indignantly. “I think you have been through too much for the last twenty-four hours to add more.” She took a deep breath, her attitude suddenly hardening. “Besides, we need to talk about what happened tonight.”

Therese raised an eyebrow. “About what? About the fact that you killed someone in front of me?” Her tone was nonchalant. “Have I ever seen you do that before?”

“No,” Carol answered immediately. “I had never been in the position where it was necessary to do something like that in front of you.”

“But I’ve known what you are every time?” she questioned apprehensively.

Carol huffed. “Of course you have.”

“And-” she cleared her throat. “What’s my opinion about it?” She didn’t need to clarify she was talking about the killing.

Carol scrutinized her, her features softening a bit after a few seconds, able to understand Therese’s dilemma. “What’s your opinion about it now?”

“I really don’t know.” She lowered her head. “Am I a terrible person because I don’t feel bad?” She started to play with her hands, refusing to make eye contact after such admission, not noticing that Carol was heading towards her. “I thought the first time was because I wasn’t able to see anything even when I was present but after what happened today …” She shook her head. “It’s not that I felt joy or that I want to see it everytime it happens,” she clarified restlessly. “But I-”

Carol cupped her cheek, lifting her head, looking at her with affection. “You are not a terrible person, Therese. Some situations go beyond good or bad.” She bit her lower lip pensively. “Humans rules don’t apply for non-humans because our nature it’s different ─ some have to kill in order to survive. Your world, in an attempt to give them rights, has places where people are willing to die for their survival.” She scrunched up her nose. “But of course, there are others that like the thrill of hunting.”

“Do you kill for pleasure?” she whispered, almost as if she was hesitating to listen to the answer.

“Not really.” She moved her thumb to stroke the soft skin under her touch. “I have several ways to feed myself, so I don’t need to kill for that. But I do enjoy killing if I have to do it.” Therese’s eyebrows furrowed with doubt. “The difference is that I kill people or non-humans that in my opinion deserve it. I don’t go around killing just because like some do. With the exception of your partner that one time.” She wrinkled her nose. Therese pondered about it for a moment. It was true that the times Carol have done it was because she had been in danger. “And deep down you know this, that’s why you don’t have a reaction to it.”

“So every time I’ve known you kill and I’m okay with it?” She narrowed her eyes.

Carol nodded. “It’s not like you are cheering me while I do it or encouraging me to do it,” she assured with amusement. “But yes, you accept what I am and what I do.”

Therese felt herself relaxing, not aware that she was moving her arms to place her hands on Carol’s hips, who moved closer to her. “I thought there was something wrong with me because I was watching you mesmerized but not because I was terrified.” She scrunched up her features as if the sun was hitting her.

“I don’t know if I’m the most appropriate person to say this,” she said with sarcasm. “But you have nothing to worry about. It doesn’t exist a drop of evil in you. And if you ever love me ...” she added in a whisper, momentarily looking at the floor, “that won’t change. In fact, I have always thought that you have one of the purest hearts for being capable to love a monster like me.”

Therese had to bit her tongue in order to stop the _“of course I will love you … part of me already does”_ that pop in her mind after hearing Carol’s words. Instead, she lifted one of her arms to caress her cheek softly. “You are not a monster. I will never see you as such.”

“Despite what you have seen?” She had never wanted to take their bond as something granted even when it was proved to be.

Therese followed the path her fingers were tracing on Carol’s face, now on her nose, with her eyes, but she made eye contact when she answered. “Despite what I’ve seen. Probably it’s going to take a while to accept that I don’t mind without thinking there’s something wrong with me,” she confessed. “But I sincerely don’t consider you someone bad.”

Carol smiled softly, leaning down to rest her forehead against Therese’s. “That’s good to know. The last thing I want is for you to feel me like something negative in your life.”

“You don’t have to worry about that.” Her hand moved to Carol’s neck, sliding it to her nape. “Is it always like this for me?” she wondered after a moment of silence. “The desperate sensation of wanting you? Feeling like as seconds go by it’s impossible to hide it or control myself?”

Carol chuckled softly. “We both feel the desperation of wanting the other.”

Therese pulled back to make eye contact, narrowing her eyes. “How many times I was incapable to control it?” Carol only smiled smugly like an answer. “Oh my god!” But she laughed.

“Does it bothers you to feel like that?”

“No. It’s just staggering wanting you so much when we reunite just yesterday.” She saw Carol’s eyes darkening, but this time it was in a different way from the other times. Now, Carol’s eyes didn’t turn black-red but it was as if a veil was covering them though she was still able to see the bluish grey color underneath and Therese blushed, having an idea of what it could mean.

After a moment, Carol shook her head, trying to focus. “Stop distracting me. I need to ask you about what happened tonight.” She stepped back, both women feeling the cold sensation of emptiness when they stopped touching. “Who was he?” She raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

Therese sighed tiredly but not because there was any kind of hesitating to share all this with Carol. “That was Richard-”

“I know. I listened to your conversation.” She ignored the way Therese raised an eyebrow. “I want to know why you, apparently, had a deal with a vampire.”

There was another sighed as she sat on the bed. “Because it was easy to make him agree to my requests. I needed someone who moved in those circles without arising questions like a journalist could have done.” Carol closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead as she started to pace. It wasn’t hard for Therese to grasp the why of her frustration. “I won’t apologize for what I did, much less when it took me to you,” she said vehemently.

The last part of the comment threw Carol slightly out of balance, causing her to look at the woman, finding her with a frown, lips pursed with conviction. It was enough to calm her down. At least momentarily. “And what, pray to tell, he wanted in exchange?”

Therese squirmed uncomfortably. Even with the short amount of time spending together, she knew that Carol wouldn’t take well what she would say. “I-” She cleared her throat. “I told him she could drink my blood,” she whispered so low that a human wouldn’t be able to hear her. Unfortunately for her, with whom she was, wasn’t human.

“What?” The icy tone of her voice made clear that it was a rhetorical question.

“I didn’t- I wasn’t-” She gulped. “I didn’t mean it. I wasn’t going to do it in the end.”

“So you lied? To a vampire?” She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, frowning once she opened them back. “What the hell were you thinking, Therese?” She couldn’t tell what annoyed her the most: the simple idea of someone else digging their fangs on the exquisiteness that belong to her to have a taste of the delicious blood or the fact that the woman seemed unaware of how dangerous the whole thing could have been.

“I was thinking that I’m able to take care of myself!” She stood up suddenly, stomping her foot on the ground like a small child.

“Really?” Carol raised an eyebrow with incredulity. “What would you have done today if I wasn’t there?” Therese opened her mouth, just to close it after a moment of silence. “That’s what I thought.”

Carol turned around, taking a deep breath as if she was trying not to lose patience. “I’m not weak!” She raised her left arm, pointing the ring with her other hand. “And wasn’t this supposed to protect me so you wouldn’t have to worry about me?”

Carol went from bewilderment to frustration to sadness, in the blink of an eye. “You don’t get it, do you?”

“What am I supposed to get, Carol? That you consider me some sort of incapable newborn that-“

“I have seen you die countless times, Therese!” The young woman startled at the interruption. “Yes, most of them had been for natural causes but just one … just one when it wasn’t was enough to make me be more overprotective of you from what I would be in normal circumstances for the simple fact of loving you.” She sat on the couch, placing an arm on the armrest, resting her forehead on her fingertips tiredly.

This was the first time she showed herself extremely vulnerable to Therese’s eyes, to the point that it would be hard to believe that she was a demon. “Thousands of hundreds of years and I would never be capable to forget the image of the first time I saw you die.”

Therese felt her heart clenching when she noticed there were tears in Carol’s eyes. “Carol …” Slowly and procuring not to make a sound, she walked towards her.

She chuckled humorlessly as if she hadn’t been interrupted. “Every single time it breaks my heart because it’s true — there’s nothing worse than losing someone you love.”

Therese stopped for a moment, her own eyes filling with tears too. She had only thought about the perks about their situations, not having in consideration what Carol had to deal with. Feeling a strong need to comfort her from all the times she hadn’t been able to do it, leaving her even if it was unwillingly, she resumed her steps, kneeling in front of Carol, placing her hands on the demon’s knees. She waited until Carol turned her head to look at her to speak. “I’m sorry.” She was ‘t sure why she was apologizing for, if for dying even when she didn't have a call in such decision or if for being insensitive. “In these times it has to be harder for you to stay back and simply watch if I’m in danger.” She lowered her head, sighing. “Because I could have been … I didn’t even remember the ring at that moment.”

“Me neither,” Carol admitted although it wouldn’t have changed anything. She would have reacted in the same way even if their bond was made. “It’s true that with how the world is currently is even worse. I wish I could tell you that I will calm down over time but that would be a lie. Not even when I have the security that nothing would be able to harm you I can stop being protective of you.” She sighed, turning her head slightly at the time she lowered it.

Therese placed a hand on Carol’s cheek, softly turning her head in her direction. “I don’t mind.” The demon made an amused but incredulous expression which stirred a blush on Therese’s cheeks. “I don’t … not after knowing why you are like this.” She raised on her knees, wanting to be closer without making it too obvious. “It’s not like you think I’m helpless but you are right, I act like I’m interacting with humans without considering the risks.”

Carol moved a hand towards Therese’s jaw, her eyes following her movements, tracing it with her fingertips down to her neck, stopping at the heartbeat. “And what if I told you it’s not only because I want to protect you but because I’m possessive of you?” Her eyes were turning black-red in the alluring way that made Therese shiver as she made eye contact. “Because I consider you mine and the simple fact of someone touching you drives me crazy?”

Therese parted her lips, gasping softly to then licked them. “I …” Carol’s hand moving over her neck distracted her from any attempt to say something.

“You wouldn’t mind either?” She leaned forward. “Even if you haven’t made a decision yet …” She licked her lips when their breaths became one. “You are mine. And I will act accordingly.” Therese closed her eyes, whimpering as goosebumps spread all over her body. Resting the side of her face against Carol’s, moving like a kitten seeking attention. “Would you mind?” she whispered when her mouth got close to her ear.

Both knew Therese’s answer, whatever it was, wouldn’t make a difference. However, the young woman’s reaction was surprising for both of them, even when Carol was eager for it. In a nimble move, Therese stood up, the demon’s reflexes were the only reason there wasn’t an accident of a head smashing against the other, placing her hands on Carol’s shoulders, pushing her back against the backrest so she could straddle her. Carol was looking at Therese in surprise but she didn’t waste a second to hold her by the waist, her hands slowly sliding towards her small back.

Once she was sitting on Carol’s thighs, Therese, without breaking contact at any moment, caressed her way to the woman’s face, holding it in her hands, pulling her closer. “No, Carol.” As she spoke, she was leaning forward. “I don’t mind,” she whispered, her lips brushing the other woman’s lips that were slightly parted in desire, to then disappear the remaining distance between them, kissing her like she had been craving to do since the moment she discovered what Carol meant to her.


	11. Chapter X

From the very first contact of their lips, both felt the tingling sensation that went all over their bodies ─ a sensation that was familiar for Carol and intense enough for Therese that her body was trembling, almost as if she was freezing, coaxing her to wrap her arms around the demon’s neck, hugging her in a way that seemed she wanted to become one with the other woman.

Ravenous after all the years she had gone without this delightful taste, Carol slowly took control of the kiss, parting her lips when the desperate brushing wasn’t enough, her tongue eagerly coming out of her mouth to stroke Therese’s lips, who immediately opened them to allow the entrance. Moans broke in between their heavy breathing, hands starting to move at a slow pace: Therese’s going down Carol’s back while Carol’s went up.

Therese was conflicted with the overwhelming sensation, placing her in a contradiction of wanting to pull back at the time she desired more. In the end, she reached a midpoint, breaking off the kiss as she was getting out of breath but staying close to Carol, resting her forehead against hers. “Are you okay?” Carol questioned after a moment, one of her hands playing with Therese’s hair.

“Yes,” she said softly. “It just feels …” She bit her lower lip, unsure how to explain all she was feeling.

“I know, darling, I know.” She shifted her head a bit to kiss Therese’s forehead. “I can feel it too.”

It was then when Therese noticed Carol was tense under her touch. She pulled back to make eye contact and when their eyes locked, she ran her hands up and down through Carol’s arms. “What do you feel?”

Carol licked her lips, savoring Therese’s taste, thinking in the best way to explain it. “Do you know that pleasant sensation when you have an itch and you scratch it? Similar to it. But the itch returns whenever we stop.”

Therese chuckled when Carol grimaced. “It’s different for me … I feel like I’m drowning but at the same time you are the only source of oxygen I can get.” She leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Carol’s lips, almost like an example.

Humming pleasantly, she slid her hand through Therese’s hair, placing it at the back of her head, making a soft pressure to pull her towards her. “And what are we going to do about it?” she inquired after the kiss.

Biting her lower lip, her eyes fell onto Carol’s lips to then moving them back to make eye contact. “I want you, Carol. I’ve never wanted anyone in the way I want you. Since the moment I saw you I could feel my fingers twitching to touch you and it got even worse when I saw that memory.”

“I can’t have a one-night stand with you, Therese,” Carol confessed, believing that’s what the other woman was asking for. She might be desperate to be with her but she wouldn’t be capable to put aside what she felt for her just in order to satisfy her hunger.

“That’s not what I’m asking for.” She held her face in her hands, her thumbs stroking the corners of her mouth. “I want it all. All of you.” Carol held her breath, pursing her lips. “Because despite the fact that we have only spent one day together, I can’t deny what I feel for you, and now that I’ve finally accepted such fact, my thoughts that wanting to be with you when I barely know you were a complete madness, have vanished.” She smiled sheepishly. “It’s inexplicable but it’s a fact that I feel it … that I’m already yours and I want it to be entirely.”

Therese yelped when Carol stood up without letting her go, carrying her like she didn’t weight more than a feather. Her heart beating wildly when she saw the demon’s eyes darkening in a way that she now could confirm it was due to the desire. In a blink, they were on the bed ─ Therese lying on the mattress with Carol next to her on her side, one arm supporting her while the other rested over Therese’s belly. “Are you sure?” she whispered, almost like she was afraid of a negative, her eyes tracing the woman’s features, shining with expectation.

“I have never been surer in my life,” Therese assured with conviction. For neither of them was missed the particular choice of words, the same that Therese had voiced in another life.

Carol leaned down to kiss her while Therese lifted her head, meeting halfway. One of the young woman’s hands slid through Carol’s hair, sighing when she felt one of the demon’s hand on her ribcage, just below her breast. She placed her other hand on Carol’s shoulder, flexing her fingers to dig her nails on the skin underneath, distracted by the possibility to touch her that it took her a moment to realize there weren’t any clothes in the way. It was only until she felt a tickling sensation that made her stomach muscles contract when Carol’s hand touched her there that she pulled back, looking down.

They were only wearing their underwear, causing her to widen her eyes in surprise, looking at Carol. “I should have probably asked or warn you before doing it,” she admitted.

Therese looked down once again. “That’s definitely handy.” There was amusement in her voice but there also was a little bit of disappointment at the fact that she wouldn’t undress Carol herself, which didn’t go unnoticed by the other woman.

“There will be other time for you to do it,” she said in a low voice. “But I sincerely couldn’t wait anymore to feel you now that I have the opportunity to do it.”

Therese kissed her. “It’s okay. I definitely can raincheck.” After all, Carol wasn’t the only one eager for this.

Despite their desperation, their caresses were slow, wanting to savor every second of their fingers touching the smooth skin that vibrated under every touch and their kisses were tender ─ soft pecks that should be considered more like brushes as their noses nuzzled together. Therese bit her lip, after one of their kisses, in awe of how Carol was making her feel like she was also caressing her through her looks as her eyes slowly diverted from one place to another, filled with such adoration that made her feel the most beautiful woman that has ever existed. Everything was creating a sense of security that made her confident enough to lower Carol’s bra straps, caressing her way down her arms.

Carol smirked, delighted that Therese was into this as much as her. It was inexplicable the sensations all this caused in her, the way her body’s itchiness started to vanished whenever Therese touched and kissed her but at the same time igniting another kind of need, one that made her incapable to stop her hands from moving or from keeping her lips away from her for long periods of time. She leaned down, burying her face on the crook of Therese’s neck, peppering it with kisses and playful nibbles, feeling the young woman’s hand unfastening her bra, which she tossed onto the floor.

Therese was breathing heavily at the ministrations she received, trying to conceal her urge to admired the recently discovered part of Carol’s body but her hands, with a mind on their own, moved towards her ribcage, trying to slide between their bodies to touch. Noticing her intention, Carol pulled back to make it possible, biting her lower lip in desire when Therese gasped once her eyes laid on her breasts, the iris visibly darkening. When she felt the young woman’s fingertips caressing the curves of her breast, Carol slipped her index finger under the bra strap, growing and sharpening her nail to cut it with a soft movement, doing the same with the other.

Too distracted to notice what Carol was doing, Therese softly squeezed the breasts that she was now cupping, her thumbs brushing the nipples, feeling them hardening thanks to her ministrations. Eliciting such reaction (because Carol softly moaning joined in the exciting picture) made her feel powerful. This time, she wasn’t surprised when she felt Carol mirroring her actions on her breasts, though she was more brazen, leaning down to replace her hands with her mouth after a few seconds.

Therese arched her back and Carol opened her mouth wider, keeping it at a human size, taking the most she could of the breast in her mouth. “Take it all off,” she panted, not wanting to waste any second of their contact in order to get rid of the last garments between them.

Carol didn’t need to move to comply with the request but she did it a second later when there was nothing else between them, slipping one leg between Therese’s, placing her arm to the other side of her body to hover her. It was almost a predatory image ─ a hunter cornering its prey ─ but for Therese it was a stimulant that clenched her lower belly, making her thrust her hips a bit when the sensation kept moving downwards. Only them capable to know this was so much more than what it looked at first sight by the way their hearts swelled after every tender touch and the way their eyes shimmered with the emotion they were experiencing.

“Carol … I want to see you,” she whispered after a moment, trying to keep her mind out of the fog of pleasure that Carol’s lips that were currently on her collarbone were creating.

It took her a moment to understand what Therese meant since they were entirely naked but when it dawned on her, she pulled away, blinking in surprise, feeling apprehensive. “Right now?” Revealing her true form when they were about to make love was something she wasn’t looking forward to doing. She was aware that it could be scary, even disgusting and it was the last thing she wanted to provoke in Therese.

Therese nodded, immediately seeing Carol’s hesitation when she turned her head slightly to the side, avoiding eye contact. She turned her attention back to her by reaching for her cheek, slowly making her look at her. “It won’t change anything, Carol,” she promised. “It won’t change the fact that I want to be with you nor what I feel for you.”

“You don’t know that,” she said harshly.

“Yes, I do know.” She made a good job emulating Carol’s tone. For a moment, it seemed like they were in a showdown of looks but Therese’s eyes softened first. “And you know that, you can feel it deep down.”

Carol almost smirked at the fact that Therese was using her own words against her, but the realization that what Therese was asking wasn’t out of morbidity but of intimacy stopped her from doing it. Just as Therese was showing herself as she was, she wanted the same to make the moment even more personal for them. Despite Therese reassurance, Carol couldn’t put aside that idea that this could have two outcomes: either it brought them closer in a way that never before or it would make Therese run away at the moment she saw her. But despite her uneasiness, Carol knew she would do it.

For a long moment, Therese believed Carol wouldn’t agree to her petition because nothing was happening. On one side, she couldn’t blame her entire but she would be lying if she denied she wasn’t feeling as if Carol didn’t trust her. Just when she was getting ready to say that it was okay if she didn’t want to, the demon sighed, straightening up, straddling Therese to sit on her thighs. Green eyes were locked on the woman’s face as she propped up on her arms. “Carol-”

At that moment, Carol’s hair started to grow, turning black, lacking in life, but it was her skin what got Therese’s full attention ─ the what it could be considered normal pale tone was turning greyish but what made Therese held her breath as her eyes widened was the uneven parts all over her body that were changing color like a corpse at the beginning of putrefaction, some with holes and torn skin that allow to see part of her insides as if the demon had been recently attacked. It was disturbing and shocking, there was no way to deny it but it wasn’t repulsive for Therese, who leaned back on the bed to place her hand on Carol’s right hip, fingers stretched over intact skin, her thumb getting closer to the navel, the other hand tentatively moving towards the other side, where there was the biggest hole, that spanned all that side of the rib cage.

She didn’t want to seem like a weirdo but she couldn’t stop herself from brushing the torn skin there, especially the edges that were dark red. “Does it hurt?” she whispered with concern.

Carol’s eyes stayed away from Therese as she changed, not wanting to see the disgust in her face, tensing when she felt her moving away, which she considered like a way to put distance between them but curiosity won once her hand was on her, astonishing her at not finding the slightest trace of what she was hoping to find. Therese was shocked, that was more than clear and not at all surprising, opposite to the fact of not seeming scared nor revolted. But it was her question what surprised Carol the most, the sincere worry that she could be experiencing any kind of pain.

“No, of course not,” she said softly.

Therese looked up, wanting to confirm that she wasn’t lying. There was a hollow in Carol’s cheek and some superficial wounds that seemed like burns, her eyes dark-red but Therese didn’t flinch. “Can you feel pain?”

“I can be harmed but I don’t feel pain. Emotionally, only when it’s related to you it’s when it comes in a natural way, for others I have to activate my empathy.” She wrinkled her nose.

Therese nodded, gazing down once again. “You don’t have organs.”

Carol chuckled. It was amusing that they were having this conversation. “No, I don’t. I don’t need them.”

“But you have a heart. I felt your heartbeats.” She looked at her chest, like she could confirm it although the skin was intact there.

“I do have a heart.” She took Therese’s hand that was on her hip to place it on her chest, holding it there. “But it’s a very peculiar thing … I only have a heart when you are alive. That’s how I know it’s time to go find you.” Therese gasped softly, looking at Carol in awe, who smiled at her tenderly. “It makes sense because you were my heart when I was human. You were and are my everything.”

Therese didn’t even contemplate that it could be weird what she was about to do in Carol’s current state, her heart taking the decision, not caring for anything else. She sat up, holding Carol by the back of her neck, where her fingertips sank just a little bit into the wound there, pulling her down to kiss her slowly. It seemed almost like a hesitating kiss between people that were kissing for the very first time in their lives, with pecks that were gingerly reciprocated by the other, following the marked pace. Carol tenderly cupped Therese’s face while she wrapped her free arm around Carol’s waist, the other quickly joining it, hugging her with affection.

When they pulled apart, Carol was back to her human form. “I thought this would avoid any kind of possible discomfort,” she admitted.

Therese chuckled, appreciating Carol’s thoughtfulness but at the same time, she wanted to make things clear. “It didn’t change anything, Carol. I haven’t changed my mind, I still want this. I want you.”

Carol bit her lower lip before rejoining their lips, this time in a searing kiss that made them moan. Placing her hands on Therese’s shoulders, she softly pushed back so she was lying back on the mattress, going with her, not wanting to stop kissing her. Therese’s hands moved through Carol’s back as the woman kissed her jaw, playfully nibbling at it, making her laugh when she reached the spot under her ear. Feeling Carol’s smiling against her skin, Therese nuzzled her head against hers until they were looking at each other but without moving away from each other.

Therese caressed her way from Carol’s temple to her cheek with her lips while Carol momentarily rested her head on her shoulder, just to turn it to catch her lips in one of her comes and goes. Carol’s lips claimed Therese’s without holding back while her hands returned to the mouthwatering body, on purpose, featherlight-touching just to make the woman underneath squirm and crave for more, which she gave her in form of kisses as she moved down, settling her body between Therese’s legs.

The young woman could feel her face getting hotter, undoubtedly blushing, as Carol, who had been tracing the valley between her breasts with her tongue, headed to one of them. She cupped it from the side softly, pushing it to her as she kissed it reverentially, moving towards the nipple, caressing it with the tip of her nose before covering it with her lips, parting them against the skin so her tongue could come out to join the delight. Therese moaned, placing one hand on Carol’s head, fingers entangling with hair, at the wet contact that soon spread when Carol swirled her tongue around the nub; moans that got louder when teeth made a faint pressure, just the necessary to pull at it a bit to then start sucking it.

Carol only interrupted her ministrations after spending what she considered the indispensable amount of time stimulating the nipple, just to head to the other side and do the same, until she had Therese trembling and whimpering, feeling her raising her hips, grinding against her stomach. She had been doing a good job at ignoring the intoxicating aroma of Therese’s arousal but feeling her spearing it on her stomach made impossible to keep a clear mind about her desire to make her entirely hers so she abandoned her breasts, quickly moving to kiss her, resting her forehead against the other afterwards, breathing heavily, just to read Therese’s eyes and confirm that this was going to happen.

During their speechless conversation, Therese placed her hands on either side of Carol’s face, not looking away from her nor closing her eyes while she pulled her down to kiss her, conveying her consent in every gesture she was currently making.

“I’m going to make love to you,” Carol said once the message was clear.

“You better.” Chuckling, they shared one more kiss before Carol kissed her way down Therese’s body, who propped up on her elbows, parting her legs to give her space she could settle between her legs, blushing at the exposed position when Carol looked at her, giving her a kittenish smile.

Carol licked her lips, her mouth watering at seeing Therese’s pussy soaked, feeling drunk with power at being the only responsible for this. She ran her hands along her inner thighs, scratching softly, soothing (even though they were painless) the marks with her lips, moving inwards without stop kissing her but when Therese expectantly tensed, feeling her closer when she wanted her the most, Carol moved away to do the same with the other leg, eliciting a frustrated growl from the young woman that made her chuckle against the skin.

“Carol, please … I need you,” she begged once the woman was closer to her sex, convinced that she was going to torture her with more teasing.

Carol’s answer was to lick Therese crotch, brushing her slit with three fingers, one after the other, feeling the muscles contracting at the unexpected touch just to quickly relax as a moan of pleasure filled the room. Using her index finger, Carol parted Therese’s labia, making a soft pressure, caressing up and down, watching how quickly it was coated by her lover fluids. Soon, her tongue joined her, leisurely sliding over her folds, from time to time, slipping between it and her finger.

Therese threw her head back, moaning, all her body shuddering at the pleasure she was experiencing. Unconsciously, she lifted her legs to place them on Carol’s shoulders, crossing them by the ankles in her back, trying to pull her closer. Either way, it worked for Carol to remove her finger, allowing her tongue to run freely along Therese’s pussy. Carol had her eyes closed momentarily, savoring with every sense what was being offered to her. Part of her wanted to take her time while the other was impatient to drive Therese crazy in the way she knew could do it ─ both for the very same reason of having to go without this for what it felt, endless years.

Carol put a soft pressure on Therese’s entrance but instead of entering her, she snaked her way to her clit, pushing it with her tongue to then circled it and finally taking it with her lips. Therese drop on the bed, feeling a strong shockwave from head to toe, her hands grasping the sheet under them, strong enough that there was a tearing sound as she arched her back. Carol, who had been caressing Therese’s legs, moved her hands away in search of the others, quickly lacing their fingers together, not able to contain a smile when she felt a strong squeeze that if she had been human would have been painful.

Therese started to moan Carol’s name (music to her ears) at every flick of her tongue, at every suction, at every gesture that increased the pleasure her body was going through, sensations that she never imagined were possible to feel, nerves and muscles that she didn’t know existed were reacting at the ministration she was submitted to. Everything became much more intense when Carol finally penetrated her with her tongue, entering the most she could because she could feel her lips making contact with her labia and her nose brushing her clit.

There was no way to ignore (not that she wanted or was trying to) the way the tongue swirled inside her, skillfully moving despite the extra tightness when she contracted her inner muscles. After a moment, Therese was capable to relax a little, knowing she wouldn’t reach her orgasm in that way but nevertheless, enjoying it to a high degree, her pleasure never diminishing. Carol noticed the change immediately, and she smirked in anticipation of Therese’s reaction of what she was going to do. So very slowly to make it unnoticeable, she grew her tongue, reaching farther, curving the tip up so she could touch her G-spot, barely brushing it but it was enough to make Therese jump, letting out a loud moan in surprise and pleasure.

“Wha-?”

Carol didn’t give her the chance, after a few seconds of her tongue moving back and forth, as if she was trying to make all the area hers with her stroking, she went back to her G-spot, this time making pressure against it, gently imitating the come-hither motions with her tongue. Therese was incapable to endure such torment for too long, not even needing to move her body to search for more because everything was given to her.

In the moment Therese’s orgasm hit, their sensorial link activated, completing their bond, making Carol experience the same pleasure Therese was going through: convulsions shaking her body as it tensed and the delicious pulsations on her sex, making her grind against the mattress, not needing much stimulation to explode while she retracted her tongue back to its normal size, pulling it out of its confinement to suck Therese’s labia, slurping her essence although it was all over her mouth and chin.

Therese was looking at the roof with widened eyes. She wanted to ask but all she could do was try to catch her breath and control her body from the spasms she was still having. “ _Holy shit._ ”

Carol purred, grinning while she nuzzled the woman’s thigh, giving it a playful bite before moving up. She loved when there were no barriers between them in any way. “ _Holy shit indeed._ ”

Therese lifted her head immediately, looking at Carol surprised. She moved her lips as if to speak but she decided to think it again to confirm she hadn’t lost her mind after the mindblowing orgasm. “ _What?_ ”

Carol bit her lower lip, still smiling, straddling Therese, who placed her hands on her hips. “ _Oh yeah, one of the many perks of our full bond. We can hear our thoughts and have conversations in this way. It’s very practical when we are not alone._ ” She smirked. “ _Between other things._ ”

Therese’s eyes widened again, shining with emotion. It wasn’t that she believed Carol was lying during all this time but having the confirmation that they were indeed soulmates was incredibly heartwarming. She wanted to know what others things they could do but she was focused in the moment, noticing, as she sat up, with Carol’s help, that the nagging sensation that had been accompanied her since the moment the demon appeared on her life, the one that made her feel like she was forgetting something important, had disappeared, filling her with nothing but emotional blissfulness.

She wrapped her arms around Carol’s waist, smiling goofily, her dimples marking her cheeks, moving forward to kiss Carol, who was looking at her with unreserved love. Time was irrelevant for what they shared, the only thing that matter was what they felt, the fact that two puzzles pieces meant to be had come together. Which why she no longer cared if it was too soon to say the words that her heart was screaming. “ _I love you._ ”


	12. Chapter XI

Therese should be ashamed of herself.

She should be working, focusing on what had been her priority for endless months. She should be making plans, figuring out what to do next, what should it be her next step. Instead, she spent a whole week in the cabin with Carol, doing nothing but reacquaintance with her. Therese didn’t have prior experience to compare, much less to know what to do but somehow she knew where to touch to make Carol tremble, to make her whimper with need, to make her crave for more.

They also talked. A lot. It wasn’t only in dreams where Therese had flashes of her previous lives, sometimes she stayed lost in thought, having a sensation of déjà vu although the current moment wasn’t similar to the one in her mind. And talking about everything Carol could do now that Therese had read the entire notebook, leaving her more in awe and fascinated with the demon after every display because she couldn’t not ask for one whenever she came across with one in particular that she wanted to see in action.

Which why there was a white mini dragon wandering around the house and the surroundings. After knowing that Carol could bring to life inanimate things or create something from zero (she didn’t ask but Therese wondered if there had been a version of her at some point before the real one came back to life again) that had been her request. In every practical way, it was like a cat with the exception that it flew and breathe any elements of nature, depending on its mood. Due to her bond with Carol, it was harmless for Therese, who had discovered such fact after seeing it using its powers against her hand the times she tried to pet it, acting like an excited child before winning it over.

Therese didn’t regret a single moment they have had together.

They didn’t even need to go out because Therese soon learned that now that Carol could listen to her needs without voicing them, she could transform the cabin to make appear whatever room was necessary, like a bathroom and a kitchen with their respective supplies. Work wasn’t a problem because she only needed a laptop to do whatever was needed for the online newspaper and it was more than certain that she no longer had a job at the bar, which didn’t bother her because with Carol wanting to help her, she didn’t need to work there, seeking someone who could be fitting for her interests.

The only moments that weren’t dedicated to Carol were when she talked with Alicia over the phone.

Sometimes she felt guilty for not accepting Carol’s proposal to go see her, after all, she could make them appear outside the building in a second but Therese wasn’t ready to share Carol with anybody just yet and it was more than clear that Alicia wanted to know everything about her because she hadn’t lie when she told with whom she was. On the bright side, this novelty in Therese’s life made Alicia interested in something, injecting her a little bit of energy to take care of herself on her own during Therese’s absence.

At least, that’s what the woman said and Therese wanted to believe her but after every call, Carol had to reassure her, seeing her concerned frown, that Alicia was okay, with a conviction that made Therese wonder if she went to confirm it with her own eyes when she was asleep. She never questioned her about it, knowing she wasn’t lying because that was another thing their bond provided: the sense of the other’s emotions.

“So …” Carol pulled Therese out of her thoughts. “We should go back to New York, soon.” Therese grumbled an affirmation that made her chuckle. “But we should have a date first. Once we got back we are going to be focused on others things that we won’t have time for dating.”

Therese lifted her head, having her gaze settled on her lap where the dragon rested, turning to see her. “We have been having dates every day.” Carol raised an eyebrow. “Not that I don’t want more but you make it sound like it would be the first time.”

“I was referring to an outside date.” She stood up from the couch, the loosely tied red silk robe waving whenever she took a step. “With people.” She paused for a moment. “And not people.” She snorted.

“You just want to show me off,” Therese joked.

“Of course I do,” Carol deadpanned.

Therese smiled, slipping her hands under the dragon (she sincerely needed to find it a name), carrying it gently to place it on the couch (it still growled, breathing fire in complain before settling down in its new spot) so she could stand up and walk to Carol, who was using the laptop that was on the windowless wall that separated the kitchen from the living room.

She wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, kissing a shoulder blade when the demon leaned against her. “Where do you want to go?” She looked over the shoulder, watching her click on one of the pages that she had bookmarked.

“I’m sure you know more about proper places than me.”

“You know how to use the internet, Carol.” She laughed when she turned her head to look at her with narrowed eyes.

It had been endearing teaching her to use it, especially because Carol could have taken the knowledge from her in a second but she had preferred listening to Therese’s lessons. Although the puppy eyes she threw at her way made the lessons last longer than it would have lasted in normal circumstances. After that, Carol began to use the internet to look into fashion, wanting to know what was trendy these days to not be out of style, most of the time complaining about what it was considered fashionable. Therese couldn’t blame her at all.

It was what she was currently doing. Watching gowns that Therese would never be able to afford. It was a good thing that your significant other could dress you without spending a single penny. Having an idea what Carol wanted to do, Therese caved. “There’s a fancy restaurant in Paris, friendly for all the species. There was an article about it in the newspaper.”

Carol turned her head to look at her. “Would you be agreeable to go?”

“With you? Absolutely.” She smiled, standing on her tiptoes to kiss Carol’s jaw.

“What would you like to wear?” She returned her attention to the screen.

“Hmm, you pick. I trust your judgment.” She patted Carol’s hips when she let her go, walking back to the couch.

After a comfortable silence, Carol turned the laptop off, facing Therese who was sitting on the floor, in front of the couch, playing with the dragon. “Come on, we should leave now.” While she spoke, her robe changed to jeans, jacket and snow boots, giving a similar outfit to Therese afterwards but instead of a jacket, it was a parka. The only differences were the colors: red shades for Carol and green for Therese. Even in her confusion, because it was still early to leave for dinner, especially when she supposed they were going to appear outside the place, Therese had a moment to wonder if Carol was actually getting what fashion was about.

“Oh?” She tilted her head.

“You think that we would go to Paris and I would only take you to a restaurant?” She stood close to Therese, offering a hand for her to take, helping her to get on her feet. “Maybe wooing you wasn’t necessary,” she whispered, pulling Therese closer by wrapping an arm around her waist. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to do it from time to time.”

A soft blushed appeared on Therese’s cheeks while she smiled. “All right.” She wholeheartedly kissed back when Carol put her lips on hers even if it was to meant to be a gentle caress. “Would it be okay alone?” Therese asked once they reached the door, looking back over her shoulder to the dragon.

Carol raised an eyebrow incredulously but she smiled with affection at Therese’s loving heart. “You do realize it’s a dragon that a demon brought to life? I’m actually wondering if we should leave it here during our absence.” She was picturing the cabin turned upside down by the time they came back.

“If you make it disappear would it be like killing it?” She wrinkled her nose, pouting.

“If my plans were making it disappear, yes, but I was talking about giving it a temporary home.” She took their joined hands to her lips, kissing Therese’s.

Therese knew what place would that be and even when she knew she was being ridiculous, she couldn’t help but worry about her dragon in hell. Carol had talked about it, after all, it was her ‘home’ even if she could come and go as she pleased, confirming it was everything people said about it and so much more. Therese hadn’t needed the extra information, the simple fact of knowing it was real, was enough to make it terrifying. At the same time, although she knew Carol was a creature created to endure that environment, Therese couldn’t help but feel more in awe of her for the things she had to go through that hardened her character.

“It’s going to be all right, my darling. I promise,” Carol added when Therese remained silent. Not only she would give it a bigger size but she would also give it abilities that it was better to restrain on earth.

Therese nodded resigned but trusting Carol’s words, sighing deeply when it disappeared from her eyes. She allowed being guided outside, feeling a little crestfallen, which at the same time made her feel ridiculous because it wasn’t like she wasn’t going to see it ever again, totally oblivious at the weirdness that they were going through the garden when it wasn’t necessary because they could have disappeared from inside the house. However, every uneasiness and in fact, the very own dragon, was the last thing in her mind when Carol let her hand go, putting distance between them so she could grow a beautiful pair of black wings on her back that surpassed her height.

Therese was astonished ─ her eyes and mouth wide open and she startled at the tentative beating of wings but at least it helped her to react. “This isn’t in the notebook.” It was the only thing she could say, watching completely mesmerized.

Carol chuckled. “No, it’s not. According to yourself, this is a surprise worth witnessing without prior notice.”

Therese couldn’t agree more because the sight was a breathtaking image that words wouldn’t be able to make it justice. She walked slowly towards Carol, her gaze fixated on the wings, lifting an arm when she was close enough to brush her fingertips against the feathers that felt like velvet. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Carol shivering. “You can feel it?”

“Mhm.” She sighed, opening her eyes that she had closed at the contact. “They are part of me.”

Therese slid her hand between the feathers, brushing as she did with Carol’s hair, getting closer until she rested her other hand on the demon’s chest while Carol placed her hands on her waist. “They are stunning.” She made eye contact. “All you are is stunning,” she whispered with adoration.

Carol’s eyebrows furrowed with tenderness, smiling softly while she leaned down to press a soft kiss on her partner’s lips. When she pulled apart, her hands went to Therese’s hood to put it on its place. “Ok, are you ready?”

For a moment, Therese could only blink in confusion, her eyes suddenly widening when she understood. “Are we going to fly there?!”

Carol laughed with mirth at the shocked but thrilled expression she could see in the woman’s face. “Yes. If you are afraid of heights I can deal with it so you don’t feel it during the ride.” She wanted this to be something unforgettable for Therese.

She shook her head. “Not afraid. It’s just …” She chuckled. “I never imagined there would exist a day where I could experience something like this.”

Carol smiled in understanding. “If you allow me, we are going to experience a lot of things together.” Therese unexpectedly blushed, her mind betraying her, prompting her to bury her face on Carol’s neck as she wrapped her arms around it, hoping her actions would put her in motion to leave to distract Carol from her reaction but she wasn’t so lucky. “Yes, also in that way if you allow me,” she teased.

Therese whined, not moving from her spot. “Can we leave now?”

Crunching a bit, Carol slipped an arm under Therese’s legs, right under her knees while the other wrapped around her waist, effortlessly taking her in her arms, bridal style. Not looking away from her, she slowly took off, smiling when she felt Therese’s arms tightening around her, moving her body closer to hers, knowing it was an instinctive reaction due to the cold and not because she was feeling scared.

It took Therese a moment to pull her face away from Carol, and when she did, she gave a quick look around, noticing the snowy mountains. When Carol told her they were in Norway, for Therese it made sense that everywhere she gazed, the landscape looked like something taken from a movie, and if from the ground it could leave you speechless, from this perspective it left your mind blank.

Looking up, she noticed the clouds, which let her know that Carol was taking in consideration that the higher she went, the colder it would become, and even when it wasn’t a problem for her, it definitely was for Therese. When she looked down, her stomach somersaulted, making her giggle, the wind caressing her skin and in what it probably was a childish gesture, Therese stretched an arm towards a cloud, feeling it getting wet as it went through the fog.

Carol looked down, smiling tenderly at Therese’s ecstatic expression, something that she wished to only see in that pretty face. “You like it?”

Therese brought her arm back to her body, drying it on her clothes, still appreciating the scenery. “It’s magnificent, Carol. I-” Her eyes filled with tears full of emotion when she looked at her. “Thank you.”

“Believe me when I say it’s a pleasure doing this with you.” She leaned her head to join her forehead against Therese’s. “I want to share everything with you.”

Sliding the hand of her wrapped arm around Carol’s neck in her hair, she used the other to cup one cheek, lifting her head a bit to join their lips. Afterwards, she rested her head on Carol’s shoulder, lifting it only when they entered a new area to admire it, just to rest it back after a moment, closing her eyes because the beat of the wings was strangely lulling though she didn’t fall asleep, knowing she would be wasting something unique if she did.

It was sunset when they noticed the Eiffel Tower at distance. Therese straightened up expectantly, prompting Carol to hurry but before getting near enough to admire it as it should be admired, when they could be considered a bird for anyone who looked at their direction, Carol made them disappear so, in the next blink, they were inside the Tower with the rest of the tourists, who didn’t react at their sudden appearance because Carol modified their thoughts to insert their presence in them. For Therese, it was still indecipherable how the whole apparition worked for her but she had made peace with the fact that she couldn’t have all the answers when it came to Carol’s abilities because not even the demon knew exactly how they worked, they simply did.

Therese looked around, bewildered at the new location, trying to appear nonchalant after a moment to not arouse other people’s curiosity with her strange behavior. Giving a quick look over her shoulder, she found Carol behind her so reached an arm back to hold her hand, heading towards the railing, excusing herself whenever she bumped against someone as her fingers intertwined with Carol’s, whose frown caused by the crowd that tempted to teleport them to other place, softened at the gesture. Nevertheless, she resorted into her deadly gaze whenever someone turned to look at Therese with a frown, ready to complain until their eyes, lured by Carol’s aura, divert into her direction, which made easier to reach their destination.

Therese gasped when the view began to reveal to her, no photo she had ever seen before able to make it justice to the real thing. Everywhere she looked, her eyes found an impressive location, imposing enough to make her shiver with their beauty. It didn’t help that Carol pressed her front against her back draping an arm over a shoulder while her hand held onto the other, leaning down to brush her lips against her ear, making her shudder, to then whisper in French the names of the places she was pointing out for Therese with her other arm (“ _Arc de Triomphe, Musée du Louvre, Musée d'Orsay, Cathédrale Notre Dame, Basilique du Sacré Coeur, Place du Trocadéro, Champ de Mars._ ”).

“ _Of course you speak French._ ” Therese sighed, closing her eyes, resting her head on Carol’s shoulder, deciding it was better to communicate in that way when there was so much hustle around.

Carol chuckled inwardly, only smiling on the outside. “ _Of course I do,_ ” she sassed.

She turned her head to look at her without lifting it. “ _What other languages do you speak?_ ”

“ _Mmm, I’m pretty sure all of them._ ” She laughed again when Therese rolled her eyes with a smile.

“ _Show off,_ ” she claimed with fondness.

“ _Always._ ” She observed as Therese looked back to the view, sighing deeply and Carol immediately understood. “ _Here._ ” There was now a camera in the hand she had been using to point out but not any camera, precisely Therese’s. “ _You can’t come to Paris and not take pictures._ ” Therese took the camera, wondering if she ever would stop feeling in awe of the woman she loved.

She started to take pictures, at first more instinctively than anything else, still overwhelmed by everything that was happening but as seconds passed by, she felt more in her area, smiling when Carol wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her head against hers, trying not to disturb her task. “ _Thanks again for bringing me here,_ ” she said, momentarily pausing to look at her. “ _This is magical._ ” And she wasn’t just talking about the place.

Carol’s eyes went from Therese’s to her lips, going back to her eyes, understanding what Therese meant by seeing the myriad of emotions that the woman was experiencing without needing to feel it. “ _Oh darling, we are just getting started._ ” She leaned down to kiss her tenderly, not minding at all about how cliche the scene could be.


	13. Chapter XII

Carol wished to be able to show Therese every part of Paris but there wasn’t time for when it was meant to be a quick getaway. However, visiting the Eiffel Tower wouldn’t be all for that first time. The next stop happened to be the Pont des Arts since it was the route they had to take to the restaurant. They were holding hands, walking leisurely, neither of them minding because it was giving them the opportunity to enjoy the moment.

“Shouldn’t this used to be full of locks?” Carol asked, looking to the side, the boat that was going by the Sena catching her attention. It was a little frustrating to be in blank about the last twenty-five years, for the first time experiencing something like this, and to find just one person who had all the information she required ─ all the knowledge of everything that happened in every single place, to feed on them surely was going to be tricky. Her other option was doing it with several people.

“They took them off a few years ago because the weight was damaging the bridge.” She was thoughtful. “You have never come here before?”

Carol turned her attention back to Therese. “You mean with you?” She received a nod and an imperceptible pursing of lips. “Strangely, no.” It was the city of love after all. “But I do have taken you to other cities.”

Letting out the air she was holding, Therese felt slightly relieved, knowing it was ridiculous feeling a sensation of jealousy at the very logical possibility; although in a better retrospective, it wasn’t the fact that Carol had been with others, it was the concept that probably she would never be a first for Carol when for her, the demon would be in so many aspects. She simply wanted to be special for her because apparently unique wasn’t a possibility.

Carol caught Therese’s turmoil right away, making her stop to step in front of the other woman. She held her face between her hands, lifting gently to make eye contact. “You are unique in every single way, Therese. I might have had the opportunity to experience several of your lives with you but you think I’ve had enough of you?” One of her hands slid down through her neck. “Not even a lifetime will be enough,” she whispered after leaning down, resting her forehead against the other.

“H-haven’t you had a favorite?” She couldn’t help but ask, embarrassed but vulnerable.

Carol pulled back to look at her, blinking perplexed but then she chuckled. “ _You_ are my favorite. Darling, I know it’s hard to believe but you and the previous ones are one and the same. When you die, your soul, which contains the essence that makes you who you are, leaves its container to move to the next one.” It was the best way to explain what happened to her. “ _You_ are my Therese … the one I fell in love with for the very first time, centuries ago. The one I keep falling in love with no matter how many years pass.” She looked at her with longingness.

Therese mirrored the sentiment inevitably. Carol’s words about being hard to believe weren’t far from the truth. Even when she didn’t want to, it was easier for her mind to wrap around the fact that she was some sort of clon that might look like the original but without actually being the one, which why hearing what Carol said was reassuring. Therese had never contemplated her thoughts about what could happen after death, if it was true that there was a heaven and a hell, despite what the orphanage taught her, Alicia always letting her have a mind of her own despite her beliefs.

Carol’s existence, of course, had put some things in perspective because her presence was the confirmation that hell (and everything that came along) was real, therefore, also heaven but there had been more important things in Therese’s mind to dwell in what other things she had heard during her childhood were true. Besides, she didn’t even think it was something necessary because her case was something unique according to Carol since her soul didn’t go to either place but to a new vessel.

Therese wrapped her arms around Carol’s neck, bending them so her hands ended up on the back of her head, pulling her down so their foreheads were resting together again. “All right.” She gave her a gentle kiss, nodding afterwards. “Thank you for that.”

Carol nuzzled her nose against the other. “Anytime. The last thing I want is that you start thinking that I’m with you because you are a cheap copy.” She looked at her intently. “I’m with you because there’s nobody else for me but you.”

Therese beamed a smile at Carol before raising on her tiptoes, causing that Carol, who had her arms wrapped around her waist, lifted her slightly so they could kiss, arms tightening around the other when it was deepened and their tongues find their way inside the other’s mouth.

 

 

Therese felt self-conscious when they were outside the restaurant. One look at the building that went according to the city with its gothic style front, was enough to let her know that they weren’t appropriately groomed for this place. It was worse when she looked inside through the windows, watching the fancy crystal chandelier, decorations with golden finishes and that everyone was elegantly dressed. She pursed her lips, already contemplating that she wouldn’t mind if they ended up eating in the kind of place she was more used to frequent as long as she could spend the time with Carol.

Turning her head towards her to let her know that she didn’t have any problem with that, any coherent thought vanished from her mind, her mouth falling open when she saw Carol. There wasn’t a single trace that pointed out that she hadn’t been ready for this place since the very first moment, wearing a backless and sleeveless royal blue court train mermaid gown with halter neckline and a slit on the left leg that made Therese gulped when Carol moved her leg, allowing it to see her thigh, green eyes gazing down until finding black ankle strap pumps.

She was entirely mesmerized that she didn’t realize that her clothes had changed too, to a champagne high-low ruffle lace skirt dress with an illusion neckline and ¾ sleeves, black pointed toe back zipper stiletto ankle boots. She only did until she shivered but she only gave a quick look at herself before her eyes went back to Carol, not really appreciating it as it should. “You- I, uhm-” She blushed when Carol smiled at her knowingly, brushing a free strand of golden hair from her updo behind her ear. “Wow.” It was the best she could come up at the moment.

“Yes, well. I can say the same.” Her eyes went up and down appreciably, biting her lower lip for more emphasis.

Therese, using one of their shared abilities, saw herself through Carol’s eyes, her eyes widening at her outfit as a smile curved her lips. The day after they made love for the first time, Carol told her about what other things Therese could do beyond the telepathy, telling her that it was easy to ‘access’ to them just like turning on a switch. In this case, she simply needed to wish for it. When she tried it, more apprehensive than excited, thing that wasn’t missed by Carol, Therese had expected to lose her own perspective but soon learned that it was as if she was looking two different screens. The sensation was still beyond surreal but she couldn’t deny it could have its perks like in this particular moment.

“You like it?” Carol asked, now in front of her, her fingertips caressing the side of her face while her eyes traveled over the slightly curled at the bottom half up hair with four little rope braids tied together at the back of the head.

Therese nodded eagerly. “You have a very good taste.”

“Of course I do.” By the way her eyes darkened, it was clear that she wasn’t talking about the outfit she was wearing. “Shall we?” She stepped next to Therese, offering her arm.

Feeling giddy, which she thought was ridiculous for her age, Therese held Carol’s arm with both of her hands. She pursed her lips to stop the gasp that crawled up her throat once they were inside but there was nothing she could do about the little whimper that replaced it. Even though she had glimpsed through the window, being inside and experiencing the ambience made it more impressive. A huge four-sided chimney right in the middle was responsible for the warmness and the Victorian gothic decor made it felt like they had stepped into one of the movies Therese had seen about vampires. Despite how cliché it might be, it was so undeniably gorgeous that even Carol was admiring it impressed.

Out of nowhere, a suited man appeared in front of them, startling Therese. He grinned shamelessly, showing his fangs. “Welcome to Merging.”

Carol raised an eyebrow. “ _I think their inspiration ended with the decoration._ ”

Therese coughed to avoid laughing. “ _Be nice._ ” But Carol laughed, that was until the vampire eyed Therese’s neck hungrily, which morphed her laugh into a growl.

Being intimate with Therese might been enough to activate their bond, but her pheromones now worked like crazy, which had never been a problem when non-humans hid and were practically a myth but now that they wandered around freely and could be found whenever they went, Carol faced things that she didn’t need to contemplate before because humans couldn’t actually smell her but anyone with a sense of smell greater than a human could. And those had their own way to make known when their partner was theirs and a visible mark (a bite, two punctures or blood tattoos) was necessary for them.

Carol had never done it before ─ never doubting that when they got together, Therese was hers and only hers but foremost because there was a part of her that was concerned of the possibility of some kind of change if she did it. The first time she met Therese again after becoming a demon, their relationship had been exclusively platonic, to the point that Carol never dared to touch her, terrified of hurting her in some way. After all, she could kill with a simple touch. Only until their third time together, Carol had dared to be physical with her, prompted by a stumble that later she learned had been on purpose that caused her to use her abilities to disappear the distance that separated them to catch her in her arms in a blink instead of using them to avoid the fall without touching her.

It was true that she had gotten bolder after that, even tasting Therese’s blood whenever the woman naturally hurt herself, but there were still things Carol didn’t dare to do, like purposefully hurting her even when it had a meaningful reason behind and she could heal her immediately, and the unawareness of what could happen to Therese if Carol claimed her in what she liked to call, a non-human claiming, frightened her. If there were changes for her after the human claiming, she was convinced that there would be some after the other one too.

Therese felt Carol’s stiffness, not only because the arm under her touch tightened up but for the restless sensation that she started that feel (they had been in bed when Carol told her about that, leading her to feel what Carol experienced as her fingers traveled over her own body without actually feeling the caresses, her brain always aware that such sensations weren’t hers) and she turned her head in the demon’s direction, askance seeing the host doing the same but she missed the way his eyes suddenly widened when he found the image that Therese found fascinating even if intimidating.

“Uhm.” He cleared his throat. “Name?” Asking if they had a reservation was pointless because nobody could get in without one.

“Carol Ross.” Her voice was in a normal tone but it was so gelid that even Therese shivered even when she knew that she wasn’t the cause of whatever was bothering her.

It took Carol an effort not to tear the vampire apart, knowing that killing everyone that looked at Therese with interest wasn’t a good excuse, no matter how tempting it sounded. Besides, Carol wholeheartedly wanted to give Therese calm and romantic moments, to show her that it wasn’t entirely different to date a demon. Killing someone would ruined dates like that entirely. And Carol couldn’t blame them ─ the couple was now following the host that guided them to their table and she was noticing that many turned their heads to look at Therese (it was like taking a sheep through the wolves) ─ since she was well aware how intoxicating the woman could be.

“ _Are you okay?_ ” Therese wondered with concern.

Carol softened her stance before looking at her lovingly, a huge contrast from the murdering aspect from just seconds ago. “ _Of course._ ”

Therese raised an eyebrow. “ _You forget that now I’m able to feel how you feel?_ ”

One of the corners of her mouth lifted with amusement. “ _It might have slipped from my mind momentarily._ ” She sighed but in the next second, she frowned though she nodded when the host, without making eye contact, pointed them out their table, wishing them a good night.

Carol couldn’t stop herself from placing her hands on Therese’s shoulders, leaning down after pulling the chair out for her to sit, to kiss her cheek lingeringly, her eyes sending a clear message to everyone that was looking at them, feeling every part of her soar with pleasure when Therese hummed pleasantly, pushing her head towards her lips. Afterwards, she sat on the chair next to her, instead of the one in front, resting one arm on the table, palm skywards offered to Therese, who in the next second, was placing hers on it.

Intertwining their finger together, Carol brought their hands to her lips to kiss Therese’s knuckles. “ _I’m fine, honestly. I just forgot something._ ”

There was confusion in the other woman’s face that was momentarily diverted to the waitress that arrived, who smiled politely at her direction but practically beamed when she focused on Carol. Therese frowned at the unpleasant sensation that Carol tried to soothe by stroking her hand, suddenly remembering the first time she felt it when they had been on the bar and saw Carol talking with that woman, never bringing that up, obviously distracted by other things.

“ _You have no reason to feel jealous, you know,_ ” Carol said as the waitress spoke about the menu, explaining that there was one for humans and other for non-humans, while Therese contemplated the way her lips moved, deciding to hate the color plum from now on.

It was ironic that she was the one saying that when not ten minutes ago she was reacting in the same way. Therese looked at her, narrowing her eyes. “ _It’s not like you can help it, right?_ ” She didn’t miss a beat, making Carol smile. In fact was actually frustrating because every part of their brains knew that they had no reason but there was almost an animalistic part that couldn’t be convinced with internal reassurances.

“ _Genevieve, the woman you saw me talking with, in the bar, I met her when I left your apartment the first day._ ” Carol narrated the events of that night, explaining the reason of why of their reencounter after accepting that the waitress brought a respective menu for each of them. Carol could eat food for humans but it lacked in taste. “ _But we didn’t finish our conversation in the end._ ”

“ _Why would you be interested in her … services?_ ” She wrinkled her nose, knowing that it didn’t sound right.

“ _I’m not but at the same time there’s nothing wrong knowing there’s someone that could be helpful in whatever way I can think of._ ” Just like with Abby, but in this case, she wouldn’t have to use her powers to control someone else.

Even when they couldn’t be heard by others, they got quiet when their food and drinks arrived. Therese tried to conceal her grimace when she saw Carol’s dish ─ a piece of raw meat covered in blood that at least she knew was animal because the restaurant specified it. But when she noticed the wine glass filled with blood, so much denser than the one on the plate, she knew that was definitely human.

She didn’t pay attention while her plate was placed in front of her (beef ravioli with tomato sauce and a glass of her favorite wine), an already experienced upsetting sensation washing over that she could only point out why it was familiar when Carol took the glass, taking it to her mouth. As if in slow motion, Therese saw when the crystal made contact with the alabaster skin, the scarlet liquid slowly sliding towards them, reminding her of the image of the blood smearing her lips the first time she saw her.

Without thinking, Therese moved her arm to halt Carol’s progress, who looked at her in surprise, feeling slightly tense until Therese showed her own bewilderment. “I-” She licked her lips nervously. “Uhm.”

But Carol, feeling under her current embarrassment, was capable to distinguish sensations that weren’t unfamiliar for her: the selfishness and possessiveness of not wanting to share their significant other in any way. “ _What I had forgotten,_ ” she finally resolved Therese’s inquiry even though at this point, that was the last thing in her mind, “ _it was the fact that non-humans mark their humans so they aren’t tempting for others._ ”

Therese watched her place the glass back on the table without tasting it, making her feel equally relieved and guilty. Her eyes then moved back to Carol’s face, seeing a soft frown. “ _You mean like marking their territory?_ ” She wrinkled her nose.

Carol chuckled. “ _Something like that._ ” She raised an arm to call the waitress attention, who eagerly arrived in seconds and couldn’t conceal her disappointment when Carol asked for another glass of wine that Therese wondered if the blood was hers. “ _I sincerely hope you are not thinking in the way dogs do it,_ ” Carol resumed their conversations when they were alone, knowing that Therese’s distaste had nothing to do with their topic.

Therese blinked confusedly until she remembered what they were talking about. “ _No!_ ” She softly hit Carol’s shoulder when she saw her trying to contain a smile. “ _But what’s up with that? I mean, if a human and a non-human get involved, the human has to be marked like a cow if not the other non-humans can cross the line?_ ” She scowled.

Carol shifted on the chair to cross her legs, distracting Therese for a moment when the slit slid open. “ _Have you ever heard someone saying that when they are single nobody wants them but when they are in a relationship everyone does?_ ” Therese nodded. “ _It’s something like that but in a worse sense because non-humans can actually detect the fact that another non-human is interested in the person to not kill them and they wonder what’s so special about them._ ”

Therese looked around, not able to help herself. She had felt the eyes on them when they arrived but she sincerely imagined it had to do with Carol. “ _And I suppose that a friendly talk wouldn’t change things._ ” She returned her eyes to her companion when she fleetingly locked eyes with another customer.

Carol snorted derisively. “ _Spoken vows mean nothing to them if there’s no mark. A mark for them is like a ring for humans._ ”

“ _Well, not all humans respect the ring, so …_ ” she shrugged, not at all thinking that Carol had been one of those. When realization dawned upon her, her eyes widened. “Oh my god, Carol, I’m so-”

She interrupted her, leaning forward. “Why? It’s the truth … I didn’t respect it when I was married to Hargess.” She placed her fingers on Therese’s chin, making a soft movement to pull her closer. “I just hope you know that with you is entirely different. Since you, I’ve never been interested in someone else.”

“Never?” she whispered. Surely there should have been some other people during the times she had to wait forher to come back.

But Carol shook her head. “Never.” Nobody counted with the charm to draw her attention. Therese gulped as she shivered, nodding slowly in belief. “And the non-humans are the wild creatures, right?” she mocked, making Therese smile.

“Well …” Therese mirrored Carol, leaning forward, taking the demon’s hand to kiss it, then resting their elbows on the table without letting go. “I guess we will have to let everyone know that I’m only yours with public displays of affection.” She slowly smiled until her dimples appeared.

Carol raised her eyebrows, widening her eyes with a playful smile. “Is that so?” Therese nodded, moving closer to her. “Believe me, I have absolutely no problem with that.” To prove it, she disappeared the remaining distance to unashamedly gave her a breathtaking kiss as if there wasn’t anyone around.

 

 

This time they didn’t fly to the Parc des Buttes-Chaumont, they simply appeared in it, still wearing their fancy clothes. The place was plunged in darkness so Carol turned the streetlight on as they walked through the paths, aweing Therese everywhere she looked at the natural beauty she was able to witness in spite she had preferred to go back to their place. All dinner had been like a foreplay that fogged her mind with nothing but what they would be doing once they were alone, knowing that Carol was in the same orbit by the flashing images that was putting in her mind that made her blush and squirm in the chair with desire. She had done the same in retaliation but the demon was externally unflappable.

Suddenly, Carol stopped, halting their stroll, causing Therese to look at her instead of the landscape. Not addressing the woman’s confusion, Carol stood in front of her, wrapping the arm she was using to hold her hand around Therese’s waist without letting her hand go. Therese raised her head to look at her, earning a smile as a reply before soft lips were pressed against her forehead. When Carol pulled back, there were no longer in the spot they had been, instead, they were in The Temple Sybille on the top of the cliff that gave a view of the Park above the lake.

Therese, with her lips slightly parted in wonder, didn’t have the chance to react before Carol was offering her camera one more time. In silence, she took pictures of the view, after a moment, directing the device to Carol, able to snap a couple of them before the woman turned her head to her, narrowing her eyes in faux bother. “Shouldn’t you be capturing the praiseworthy sight?”

“Oh, I am,” she answered without having to think about it.

Carol appeared momentarily befuddled but then she chuckled. “Cheeky.” Therese grinned, walking towards her, ready to plead to go back to the cabin so they could have their way with each other. “Hold that thought.” Because of course she knew. “There’s one last place you have to see here before leaving.”

Resisting her desire to roll her eyes, Therese nodded, this time not waiting until Carol hold her to wrap her arms around her neck. The sound reached her ears before she opened her eyes, of a water stream, immediately giving with the source when her green eyes were revealed ─ a waterfall inside a cave. “Oh.” It was barely a whisper but her expression was saying it all.

Carol wasn’t interested to admire the memorable place though she was doing it by using Therese’s sight, having as a priority the woman in her arm’s reactions to everything she was looking at. There was nothing more fulfilling to her that watching all the emotions crossing Therese’s face ─ her eyes shining at the magic of the first time seeing the place, leaving her speechless before her excitement took over which translated in the way of taking pictures. It made Carol feel like a deity that was able to give her whatever she wanted.

Letting Therese go, Carol didn’t take her eyes away from her while she was taking pictures, waiting for the moment the woman came back to her to take a few more with them in it. All that was usually followed by Therese thanking her in a physical way ─ a tight hug and a passionate kiss but this time, they didn’t pull back, not even when the woman was running out of breath a moment later after Carol had her pressed against the wall, having lowered one arm to take Therese’s leg, coaxing her to wrap it on her waist while her hand slid upwards; it only led them to Carol kiss her way down, going through her jaw, nuzzling at first with her nose to then nibbling playfully at it before moving forward.

Therese shivered when she felt Carol’s teeth scratching her neck softly, making her breathe heavily as her hold on the demon’s shoulder tightened. She closed her eyes, licking her lips, taking a decision. “Do it.”

Carol froze immediately, her eyes widening but when she was about to pull her head back, Therese placed one of her hands on the back of hers to stop her from doing it. “What?”

“Do it, Carol,” she repeated with conviction. “I want to be yours at everyone's eyes.”

Carol knew that she had to contradict her, to deny the request, but she couldn’t deny it was something she wanted, that nobody dared to question what they were to each other, to whom they belong to. Lightheaded, she pressed an open-mouthed kiss on Therese’s neck right on the pulse point, feeling the woman’s blood pumping under her lips, every sense focusing on it, fogging her mind to the point her eyes darkened in hunger. Slowly her fangs increased her size, feeling the adrenaline washing her over, her arms sliding around the woman’s waist.

Therese gripped Carol’s hair when she felt the sharpened pointed ends, her eyes widening at the time they punctured the skin, a whimper escaping her mouth. The sensation was expectedly painful but it was soothed somehow when Carol started to suck her blood, finally understanding why the prospect of Carol tasting someone else’s blood upset her. She wanted to be the only one giving this to Carol, not because she needed it (she had already made clear that she didn’t need it to feed herself) but because it was something she enjoyed, like a guilty pleasure. She wanted to be the only one reaching so deep within her.

After a few seconds, Carol’s sucking became softer, ready to pull away, aware that she couldn’t stay leeched forever, not wanting to put Therese in harm. When she stopped, she cut her own tongue to lick the wounds on Therese’s neck so her blood merged with the other as she cleaned it, watching them close after a few seconds, leaving clear scars that made her soar with delight. Raising her head, she found Therese with a dazed expression that accentuated when she smiled goofily at her, reassuring her of her actions, her worries currently buried under the thrilling sensation of making Therese hers in now, every known way for her.

“You are mine,” Carol whispered in a husky voice, her eyes slowly returning to their bluish grey color.

“And you are mine,” Therese replied in an uncharacteristic moment of dominant conviction, hoping to convey the message.

Carol bit her lower lip in desire, launching forward to join their lips one more time, resuming where they had left off, mouths and hands demonstrating their mutual hunger for each other, neither caring by the fact that they didn’t wait to be at home to end the night with the greatest gesture of passion and love.


	14. Chapter XIII

Going back to New York felt like coming back from vacations. There was a part of them that was glad of being back but the other wished to stay in their hidden place where it was only the two of them (with a dragon from time to time).

So far, there hadn’t been any change in Therese after the marking, at least not physical because they were realizing that their jealousy was no longer there, though their possessiveness was still part of the picture, in a way that resulted even tender because there weren’t trying to mark their territory, simply to show off, as if they were saying: “yes, she’s mine, she chose me.”

The first thing Therese did when they were back was going to see Alicia, getting a big surprise when she didn’t find the woman alone, recognizing her companion immediately, because when she was looking for another job, she had contemplated ‘Suicidal’ right away due to its fanciness and the fact that high sociality frequented it but she didn’t waste her time applying because the place wasn’t looking for new staff.

“Sweetheart.” Alicia stood up to greet her with a hug, which Therese reciprocated even in her befuddled state, one that increased when she saw the woman wearing sportswear instead of her usual pajamas. “I’m so glad to have you back but I was thrilled to know you were taking time for yourself.” She smiled knowingly making Therese blush inevitably and fight back her desire to cover the soft scars on her neck that could be confused with clear moles if you didn’t pay attention.

“I-” She cleared her throat. “I’m sorry I left so unexpectedly,” she repeated the words she had said over the phone several times, gazing at Abby, who was sitting on the couch, wearing a pistachio skirt suit, looking at them.

“Nonsense.” She patted Therese’s cheek affectionately. “I told you, you had nothing to worry about. I’m fine. Besides, your friend Abby had been visiting me every day.” She smiled, looking at the mentioned woman, who waved at Therese when the attention of both women was on her. “Though I’m slightly offended you kept this lovely lady hidden for so long.”

She blinked from one woman to the other. “My-”

“ _I forgot to mention that._ ” Carol’s voice suddenly interrupted her, having felt Therese’s increasing confusion. She decided to stay in the apartment, allowing the women to catch up instead of drawing Alicia’s curiosity to her. “ _Remember when I told you, you didn’t have to worry about Alicia? That’s the reason why._ ”

Therese widened her eyes. “ _Yeah, it would have been less surprising to be warned beforehand._ ”

“ _I’m sorry, darling._ ” There was amusement in her tone. “ _I had all the intention to tell you once we were back. I suspected that telling you that there was someone with Alicia out of nowhere wouldn’t have reassured you. That’s also why I avoid her mentioning it during your calls._ ” That proved how well she knew her.

“She told me you asked her to keep an eye on me during your quick getaway,” Alicia added after a moment of silence.

Therese blinked. “Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry I didn’t mention it before,” she hurried to play along, hoping to clear any doubt after her quietness.

“Understandable. You have so many things on your head now.” She helped Therese with the usual bags she carried. “Now I’m going to have extra food. I think we should prepare something for the three of us so you can tell us absolutely everything.”

“I’ll take care of that, Lis.” Abby stood up as she spoke.

Therese’s eyes widened once again, watching the two women heading to the kitchen, chattering and smiling like long-time friends. “This is crazy.” She muttered before following them. At least when Carol shared how she met Genevieve, she also told her about Abby and the fact that she was under her control, admitting that when she did it, it was only a power display but now it could be handy so Therese could go over the bar’s statistics as she pleased to see if she could found something related to Harge.

Later that night, Carol was listening to Therese gushing about her day with them, watching with a smile as the woman paced from one place to another in front of her. “... and she’s really funny! She was making Alicia laugh all the time. I think that never in my life I heard her laughing in such way.” She suddenly frowned. “Wait a minute, did you modify her personality?”

Carol shook her head. “I can but I didn’t. Let’s say that in her case I programmed her to be in her best mood when she’s with Alicia. That’s how she is.”

“Oh.” She went to sit next to the demon on the couch, pensively. Since she discovered Carol could modify someone’s personality, the thought of asking her to do it with Alicia appeared on her mind but she discarded it in the next second when she considered it was deceitful but after listening to Carol’s words, the idea popped out once again. It wouldn’t be like making Alicia someone she wasn’t, she would only be in her best mood.

Therese found Carol’s eyes on her when she turned to look at her, head tilted in contemplation, undoubtedly knowing what was going through her mind and not because she was using their bond for it but because a blushing of guiltiness covered her face. “Thank you for looking out for her,” she finally said, stroking Carol’s cheek with one hand.

“Mmm.” She played along, pretending she wasn’t aware of the conundrum. “You have nothing to thank me for.” She might not care naturally but Therese did, therefore she would look out for the important people for her. There was a moment of silence that Carol hated to ruin with was she was going to say. “I’m going to see Harge.”

Therese pulled back immediately. Any other though disappearing from her mind entirely. She was surprised and worried, which she tried to hide with a frown. “When? Why?”

“Tonight.” She pouted when she felt Therese’s emotions, trying to soothe her by stroking her back in a reassuring way. “I won’t kill him.” It was going to take a huge effort but she was going to keep her word. “But I need to see him. I can’t stay still waiting for him to give the first step. I need to find out against what we are facing.”

Several times Therese had wondered if she should forget about her personal reasons and allow Carol to give it an end. It would make their lives easier even if she wouldn’t get a satisfaction. But after pondering about it, she realized this went beyond them. If Harge counted with a demon’s support as Carol suspected, the demon wasn’t doing it for a revenge, it wasn’t even doing it because it had no other option and was under a human’s control, it was clearly interested in something else, in something that perhaps would put mankind in danger. They couldn’t be reckless and allow their minds to fog just for a personal vendetta.

“All right.” She nibbled her lower lip, taking a deep breath. “I will go with you.”

“No,” Carol said resolutely.

“But-”

“Not this time, Therese.” Her tone didn’t waver but Therese felt the pleading. “You are going to be able to hear and see everything, but I can’t have you there.”

She was tempted to argue about it but it was easy to discover Carol’s reasons, and understandable, which made her nod. “Promise me you will be okay?” She moved back to her, resting her forehead against the other, holding her face in her hands.

Carol smiled softly. Only Therese would worry about her well-being instead of her self-control and how could she react. “I will be.” She held Therese’s head in her hands too. “And I will come back to you.” That was the most important thing she needed to clarify.

“I know you will.” She looked at her, sincerity veiling her eyes.

 

 

Carol, never caring for respect when it came to anything or anyone related to Harge, appeared right inside the house, more specifically in the office, where she knew the man was after feeling his presence. Carol gave a quick look at the room, watching the lightened chimney on the back of the room, between two bookcases, a black leather three-person couch on the right before fixing her gaze on the left side where, diagonally positioned, was a desk, with the chair slightly to the side, facing the chimney, the fire illuminating the man sitting on it, contemplating the flame, since the lights were off.

“I was wondering when you would come.” The voice was mockingly and almost identical to the man that had been her husband.

The reaction was immediate ─ an intense fury washed Carol from head to toe, turning her eyes black-red at the time her body ducked, claws instinctively growing, ready to attack. However, a laugh coming behind her, halted her, making her dart to the top corner of the room expecting to have both presences in her sight but there was nobody else but her and Harge, apparently.

“Long time no see, Carol.” It was a familiar voice too and this time it was her turn to laugh.

“I should have imagined it would be you.” She closed her eyes, sighing tiredly. “ _Tommy._ ”

The only man in the room stood up, turning his head in her direction, revealing his completely black eyes, frowning. “I hate that stupid nickname.”

Carol smirked, raising an eyebrow in a ‘why do you think I use it’ way. “I had to name you in some way since you don’t want to tell me your real name.”

He raised an eyebrow. “And give you power over me? Forget it.”

Carol started to walk cautiously, putting a distance between them but never taking her eyes away from him. “So you possessed him.”

Harge-Tommy snickered in a way that made Carol thing that it was indeed possible to make the man more disgusting. “He didn’t offer the slightest resistance.” But in fact, he had. Tommy wouldn’t admit out loud that a mere human had put up a fight whenever he tried. In fact, he could still feel him trying to fight back to regain control of his own body.

Carol rolled her eyes. “What’s your agenda, Tommy?” There was no reason for pleasantries.

He wrinkled his nose but let it pass. “You are seeing it, Carol. I’m going to make this world mine.”

“So all this is your doing?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Of course it is. You think someone obsessed with revenge would have something else in their mind? That he would care for something bigger than that?” He chuckled. “You can understand it better than no one.”

Her eyes flashed angrily. “You are comparing me with him?” Harge-Tommy shrugged and she moved her head as if she was shooing a fly away. “Is this because I rejected you?” She decided she wasn’t going to bite the bait of provocation.

He huffed. “This is not a revenge on my part, Carol. What if you rejected me when I asked to be my queen because we would have been unstoppable? It’s not like you hurt my feelings.”

Carol knew he was mocking her. “That might be true but you still are like a small child ready to throw a tantrum because you didn’t get away with what you wanted.” She noticed the anger, letting her know that she should take another path if she wanted to know more. “How did he brought you?”

Harge-Tommy sat back on the chair, crossing his legs. “The maximum sacrifice.” A death. It wasn’t surprising for Carol at all. “At least that’s how I was able to cross the realm because I’ve been wandering around before thanks to his hate. It’s very fulfilling, let me tell you.”

“So he wants to kill me.” She looked almost bored.

“He knows he can’t. He was furious when he found out you had been awoken.” There was an amused smile curving his lips. “It was only until then that I possessed him because he was unbearable, thinking that it was my fault.” The loss of control of his emotions had given him the opportunity he had been waiting for. “Which might be true if you think about it and makes me realize you owe me one.” Carol frowned. “Your beloved Therese. She’s alive thanks to me because Harge wanted to kill her.”

Carol tensed. “You were the one taking her blood?” Once again the desire to attack was taking over.

He chuckled. “Oh no. I’m not an idiot. Besides I hadn’t crossed the realm back then. I was the one who told him her blood was enough, he used someone else to gather it. Someone nobody would even dare to suspect from.”

Carol relaxed but not entirely. It might not be Harge but it was his body, which the simple fact of looking at was upsetting. “This is a game for you,” she said after pondering.

“I have always enjoyed watching you in action.” He intertwined his fingers, placing his hands on his lap. “If you were always mesmerizing when it wasn’t against someone you hate, I can only imagine what it would be then.” Using his power, he suddenly stood in front of Carol. “He’s here, do what you have always craved to do.”

Carol was about to laugh but at that moment, Tommy abandoned Harge’s body, which was obvious by the confusion of the man, who blinked as if he was waking up. However, his confusion soon morphed into rage the moment his eyes found Carol, immediately (and stupidly) launching at her. Expectedly, she halted the action, not even needing to move to do it with her own body, paralyzing Harge on his spot with her powers, considering that touching him would infect her in some way.

“Coward.” His voice was back to the one that belonged to him which was an annoying reminder of who he was.

Carol pursed her lips, fists clenching. “Kill him.” Tommy’s voice resonated in the whole room. “That has been your purpose since you became a demon.”

Carol knew it wasn’t true, her purpose was to make his life a living hell but at that moment, she couldn’t remember it. This was the first time one of Hargess’ descendants was a copy of him. A copy of the man who killed the woman she loved. Just like that, she was locked back in the past. She raised him in the air, tilting her head in contemplation as his limbs stretched, very slowly pulling at them. After a few seconds, Harge clenched his teeth to then pursed his lips together, not wanting to give her the pleasure of hearing him scream, sweat trickling his forehead.

“ _Carol._ ”

One word was enough to reach her in her blockage though it wasn’t enough to pull her out of it. She only paused what she was doing, slightly turning her head to one side, almost like she was making sure that she had heard correctly. But it wasn’t possible because Therese was dead. Heart flooded with anguish and hate, she turned her attention back to Harge, resuming her task.

In the shadows, Tommy admired the scene with delight, seeing the way Carol concentrated every amount of her powers in what she was doing that her human appearance vanished. For him, this was her best version; the one that could traumatize if she showed herself in the way she was. It was a total waste that such magnificent creature wasn’t interested in conquering everything when she could do it without an effort.

“ _Carol stop!_ ”

The command distracted the demon, making her drop Harge with a thud followed by a painful whine. “ _Therese?_ ” Her human appearance was back, looking disorientated.

“ _Yes. It’s me. I’m here._ ” There was a pause. “ _Well, not actually there but you know what I mean._ ” The embarrassment was notorious that Carol knew she was blushing. Steadily, consciousness crawled back to her, reminding her that she wasn’t in the past. That Therese was alive, waiting for her in her apartment where nobody could harm her ever again.

Annoyed, Tommy went back to Harge’s body before the man could be strong enough to fight against him, getting up effortlessly. “Pathetic.”

Carol focused her attention back to the demon, looking at him with mocking distaste. “Am I the pathetic one when you are the one who needs a human body to be on earth?” At least he didn’t count with his full strength which would be an advantage.

“The mighty Carol, following the orders of an unworthy mortal,” he replied, without taking the bait, making a gesture as if he was smelling something distasteful.

Carol clenched her jaw, trying to keep her cool. “You are not going to achieve what you want, Tommy. I’m not going to play whatever game you want to play to entertain yourself while you attempt to achieve your wishes.”

“Oh, really?” He smiled almost psychotically.

Smirking, Carol leaned on the armrest of the couch. “You don’t have anything to threaten me with. You can’t touch her.”

“That’s true.” He was weirdly calm, wandering around the room. “But have you ever wonder … how would your precious Therese feel if bad things start to happen around her, to the people she cares for, things that clearly would only happen because she’s linked to you?” Carol stiffened. “How would she feel about you when she loses her mother figure just because you appeared in her life, bringing all this baggage behind?” Harge-Tommy sniggered. “I think we should find out.”

In her apartment, Therese was standing up instinctively, the mini dragon on her lap that Carol made appear to keep her company during her absence growling in displeasure at the rough movement as her heart beated to a rhythm that soon turned painful. However, once she stood up, in the middle of the living room, fear paralyzed her because there was no way she could arrive at Alicia’s home in time, knowing that a call wasn’t an option either because she would only freak the other woman out.

It didn’t help that her insight through Carol’s eyes had turned black the moment the words had been uttered, leaving her ignorant and terrified of what could be happening.


	15. Chapter XIV

Alicia was getting ready for bed with a smile on her face.

The day had been wonderful, shared with the most important person for her and one that she considered a good friend now, both older women listening enthralled as Therese told them about their trip to Paris, showing the incredible pictures she had taken that were able to capture the breathtaking scenery, making you feel like you were there too. She had felt happy. A sensation that had felt forbidden for her for a long time.

The only thing missing was meeting Carol. She had been eager since Therese came to restlessly telling her what was going on; but now, after all the things she listened about her, after seeing Therese’s eyes filled with joy whenever she mentioned her, she couldn’t wait any longer. However, she didn’t mention anything to Therese, not wanting to push her about something she might not be ready to do just yet. All in due time. After all, she was certain it was going to happen at some point.

She never imagined her wishes would come true sooner than expected and in a way she never anticipated.

Alicia was barely getting into bed when a sharpening sound like a thunder resounded in the room, accompanied by a blinding light that caused her to squint. Only after a few seconds, she was able to see a silhouette standing on the door frame, not realizing that the intruse was blocking the light of the lamp on the nightstand to illuminating them. Something about their stance made her instantly nervous, turning her heartbeat into a furious rhythm that only increased when the stranger stepped forward. However, her heart stopped in shock when the intruder allowed their face to be revealed, showing a familiar one.

Harge’s face contorted disturbingly when he smirked, lifting an arm at his chest height. Alicia only came back to her senses, gasping and startling, when a fireball appeared over his hand. “Wha-?” She was surely dreaming. There was no other way to explain the happiness and the fact that the President was standing in her bedroom doing what he was doing.

But not even that thought helped to calm her, giving everything for lost when the fireball was thrown at her.

Alicia didn’t feel any kind of pain, wondering how was possible to have a painless and quick death. Had been actually a dream, a nightmare? Her eyes were closed so it was a possibility. But how she could explain the heat she was capable to feel as the fireball got closer? Hesitatingly, Alicia dared to open her eyes, finding what she discovered was a human wall once she lifted her head in front of her, seeing the smoke coming behind the person, letting her know that the fireball had hit their back.

Her savior’s head was turned to the side, looking back over her shoulder, her features tense and an angry frown on her forehead. It was spin-chilling to be at the other side of such expression but when she looked down at her, they softened in a second, making easy for Alicia to recognize her now, especially because she hadn’t changed after all these years. “This wasn’t the way I expected to see you again,” Carol whispered, smiling apologetically.

Alicia’s eyes widened at the confirmation but she still needed to verify everything was intertwined. “Carol?”

Carol only smiled, her stance stiffening again when another blow hit her though this time it was something different as she lowered her gaze to her chest, making Alicia do the same. The woman gasped, eyes widening in shock when she saw a thorn big enough to pierce Carol’s torso thickness. The demon didn’t show any sign of pain or distress but for someone that had never witnessed such things before, it was a staggering image, even more so when Carol pulled out the weapon, letting see the hole that lasted a few seconds before it closed at the time her black wings materialized, working as a shield for Alicia just for precaution even though she was now the target of the frustrated attack.

Without missing a beat, Carol took Alicia in her arms, who instinctively clung to her, her mind not really working to be aware of what she was doing beyond the fact of knowing she could trust her, allowing her to make them disappear, leaving behind the frowning man looking the spot where they had been with disdain.

 

 

When Therese came out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her, her body was slightly trembling at what had transpired in what felt like the blink of an eye.

She had been in the middle of the living room when Carol appeared with Alicia. The only thing capable to put her out of her stupefaction, darting her towards the women’s direction, practically snatching Alicia from Carol, not paying attention to the demon’s grimace, to wrap her arms around her in a tight hug that was reciprocated, accompanied with reassuring words that soothed her to some extent. Therese hadn’t been thinking when she, taking Alicia with her, walked away from Carol in the bedroom’s direction, convinced that the woman needed to rest after the traumatic experience, paying no mind to what Alicia was saying nor to the fact that she was looking at Carol, wanting to know everything.

Like if she was dealing with a child, Therese tucked Alicia in, trying to answer the best she could the questions that were thrown at her way, knowing that if she didn’t, there was no way the woman would agree to sleep that day. Not taking personally the woman’s anger as the information was revealed to her, Therese spent a couple of hours talking with her, feeling a little bit guilty when Alicia scolded her about her crazy plans, though she calmed down a little, finally agreeing to continue the conversation in the morning, once everyone had the chance to calm down when Therese revealed that things went beyond Carol’s or her revenge now.

Outside the room, Therese leaned against a wall, taking a deep breath, running her hands through her face, rubbing her eyes with her fingertips for a moment before finally moving, heading to the living room. Therese was convinced that Carol hadn’t moved at all ─ she was still standing up, almost awkwardly like she didn’t belong there, with her gaze on the floor — but she noticed the dragon was no longer in the apartment. Carol imperceptibly moved her head when she listened to Therese’s steps but she didn’t make eye contact. The atmosphere was tense for which Therese wasn’t strange given the circumstances although for Carol was having a different meaning.

“So …” Therese attempted, not really having a clue what to say when the only thing she wanted was to run at Carol’s arms but the vibe was holding her back.

“I’m sorry,” Carol whispered, distracting Therese from her terrible attempt to start the conversation.

Therese blinked, then she frowned. “What?”

She shook her head softly, her eyebrows furrowing in sadness. “This is all my fault.” Surely what Tommy had said was now true and Therese realized that having Carol in her life was a mistake.

There was a moment of silence where the tension became unbearable. “You can’t be serious.”

The incredulity underlining in anger made Carol look at the woman’s direction. “This wouldn’t have happened if I wasn’t part of your life.” What made things worse is that she was sure that she would never find the strength to do the honorable thing like walking out.

Therese’s frown deepened. “Why are you focusing on what that … that …” Her frustration was making hard to come up with a decent insult. “Ugh! That whiny childish demon said instead of the fact that you saved her?” Carol finally made eye contact, her eyes widening a bit. “You think I’m scared? That I blame you for this?”

“You don’t?” She couldn’t help but ask, feeling vulnerable.

Therese raised her arms, letting them fall suddenly, rolling her eyes. “Just how conditional you think my love for you is?” Carol parted her lips but Therese didn’t give her the chance to say anything. “It’s not an ‘until I find it convenient’ thing.” She pursed her lips. “I might not remember saying them that time but I definitely agree with what my past-self said: ‘You were my yesterday, you are my today, and you will be my tomorrow. Until the end of times. All that I am I give to you. And with this ring, I pledge my love and life to you. Wholeheartedly’,” she recited without difficulty, the words engraved in her mind after listening to them only once because even back then they felt right. “And I don’t need a wedding to pledge my love and life to you because I’m yours.” She chuckled humorlessly. “We were made for each other. You have the proof of that and I sincerely believe it because what I feel for you,” she shook her head, smiling affectionate, “it’s so intense since the moment I laid my eyes on you and not even death can halt it.”

Carol’s eyes were shining with unshed tears. “Therese …” She couldn’t find the words that would make justice to the young woman’s declaration for which she disappeared the distance between them, taking her in her arms. There was a moment of hesitation, where Carol looked down after wrapping her arms around Therese’s back, to make sure that her touch was indeed welcomed, leaning down to kiss her when she received a confirmation.

Therese’s hands cupped Carol’s cheeks, parting her lips to accept her tongue once she felt it brushing, her arms then wrapping around the demon’s neck when Carol’s descended to her waist, pulling her to her body. Feeling Carol’s hands began to stroke the small of her back, Therese raised on her tiptoes and almost immediately, she felt such hands on the curve of her ass but before Carol could get away with placing them in a familiarized gesture of squeezing before lifting her in the air so Therese could wrap her legs around her waist, the young woman pressed her hands on Carol’s chest, pushing her back as if she was looking to pull her away, the only thing that stopped Carol from giving that thought was the fact that Therese didn’t stop kissing her as she performed the action.

They only broke off the kiss when there was a thud of Carol’s back hitting the wall. Their chests were going up and down causing them to breathe through their parted lips. Therese’s pupils were dilated, showing her desire but this time her eyes carried something more, a desperation that Carol didn’t need to hear what Therese was about to say to know why. “I was worried about you.” Therese knew it was ludicrous but no matter what she said to herself to calm down, she couldn’t stop it.

Carol felt afflicted, knowing that no matter what she said, it wouldn’t be enough to reassure Therese at the moment. But feeling Therese’s needs, she knew that perhaps there was something she could do to prove to her that she was okay and right there with her. And that she didn’t have any intention to go away even with the threat prowling. With her left hand, Carol started to unbutton her blouse, never looking away from Therese’s face, therefore not missing when her eyes dropped to follow her movements. Taking advantage of her distraction, Carol used her other hand to take one of Therese’s, guiding it to her chest where the other was working, purposefully making contact with each other.

Therese looked up when Carol slowly removed her hand so hers could resume the task, watching the confirmation in her eyes. In the next second, Therese reacted, her other hand joining but instead of following Carol’s slow pace to go one by one, she tore the garment open, startling a bit when the buttons went flying. She didn’t even realize they weren’t in the apartment any longer, devoted to caress the skin under her fingers, burying her head on the crook of Carol’s neck, who rested her head on the wall, giving her more space to wander as she closed her eyes, intoxicating with her smell before kissing it.

Therese’s hands were demanding, squeezing with strength enough that might result painful for any human but in Carol it dragged a soft moan that became louder when Therese, desperate to reassure herself that Carol was there with her, that she was okay, used her nails to scratch her though it only lasted a few seconds while they descended to the jeans’ button, which she quickly unfastened, lowering the zipper next.

Pulling her head back, Therese nuzzled Carol’s head with hers, giving all the intention that she was seeking for her lips but when the woman turned her head at her direction, moving towards her, Therese stopped her by resting her forehead on the other’s. She made eye contact with Carol, who waited with curiosity, biting her lower lip when Therese’s hand slipped inside her underwear, cupping her without hesitation, undeniably noticing that she was wet and ready. However, Therese took her time, stroking softly between Carol’s labia, softly pulling at the folds. Her caresses were somehow sloppy as if she didn’t know what to do but her touch was enough to make Carol moan.

The previous times they had done this, Therese had never gotten the chance to fully appreciate and admire how it was touching Carol without her intervention, a thing that she enjoyed immensely but naturally distracted her. Now that she was able to do it, she was noticing things that she didn’t before, like the way Carol narrowed her eyes, fighting against the pleasure that threatened her to make her closing them, a reaction that she experienced with frequency whenever Carol touched her. Or the way she bit her lower lip, giving up after a moment to breath through parted lips once she stopped neglecting her clit. It was always a breathtaking sight. And there were no words to explain how intoxicating it was to be the reason of Carol’s pleasure, to be the only one able to touch her like this, the be the only one who held this sort of power over her.

Therese approached her head to Carol’s until the tips of their noses brushed together, breathing through parted lips too. Her body was throbbing for the other woman’s touch but her desire for Carol’s submission was bigger. “You are mine,” she whispered, grazing her lips against Carol’s but without really kissing her or giving the intention to do it.

Carol was about to answer even if it hadn’t been a question when her words were morphed into a moan when Therese entered her with two fingers, her wetness making the gesture easy so they were knuckle-deep despite the standing position. After a few seconds without moving them, Therese started to withdraw her fingers, very slowly so Carol could feel the way she was curling them inside her, smirking when their eye contact was fleetingly interrupted when the bluish gray eyes fluttered closed, letting her know that she had achieved her purpose.

A needy whimper when only her fingertips were wrapped inside the warm and dripping cocoon, made Therese pushed them back in, slowly, almost tenderly because even when she felt the need to claim Carol like the demon usually did, the moment was also an emotional one, after all, her deep emotions were the reasons Therese had found the courage to do what she was doing. Feeling Carol’s need, she finally kissed her leisurely ─ she dedicated an amount of time kissing and sucking while stroking with her tongue, each lip until they were red swollen and shining with her saliva, her fingers moving inside out, mirroring the tempo of her kisses.

“And no bastard,” Therese continued, pulling back just enough to be able to talk, “no matter how supernatural it can be, will be able to change that.”

Carol was going mad. She had been losing her mind since the moment Therese pushed her against the wall but after her words, accompanied with a determined look, she could feel her legs wobbling and her mind going blank to the point that she actually forgot about the fact that she could use her powers to maintain herself standing, having to resort into placing her arms on Therese’s shoulders, wrapping them around her neck, her hands losing through the dark and soft locks.

The young woman slid her free arm between Carol’s body and the wall, wrapping it around her waist tightly, almost as if she was taking away every form of escape, flushing their bodies together at the time she pressed her lips on the woman’s chin, her lips quickly replaced with her teeth as her fingers moved faster after feeling the clenching of the inner muscles that were slowing her thrusts. When the splattering sound of her fingers moving inside Carol’s pussy was loud enough to reach her ears, Therese felt her lower belly tightening in pleasure and for a moment, she allowed herself to feel what Carol was feeling, promptly shutting down the connection after seeing stars, making her touch waver.

Her mouth descended to Carol’s neck, never looking away from her face, from the way it contracted with a pleasure that she wouldn’t be able to hold back for much. “And anyone who’s foolish enough to dare,” she licked one side of the neck, coincidentally the same side where her mark laid and she couldn’t help but bit down although she knew her mark wouldn’t last like the one Carol had done in her, “will realize they don’t stand a chance against us because as long as we are together, we are unstoppable.”

Carol’s orgasm was earth-shattering, at least for her and the woman that held her in her arms, having the opportunity to feel the way her body convulsed in pleasure. The demon, entirely overwhelmed by the uncontrollable spasms of her body didn’t notice when Therese pulled her hand out of her jeans nor the way she licked her fingers clean, her other arm still securely wrapped around her to keep her in place, taking care of her. Soft gasps were still coming out of Carol’s mouth as she rested her head on her lover’s shoulder.

Carol pulled her head back to look at Therese once she regained her breath (it was impossible to stop the arrogance that made Therese’s heart swell proudly at the fact that she made Carol behave like a human) blinking in wonder, her eyes, for the first time, were entirely black, for many a sign of emptiness but there was an indisputable sparkle in them that made Therese think that it was a reaction to their lovemaking, as if Carol had been drowning in nothing but pleasure, disconnecting her completely from everything else.

Carol’s lips moved but no word came out of it until after a moment. “Feel free to reassure me, even during those times it’s not entirely necessary like today.” Therese’s cheerful laugh became a moan when Carol kissed her, just in the same leisurely way she had done it before, making shiver with pleasure, knowing the night was far from over. The problems could wait a little longer.


	16. Chapter XV

It was a good thing Carol didn’t need to sleep because she hadn’t been able to do it that night. Her doubt had been appeased but nevertheless, her mind was restless, knowing there was so much more to do besides the new prospect of Alicia’s possibility of being in danger. It wouldn’t be hard to give her some sort of protection like Therese’s ring but something told her that the young woman wouldn’t be entirely relaxed with just that. There were easy options to deal with that but she couldn’t decide which was better though the fact that Therese liked the once again sociable Alicia made Carol focus on that aspect. But Abby, even under Carol’s control was human and not the best choice for this important task.

Carol looked down to the sleeping woman in her arms, with her lips slightly open which caused an adorable snoring. They were back in the apartment once Therese quelled her hunger for Carol. She hadn’t worried when she finally noticed they were in the cabin, knowing that Carol wouldn’t leave Alicia vulnerable to any possible attack since she was aware of how it could affect Therese. However, Carol didn’t have plans to stay there ─ even when she could be back in the apartment in the blink of an eye, she felt the need to be there, almost as if she was trying to get acquainted with Alicia’s presence.

Carefully to not wake Therese, Carol slipped out of the bed, using a pillow as her replacement, smiling when the young woman grunted in displeasure, like she knew that she was no longer hugging Carol but she didn’t wake up. The demon sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, brushing Therese’s hair with her fingers softly before leaning down to press a kiss on her forehead. She abandoned the room soundlessly, not even opening the door to get out, heading to the kitchen where she distractingly fished out for the necessary things to use the coffee maker. If Therese was there, she would look at her in fascination that she did things like humans did instead of using her powers.

Lost in her thoughts, Carol didn’t pay much attention to the steps coming from the hallway, heading in her direction, knowing that she didn’t need to be on guard thanks to the protection she had put in the apartment since the day she arrived.

At the time Alicia reached the kitchen’s door, Carol turned her head in her direction, startling the woman, smirking when she placed a hand on her chest. “You almost scared me to death.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Carol defended herself, gazing back to the coffee maker, watching the drops falling.

“Yeah. Not even turning the lights on.” It was thanks to the light street lamps from the outside that she had been able to see the silhouette.

“I won’t use electricity in vain when I can see in the darkness.” Ironic since she was doing it by preparing coffee when she could just make it appear.

“Not everyone is so lucky to count with such perks.” Following her words there was a click that illuminated the room, finding Carol smiling with amusement at the sassiness.

Carol watched Alicia by the corner of her eye, noticing the way she was trying to conceal the hesitation as she started to walk but it was clear that she hadn’t expected to encounter Carol at that moment. “You can’t sleep?”

“On and off,” she admitted.

“Normal given the circumstances, I suppose.” Carol took the coffee maker, stopping it from beeping, pouring herself a cup. “You want some?” She took the cup, raising it as a signal.

Alicia nodded before answering. “Please.” She suddenly narrowed her eyes. “Wait. It is coffee, right?”

Carol raised an eyebrow. “It’s actually brew of the dead.” She took a sip nonchalantly.

In a second, Alicia’s eyes widened, narrowing afterwards when she noticed Carol hiding a smile behind the cup. “Oh, even better.”

Carol finally chuckled, walking to the countertop where there were the cups to take another one. In silence, she filled it as Alicia took a seat. “Sugar?”

“Only if it’s the bones of the dead or something like that.”

Carol threw her head back, laughing openly. She took the sugar bowl with one hand and the cup with the other, joining Alicia on the table, her own cup floating next to her. After placing the items in front of the woman, she took a seat across her. They locked eyes immediately, almost like enemies waiting for the slightest movement from the other but there wasn’t tension between them. It was Alicia who blinked first just to prepare her beverage but after pouring the sugar, she looked back at Carol.

“Tonight was a big revelation,” Alicia began.

Carol moved her head in affirmation. “I imagine.” Regally she crossed her legs.

“Therese explained things to me.” She paused, expecting Carol say something but the demon only tilted her head. “It’s quite a mess.”

“That’s one way to put it.” She took her cup but she only held it with both hands, as if she was warming them. Carol wasn’t talking not because she was rude but if Therese had already told Alicia everything, there was no point in repeating it.

Alicia mirrored Carol’s action but in her case, she did take a sip of her coffee. “I don’t approve her plans about wanting to take Harge down. No matter how much he deserves it.”

Carol licked her lips, pondering for a moment, resting her hands still holding the cup on her knees, looking down at it. She completely agreed with Alicia just for Therese’s safety but at the same time, she respected her passion. “If you are trying to make me change her mind, I won't do it.” She raised her gaze. “I understand your concern but she has every right to make her decisions. I will never try to control her.”

Placing her left hand with which she was holding the cup on the table, Alicia used her free one to rub her forehead. “I know, I know.” She sighed. “I just worry. She’s everything to me.”

Carol smiled softly. “She’s everything to me too and I know what it’s like to lose her.” She made a pointed pause. “I swear to you that you will never have to experience such pain,” she claimed fervently.

Alicia’s lower lip quivered, the history of how Carol turned into a demon still fresh in her mind. “I have nothing more clear than the fact that I know she’s safe with you in her life.” She chuckled. “She was concerned about what would I think if she fell in love with a demon. Little she knew that she was already in love with you even after merely hour of knowing you.” She noticed the tender smile curving Carol’s lips. “I don't think I would have been capable to keep her away from you if I felt some sort of concern.”

“Would you have tried, though?” she inquired with curiosity.

She nodded. “If I would have had a bad sensation about it, definitely.” Carol was impressed though she didn’t let it show. “Call it mother’s intuition,” she shrugged, “but there was never a moment I felt Therese’s life could be in danger once I found out her significant other was a demon.”

“Not even after today?” She narrowed her eyes, incredulous.

Alicia was surprised by the question. “No … I mean, you saved me.”

“I only did it for Therese,” she clarified, not wanting Alicia to start thinking that she was naturally goodwill. “If you weren’t linked to her …” she trailed off, not needing to say anything else to make clear what she was referring to.

Alicia scrutinized the woman in front of her, who was looking at her almost bored. It was tough to believe the image Carol wanted to sell about herself after hearing Therese’s words and seeing the happiness caused by her. “Right.” The incredulity was clear in her tone.

Carol frowned. “I’m not a nice person. I’m not even a person to begin with.”

“The fact that you are not a person is more than clear. However, I beg to differ about the fact that you are not nice.” It was her time to use the cup to hide a smile as Carol rolled her eyes.

“Just because I made one act of kindness?” Some humans where so undemanding in Carol’s opinion.

“Are you sure about that?” Alicia counterattack.

Carol opened her mouth to confirm it but nothing came out of her mouth in the end. When it came to Therese, she had done countless of what could be considered good things for her and her family — whenever she was lucky to have one — making sure that they never struggled economically so Therese could have everything she needed and wanted. She didn’t even resort into using her power to create or steal the money because after her many living years Carol, naturally got bored, which why she started to absorb humans’ knowledge so she could get a job whenever she was in the mood, earning a decent fortune that entire purpose was for Therese’s lives. It might be true that Carol only did it for Therese but most of the times (luckily) there were other people in the young woman’s life that Carol had to look after too so Therese had a comfortable life without intervening with the natural order of life-death.

Alicia was smiling openly when Carol came out of her contemplation but before the demon could say something, a slurred voice interrupted them, making them turn their head towards the kitchen’s door at the same time. “Carol?” Therese, adorably rubbing her eyes with one hand, was more sleep than awake that she wasn’t completely aware of what she was interrupting. “Are you coming back to bed? I’m cold.”

Alicia looked back at the demon with interest, raising an eyebrow, curious about how would she react after all her attempts to minimize her humanity to her. The moment Carol looked at her, making eye contact, she knew she had won the battle.

“Oh, shut up,” Carol finally yielded, standing up to join Therese. After all, it was true that the young woman was the reason why she had clung to her humanity. The darkness had been a tempting pool and if she was honest, she had drowned in it since revenge had been the only thing in her mind. But once Therese reborn for the first time, Carol knew that she couldn’t become a demon filled with hatred and an insatiable hunger for killing, not if she wanted to be worth it of her.

Even if Carol didn’t consider herself human because only one person was able to provoke such feelings in her, she couldn’t minimize that she was able to experience emotions not other demons did, which made her special and unique. Such particularity could give her an only but worrisome weakness but at the same time, it provided her with her greatest strength.

Alicia’s soft chuckle followed them back to the room, making Carol smile because she didn’t mind at all if people find out if she was a hearted demon. She counted with the right weapons if someone was stupid enough to try to harm the woman she held dearly.

 

 

When Therese awoke in the morning, she frowned once she opened her eyes, finding emptiness in front of her. It took her a moment to realize she was facing one of the ends of the bed and that an arm rested on her waist.

She turned around with a smile that turned beaming when she was facing Carol, who was already smiling, waiting for this moment. Still drowsed, Therese only moved her eyes, tracing Carol’s features with them while the demon reached with her arm to brush Therese’s hair away from her forehead, causing the young woman to close her eyes when her caressing followed down through the bridge of her nose.

“Morning, angel,” Carol whispered, leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose. Therese envied the fact that she didn’t suffer morning breath, forever self-conscious of her own despite the fact Carol told her she didn’t mind because she could make it vanish.

“Morning,” she mumbled, lowering her head to bury it on Carol’s neck as if she was hiding, placing a soft kiss on it with closed lips.

Chuckling, Carol moved her arm wrapped around Therese’s body until it was under her arm in the middle of her back. “Are you okay?” There was a delicate vibration when Therese nodded. Carol then kissed her head.

They remain like that for a few minutes, cuddling while Carol’s hand moved up and down, slipping it under Therese’s shirt during one of her motions, softly and tenderly scratching her. It was until Therese felt her eyes growing heavier that she recalled there wasn’t time to chill out after yesterday’s events. “What are we going to do about Alicia?”

That was the question Carol was waiting for the moment Therese awoke and even when she was already working on something, she decided it was more appropriate to consider if Therese had something in mind. “What you want to do about it?”

“I mean, I guess she would have to stay with us to keep an eye on her and make sure she’s okay.” She pursed her lips with doubt. “The other option could be that you do with her apartment what you did with mine the first day? What do you think it would be the best option?” Before Carol could answer Therese frowned, listening sounds coming from outside the room, making her turn her head a bit towards the door as if it would help her to listen better. Apparently, it did the trick when she distinguished voices, making her frown because there were three people outside and two voices were familiar, although she couldn’t explain how one sounded like Carol’s voice. “Is someone here apart from Alicia?”

Carol bit her lower lip while she nodded. “I spend all night thinking exactly what could be the best option so you can be sure that everything’s okay without needing to look at Alicia all the time.” Therese smiled tenderly, her heart skipping a beat at the thoughtfulness although when Carol winced, she worried a bit. “But I’m not sure how you’ll feel once you discover what is.”

“It can’t be that bad if you think it’s the best way to go,” Therese confided.

“Hold that thought once I show you what is.”

 

 

Therese didn’t even bother to change her pajamas, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to focus on anything else beyond satisfying her curiosity for the time being. Carol, however, did, not comfortable with letting someone else seeing her in a domestic bliss dedicated only to Therese and since they were going to discuss business, she decided to wear a black suit with the jacket open to show a white blouse and a matching loosened tie. Therese didn’t mention anything about it beyond admiring the outfit until Carol prompted her to leave the room after telling her that if she kept looking at her in such way the guests were going to hear things probably they shouldn’t.

Therese’s blush was barely vanishing when she reached the kitchen, stopping dead in track at the shocking image that her eyes caught, widening them and causing her mouth to drop open like a children’s cartoon. The shocking thing wasn’t that Genevieve was standing with her arms folded, leaning against the countertop with her gaze fixed on the floor; nor the fact that Alicia was sitting on a chair, chattering relaxedly with her guests as if she had been used to the werewolf’s presence since a long time ago. At least Genevieve’s face was woundless now, showing what it could be considered a friendly face which definitely helped to hide her nature and make someone feel at ease.

The thing that was making Therese felt like she was losing her mind (which in retrospective wasn’t a big deal) was the fact that Carol was with them too, her pose conveying the fact that she had been there for a while. Wanting to be sure that her mind wasn’t playing tricks with her, Therese looked back over her shoulder, immediately founding Carol behind her. Her head turned back and forth several times until she was able to find her voice. “Wha- how?” She pointed to where one Carol was sitting. “Is that-?”

Her voice made the other women turn their heads in their direction, watching the moment when the Carol closer to Therese, put her hand on her shoulder, turning her to her. Alicia chuckled amusedly. “I wonder if my reaction was that hilarious.”

“Haven’t you read the notebook entirely, darling?” There was amusement in her tone, which made Therese blush for some reason.

“Of course I have,” she whispered and stepped closer to Carol, not wanting anyone to hear. “But I have been busy doing other things that some things simply didn’t stick.” Nobody noticed Genevieve’s smirk. “Besides, it has a very different effect actually watching it than reading it.”

Carol blinked before smiling. “Right.” She cleared her throat. “As you can see, I can replicate myself.” Therese looked at the other Carol, who was looking at her and smiled when their eyes met. “It’s practically another me ─ the same memories, feelings, abilities. Everything.” That explained why she was looking at Therese with so much affection and the young woman supposed she shouldn’t feel guilty by the way her heart swelled and her body reacted at the look since it was the same person. “I didn’t want to leave you even if I was unable to sleep so I did this to seek for Genevieve.” The mentioned one nodded as a greeting when the couple momentarily focused on her.

“All right …” Therese now looked at Alicia, who was looking enthralled but she wasn’t reacting to the two Carols which she imagined had been explained to her before they appeared. “And why you needed to go look for Genevieve?” There wasn’t any more jealousy after they have claimed each other but she couldn’t imagine why Carol needed her.

She took a deep sigh. “Because I think it would be a good thing if she became some sort of bodyguard for Alicia.”

There was a deafening silence after Carol’s words that even Therese could hear the others’ breathing. Or perhaps it was only hers echoing in her ears. “You want her to become her bodyguard when you almost freaked out when you found out I spent time alone with werewolves?” she whispered out loud so the rest heard her too.

Carol closed her eyes, rubbing her forehead. “That was different.”

Therese pursed her lips, frowning. “ _Because you don’t care for her as you do for me?_ ” At least she wanted to have this conversation in private.

“ _No!_ ” Carol looked hurt. “ _It’s true that you are the reason why I care for her and it’s not because I’ve developed a personal affection but I care for her because I know how important she is for you and I would protect her as if I was protecting you: with the best I have._ ”

Carol’s eyes spoke her honesty, making Therese lower her guard, followed by a wave of embarrassment, angry with herself for asking a stupid question. She always complained about how volatile non-humans could be and she was acting worse than them by allowing their worries to take the best of her and make her react that she didn’t trust the woman she loved.

Lowering her head like a scolded dog, Therese stepped towards, wrapping her arms around Carol’s waist and burying her face on her chest. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled.

The audience was looking at them confusedly with the exception of the other Carol, who stood up and walked towards them, Carol’s need to comfort her shared even if she was duplicated, while the one hugging Therese was reassuring her that she didn’t need to apologize. “I understand your hesitation from every aspect,” she explained after pulling back, without letting go, to look down at her. “But I’ll never do anything that is risky for you or the ones you care for.”

Therese hated to be the reason why Carol needed to explain herself but when she was about to speak, she felt an extra hand on her head, still feeling both of Carol’s on her back for which she startled, raising her head to look at the source of the contact. When her eyes found the same face that had been the first thing she saw today, Therese blushed. Part of her still believed that it was like a hologram but now that she was able to feel her touch, Carol’s words started to dwell in her brain and the fact that the demon wasn’t reacting like a feral kitten ready to attack made clearer that this was indeed another Carol.

“I-” She blinked as if dizzy.

Carol tried to read her mind but for once, Therese was completely blank, looking at the other her with fascination. Since her attention was focused on her, she resumed their conversation through her. “I can’t do this on my own and send another me because they could develop their own personality if they have too much independence and I want someone to look after Alicia every day. I trust Genevieve for this job.” Her fingers slid through the dark mane. “Because she saw what I can do, she knows what I would do to her and her pack if she betrays me and she still wanted to do it.”

“To pay a debt that I stupidly feel I have,” Genevieve added begrudgingly. Only Alicia reacted to her words, turning her head to look at her, raising an eyebrow. “No offense.”

“None taken.” Alicia shrugged. What else could she say? She didn’t think all this was necessary but she was willing to accept the outcome just to tranquilize Therese, not wanting to be a bigger burden for her.

“All right. You know I trust you,” Therese said whilst nodding, though her foggy eyes would make anyone think that she wasn’t paying real attention to what they were discussing. Not that anyone could blame her. If one Carol was enough to distract her and still making her feel overwhelmed with her presence and touch, two Carols would be the death of her. As it proved when the second Carol leaned to her, with all the intention to kiss her, sending her heart into a furious rhythm, feeling the lips of the original one pressing on her temple.

“Can we discuss the matter in our hands before you three give us a very peculiar version of a threesome?” Genevieve was the one interrupting them, deadpanned, since Alicia had been taken aback by the image, leaving her incapable to react beyond looking with widened eyes and mouth slightly open.

Two things happened to Therese after such words: she blushed like a tomato, totally forgetting they weren’t alone at the time her body reacted at the idea of being with two Carols at the same time. However, neither Carol backed down and before the young woman could react to move away to distance herself from the tempting image swirling in her mind, the one with the intention to kiss her, leaned down the rest of the way to do it very softly and tenderly, sending the message that Therese was her priority. Therese whimpered, a sound mixed with a sigh when their lips touched, her hands clenching on the other Carol’s waist, wrinkling the suit under her hold. The kiss lasted barely a few seconds but Therese kept her eyes closed once it was over, trapping her lower lip between her teeth as she opened her eyes.

Instinctively, she looked at the original Carol, who was smiling at her as the other finally stepped back, returning to the table as she mentioned something to the others that Therese imagined had to do with Alicia’s situation, her mind having short-circuited that she was listening to their voices as if they were interference sounds. But her mind was no longer blank, her eyes revealing to Carol what she was thinking that she didn’t even need to read her mind to know it for which she leaned down to whisper in her ear. “If you are really interested, one day you can find out what it’s like to be with two me at the same time,” she husked, smiling seductively when she pulled back, watching Therese gulping with difficulty, her blush coming back with force.

It was a good thing she wholeheartedly trusted the demon because as long as there were two Carols wandering in front of her, Therese was sure that she wouldn't be capable to focus on anything else for long period of times.


	17. Chapter XVI

There was a relative and somehow unexpected calmness that settled in the following days.

Alicia went back to her apartment once everyone agreed that Genevieve and her pack were going to keep an eye on her besides the fact that Carol was going to protect the building as she had done with Therese’s. Having that situation resolved, Carol moved onto the next one: finding out about what Harge had done to summon Tommy. She knew the answer was someone’s death but the most she knew, the most weapons she could have against them just like they had done back in the day once they found out about Therese.

That was why they were in ‘Suicidal’, with Abby fast-typing on the computer once Carol requested her to look for any possible connection of Harge directly or someone close to him who could give them some sort of information.

“Do you think she would help us if you put her out of your control?” Therese asked once she got bored of looking outside the door, especially because there weren’t much to see for her human eyes since it was practically dark.

“Perhaps. If we explain everything to her and after her angry fit once she knew she was under my control.” She was sitting on the couch of Abby’s office, her crossed leg bouncing up and down, her index finger tapping her lips.

Therese hummed, closing the door behind her and leaning against it. The sounds of the music of the place and the keys of the keyboard been softly smashed was the only thing they heard for a moment until Carol brook it, at the time she extended an arm in Therese’s direction. “Come here, my darling.”

Therese didn’t miss a second to put herself in motion, taking Carol’s hand and allowing to be guided to sit on her lap. “What’s on your mind?” Carol asked, nuzzling her nose on the shell of her ear.

“Why haven’t you absorbed Abby’s knowledge?” She traced the edge of Carol’s neckline with one hand.

Briefly, she looked down to follow Therese’s fingers but she looked up to answer. “I don’t want to become your only source for everything. I want us to be equals.”

Therese appreciated the sentiment although it was tricky to be equals when she was human and Carol implicated countless of things she couldn’t do. But here Carol was, trying to act like she couldn’t do them so Therese didn’t feel useless. “Someone under your control can remember what they did during that time if you allow it.” She had been re-reading the notebook, not wanting to be surprised without knowing beforehand like the other day even when it has been a pleasant surprise.

“Yes,” she nodded as she spoke.

“But they don’t have a mind of their own, they do whatever you order to them to do. As if they were robots.” This time Carol remained silent. It didn’t sound like Therese was going to complain about it but she definitely had something in mind. “So it wouldn’t be possible for them to talk to you about something, for example, if they personally had a connection with him because that’s not what you’re asking …” she trailed off.

Carol’s lips parted slightly in surprise. “Unless I do it.”

Before she could it, however, Therese placed a hand on the side of her face to keep her focus on her. “Free her out of your control.”

Carol didn’t reject the idea like she would have done it with someone else but she did try to stand her position. “It would be faster do it on my way.”

“I’m sure but I need you to let me handle this.” It was what Carol clarified since the very beginning, reason why she didn’t attempt to change Therese’s mind.

Carol tilted her head in acceptation, their eyes darting to Abby at the same in time to see her pausing her task to then blink repeatedly. Therese hadn’t need to clarify to Carol that she wanted her to remember what transpired during those days so there was a moment where the woman frowned, taking a hand to her forehead, like she was feeling a headache as she became aware of the things she had done without being fully conscious of it. Her eyes widened, still not realizing she wasn’t alone until Carol cleared her throat.

Abby jumped on her chair, sharply turning her head in the couple’s direction. The moment her eyes caught the sight of Carol, she frowned, not even paying attention to the fact that there was someone else. “You. How fucking dare you?” Slamming a hand on her desk, Abby stood up, ready to confront the demon, who was pleased with the anger and indignation. However, Carol didn’t intend to move, not because Therese was on her lap but because she was going to let her taking care of this as she wanted.

The young woman stood up from her spot, lifting her arms at chest height as if she was going to use them as a barrier. “Hey, hey. I know you are angry but let me explain.”

For the first time, Abby noticed her, throwing her out of balance that her anger was quickly replaced by confusion but in seconds the frown was back. “Who the hell are you?”

“My name is Therese, I-”

“You are one of those things?” She gestured to Carol with one hand, spatting the word with distaste.

The demon, who had been called worse wasn’t offended but Therese frowned upset, hearing an insult to the woman she loved. “That _people_ deserve respect.”

Abby made a mocking expression, shaking her hair. “Like the one she gave me?”

“She never ridiculed nor humiliated you. You were you, doing the things you usually do with the exception of why Carol needed you. And you know it because you remember everything that happened during these weeks.”

Abby opened her mouth, closing it again and narrowing her eyes next, looking over Therese’s shoulder. “Carol, huh?”

Carol had crossed her legs again, her head tilted down watching her hand stroking the armrest of the couch. She paused when she listened to Abby, slightly turning her head to look at her but without raising it entirely. “A pleasure.”

Abby snorted. “Babysitting? You put me under your control to babysit?” she asked incredulously. At least it had been a nice and kind woman instead of kids.

“That was an extra.” It was clear that Abby expected more but Carol didn’t say anything else, leaving it to Therese.

“Actually,” Therese continued after a tense silence. “We needed you for your connections.” She didn’t think it was necessary to mention that at first, Carol had only done it as a power display.

Abby, unwillingly, tore her eyes away from Carol to look at Therese, raising her eyebrows. “Connections?” There was an imperceptible tension when her mind focused on what she had been doing before being freed.

Therese wouldn’t have noticed if it wasn’t for the fact that for a second, she gazed away. “Do you know Harge Aird?”

“Hard not to when he’s our president,” she sassed but there was a slight edge that wasn’t missed by neither woman.

Therese moved to stand on her side so she could see both women. She exchanged a look with Carol before gazing back at Abby. “How do you know him?”

Abby licked her lips, trying to adopt a naive expression. “I already-”

“Look, _Abby_ ,” Carol intervened, standing up, smirking at the way the woman’s face contract in displeasure at the nickname as she expected. “You are free of my control because that’s what my wife,” she gestured to Therese, “wanted.” It was the first time she referred to her like that so the soft gasp that broke off the silence wasn’t surprising. “But it’s obvious that you are hiding something and I’m sure she won’t complain if I put you under my control again. In fact,” she walked towards Abby, “I don’t even need to do that. I just need to touch your head to find out about everything about your life.” She stopped once they were one foot apart. “Every single thing.”

Therese’s was incapable to look away from Carol, her heart still beating wildly in reaction of Carol referring to her as her wife. She wasn’t upset by the intervention because what they had was a partnership were both parts should have the opportunity to try their way and she knew that most likely Carol’s bad cop attitude would get a quicker reaction than her good cop version. However, Abby didn’t cave at the threatening stance right away and for a crazy minute, Therese wondered if Carol had found a worthy rival. When Abby suddenly sighed, closing her eyes as her shoulders sagged, it was clear that she was giving up at the fact that there wasn’t any other option for her and not because she had been threatened.

“God, I was a stupid believing his word that he wasn’t going to send his goons after me for the good old times’ sake.” She turned her back to them, walking back and forth, rubbing her forehead.

Therese blinked out of her stupor after Abby’s word, frowning in confusion at the time Carol did it in offense. “You think he sent us?” she asked with indignation.

“What else could it be? The past never stays in the past, right? Much less when you are the president? I should have imagined he was going to resort into a non-human so nobody would ever suspect a thing.” She stopped her pacing, facing Carol once again, lifting her arms to the side and letting them fall next. “Just do it quickly.”

It was amusing Carol’s bewilderment, to the point she stepped back, taken aback by such reaction and Therese quickly took the wheel. “He didn’t send us. We are here with our own agenda.” She believed that being relative honest would be better.

Abby’s eyes went from Carol to Therese, a few times before saying something, trying to discover if they were playing with her. “And what kind of agenda would that be?”

Carol finally recovered from the stumble. “Apparently you already know too much about Harge if you think he would send his goons after you. The less you know about why we are here, the better. In case he actually does that and wants to interrogate you.”

Abby looked at Carol with narrowed eyes, then she looked at Therese, expecting the explanation from her after grasping the different attitudes in which they were dealing with this. But it didn’t come because this time Therese agreed with Carol’s opinion. “The only thing we can say is that we are the good ones.” At least Carol didn’t have plans to conquer the world so Therese supposed it was fair to say that.

There was something about Therese that screamed honesty that Abby didn’t feel the need to push even when she was curious. She sighed tiredly, agreeing that they were right — one way or another, Carol would get what the information she needed and she wanted to forget this ever happened. Perhaps she should ask that in return once she told them what they wanted to know. “What do you want to know?”

“How do you know Harge?” Carol was quick to ask. “Actually tell us everything about him from your experience.”

“We met in high school. My-” She paused, incapable to conceal the sad expression that appeared in her face. “My best friend became smitten with him. I guess nobody could blame her, he was charming, the kind of guy that got along with everyone and was the teachers’ favorite.”

Abby walked to the desk to sit on the edge. At the same time, Carol sat back on the couch and seconds later Therese joined her. “He could have had anyone, most girls were interested in him but he was interested in my friend. When they got together, everyone believed it was because it was true that opposite poles attract but I always suspected it was because he saw he could manipulate her at his will. She was too innocent for someone like him.”

“What do you mean with “for someone like him”? What did you see that nobody else did?” Therese questioned this time.

“My instinct told me something was off. At first, it was easy to think he was just egocentric. He was a teenager with goals and plans but that was the image he sold to everyone. Since I spent time with him I saw what I believed was the real him: someone detached that only cared for himself, that didn’t have the slightest problem in using people.” She momentarily looked at Carol and the demon’s eyes shined angrily. “I tried to warn Victoire but he had already done his magic with her,” she said sarcastically. “She worshipped him and everything he did and said. Not that many dared, I was the only one who did and paid the consequences.” She grimaced. “Victorie told me I was jealous of their relationship. That I was ungrateful because they were trying not to make me feel aside now that they were a couple. She never stopped speaking in plural but I knew Harge never shared such opinion because he always looked at me as if I was a bother whenever I was with them.”

Carol and Therese exchanged a look while Abby took a breather, her heart still feeling the impact of that time. “She alienated from me after that. I tried so hard to avoid it but one day they vanished. Her number had been deactivated and when I went to look for her at her house, her mother told me they decided to travel around the world.” An unexpected sob startled the women on the couch. “Years later, when I less expect it I got a call from him, telling me she had died in a car accident.” She closed her eyes, trying to keep it together.

Carol tensed, straightening her position. “When was that?”

Abby sniffed. “Twenty-five years ago.”

Carol stood up as if a spring had broken off. “But why did he threaten you?” Therese asked when Carol didn’t react, lost in her thoughts.

“He didn’t actually threaten me.” She wrinkled her nose. “He tried to be polite about it, as if we were friends.” She rolled her eyes. “He contacted me when he decided he was running for president, asking me to do him the favor to never bring that up. He didn’t want things to be misinterpreted in any way. I agreed. Not for him but for her — I didn’t want the media to tear her apart by saying things that weren’t true and also I didn’t want to remember her like the person she became when she was with him.”

“Abby …” Carol whispered and her tone was almost embarrassed. “Did you ever get the feeling that he could be capable of killing someone?”

The atmosphere gave a radical turn, to the point Therese stood up again, in case it was necessary to step between the two women. “What?” Abby growled but there was bewilderment under her primal emotion.

“Did you ever thought that he could be dangerous? That’s why you were so concerned?” She was trying to be delicate about the subject, speaking softly.

Carol’s earnestness let Abby know this was a serious question and not something to provoke a reaction. “Uhm, no.” She hopped down the desk, wandering nervously. “I mean, sometimes I thought he was a sociopath for the way I saw him using people, for the way he clinically behaved when he interact but I never thought he could be a killer.” She ran her hand through her auburn hair. “Do you think he killed her?” she whispered, her voice cracking.

Therese was looking from one woman to the other, trying to read Abby’s emotions since she was able to feel Carol’s, her eyes stopping in the latter after Abby asked the question, noticing that Carol was contemplating her answer. For a moment it looked like the human side was winning the battle but in the end, her features suddenly show nothing but detachment although it only was because she didn’t want to give any kind of false hope. “I appreciate your help, it’s really valuable.”

Abby incredulously looked as Carol placed a hand on Therese’s back, coaxing her to leave. The young woman took a few steps before stopping, looking back at her. “Thanks for your help. I’m sorry you had to recall those days but I promise it won’t be in vain.” She hoped.

Before resuming her walking, Therese moved her arm behind her back to take Carol’s hand, taking the led to leave the office but after crossing the door, Carol stopped though she didn’t free her hand as she turned her body to look back at Abby, who was still looking at them in shock and anguish at the new possibility that swirl in her mind.

“I know you loved her and I understand your pain.” There was a pause where Therese squeezed her hand, surprised but happy that this was coming naturally from her.

Abby’s eyes widened. She was a terrific actress so not many people knew that she had been in love with Victorie, which why it was impressive that a complete stranger was able to see it though perhaps her nature had something to do with it. She nodded, acknowledging Carol’s words who nodded back before turning around to leave when Abby remembered. “Is she going to be all right?”

The couple stopped and turn their head at the same time, the same expression of confusion in their faces but it was Carol who understood first. “Alicia?” Abby nodded again. “You can find out on your own if you are so interested.” She smiled in that mocking way of hers. “She also knows the truth now, you two might share your dislike for me for doing that.”

Abby rolled her eyes but she chuckled. “With such thing in common, we are going to become best friends in no time.” She then got serious, licking her lips. “Would you let me know if you find out something? No matter what kind of information it is.” Carol scrutinized her for a moment before nodding, empathizing with her need to know what had happened to the woman she loved.

 

 

“So … your wife, huh?” Therese sheepishly questioned when they were outside the place, having walked for a while.

Carol stiffened a little, having forgotten that particular detail. “I apologize if it made your uncomfortable but even if I didn’t say it consciously, I don’t regret it.”

Therese hurried her pace to step in front of Carol, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. “I’m not upset in any way.” She took the demon’s hand in hers, gazing at them, especially their rings. “In every aspect that’s what I am, don’t you think? I’m wearing your ring. We have claimed each other in every way. We live together …” she trailed off, scrunching up her nose. “And if I’m honest, calling you my girlfriend sounds so insufficient.”

Carol’s eyes traced Therese’s features before smiling tenderly, freeing one of her hands to caress the young woman’s face afterwards. “I can relate with that feeling.” When Therese turned her head to kiss her palm, Carol leaned down, kissing her forehead. “I love you.” They shared a soft but significant kiss.

Therese moved next to Carol, resuming their walking without letting go her hand. “Do you think she’s lying?” She looked at the demon while she asked.

“No. Abby truly believes that’s the truth.” She sighed, running her hand through the side of her face. “I believe he lied though.”

Therese’s beautiful eyes open with surprise. “You think she’s alive then?”

Carol looked down at Therese, tugging her softly so her body bumped against hers, letting her hand go to wrap an arm around her shoulders, kissing her head. “That’s what we are going to find out next.”


	18. Chapter XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy whatever you celebrate ◠ᴗ◠

Once again, Carol demonstrated the perks of what she was. Needing a hacker’s abilities, they made an appointment with the one that came out victorious in the task Carol had published on the dark web of hacking a bank, tempting anyone with a huge amount of money after the real test that would be talked about in person.

The lucky one’s (or poor soul, Therese couldn’t tell) name was Dannie, a man around his mid-thirty that wore hipster clothes with a backpack hanging from one of his shoulders, walked towards Therese who was sitting on one of the tables outside the coffee shop they decided to meet, her crossed arms over the table. At everyone’s eyes, she was alone but Carol was on the chair next to her, invisible. Therese, as the exception, could look at her if she desired.

“You must be Therese.” The man said when he got to their table, smiling warmingly as Therese pulled back, resting her back on the chair to look at him, briefly looking at Carol’s direction. “That was just to break the ice since we exchanged pictures for a reason.”

As expected, he pulled the chair in front Therese back to sit down, babbling his appreciation for the opportunity, placing his backpack on his lap. The moment he was comfortably on his place, Therese saw Carol reaching out to touch his temple with her fingertips to then place her hand on his head as if she was holding a ball. Dannie’s eyes unfocused, a white veil covering them for a second before they return to its normality. The man blinked a few times, then he stood up, leaving the table without saying a word.

Carol appeared at everyone’s eyes just as the waitress was coming out to take Therese’s order, her steps wavering in confusion because she had been sure, when she looked outside through the window, that the young woman had been alone. She resumed her steps when a pair of bluish grey eyes looked at her, raising an eyebrow in expectation. Carol ordered for Therese as the young woman pulled out her laptop from her satchel, offering it to her once they were left alone.

“All right. Let’s do this.”

Carol’s fingers start typing quickly, as if she had been doing this during all her life, mesmerizing Therese by the skillful way they moved, using every single one of them. The green eyes caressed from her hands to her face, seeing the soft way her frown was furrowed in concentration, her lips moving without making any sound as she read the words on the screen. Not wanting to interrupt her with chatter, Therese slid her chair to Carol’s in time to see her type Abby’s name in the searching bar.

Once they decided what to do, Carol explained that it would be easy to find out Victorie’s full name by rummaging through Abby’s past, not wanting to ask the woman directly after the interrogation they had already done. Finding information of Abby was easy due to her work, at least in a present professional aspect but Carol had to resort into her recently acquired knowledge to find about the personal one. It took a little more than expected (Therese had eaten half of the fries and the strawberry milkshake) but in the end, it was worth it because they ended up having access to even her medical history but what they needed was the name of Abby’s schools.

Once they counted with such information, the rest was easy peasy — the schools still existed to enter their system, finding a name that repeated along Abby’s since kindergarten to high school. However, finding about Victoire Dunne after high school was proving to be impossible because it was as if she vanished completely after her graduation. She hadn’t followed Harge to the university as Carol suspected but neither gone to another. The only thing that stopped Carol from feeling frustrated was the fact that there wasn’t a death certificate so perhaps there was still a chance.

Carol stopped typing, resting on the back chair as she sighed deeply. “ _Think, think, what are you missing?_ ” She ran a hand through her hair.

Therese looked at her, biting her lower lip, wishing she had a way to help Carol but if the demon, even with her abilities wasn’t capable to do something about it, much less her. She tried to convey her support when Carol looked at her, smiling at her, cupping one check, hoping to caress away the vexation that tinted her expression. Unexpectedly, the demon’s eyes widened in realization. “You have had the answer all the time.”

Therese frowned. “What? If that was true I would have told you something, Carol. I would never hide anything from you,” she declared fervently, almost as if she was worried her partner could think that.

“I know that, my darling.” She placed her hand over Therese’s that was still on her cheek, taking it to her lips. “But I just remembered … Tommy said Harge used someone to take your blood. If everything Abby said, Victoire did whatever Harge wanted without question it.”

“But I don’t remember-” She pouted.

“I can reach the information. Even if you don’t remember, it’s in your mind because you experienced it.” She brushed away a strand of hair from Therese’s cheek.

“Oh,” she quietly exclaimed with wonder. “Then go ahead, anything I can do to help.” She didn’t need to ask how she would do it since she imagined it would be like what she did with Dannie.

However, Carol moved her hand, holding her by the neck, leaning down to press her lips on hers. Therese sighed contently, placing her hands on the back of Carol’s head, surrendering herself into the kiss. The young woman didn’t feel anything beyond the pleasurable fluttering on her stomach she always experienced while kissing Carol but the demon’s head was filling with every single moment of her life, all the things that Therese naturally forgot as time passed by.

During the kiss, Carol smiled at what was new to her, frowned at the upsetting ones and slowed the pacing, almost as if she pressing the slow-motion button to what she was seeing when she reached the moment she was hoping to see. Looking through Therese’s perspective, Carol found herself in the orphanage’s nursing, the little girl was alone, sitting on the examination table, balancing her legs as she hummed in entertaining. The door opened seconds later, giving way to a Sister followed by a nervous redhead nurse that looked like a fish out of its fishbowl. Therese stopped moving, suddenly feeling apprehensive, looking around as if she was trying to find a way to escape.

“Hello, Therese,” the Sister spoke in a soft but stern way. “Do you remember what Sister Alicia told you yesterday? That you were going to meet someone that would make sure you were in good health?” The little girl didn’t answer, her eyes going from one woman to the other. After an uncomfortable moment, she nodded. “This is nurse Wong. She will be the one taking care of you.”

“You can call me Caroline.” She smiled, trying to make Therese feel at ease but since she couldn’t get rid of the uncomfortableness, it looked forced. Carol didn’t know if she should laugh or scream at the chosen name, clear that it couldn’t be a coincidence.

Therese recoiled when the nurse was close enough to her to touch her, even though she didn’t yet. A reaction that made Carol wonder if somehow she was able to feel there was something off or if it was the natural uncertainty of facing a stranger. “Hey, it’s okay. I promise I won’t hurt you. The worst you will feel it’s a pinch and it would last just a second.” There was something maternal about the way she spoke to her now that she could whisper to only be heard by the girl as she opened the medical bag.

Therese narrowed her eyes but once again, she didn’t answer. However, she followed the instructions (breathe in, breathe out, cough) whenever it was necessary, looking at the Sister’s direction as in comfort, who had stayed although pretend she wasn’t there. When it was time to take Therese’s blood, the little girl got a little restless but ‘Caroline’ distracted her by talking to her, asking her about her favorite cartoon, finally making Therese talk eagerly to the point that she didn’t even notice when the needle punctured her arm.

By the time it was time to say goodbye, Therese was smiling sheepishly, showing her dimples to the stranger who smiled back. Carol was able to see her nervousness returning when she was facing the Sister once again in the last glimpse Therese gave to the room before the door closed.

Carol slowly pulled back, pecking until she ended the kiss. Therese, almost as if with difficulty, opened her eyes, blinking lazily, dizzyingly looking at Carol, who bit her lower lip. “Did you-?” Therese cleared her throat after her voice came out squeaky. “Did you get what you were looking for?”

“I did get a name that it’s too ironic to be just a coincidence so I’m going to search it.” But she didn’t move right away, her eyes slightly darkened.

“Carol …” One of those looks and it was enough to make her stomach tighten, sending a pang of desire between her legs.

“Later,” she promised, not a stranger to the same desire but trying to keep her rational mind if they were going to deal with this situation.

Therese whimpered but she nodded, both women pulling apart so Carol could continue with her research. She first did it in the regular way before resorting into the hacker abilities when she didn’t find anything at all, according there, Caroline Wong didn’t exist which wasn’t really surprising since the name sounded like a bad spy’s name but once she dug deeper, the answer was immediate and in this case, surprising as the way Carol’s eyes widened, making Therese look to the screen to see what she had found, having the same reaction the demon had.

 

 

Therese held her breath, lifting her head to see the somehow intimidating building in front of them, gulping with apprehension. She couldn’t say that she had an idea of what could have happened to Victoire but she definitely didn’t see this one coming.

Carol squeezed her hand, drawing her attention to her. “I doubt she decided to follow a career like a doctor.” It was a bad joke to break the silence since the information founded said she was there as a patient.

“How are we going to do this?” Therese wondered, looking back at the mental hospital. They couldn’t pretend to be family because according to the notes, nobody visited her although she supposed Carol could change that if she decided to take that path.

However, when she was met with silence, Therese turned her head to Carol’s direction once again, finding her wearing a white coat where an ID hanged from the chest pocket, her hair tied in a ponytail. “This should be more interesting.”

“Let me guess, you have the psychiatric knowledge too?” She smirked.

“Of course but I’m sure it won’t work this time. It’s just easier to gain access if we pretend to be doctors.” Therese didn’t even need to look down to confirm her clothes had changed. At least she was getting accustomed to some things.

Carol let Therese’s hand go once they put themselves in motion towards the hospital, knowing that holding hands would draw unwanted attention to them and they needed this to work as smoothly as possible since she would be using her powers for different things at the same time like changing their aspects on the camera without changing it in real life, hacking the computers so they found their professional information to confirm they were doctors and modifying people’s mind to not arise any kind of questions when she explained why they were there.

When the hospital staff (ironically) confirmed they were doctors from another hospital that were coming with the intention of a transference, one of the doctors that couldn’t conceal his attraction to attractive women, offered to be their guide which Carol accepted just so she could give him the order to take Victoire to them once he showed them the private rooms where patients received individual therapy.

While they waited, Carol sat on one of the corners of the desk, one of her feet always making contact with the floor watching Therese pacing from one side to the other. “Nervous?” Carol questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Therese stopped, running a hand through her hair. “Apprehensive more like it.” She took a deep breath before walking to Carol. “This is going to be something huge, right?”

Carol smiled, trying to convey reassurance but without wanting to lie to her. “I personally can’t think in anything good when it’s related to Hargess and his family so, perhaps it’s going to be something upsetting.”

Therese nodded, nibbling at her lower lip, trapping a piece of skin in her teeth but letting it go before she could tear it. “I never stood a chance without you.”

“Angel …” She didn’t want her to feel like she was useless although she wasn’t away from reality.

“You can’t deny it, Carol. I might be clever in my own ways but there was no way I could’ve outsmart a goddamn demon.” She pouted and frown, giving her an adorable expression instead of an intimidating or angry one.

Having walked close enough, Carol could reach for Therese, holding her by the waist without moving away from the desk. “If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t be doing all this to expose him to everyone.” She was slowly pulling her closer to her. “You are outsmarting him by treating him like a normal person and not the untouchable he believed he is.”

Therese didn’t look too convinced but she wasn’t able to say anything else because the door’s room opened, making her step away from Carol, putting a decent distance between them. Carol, still looking at her, smiled amused but any trace of it vanished when she looked at the newcomers, especially the catatonic woman that was on a wheelchair, replacing it by dread.

All the beauty that Carol had seen in Therese’s memory was a thing from the past. Now, the woman was skin and bones, to the point that anyone would wonder if they were taking the proper care but the IV at least let know that she was fed. The warmness of her eyes when she had looked at Therese, wanting to calm her down had been replaced by an empty look that was fixated on the floor. The image was shocking for everyone but even more so for Carol who had seen how lively the woman used to be.

In a whisper, Carol ordered the doctor to leave them alone and the moment it was only the two of them with Victoire, Therese took her hands to cover her mouth. “Oh my god. W-what happened to her?”

Carol walked to the woman who didn’t give the slightest indication that she was aware of their presence nor her surroundings. “A very traumatic shock is my first guess.” She took a deep breath, hesitating to do what she should because never before she had done it with someone who was entirely defenseless. Maybe the people weren’t aware of what she did but she never felt the sensation that she was facing a child like in this moment.

Therese, noticing her struggle, walked to her, placing a hand on her forearm to catch her attention. “It’s okay. It’s for a good reason.”

Carol smiled a bit, almost sadly but she nodded. She squatted down in front of Victoire, Therese’s hand never leaving her now settling on her shoulder, squeezing supportively. Slowly, she moved her hand to the ones resting on its owner’s lap, brushing her fingertips on the back of a hand, resting it fully on it in the next second. “Goddammit.” She removed her hand, standing up.

“What? What happened?” Her heart skipped a beat at the time her stomach fluttered nervously.

“It doesn’t work. I can’t reach any part of her memory,” she said frustrated.

Therese was puzzled. “Why?”

Carol looked at her, making a pause. “Because her brain doesn’t work as it should. In a normal brain, even if you forget the things you lived, they are stuck in some part but her brain doesn’t work.” It wasn’t hard to see it in Victoire’s state. “I’m amazed they are keeping her alive because this is practically brain dead.”

Therese looked at the woman with sadness, reaching out to clean the drool that was dripping from her mouth instinctively with the sleeve of her coat. “There’s no other way?”

“Drinking her blood.” In that way, she had always gathered the person’s life in its entirety.

Therese understood the why of Carol’s concern after the time she had stopped her from drinking someone’s blood, days later after her marking admitting out loud the reason why. But this was a different case because Carol wouldn’t be drinking it for pleasure. “Do it.”

Carol snapped her head in her direction, surprised. “Are you sure?”

“Of course.” She smiled tenderly but the demon didn’t move right away, almost as if she was giving Therese the chance to change her mind, putting herself in motion when she didn’t.

It was like taking a corpse in her arms when Carol crouched down to reach for Victorie, no voluntary movement coming from her, her head falling to the side naturally, offering her neck unintentionally and showing no reaction at the painful puncture that followed next. Carol narrowed her eyes as she started to drink, in a concentrated expression, her back to Therese, who looked away from them even if she didn’t feel particularly jealous of the image but nevertheless, it was something that she wasn’t eager to admire.

Suddenly, Carol ended, almost losing her grip on Victoire that if it wasn’t for her special reflexes, she would have ended up falling on the floor but even in her shocked state, she was able to react to place her back on the wheelchair. Afterwards, she stepped backwards hurriedly, somehow trying to put a distance of what she now know although it was impossible to take it out of her mind. For Therese, it was completely frightening to see Carol in such condition because what could it be so terrible to put a demon in a state that it looked like something was hunting her?

“Carol …?” she whispered unsurely.

Carol, who had been looking at the floor, turned her head at her direction, her eyes widened in dismay. A couple of times she moved her lips but nothing came out of it. “Babe,” Therese walked to Carol while she spoke, holding her face in her hands once she was in front of her. “You are worrying me.”

In her natural state of wanting to protect Therese, Carol was still hesitating to say something but after noticing the way the young woman’s expression turned more apprehensive the longer her silence lasted, Carol knew that she couldn’t keep this away from her, knowing how someone’s imagination could work against their owner when it was facing uncertainty.

Licking her lips, Carol placed her hands on Therese’s hips, ready to steady her if necessary. She pronounced the dready words, so quiet that Therese asked her to repeat it or perhaps she couldn’t believe what she had heard. “She had a daughter.” Speaking in past tense was enough to make Therese stiffen. “They … had a daughter.” She paused, sniffing but there wasn’t a signal of a desire to cry.

There was a beat before Therese started to join the dots and her expression mirrored Carol’s, in her case, her eyes filling with unshed tears. “No …” When Carol furrowed her eyebrows sadly, a drowned whimper escape from her mouth before she wrapped her arms around her wife’s neck, hugging her tightly, remaining in that position in heavy silence. “What kind of monster would do something like that?”

Carol closed her eyes, tightening her arms around Therese’s waist without answering. After a moment, she pulled back to make eye contact. “We should go.” They already had what they had come to get.

But Therese didn’t move, gazing at Victoire, who was drooling again. “There’s nothing we can do?” Carol looked at her questioningly. “Well, I meant you. It’s just so unfair that she’s here in such state when she’s an innocent bystander.”

 _By an everlasting vendetta_ , Carol thought, for the first time contemplating that it might be entirely pointless. “I can restore her mind, yes. But don’t you think that’s unfair? Making her aware of everything that happened to her again?”

Therese nibbled her lower lip, frustrated but then her eyes widened as an idea popped in her mind. “What if you modify it? If you make her forget that she ever met him?” Carol only looked at her. “You can’t deny she deserves a second chance. That fucker ruined her life the moment he chose her to fulfill the sick plans he had.”

Carol looked away but now she was shuffling the idea. Her first thought was saying no for the probability of Harge finding it out and putting Victoire in risk but she couldn’t take his actual presence in consideration since Tommy had taken the control of his body and surely he wouldn’t care. Although he had shown that he would do anything just to amuse himself and watch Carol in action, she could protect Victorie if it came to that. “What kind of second chance?” she finally dared to ask.

Therese blinked in surprise, having expected a rejection that surely would make her argue with her to defend her position. “Oh … uhm …” Carol chuckled softly. “A happy one with Abby?”

“I doubt Abby would be happy to be with Victoire if she’s not making the choice on her own to be with her.” Therese sighed, disappointment washing her over. “But perhaps if we tell her the truth like you decided to do when we ask about Harge, she could take a decision on her own.”

“But you will fix Victoire or that’s going to be Abby’s decision too?” She wanted to be sure.

“I will do it.” It wasn’t that she believed she had the right to make such decision but if the vendetta had been the reason why Victoire’s life had ended like this, Carol felt like she had to compensate her in some way.

Therese watched Carol walking back to Victorie, for the first time her confident stance wavering the closer she got to the woman. Nevertheless, she didn’t waste time to do what she had to do once she was close enough, extending her left arm to touch Victoire’s forehead with her fingertips. At first sight, it looked like she was brushing the hair away from her face but it didn’t make sense with the pixie hair the woman wore but then Therese noticed that Carol was moving her middle finger as if she was drawing a pattern before she stopped right in the middle, closing her eyes without breaking the contact.

Observing Carol using her powers like this with someone else made Therese gasped in wonder as it felt like she was appreciating a princess’ transformation. Victoire’s look changed entirely ─ her red hair grew at shoulder height, her pale skin took the color as if she had spent a week on the beach, her features showing a natural aging instead of being the reason of a traumatic event and the hospital’s clothes were replaced by green capri pants, a fitting white blouse with flutter sleeves and green-white sneakers. A look that had stood out in Carol’s mind from her memories for some reason.

When everything ended, Therese was startled by the outside sound, causing her to look around to see they were no longer in the hospital. She immediately recognized the place as the park in front of her apartment complex. Knowing that Carol would have taken care of disappeared any trace of Victorie’s medical records, she didn’t bother to ask about it, more interested in the fact that even when she looked like a completely different woman, Victorie’s expression still looked lost.

“That’s on purpose” Carol explained when she noticed Therese’s concern. “I don’t think we should take straight to Abby without talking with her first.”

Therese agreed with a nod. “How much you changed about her life?”

“Nothing before she met Harge, but I erased all that and replaced it with a whole new invented life where she’s an accountant and her and Abby traveled a lot before settling their business with ‘Suicidal’.” She supposed it was a good idea her life was intertwined with Abby’s since they were childhood friends. She also had noticed the developing crush towards her best friend before Harge came into the picture. In case Abby didn’t accept what Carol had done, she could rewrite Victoire’s life once again. “In one of those trips they met us and we are friendly acquaintances. And she’s aware of my nature.”

Therese was nodding again, pensively. “If Abby agrees to all this, could you plant on my mind the same memories you planted on Victorie’s so for all the involved ones it’s not a lie?” She scrunched up her nose, knowing that voicing it like that didn’t make any sense.

Carol smiled softly. “Of course.” It would definitely be easier to keep up the charade.

Feeling reassured, Therese smiled. “Do you want me to stay with Victorie in our apartment while you go talk to Abby?” She wasn’t really eager to stay behind but she could understand if it was necessary.

“You can come but you will have to stay with Victorie pretending to be clients while I go to Abby’s office.” She knew that the conversation will be a heavy one and she didn’t want onlookers, even if they were important for them in their respective way. In fact, that very fact wanted her to avoid them what she imagined could happen.

“I can do that.” She held onto Carol’s biceps, squeezing softly while she stood on her tiptoes, prompting Carol to lean down so they were able to kiss.

“All right, let’s do this.” Carol looked at Victorie, finally breaking her free from her control.

The woman blinked repeatedly, which was normal after the fact that she hadn’t blinked since Carol transformed her. For a moment, she looked around, her confused expression showing that she was trying to recognize the place, the gears of her mind clicking in place in the next second, as her relaxation proved. Then she looked at the couple in front of her to later look at her wrist-clock. “We should hurry if we want to arrive with Abby on time, you know how demanding she is with punctuality.”

Carol and Therese shared a look, where the young woman beamed a smile that warmed the demon’s heart, the moment broken by Victoire who took Therese’s wrist to pull her away from Carol, hooking her arm with hers. “Ugh, you two, stop with all those loving glances. We have a lunch date with the most impatient person.” Therese’s was a little befuddled by the unapologetically way of Victoire’s attitude but she supposed it made sense when they supposedly had some sort of friendship as she demonstrated by doing the same with Carol with her other arm. “And I can’t waste the opportunity Carol gave me by making her agree to this double date.”

Therese looked at Carol with surprise. “ _The crush was natural though it never bloomed to become more._ ”

“ _Every second that passes convinces me more and more that this was the right thing to do._ ” She was a little apprehensive of Abby’s reaction but despite what it could be, there could be a solution and an innocent woman was getting back what had been stolen from her.

Victoire looked at Carol too, never suspecting what the couple was doing. “I don’t know if I did it before, but-” She smiled beautifully. “Thank you so much for what you did.” Even when Carol knew it was impossible, she had the feeling that she wasn’t thanking her for the double date.


	19. Chapter XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: G!P (girl with penis)

It was late in the night, or early in the morning, depending on the kind of person you were, when Carol and Therese went back to their apartment. For someone with endless stamina, Carol was exhausted. The day had been emotional in everywhere they look — finding out about Harge’s unforgivable act had been awful but revealing everything to Abby was somehow worse. Everything that Carol was expecting to happen, did, and so much more.

Never being an admirer for wasting time, Carol went directly to Abby’s office the moment they arrived, leaving Therese and Victoire mingling in the premises with the rest of the clients, not giving Abby the chance to react in any way, at least until she voiced the words the moment the door closed behind her.

“She’s alive.”

Abby’s face went through all kind of emotions: incredulity, bewilderment, shock, happiness, excitement, hope; prompting her to stand up from her seat, practically running to the door, ignoring Carol in her way until she was unable to open the door. Her eyes flashed with anger when she looked at the demon, who raised an eyebrow unfazed.

“We need to talk, a lot, first. And either you do it willingly or I can treat you like a ragdoll and take you back to the chair and make you unable to move.” She added when Abby looked ready to refute. “It’s extremely important.” That was her way to say please without saying the word.

It wasn’t like she had another option so Abby sat, but she didn’t go back to her desk, sitting on the couch, almost like she was getting ready to bolt out the moment she had the opportunity.

Carol rubbed her forehead, sighing deeply, beginning the conversation by explaining how she became a demon, which for the way she widened her eyes, was surprising for Abby, who imagined this had been Carol’s nature during all her existence. During all her story (only mentioning the important points because she didn’t share things in the way she did with Therese) Carol made clear that her distinctive features where her love for Therese and her hunger for revenge towards the Aird family.

The moment Carol voiced that name, it clicked in Abby’s mind. The indignation was immediate just as the objection on her friend’s behalf. Nothing that Carol didn’t see coming. Just like the anger that turned physical when Carol revealed the traumatic experience that had sent Victoire into a catatonic state.

Carol didn’t do anything to avoid the blows, accepting the punishment she believed, deserved. Although it felt insufficient since she couldn’t feel the pain. This was the main reason she hadn’t wanted Therese to come to face Abby together, knowing that the young woman would have done anything to avoid it and if Abby dared to focus her wrath on Therese, Carol wouldn’t have reacted meekly like she was doing it at the moment.

Out of nowhere, the attack stopped, as if Abby had been depleted of her energy. Confused, Carol looked down, finding the woman with her head down and her shoulder shaking, her hands clutching the demon’s shirt before resting her forehead on her shoulder. Dubious, Carol placed a hand between Abby’s shoulder blades, patting softly in comfort, not daring to mumble an apology when she knew that wouldn’t be enough to compensate for everything that both women had experienced during all these years.

Afterwards, once Abby moved away from Carol as if she was a house on fire and the last minutes never happened, the woman had requested to know where Victoire was, her tone clearly giving away that Carol didn’t have the right to stop her any longer. However, what Carol gave her was the rest of the story. Abby looked outraged once again, which was understandable since it looked like it was Carol who had been drawing Victoire’s adulthood, but there was a flicker of hope in her eyes that couldn’t be missed.

The decisive part came when Carol asked Abby if she accepted to be part of the Victoire’s recently created life. Carol didn’t mention Victoire’s crush, not wanting to give the impression that it was something she had purposefully put there, knowing very well that’s how Abby would take it. In the end, the woman agreed without hesitation but first, she requested to look at Victorie (even if from afar) before not having any recollection of her absence. Carol agreed, not seeing anything wrong with it.

The office was on the second floor and one of the walls was actually a big window-mirror so Abby could see what happened in her business without the necessity to step outside. Carol had to use her abilities to lighten up where Therese and Victoire were, making everyone unaware of the fact that there was more light in a place that was usually in the darkness.

Carol was curious about the reaction so she focused her attention on Abby, listening to the gasp that broke the silence as her eyes drink in the way her eyebrows furrowed with longing. The tears followed next but this time they were accompanied by a smile, Abby’s hand moving to touch the window, caressing softly at the place she had Victoire in her sight.

There was nothing but conviction after that so Carol inserted the necessary memories in Abby’s mind once the woman didn’t find staring at the woman she loved enough anymore, desperate to be close to her. The women’s encounter wasn’t like a romantic movie where the couple ran at each other’s arms and kissed as if they would die if they didn’t because in their new reality, they have seen each other every day but there still was a lot of sentiment in the way they cheek-kissed and hugged, unable to hide what they meant for the other through their eyes.

The four of them went to have lunch together, but before they did, Carol had excused to the bathroom, taking Therese with her to do what she had asked her about giving her the necessary memories too. In that way, their time together wouldn’t feel like a facade for any of the involved ones and they ended up having a very nice time together, one that extended to the night. After saying goodbye to their new-old friends, Carol and Therese went to see Alicia, wanting to be sure that everything was okay, finding the apartment full with Genevieve’s pack.

“So ... Alicia adopted all of you?” Carol hadn’t been able to avoid the teasing, forgetting for a moment about the heaviness of the day, earning deadly gazes of almost everyone.

Carol came out of her thoughts when Therese held her hand, turning her head to look at her over her shoulder, tugging her towards the couch. They sat next to each other, the silence turning a little bit denser but never uncomfortable but Carol was too exhausted to even think. She turned her head in Therese’s direction once she rested it on the back of the couch, smiling tiredly when the young woman did the same to look at her. Blindingly they searched for the other’s hand at the same time, their thumbs softly caressing the skin underneath.

Just when Carol was about to relent and open her mouth to say something, Therese shifted, unexpectedly straddling her, holding her face in her hands, avoiding any kind of attempt to talk by joining their lips together in a hungry kiss. Carol wasn’t surprised by Therese’s actions because there was a reason why they were soulmates and they didn’t need a special bond to be capable to read the other’s needs.

Both of them were feeling the desperation of being together, the reminder that there was something beyond the evil they had witnessed today. Because for Therese it wasn’t like Abby, her memories hadn’t been replaced with others to modify her reality; in her case, she counted with both versions (at her request) just like Carol, which was slightly saturating, making her feel a heaviness that made her wonder how could Carol cope with all the things she had been gathering during all these years. At the far end, the demon needed a proof that she wasn’t like Harge, that she hadn’t been so cruel to the point of wrecking an innocent’s life.

Therese was the one to pull back first, holding the hem of her shirt to take it off, her eyelids falling close when Carol’s hands seized her by the waist. “I need you,” she whispered once she grabbed her face again, brushing their lips together.

Carol understood Therese’s request by the gesture that followed after those words: a grinding on her lap as if she was searching for something.

The first time Therese’s discovered that Carol could grow a member that wasn’t naturally hers was because she had accidentally (Carol playfully teased her that it had been on purpose) left open a sex shop website where she had been looking the possible sex toys someone could get. It wasn’t that she was dissatisfied with their sex life, so far from it, but she was definitely curious about the things they could do. Carol was her first lover and would be the only one so Therese was more than committed to educate herself to be the best for her lover just as she was for her. And if she was honest with herself, selfishness was also a big reason for this ─ she was greedy and if Carol’s fingers inside her were a glorious sensation, the mere thought of having her filling her in a way that nobody had was enough to drive her crazy with desire.

Later that day, when Therese was getting dinner ready, Carol took the computer, finding what the young woman had been looking at, making her eyes widen before grinning as if she had won the lottery. Wasting no time, Carol appeared in the kitchen, startling Therese when she wrapped her arms around her middle from behind, pressing her torso against her back but keeping from below her hips away from the other body.

Since it wasn’t out of the ordinary that Carol did this, Therese resumed her task after turning her head to kiss the demon’s cheek, only to stiffen when Carol’s hands spread over her belly, sliding down to hold onto her hips, tugging her as she moved forward, moving her hips in circles and pressing against Therese’s ass who after a moment, felt a bulge that made her gasp.

“I discovered the passive message you left for me on your computer,” Carol teased in a whisper, stopping Therese from turning around.

Therese’s heart galloped, feeling the desire pulsing between her legs. “It wasn’t- it was an accident that I left it open,” she clarified.

“Mmm.” For Carol, it didn’t matter if it was an accident or not. “So you want me to fuck you with a cock?”

Therese shivered violently, never imagining that listening to Carol dirty-talking would affect her so much. “I-“

“What if I fuck you with my cock?” Therese didn’t understand right away, believing that Carol had made appear a toy, only to realize seconds later how wrong she was when Carol unbuttoned her own jeans and took her hand, guiding it inside to then bent her over the countertop, taking her from behind in a slow pace. Carol never mind when Therese used God’s name in that concept.

Back in the present, Therese moaned when she felt the soft bulge pressing against her pussy over the clothes. Knowing that Carol wasn’t fully erect just yet, she slid down from her lap on to the floor, her hand on Carol’s knees, prompting her to spread her legs so she could settle between them before eagerly moving them upwards to unbutton her pants, lowering the clothes until Carol’s thighs when she raised her hips to help her.

Therese’s eyes darkened with desire, when she saw Carol’s cock, making her bit her lower lip as she took it in a soft grip, slowly moving her hand up and down. The first time she was about to see it, she had been slightly worried, naturally linking it with a masculine aspect. However, in Carol’s case, it was anything but that — the demon was the epitome of femininity that it was practically impossible to wipe it away even with an appendage that was meant to be masculine. She also managed to make it look delicate on her, almost like a dildo but in actual flesh.

Carol’s narrowed eyes widened in pleasant surprise when she felt Therese’s lips on her cock, kissing it tenderly. They have done this a few times but Therese hadn’t been too straightforward to do things on her own beyond telling Carol if she wanted it longer or thicker the first time she had been inside her with it and only because Carol asked. But now she was behaving as if she had been doing this all the time. The tender kisses turned into open-mouthed before the lips pulled away to be replaced by her tongue snaking along the length towards the tip.

Carol’s breath ragged when Therese circled the tip, to then covering it with her lips, giving soft suckles. “Therese …” The reply she received was being taken in the woman’s mouth.

Carol moaned loudly, her head falling back with a thud as her eyes closed, muscles clenching when Therese stopped after taking the half, moving her tongue along the length without pulling away which didn’t give her much space to maneuver but it was that what gave Carol a bigger sensation by having her lips pressing and her tongue moving.

After taking a deep breath in an attempt to keep her composure, Carol opened her eyes, finding the enticing image of Therese resuming the lowering of her head. Stretching one arm, she brushed Therese’s hair to the side, using her hand to hold it so it didn’t come in the way. She felt a pang of disappointment when the young woman stopped and couldn’t help but whine when her cock was freed from the warm and moist cave, though it only lasted a brief moment while Therese tied her hair, quickly taking her back in her mouth.

This time Carol placed both hands on her lover’s head, holding her breath as Therese quickened her up and down’s pace, clearly wanting to take all Carol’s cock in, although she had to slow down when she almost gagged. After that, Carol guided her with her hands in a calm rhythm in which the rise of her hips joined once Therese learned the trick of how to do it so it could be pleasant for both of them and not only a task for her in order to drive her partner crazy.

When Carol felt her pleasure increasing, like the measurement of a thermometer, she tried to stop Therese by moaning her name in a pleading way but that only caused the woman’s intention to make her lose control to grow, which Carol noticed by the way she felt her giggle, slowly pulling her out of her mouth to lick her way to the tip and suckling it, accompanied by lustful sound before taking her back in. She amused her for a moment, where she covered her face with her hands, trying to focus in her breathing as if she was meditating instead of the maddening and delicious pleasure until she couldn’t anymore.

Taking Therese’s head in her hands, Carol pulled her away careful but quickly, paying no mind to the pout of the woman as her hands then moved to her armpits to make her stand up. She ripped the jeans open enough to lower them down so Therese could step out of them instead of losing more valuable seconds in unbuttoning and lowering the zipper (she had accepted Therese’s request of getting rid of their clothes in a human way) not minding leaving the underwear in its place. Her next action was holding Therese by the waist so she straddled her again, feeling frustrated when her cock made contact with the panties instead where she wanted it the most but before she could move her hand to fix it, Therese was sliding hers between their bodies to put her underwear to the side, making them both moan when her hot and dripping pussy touched Carol’s tip.

Carol looked up, and the moment her eyes locked up with Therese’s, she lowered her onto her cock in one motion, dragging out ragged moans from their mouths at the delirious sensation of friction. Carol’s hands momentarily tightened in Therese’s waist before letting go, sliding them to the small of her back, making a soft pressure to coax the woman to move, who didn’t need a second encouragement to start doing it.

Resting her hands on Carol’s shoulders, Therese grinded front and back, intercalating it with ups and downs, keeping her head close to Carol’s but without making contact so she could admire the way Carol’s face contorted in pleasure, loving the way her eyes shone with adoration. After a moment, Therese moved her hands to Carol’s neck, to her jaw, cupping her head in a reverential way. Her green eyes followed the tender caresses her fingers delivered on the parted lips, a soft whimper escaping from her mouth when Carol parted them more to trap her thumb, sucking it sensually, sending waves of pleasure all over Therese’s body that made her muscles contract, including the ones wrapped around Carol’s cock.

In response, Therese not only received a guttural moan but also the rising of Carol’s hips. The young woman raised on her knees, allowing Carol to slid deeper, giving short but quick thrusts once her cock was all the way inside her pussy. “Yes, just like that.” She moved away one of her hands so she could rest one side of her face against Carol’s, whispering on her ear. “I love the way you feel inside me.”

“How does it feels?” But she knew because even though the strapon wasn’t necessary in her case, they got one anyway so Therese could use it on her, which incredibly had been a first for her. And she knew about the sensation of fullness, the physical version of the way their love make her feel emotionally, completing her.

“Like you were made for me and I for you.” She moaned when Carol, who had pulled out until only the tip of her cock was inside her, slid her hands to her ass, squeezing it as she pulled her down until she was sitting back on her lap. “Like every part of your body molds perfectly with mine.” In a way, it was true because Carol could actually do it though it was only necessary to do it in these circumstances.

Therese moved to Carol’s lips without breaking away the skin to skin contact, capturing them in a searing kiss where their tongues took the control, yielding and dominating. Carol guided Therese’s body movements with her hands, mirroring their tongues’ pace with her thrusts. The young woman, feeling her body shivering, chasing the most pleasant sensation it could feel, grinded front and back, hoping to stimulate her clit without having to use her hands that were currently on Carol’s breasts.

When the demon noticed what she was trying to do, she quickly took her hands to the small of her back. “Lean back, I’ll hold you,” she panted.

Therese didn’t doubt nor hesitated, leaning her torso back, making her feel a soft breeze when their nearness disappeared. Without changing her seated position, Carol leaned forward, gazing down to make sure her mons pubis was over Therese’s nub, locking her eyes with her lover’s once she was in the right place, resuming her thrusts, this time grinding for a few seconds before pulling back and going back in.

Therese’s eyelids fluttered as she gasped. “Yes. Yes! Just like that. Don’t ever stop.”

Biting her lower lip, Carol fastened her rhythm. Therese clung on to her biceps, sinking her nails on the skin, scratching whenever her body jolted, losing the battle against her auto-control after a few minutes, throwing her head back, her eyes and mouth open. Carol grunted when Therese’s inner muscles clenched around her cock in a thigh grip that slowed her movements, making her move faster, pulling out just the necessary to feel the maddening friction that was her doom when Therese’s pussy throbbed all around her.

Their loud moans became one when Carol exploded inside Therese, coaxing the young woman to launch herself at the demon to wrap her arms around her neck in a breathless hug that made Carol wheeze at the unexpected action but didn’t waste any second to do the same around Therese’s waist, her hips still raising, prompted by the shockwaves traveling all over her body.

Once Therese’s body stopped trembling, she pulled back to look at Carol, taking her head in her hands, peppering the most tender kisses all over her face, repeating the action over and over again on her lips. “I love you,” she whispered, nuzzling her nose against the other. Then she kissed her again, softly. “I love you so much.” Her words were so full of the spoken sentiment that her voice cracked and Carol shivered, a single tear falling from her eye as Therese leaned down to kiss her, this time taking her time, allowing Carol to reply wordlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish you all the best in this coming year ◠ᴗ◠


	20. Chapter XIX

“Do you hate me, Therese?”

It was an inane question to make after their lovemaking, where Therese had proven the complete opposite but the young woman wasn’t offended, knowing that Carol needed to be reassured, this time with words.

“No. How could I hate you?” She looked up from Carol’s shoulder to look at her, who was looking at the ceiling. The had moved from the living room to the bedroom, where they had cuddle after changing into their pajamas.

“I have tried to convince myself that this is not my fault, that I’m not like Harge but I …” She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “I can’t.”

Therese lifted her head, prompting up on an arm. “How can you say that?”

When she opened her eyes, they were full of anguish. “Can’t you see it? Everything's my fault. Absolutely everything. Victoire’s situation, even yours and Alicia’s, a child losing their life … I could have avoided it all if I wasn’t a bastard that wanted to punish innocent people. They might be their bloodline but they weren’t the ones who killed you. It was Hargess and I should have ended it with him.” She sniffed.

“Carol, you can’t blame yourself for a person’s decisions. It was Harge who decided to brainwash an innocent woman, it was him who,” she licked her lips, gathering courage because the simple words were hard to say, “killed an innocent baby,” she continued in a whisper. “And mine and Alicia’s? That’s Tommy’s blame because it was him who manipulated Harge to run for the presidency.”

“But I’m the reason for everything. I’m the one who made him-” She was interrupted by Therese’s lips on hers.

“Stop,” she said after pulling back. “You might have taken wrong decisions. I give you that.” Carol smiled sadly. “But you are nothing like him.”

Carol used to believe it until she discovered about Victoire and the baby. What difference it made if she had used her powers to make the men’s partners leave them every time, unaware of the life they had with him?

Therese narrowed her eyes at Carol’s silence, accessing their connection to know the reason why. Frowning when had the information. “I’m convinced that you never left those women in a hospital, without having a clue of who they were.”

Carol appreciated what Therese was trying to do but it wasn’t working because her main concern wasn’t precisely that. “I did take their children away from them.”

Therese froze at the words, her brain having blocked that particular fact. She opened her mouth, only to close her back, repeating the action a few times until Carol smiled, somehow managing to do it sadly but at the same time amused. “At least you didn’t kill them,” she finally said, the ambient feeling awkward after what felt like a lame attempt to comfort her partner.

“Does that makes me better than him though?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Yes! You don’t kill innocent people. You are not a saint, Carol, but neither the worst creature that has ever set a foot in this world.” Of that, she was convinced.

Carol lowered her gaze, pretending she was musing about Therese’s words but knowing that embracing them would take more time. “It felt nice to help Victoire,” she confessed in a whisper, moving her hand up and down on Therese’s arm.

The young woman beamed a smile at her. “Yeah?” Carol smiled a little, almost as if she was embarrassed to admit it. “You could become some sort of vigilant for this world. It would be handy.”

Carol snorted, rolling her eyes. “Yes, right.”

Feeling the ambient relaxing, Therese rested back on Carol’s shoulder, sharing a comfortable silence where they exchanged tender caresses — Carol doing it on Therese’s arm and hair while she did it on Carol’s stomach. “Have you ever noticed you live in a loop?” There was a slight hesitancy in her tone, unsure of how would Carol react about a topic that has been swirling in Therese’s mind for a long time.

“What do you mean?” She frowned with her eyes closed.

“From what you have told me, since the moment you became a demon, it has always been the same: revenge and having a life with me.”

Carol opened her eyes, immediately catching the sight of a spider wandering towards the corner of the roof, noticing the fly that was trapped on its web. “It’s all I need.”

“Is it?” Before Carol could affirm it, Therese continued. “Because Harge doesn’t have a child with whom to share his knowledge about you. And unless you plan to wait until he has another …” she trailed off. “But after what we find out today I’m afraid he’ll only doing it once he realized he can’t beat you. In an attempt to have more power.” Carol pursed her lips, stiffening. “So perhaps you should contemplate that this will be the last time you can get some sort of revenge.”

Carol had been thinking about that outcome.

She had been honest with Therese when she told her she was going to put an end to all this, even if it had been a spur of the moment at the time, and she hadn’t changed her mind about such fact. What she had failed to mention was the fact that she was apprehensive to do it — not because she thought that revenge was what defined her and she wouldn’t know what to do without it but because she wondered if the fact that Therese was only able to reborn as long as she had the possibility to get her revenge. After all, she had given her soul to get the opportunity for that without having the confirmation that Therese would be back.

Therese looked at Carol without lifting her head. “I’m just trying to say that you can have a normal life, not that I’m saying you have to hide what you are, but you can have more than revenge in your plate.”

“I’m aware of that, darling. I have you, and you have always been my priority.” She kissed Therese’s forehead, then held her by the chin to lift her a little bit. “And I would end it. After this, I would never take the chance of ever putting you in risk again.”

“You didn’t do it on purpose,” she reassured, kissing her neck after burying her face on it.

“Yes, but still.” Her heart clenched when Therese hummed, hugging her, pressing another kiss.

The simple idea of losing Therese if she no longer complied her purpose was enough to break her heart. But as she had said it once: she could deal with her own pain but Therese’s was a torture she couldn’t endure in any way.

 

 

When Carol appeared in her domains of hell, right outside her medieval-gothic castle that was far too big only for her, she was greeted immediately by the dragon that now was bigger than a twenty-floor building, who nudged its head against her, in a very tender way despite its size, not fooled by her natural aspect even when it had never seen her like that. “I know, we miss you too.” She raised one hand to pat its snout. “Once we can relax, I’ll send you back.” The dragon made a sound between a whine and a growl, breathing out smoke through its nose, earning another affectionate pat.

Carol looked around, inquisitively, her eyes pausing in several spots around the surroundings. “So you have been treating him like your rubber toy.”

It wasn’t surprising.

Since she had been the one creating the dragon, it possessed some of her emotions so it made sense that Hargess’ soul (that she had cursed into a solid form) had been thorned to pieces that were now scattered all around. Before today, she would have been malevolently amused but now she could only feel sorry. There was a wave of anger at the emotion, one she still believed the man didn’t deserve but she supposed it was precisely that what made her better than Harge.

She didn’t move but a crack broke the deafening silence and Hargess’ soul’s pieces gathered in one, appearing in front of her. It was unrecognizable to anyone who would have known him in life ─ her skin was raw, like a body that had been recently burnt, a punishment that Carol submitted him to just because, without avoiding the pain that entailed, whenever she wanted, which was frequently.

Hargess, who was kneeling on the floor, arms and legs shackled to a ball, preventing him to stand up, lifted his head to look at Carol, there wasn’t any anger in his eyes but resignation and sorrow. The look of someone who had accepted the punishment they deserved. “It’s strange to see you over here if Therese is alive.” It wasn’t that Carol spoke to him about it but it was the only moment where she never visited hell, which was like vacations for him. Until the dragon arrived. And he knew that nothing bad had happened because, under such circumstances, Carol’s first reaction upon appearing was making him burn.

Carol frowned, her first instinct was to remind her who she was, not precisely with words, but something had blossomed after what she had done with Victoire. “I always thought there couldn’t be a worse person than you. That was my relief all along … thinking that I had freed the world of someone like you.” She looked down. “But you were capable of love … that was your salvation.”

Hargess frowned, not capable to understand what Carol was saying because if that was the truth, he wouldn’t be here. “You never loved me … or perhaps you did but you loved your ego so much more.” She smiled humorlessly. “But you loved the woman you married afterwards. And oh, you loved your child so much more.” She made eye contact. “That would have saved your soul, if I hadn’t made the deal I made, claiming it for me … you didn’t allow me to be happy so I wouldn’t allow you to be neither.”

Hargess’ eyes filled with tears. He knew, after founding the woman he married after Carol, that he would pay for what he had done. He never expected what happened but he knew that after death, he wouldn’t have the paradise everyone wanted to believe in. “But you loved.” She smiled once again. “I would have killed anyone who said that you and I are alike but I think it’s true … we weren’t the best people when we were alive but we were capable of love. I still am, which makes me nothing alike your currently alive relative.”

Confusion poured the man’s expression but he didn’t question further, distracted by the fact that Carol started to walk, circling him like a vulture, making him stiffen, waiting for some sort of attack. “Would you have done anything to end with me, Hargess? If you had known what I was capable of? If you counted with the information your progeny had over the years?”

The man took a moment to answer. “I just wanted to protect my loved ones, Carol. I never, not even for a moment, had the intention to find out a way to stop you. That’s all I wanted for the future Airds too.” He looked down, grimacing. “Perhaps before meeting Anneth and having my son, I would have tried to do it but afterwards I had something more important to care for.”

The words weren’t precisely surprising for Carol since she had seen with her own eyes the proof that Hargess’ family had been everything to him. “Too bad great-great-great-great … I don’t even remember how many great I have to use by now.” She rubbed her forehead with her eyes closed. “But it’s a shame he doesn’t share your ideals.”

Carol turned around without further explanation and Hargess knew better than asking but he decided to try his luck, after all, she had been sharing more in these few minutes than during all the centuries they had been doing this. “What did he do?” he whispered, still with hesitation.

The demon stopped, turning her head a little to the side, enough for Hargess to see her profile but without looking back at him, her eyes on the ground. Her cape, having worn the outfit with which Therese met her, waving lightly. “He murdered his child in order to seek for power to stop me.” She attempted to smile when the man gasped horrified, knowing that the emotion was sincere. However, she was sincerely taken aback by the contained sob that followed after a moment, halting her steps.

Something changed within her in that very moment, something that told her that it was time to do what she thought would be never capable to do, but that she knew, she needed to and more precisely, she wanted to, finally feeling ready to step out of the loop she had been embroiled for centuries.

In the blink of an eye, she was in front of Hargess, squatted to make eye contact. For what it felt like an eternity for the man, Carol scrutinized him, but there wasn’t the usual anger nor hate. “I forgive you,” she whispered after a while, almost like a caress from the wind.

The tears that had been falling from his eyes, stopped momentarily when Hargess widened his eyes in shock, his body shaking when they continued to fall in the next second with more intensity. “I- I-” His hiccups were making impossible to speak but he tried again since it was important what he had to voice. “I- forgive you too.” The moment he said the words, he regretted it, not because they weren’t sincere but because he was convinced that Carol wasn’t looking for absolution. He was amazed once again when Carol nodded, smiling imperceptible but sincerely, giving him a glimpse of the woman that she had been in life.

When Carol stood up, Hargess’ shackles disappeared and his raw skin was healed, though he didn’t move, still looking at Carol from below. “You are free to go. I can’t actually free you from hell because we don’t have such power.” He nodded in understanding. “But I would no longer torture you. I’m tired of doing the same.” She snorted. “Who would have thought?”

“I’m a supposed to venture hell just like that?” He frowned with concern. “I might be dead but I’m still a human and I’m well aware I can feel everything a demon is willing to make me feel.”

Carol raised an eyebrow. “I doubt you want to keep experiencing the punishment I thought fitting for you.”

“No, of course not but-” He licked his lips nervously. “I don’t know what I could do here, Carol. I would be living bait for anyone.”

“If I kill your soul, you would experience the torture without a break. Leaving would at least give you- oh.” She understood what he was thinking when his eyes looked at her like a pathetic dog begging for love. “You want to stay.”

“Strangely, this has become the safest place for me.” Slowly, he stood up.

“We aren’t friends, Hargess, we never will be.” She frowned.

He huffed, as if offended. “I’m not stupid, Carol, I know that, and it’s not what I’m asking for.”

Why had she felt the need to forgive him? It would have been definitely easier to stick with him as a prisoner. Carol cursed her unexpected desire to be a better demon. She took a deep breath with her eyes closed, almost like she was trying to remain patient. “I’ll think about it. Or in something else to keep you alive if I don’t want you around.” She made eye contact. “This conversation has been too much for me already. And I won’t stay just yet so you can stay in the meantime.” She narrowed her eyes but then smiled wickedly. “Good luck trying to explain my dragon that we reached an agreement and I don’t want to see you suffering anymore,” she couldn’t help but tease as she turned her back to him.

She chuckled when he heard Hargess gulped. “Can’t you say something to it?” He wasn’t looking at her anymore, looking at the surroundings, searching for the winged beast.

“Where’s the fun in that?” she whispered to herself, pretending she didn’t listen to him. In reality, the dragon would no longer harm Hargess, attuned to her emotions, it would only teased him, keeping him on his toes.

She might be human enough to forgive the man that had caused her more pain than anyone else; but after all, she was a demon who enjoyed the turmoil she could control.


	21. Chapter XX

Reassured that Therese was okay and wouldn’t be alone if she woke up, having left her in the arms of one of her replicas who would explain to her where she was, Carol decided to do one more stop, opting to ride the dragon, in an attempt to compensate for their absence instead of appearing where she needed to be, guiding it mentally, her hands caressing its’ neck, not minding the wounds the sharpened scales were causing.

It has been so long since she wandered through hell once she founded a place to settle, having learned (in the bad way) that demons were extremely defensive of what they called theirs but it had helped her to get to know the place that had become her new home, discovering that the ninth circles of hell were real.

She looked down when they arrived to the Limbo, jumping off from the dragon since she didn’t want to draw unwanted attention, giving it the order to go back home. When she was about to make contact with the floor, she channeled a ball of air beneath her so her feet made contact with the ground smoothly instead of a dead weight drop.

Even when she knew what direction to take, Carol looked around as if it was the first time she was here, observing the green meadows and the castle that stand up on a hill. It was a place that could be considered pretty if you compared it with the rest, and for many, this was the ‘best’ punishment you could experience in hell but in Carol’s opinion, it was the most heartbreaking since most of the inhabitants were children whose presence here was other people’s fault and not their own.

Sighing, Carol stepped inside, like a horse, forcing herself to keep her eyes fixated to an invisible point in front of her, not wanting to draw much attention. Even when some could feel what she was, nobody dared to do something about it but nevertheless, she wasn’t fond of causing any kind of disturb without a good reason, much less in this place. She also didn’t want her composure breaking before doing what she came to do.

It was easy to know where she needed to head to, so attuned to the Airds that she could actually see their essence in the air, something useful since she couldn’t feel a soul’s presence in the way she did with a human because in this case they weren’t alive but there were always other ways to find what she was looking for.

She distinguished her destination at distance, shining a little at her eyes, causing her to halt, apprehension making her doubt if this was a good idea that she even looked around, finding the quickest way to get out of this place. However, her bravery took over before she could set in motion, reminding her that cowardness wasn’t on her list of virtues.

As she resumed her steps, they started to notice her presence, some not missing a beat to run away, mistaking her for the other demons they have seen that came with the intention to fed or to condemn. Carol paid no mind to neither of them, concerned that her resolution would waver by looking at the innocents before reaching her goal. As it proved the fact that her legs wobbled when the one she was looking for raised her head to look at her, making her feel as if someone was squeezing her heart mercilessly.

Hell wasn’t like heaven where someone’s appearance was the best version of themselves. In here, nobody counted with the lucky of being spared and even children went through the change. When Carol was new to all of this, nothing shocked her more than seeing a months-old baby able to move on their own, an image that was already disturbing without adding the scarred skin and the veiled empty eyes.

Carol kneeled in front of Victoire’s child, unsure if the gesture had been on purpose or if the image had depleted her of her strength. Having the knowledge of why she was in this place, it made it harder for Carol than simply watching like in the first time, because despite Therese’s word, she was part of the reason why an innocent was doomed in this place. For her, it was impossible to feel powerless but what use could it have to have countless of abilities, even having the possibility to learn more if she couldn’t save someone who didn’t have to be here and give them the paradise and peaceful rest they deserved?

Shakingly, Carol lifted an arm, her fingertips brushing the untidy hair, feeling her eyes stinging, though there wasn’t any trace of tears, when the little thing, fearlessly, trapped her index finger with her hand, babbling. “I know, I know,” Carol played along, relaxing her arm so the baby could move it as hers went up and down.

The baby smiled, a scary image to anyone that wasn’t an habitant of this place due to the way the skin tightened and cracked, making the smile grow in an unnatural way. However, Carol smiled, although part of her wished to be able to change the child’s appearance, give her some sense of normality even when she didn’t know what that was but that was an ability that she could only do on earth.

Feeling more reassured at the baby’s response to her, Carol dared to take her in her arms, standing up to be able to bounce her softly. “You probably won’t understand a word I’ll say but I still need to tell you how sorry I am for what happened to you.” She caressed from the child’s cheek to her chin with the back of her flexed index finger. “You and your mother where nothing but innocent bystanders of a pointless vendetta that lasted more than should have.” She took a deep breath, her expression turning sad. “There’s no one to blame but me for that.”

The baby tilted her head, suddenly frowning and smacking her hand on Carol’s cheek, almost as if she understood the spoken words. The demon, taken aback by the reaction, startled in surprise. “Well, I do deserve that. Actually more than that but I take it.” She took the little hand on hers, just to not be interrupted while there was more to say. “At least I could do something for your mother, giving her a second chance but I can’t do that with you, can I?” She grimaced, lowering her gaze. “The only chance I can give you is taking you out of here so you can have some sort of life but what life would that be if you would be in hell?”

There was never silence in hell between all the wailing and screams but the two of them remain silent until the baby babbled again, drawing Carol’s attention, who noticed that the child’s expressions were neutral once again. “Would it be too presumptuous to believe you are forgiving me?” She chuckled when she earned another smile.

“Well, that’s lovely.”

Carol didn’t need to turn around to know who was, recognizing that provocative voice anywhere. “Lilith.”

The mother of demons smirked once Carol turned around. “I’ve missed you.”

She raised her eyebrows, unfazed. “You must be accustomed to that since I’m rarely around.”

“A shame. Nobody shares my dislike for men the way you do.” Carol couldn’t help but snort while Lilith, using her wings, moved towards her.

Carol noticed the stiffness of the baby in her arms, the fear that she didn’t show towards her, clear with the new presence. “What brings you here? Time to eat?” she wondered sarcastically.

“Nothing tastes better than a baby,” she replied nonchalantly. “But I prefer them alive. Better flavor.” She looked down at the creature in Carol’s arms, who tried to wriggle her way out.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” But she didn’t try to hold her back, leaning down to place her on the floor, watching her running away without looking back, now aware that there was nobody outside.

“You might not be one of my children, Carol, but I have always had a weak spot for you for being so different.” She smiled coyly.

“Have I?” She wrinkled her nose with distaste. “Then you should give me the real name of your actual child.”

Lilith chuckled. “I never interfere in their affairs, my dear. Unless,” she turned thoughtful, “you are able offer me something in exchange in order to betray my kind.” With one of her nails, she traced Carol’s jawline.

The demon looked bored as she raised her eyebrows. “As tempting as it is to get rid of Tommy, I’ll manage to find a way to do it on my own.” She walked next to Lilith, purposefully bumping her as she passed.

“Let’s see if you count with the time to do it,” she said mockingly.

Carol halted momentarily, feeling a wave of concern at the threat but she decided she shouldn’t take it seriously considering from who it was coming from.

 

* * *

 

“You forgave him? Harge? I mean, Hargess?” There was nothing but incredulity in the voice.

Carol was tempted to laugh or to roll her eyes because this wasn’t the first time Therese asked that question. It had been amusing the first three times but now it was getting frustrating. “Yes, darling.”

Therese moved her lips soundlessly, her eyes widening a tad more than they already were. “I- that’s- h-” She closed her eyes, taking a deep to calm herself. “Why?”

Carol, whose eyes had been on the television, gazed at her while tilting her head. “I thought you would be thrilled.”

“I am.” But she frowned. “Unless you did it for me, because you think that’s something I wanted.”

She stretched one arm, offering her hand for Therese to take, tugging her softly once she took it, sitting her on her lap. Once she was there, Carol wrapped her other arm around her waist, her hand resting on her hip. “It wasn’t for you. I didn’t have plans to do it, it simply … came out but I don’t regret it.” She pursed her lips, looking at the floor pensively. “I never realized how tired I was about doing the same over and over again. To end it, I had to start with the one who started it.”

Therese placed a hand on Carol’s cheek, beaming a smile at her after making her look at her, leaning down to press a kiss on the other. “I’m proud of you.”

Carol smiled, closing her eyes, enjoying the offered kiss. “But I still don’t know what to do with him. He’s staying in my domains because he’s a mortal and leaving would make him easy prey for anyone but I really don’t see us becoming friends for eternity.” Therese chuckled. “I’m serious!”

“I know you are. It would be weird actually.” She wrinkled her nose. “And there’s no way I could help you because I know he can’t be free from his punishment.” She pondered as Carol pressed her lips on her shoulder, slowly moving but no kissing her.

“I could make him a demon.” There was a tense silence. “He would be a minor one but he would have abilities to take care on his own.” She rested her free arm on the armrest to rub her forehead. “My other option was bringing back to life but I’m not entirely sure that he would be granted the forgiveness just because we made peace with each other, after all, it was you who he killed.”

Therese looked at her with a surprised curiosity which was expected because such things weren’t on the notebook since she had never witnessed it during her previous lives. “Have you ever done any of those things?”

“Creating demons, yes, but it was from zero like your dragon and I killed them right away. I’ve never turned a soul into one.” She didn’t believe it was her right to judge someone’s soul like that. “Bringing someone back to life, no, never.”

“Have you ever being tempted with me?” she whispered.

“Of course, but I promised since the very first moment that I’ll never intervene with the natural course of life.” She smiled a little. “Besides, why would I do it when I can have you back? I just have to be patient.”

Therese narrowed her eyes, noticing the way Carol’s smile seemed to be somewhat strained but she supposed it had to do with everything she had experienced today. “Turning him into a demon could be an option because you are right, we can’t assure that he could be exempt from his punishment if I forgive him.” She pursed her lips. “But what if he doesn’t want that?”

“Is either that or be always a target. Even when we forgive each other, I’m sure he also doesn’t expect to become best friends and I refuse to be some sort of babysitter for him.” She frowned at the mere idea.

“It actually makes sense. Although …” She grimaced. “You have to make sure he never comes here to cause disaster.”

“I can ankle him to hell so that never happens, don’t worry.” Since Hargess had been a human, she could do things with him than with natural demons weren’t possible.

“Great.” She kissed her cheek again. “And you went to search for the baby too?”

This time there wasn’t doubt about Carol’s tension. “Yes. Actually, she was the reason I went there in the first place.” She sighed. “I appreciate your attempts to reassure me and making me feel better but I have to face the consequences of my actions.”

Therese pouted sadly but nodded in understanding. “I imagine it wasn’t easy.” She started to caress Carol’s face comfortingly.

“As a demon, it’s hard to find something that you could consider disturbing but when I saw the children …” she trailed off, shaking her head. Extra words weren’t necessary because Therese’s imagination was pretty vivid.

“This is one of the many reasons why I love you, you know?” She turned Carol’s face in her direction, kissing her lips tenderly. “Yours have to be the most gentle heart I’ve ever met.”

Carol made a funny face as if she was facing something disgusting but she was smiling, amused and grateful. “Well, my heart needs to cuddle with you and momentarily forget about everything else.”

“Mmm.” She slid off Carol’s lap to allow her to lay down on the couch so she could rest on her, nuzzling her head on her shoulder, sighing contentedly when Carol wrapped her arms around her. “I’m sure I can help you with that.”

Carol chuckled, kissing Therese’s head. “Why, thank you for your kindness, my darling.”

Giggling, Therese nuzzled Carol’s shoulder once again, this time sliding her body a little bit up to bury her face on her neck. “Always a pleasure,” she whispered, her breath tickling Carol’s skin, making her smile when she shivered.

In minutes, Therese was sleeping, too comfortable to be in Carol’s arms, her warmness lulling her inevitable. Carol used her powers to change the channel, doing it every time she blinked because what was currently on wasn’t interesting to her that she didn’t spend much time in any, though the fact that she wasn’t focusing much in what her eyes were looking at was because she was surrendered to the sensation it caused touching Therese ─ the soft and warm skin under her fingertips, the slow breathing hitting her neck. It was surprisingly relaxing, to the point Carol felt her eyelids getting heavier but just when she was about to allow herself to fall asleep, a familiar and annoying voice coming from the television caused her to open her eyes.

Harge was in the image, starting a presidential speech. Carol rolled her eyes before closing them, for an inexplicable reason not changing the channel like she had been doing nor turning the television off. Unconsciously she was paying attention to what he was saying, presumptuously showing off the job he had done during his time in charge.

“ _But we are far from being done,_ ” Harge continued. “ _In order to keep growing, to be better, we have to expand our connections. I fought to live in peace with the creatures of the night because they deserve the opportunity humans have to wander around without being judged nor afraid._ ” There was a pointed pause. “ _They have proved to be respectful of the laws I have imposed them. Of course, there are those who don’t follow the rules but even humans are like that._ ” He smiled, attempting to be charming. “ _However, in this time I have learned that we can trust them, we can give them more serious charges because, after all, this is their world too._ ”

Lilith’s words popped in Carol’s mind at the time the meaning of Harge’s sunk in, her eyes flying open, confirming her suspicions when she looked at the television, seeing the moment Harge started to introduce people that would take place in his cabinet, able to recognize they weren’t humans and neither the creatures humans were familiarized with. “No, no, no.”

Despite her apprehension, she tried not to wake Therese up as she slipped under her to stand up, letting her have a good night of rest, knowing that what was about to come would require her to be in her best form. Lilith had been right when she said she wouldn’t count with the time to find a way to stop Tommy on her own because if she wanted to stop the world from being taken over by him and his siblings, she would have to take action the quickest as possible.


	22. Chapter XXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you something, guys. This chapter was a pain in the ass to write that now I actually think that writing smut it's easy.

“Demons? Are you telling me that there are more demons on earth beyond you and Tommy?” Therese was trying to keep up but it was hard when she was still blinking the sleep away and the first information that was thrown at her way was that she should gather her things to go to Alicia’s, Carol trying to remain calm but it was impossible to conceal the anxiety from Therese.

“He wasn’t gathering the strength to take control of Harge’s body entirely because he was fighting against it. Once he realized that, he focused on gathering the strength to open a portal to allow them to cross but since he’s not in his real form he couldn’t leave it open for too long.” It was hard to say if she was explaining to the young woman or talking to herself.

Therese closed her eyes, dizzy with all the mess. “What are we going to do?”

“You still want to expose him to everyone?” Therese nodded and Carol rubbed her temples with both hands, tiredly. “Then we are going to face him once and for all.”

“And how are we going to do that?” For someone who was going to confront a demon and his buddies, she was pretty relaxed.

“Tommy has a committee planned to introduce publicly what the new members of his cabinet will be doing. I have all the intention to crash it. I need to bring out his true nature so everyone sees it. You need to be there with equipment to be sure someone will record everything because I’m sure everyone will be pulled out or attacked or too scared to do something.” She wasn’t very fond of such idea because Therese might not be harmed but the sentiment of the nerves and fear was something unavoidable.

“But you are going to be exposed too,” she worried. Carol counted with anonymity since humans didn’t know that demons were wandering on earth too, Harge never clarifying to what race they belong, only saying that creatures of the night deserved more.

“I will take my real appearance.” In that way, she could at least protect herself for afterwards so people wouldn’t be afraid of her, and they wouldn't be able to link Therese in any way to her. “I actually hope that helps to scare people away. I don’t want any casualties.”

Therese couldn’t help but smile tenderly, sure that Carol wasn’t even aware of her good intentions. “We could ask Genevieve to help us.” The demon stopped pacing, looking at her. “You could send Alicia to the cabin so we are not distracted, concerned about her if she sticks around.”

“That’s a good idea.” She suddenly frowned, scrunching her nose up. “But I don’t want to put anyone in risk, and I don’t think they have a chance against demons.”

“But she can help us by guiding people to safety when everything starts.”

Carol pursed her lips pensively. “I suppose that’s an option, though this time I’ll let her know that she can refuse if she doesn’t want to risk herself or her pack.” Because with Alicia’s situation, even when she technically asked, she managed to voice it like there wasn’t another option.

Therese stood up, walking to Carol, placing her hands at the side of her neck. “See? I always knew you have a heart,” she teased lovingly, laughing when Carol rolled her eyes.

“It seems like you are a bad influence if you are able to cause something like this,” she counterattacked with a tender smile.

“Guilty of all charges,” she said with a conceited expression to then stand on her tiptoes to kiss her lover. “All right, let’s do this. I’m more than ready to have days where we can relax without a care in the world.” Because she was certain they would win.

 

 

Expectedly, Alicia freaked out after Carol and Therese’s arrival, sharing the news with her and Genevieve (having noticed her pack was outside the building) about what was happening and what they would do.

Like any mother, she didn’t want her daughter in the middle of the action and was outraged that Carol agreed with such plan. The demon had defended herself by reminding Alicia that she would never try to change Therese’s mind, followed by the reassurance that she would die protecting Therese if it came to that once she saw the woman’s anguish.

It has been enough for Alicia to accept Therese’s proposal of leaving the country during the confrontation though it was clear for anyone that she was doing it only to not be a burden for the rest that could do something in this battle, not precisely because it was what she wanted.

Once they have come to an agreement, Carol stood up from the kitchen table, making a gesture to Genevieve with her head, pointing to the living room, wanting to give Therese and Alicia some sort of privacy. “You have a choice this time if you don’t want to participate in what we are going to do,” Carol said once they were alone in the other room.

Genevieve didn’t try to conceal her surprise when she turned her gaze to Carol. “Oh?”

“This is Therese and I’s battle.” She turned her head slightly to the side, frowning. “Actually it’s mine but because I stretched it, I started to involve innocent people.” She made eye contact again. “I’m done with that.”

“A reformed demon. Who would have guessed?” She smirked. The amusement was clear in her expression but her eyes were soft before her face morphed into seriousness. “It can be your battle but this place is our home too ─ I have to protect my family and I don’t want us to go into hiding again.”

Carol nodded slowly in understanding, her gaze moving to the floor. “I really appreciate everything you have done for me. For us.”

Genevieve’s eyes widened as her lips parted, completely taken aback by Carol’s gratitude. To her horror, she could feel herself blushing when Carol looked at her. “I- uhm-”

Carol smiled, a smile that widened until she was grinning at the werewolf's flustering. She honestly liked to be a better person, to value the ones who deserved it beyond Therese but she couldn’t deny that it pleased her to know that she was still capable to surprise them in one way or another.

 

 

There was a momentarily uncomfortable silence when Therese and Alicia were left alone. The young woman followed Carol with her eyes, feeling slightly envious because she, along with Genevieve, were able to avoid the emotional moment that was going to happen. It wasn’t that she didn’t care for Alicia’s feelings but having them voiced out after she already knew what they were, would make this harder on both of them.

However, Alicia knew what was going through Therese’s head by simply looking her tensed features, and like any mother, she wouldn’t put more stress over the young woman, risking to make things worse for her so after standing up from the chair and walking towards Therese, Alicia stretched an arm in her direction to help her to stand up, wrapping her into a hug the moment she was capable that made Therese wheeze with the intensity of the hold but understanding the woman’s apprehension, she reciprocated the gesture in the same way.

“I’ll be okay,” Therese said after a moment without breaking the hug. “I know nothing I say will reassure you until all this is over and you are able to see it with your own eyes, but you have to trust us, especially Carol.”

“I trust her,” she replied with honesty. “But I’m actually concerned for both of you. I know Carol will protect you, I have no doubt that she would risk herself in order to do it.” She pulled back to look at her. “That’s what concerns me the most if I’m honest.”

Therese could sympathize with the sentiment because it was her biggest worry too, that Carol lost her focus if she saw Therese in any kind of trouble which the enemy would definitely take advantage of. “That’s my fear too,” she whispered, turning her head into the living room’s direction, looking at Carol, who was alone but Therese didn’t bother to search for Genevieve. “But we are a couple, we have to take care of each other.” The demon, feeling Therese’s gaze looked at her, smiling softly but her eyes were questioning if everything was okay which the young woman replied with a smile. “I will take care of her just as she takes cares of me. I don’t need powers to protect someone I love.”

Alicia smiled, almost sadly, raising an arm to caress Therese’s cheek, drawing her attention back to her. “You are fierce, my sweetness. Anyone should be careful against you, even other races.” She just prayed that neither of them had to reach the point of putting themselves in danger.

Therese giggled at the word, not quite believing them but nevertheless, it helped to make her feel better. Calming down, she looked at Alicia with earnestness. “We will be back, safe and sound.” Even though her words were coated with certainty there was the unavoidable nervousness. In a swift movement, Therese hugged the woman, not wanting her to see her eyes filling with tears. “We still have so much to live, mom.”

Alicia hugged her back with the same intensity, in her case, a few tears escaping from her closed eyes.

 

 

Therese’s heart was beating wildly, practically clinging to the dragon’s neck. Heights weren’t the cause of it, nor the risk of falling, but the fact that they were heading to start a battle with a gang of demons. Carol was flying next to her, now in her demon form, her serious expression making her features even more intimidating and scary to everyone who didn’t know her, which was precisely the point.

It had been Carol’s idea to bring the dragon, wanting to give Therese the possibility to record everything without the need to be too close to the action (she was now armed with a small camera that hung from her head, leaving her arms free) at the same time she counted with protection because surely the enemy would think twice when it came to facing a dragon.

Therese turned her head to look at Carol, who in the next second turned hers, her expression softening when she made eye contact with the young woman. “ _How are you?_ ”

Therese sighed, nibbling her lower lip. She wished to be able to say a white lie, only to take away Carol’s concern about her in any possible way. “ _I’m okay. Nervous though._ ”

Carol smiled a little. “ _I’ll worry otherwise._ ”

Therese looked down to the dragon’s neck, a sudden blush covering her cheeks when she raised her head to look at the demon. “ _Can you … come here for a bit?_ ”

Carol didn’t doubt, not even questioned the request, teleporting behind Therese in a blink, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her shoulder. She was tempted to ask if she was okay again but she decided to remain silent. However, Therese didn’t speak either, slightly turning her body to the side to be able to look at Carol, one arm was over her lover’s on her belly while she lifted the other to caress the demon’s cheek, who kissed her fingers when they touched her lips.

“What you would like to do once this is over?” Carol finally broke the silence.

Therese’s eyes were lost as she thought about it. “I’m not really sure. For a while my only goal was exposing Harge, I never planned ahead of that.” She scrunched up her nose.

“Working on the newspaper was something you always wanted to do or it only was to be able to gather information about Harge?” she asked with interest.

Therese chuckled. “The latter.” Carol chuckled too. “Photography is what I like the most but I couldn’t focus on that when Alicia didn’t have a job and I was the economic support.”

Carol couldn’t help but feel guilty even it had been Harge the reason why she couldn’t look after Therese and her family this time. “Perhaps you can studying it now. You won’t have to worry about this anymore and more importantly you won’t be alone.” She tightened her hold around Therese’s body.

Therese cuddled, sighing. “Let us reach the aftermath for me to think about what I’m going to do next.” It wasn’t that she was starting to doubt about what their victory but in her mind, there wasn’t space for anything but their future task.

“All right.” She nuzzled her cheek against Therese’s and the young woman, noticing the soft skin, realized she had taken her human form.

They didn’t count with the luxury of time to remain in each other’s arm for too long. The dragon slowed down its fly, which both women noticed but only Carol could tell that the reason was that they were reaching their destiny. She pulled back a little, enough for Therese to notice the gesture which caused her to turn her body a bit to look at Carol.

“We’re close.” It was the information she got, the only thing she needed to stiffen her body. Carol place a hand on her cheek, caressing her with her thumb. With her other hand, she tapped the camera for effect. “You will be on air the moment I throw the first attack.” Therese frowned and pursed her lips, nodding. Carol smiled softly. “The next time we are face to face you are going to be free from all this.”

Therese tried to smile but her expression broke into an antsy in the next second. She launched at Carol, hugging her tightly, not wanting to let her go. “Promise me you will be okay,” she whispered instead.

“Of course I will, nothing and no one will be capable to get me away from you, not even against my will.” She hugged her back with the same desperation that Therese was demonstrating. She pulled back to cup Therese’s cheek, leaning down to kiss the woman she loved, slowly and lovingly.

There was no eye contact once the caress ended nor words — Carol dropped by one side of the dragon after she took back her demon form, leaving Therese fighting back the scream that crawled up her throat, her nails scratching the scales under her hands. She was only able to relax when Carol used her wings to stop her fall, though once again she held her breath when she saw her throwing a ball of fire, the screams following next.

 

 

Carol’s lips were tightened into a line, her eyes narrowed as the air hit her skin. “ _Are you ready?_ ” Perhaps she should have made that question before she was at seconds of attacking.

“ _Yes,_ ” came Genevieve’s answer immediately. “ _Thanks to the disguises you gave us, we are close enough to the action._ ” Carol smirked.

At the end, Carol decided it was better to have Genevieve and her pack mingling as security members instead of wandering the surroundings. Not needing to modify anyone’s reality because she knew that Harge, or Tommy in this case, wouldn’t pay attention to them because there wasn’t any way that pointed out any kind of relationship between the women since he was paying no mind to them after his attack to Alicia. It made sense because they had never been his priority, just an entertainment.

Carol squinted to verify that everyone in the podium was non-human, attacking once she knew she wouldn’t hurt anyone that didn’t deserve it. The screams started just as she fluttered her wings, straightening her body so her feet touch the ground, right in the place she had attacked.

“The President! Someone attacked the President!” A strange voice claimed with despair between the commotion.

“Try to stay calm and follow us!” That was a familiar voice that calmed Carol, even more, when it was followed by people following the order.

After what she had done, there was no way the rest of security would give her a warning, so Carol wasn’t surprised when she felt superhuman strength trying to restrict her, throwing the semi-big guns at her knowing that she wasn’t human.

Huffing with annoyance, Carol turned her head to look at a serious pale face with delicate features. “You are wasting your time, I’m not the enemy.” It wasn’t surprising that the hold on her didn’t loosen up.

Sighing, Carol threw her head back, head butting her capturer with controlled strength but enough to make her free her, instinctively taking her hands to her face, covering her mouth and nose. There were other non-humans coming to aid their partner but before they could reach her, an air blast blew at their direction, more specifically Carol’s, who was the only one able to distinguish what it actually was. In time, she raised her arms, crossing them in front of her, blocking Tommy’s blow, her feet skidding back a few inches.

There were incredulous mumbling behind them, some shocked gasps after believing they had lost their President and now they were witnessing him acting in ways that humans couldn’t, plus there was fire covering some part of his body to which he wasn’t reacting as a person would. Carol smirked at the furious stance of the man, making him lose all his composure which gave glimpses of the unnatural features.

“You are going to regret this,” he warned.

Carol raised her eyebrows in a mocking expression. “You should have seen it coming, I never hide my intentions to stop you. It’s your fault if you weren’t prepared for this.”

Tommy smiled darkly. “You think this is going to change something? I don’t care if humans known about it.” Carol’s eyes went over his shoulder, seeing the other demons stepping out of the fire, in their natural form which caused the atmosphere to chance into a tense one, the non-humans behind Carol finally noticing what they were dealing with. “And anyone who attempts to fight back … will be dead.” When their eyes locked back, he grinned. “We should give the example, don’t you think?”

Carol was expecting the attack but instead, one of Tommy’s brothers flew into the air with only one target in mind that now was easy to see since the dragon was flying lower, undoubtedly so its rider could have a better shot of what was going on. When Carol tried to do the same, she was stopped by Tommy finally attacking to distract her. However, it wasn’t hard for her to break free, teleporting some feet away, but in the next second, she was trapped by a body pressing against her back, arms surrounding her in a bear hug, teleporting her back. Every time she freed herself, the same happened, preventing her from reaching Therese.

“Of course I was ready for you, Carol,” Tommy mocked on her ear as her eyes widened when the other demon reached Therese and in a matter of seconds, she was falling off the dragon.

 

 

Remembering Carol’s words that she would be on air the moment the fire started, she took the camera off from her head for a minute, pointing the lens to her. “I’m on the committee the President organized,” she had asked for the opportunity on the newspaper and she wasn’t sure if her boss agreed sincerely of if Carol had anything to do with his acceptance. She couldn’t care less, “and there has been some sort of attack.” She put the camera back on her head, looking to the spot designated to the public. “I don’t see any casualties but I don’t think he nor his comrades survived,” she knew she had to play along. At least her voice sounded nervous and worried though it wasn’t for the man.

Therese zoomed Carol. “That’s the attacker. I have never seen anything like it so I don’t think they are a vampire nor a werewolf.”

She wasn’t the slightest worried when someone (she gave the dragon the order to lower a bit until she was capable to distinguish it was a woman and obviously not human) caught Carol because the demon was relaxed. “Apparently security is going to be able to restrict her without a fight.” Though she did scrunch her nose and made hurtful expression when Carol freed herself. “Or not.”

When she saw Tommy launching at Carol, Therese bit her lower lip to not make a sound sighing relieved when her partner stopped the attack with no difficulty. “Is that-?” she gasped in shock. “That’s the President! But there’s no way he could have survived … unless …” she trailed off, letting the people who were watching to fill the blank.

Therese didn’t have the time to do or say more, focused in capturing the image, not wanting to miss a thing, though she couldn’t stop the muffled gasp when she the other demons appeared, feeling a wave of insecurity at the fact that Carol was outnumbered. But before she could dwell in the subject, her mind was distracted by something flying in her direction. When her brain connected what it was, she paled, her blood turning cold.

The demon (she wondered if Carol’s natural form was strangely beautiful at her eyes due to her feelings because now, being face to face with a demon that had all the intention of hurting her, Therese could see nothing but a monster that scared her) smirked at her, causing her to tremble. The creature lifted an arm, shooting a thorn from its palm, aimed directed to her heart but when the weapon simply bounced without causing any harm, the demon blinked confusedly, expression that could be comical if it wasn’t for the fact that in the next second, it launched at Therese’s direction, grabbing her by her shirt and throwing her off the dragon, the camera flying off from her head.

People who were watching on her television, gasped in terror from their house or workplaces when the signal was lost ─ some of those who knew Therese, letting out an anguished scream.

Therese’s eyes widened, her body turning on the air so she could face her impending doom, knowing that the protection of their bond wouldn’t save her from this because it could be considered a natural death. She closed her eyes, not even having the time to say goodbye to Carol nor to recapitulate about her life as everyone pointed out they did when they were about to die. Unexpectedly, she felt something tugging her up and instead of feeling the air hitting her bottom up, it now hitting her by the front.

She opened one eye slowly, almost as if she was afraid to confirm that she was now dead and she was going to face a whole new world but after she realized she was still on the air, recognizing her surroundings, she opened her other eye. She looked down, finding the claws of the dragon wrapped around her waist, holding her softly but securely; and when she looked up, its head was looking down at her, a concerned expression, making sure that she was okay.

Therese smiled tenderly, patting the leg it was holding her. “I’m fine, I’m fine.”

That was all the creature need to know to change its soft expression into a deadly one. Turning around with an amazing nimbleness despite its size and weight, the dragon located Therese’s attacker, who at the woman’s eyes had lost all the confidence that it was carrying the moment it attacked her now that she was the target of an angry dragon.

 

 

Carol stopped trying to free herself from Tommy’s hold when she saw Therese was safe and the dragon was now aware that she could be in danger and its job was to protect her, her worry quickly turning into wrath and nothing more. This time when she teleported, she did it with the intention of moving back instead of forward, which Tommy didn’t expect and now it was Carol who was holding him from behind but not wanting to give him the chance to do what she had done, Carol let him go, only to use her knees to push him towards the floor, her hands quickly holding his head, never letting go as she scraped one side of his face against the concrete.

It worked for a moment since she took him by surprise but it was easy for Tommy to free from the attack. When he stood up, he sneaked his head a couple of times, as if he was getting it in place, the raw skin of his face showing the muscles.

Carol could hear the sirens and the commotion around her. Part of her wanted to tell everyone to go even though the remaining ones were non-humans attempting the help by fighting against the other demons but she supposed they could be helpful. Even when things were against them, they were trying their best at keeping them distracted so she could focus on Tommy.

“Let’s finish this once and for all,” Tommy’s eyes turned black as he flew towards Carol, throwing a punch that landed on her cheek.

“This is pointless,” Carol complained after a few minutes throwing and blocking punches. “You know you are incapable of hurting me.”

“But is entertaining.” He pouted mockingly. “And in this way I keep you distracted so my brothers can destroy anyone who is not on our side.” He couldn’t take his natural form and every weapon that came with it like the way Carol could grow claws, tail, and horns to use them.

“Because you can’t control their mind because you haven’t been capable to take Harge’s self?” Carol smirked.

Tommy pursed her lips, a trace of annoyance covering his features, though he tried to smooth it with his reply. “I see the bright side — you won’t be able to kill me since I’m in a mortal body.” He chuckled. “I feel the difference in you after the last time we were face to face. You wanted to kill him even before knowing I was here. That’s no longer the case.”

Carol didn’t react, throwing Tommy out of balance when she even smiled which earned him a painful punch on his stomach that made him bend over. Carol momentarily looked around, placing a hand on Tommy’s forehead to raise his head as she leaned down. “I might not kill him but I also see the bright side: you feel the pain he’s feeling … I have noticed your attempts to conceal it but you are not good at it.” Her hand went to his neck to lift his body. “I’m going to leave his body useless for you.” A series of blows followed her words, her arm moving at a speed incapable to distinguish for the human eye.

Tommy closed his eyes, frowning and groaning between clenched teeth. He managed to stop Carol’s arm at some point, holding her wrist with both hands, kicking her chest with his legs, making her let go her grip from his neck though she didn’t back down much because he didn’t let her arm go, using his strength to throw her over his shoulder after turning around. He speeded after her, not wanting to give her the chance to recover herself but he wasn’t very lucky because Carol immediately spun in the air, flying at his direction. However, it was her turn to groan (in her case in frustration) when her fist made contact with the floor, leaving a hole.

She straightened without touching the ground, looking around to locate him when she was distracted. “Carol!”

The demon turned her head to the voice, seeing Genevieve in not very great condition, her face and body covered with blood, running towards her. “We won’t be able to hold them back for much longer.” Her frown was furrowed, a mixture of concern and anger. “There are others helping, non-humans of course … I took every mortal to somewhere safe and I heard someone calling a lockdown, nobody can leave the place they are in.” She took a deep breath, grimacing and after a quick look, Carol noticed she had some broken ribs. “But I don’t think we can’t actually stop them. We are slowly falling.”

Carol pursed her lips, nodding. She looked up, watching the dragon still flying but now it was against more than one demon. She noticed that it was an attempt to keep it distracted so it didn’t fly to her. “Has there been deaths?”

“Not as far as I know.” She ran a hand through her hair. “But I have been only paying attention to my people if I’m honest.”

Carol’s lips curved a bit. “I get it.” She looked at the werewolf with earnestness. “Thank you for your help, Genevieve. You can take your people and leave.” The woman widened her eyes. “Wasn’t that what you were hoping to hear?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Not really, I came to tell you that to see if you have an ace up your sleeve that could give us the upper hand.” She smiled when it was the turn of Carol to widen her eyes before chuckling.

“I have it, and that card doesn’t make necessary for you to be around, so you better leave to be safe,” she whispered thoughtfully.

Genevieve opened her mouth but nothing came out of it when six dark-red circles formed on the ground, opening the concrete, flames coming out of the now open holes. When the creatures came out, Genevieve stiffened defensively, believing more enemies had appeared but she was able to breath when they fly next to her, paying her no mind. “Those are yours?” It was a silly question since they were attacking Tommy’s brothers so the innocent non-humans could be in peace.

“Yes.” She tilted her head to the right, paying attention to the sounds, her eyes on the floor, seeing a shadow growing and after a few seconds two huge white legs touched the ground

“Carol,” Therese’s voice made the demon smile and she faced her as the dragon placed her on the ground. The young woman ran to her, jumping in the last minute to wrap her arm around Carol’s neck while she lifted her in the air. The contained shriek coming from Genevieve, who was looking at the dragon in awe, broke the tender moment. “What’s going on? After a demon went after me and I fell, I haven’t been able to see much.” Naturally, having demons close to them cause that the dragon never stay still. It had been a miracle that Therese hadn’t puke at some point.

“Nothing much.” She said calmly, which could result frustrating for some when an intense battle was going on. Therese dared to look over her shoulder, seeing the non-humans retreating, some demons throwing balls of fire to each other while others were involved in a melee. “As impressive as they are, vampires and werewolves are not suitable for this fight so I brought some demons to our aid. Tommy is hiding because he’s facing one of those moments where Harge is fighting back.” She sighed dramatically. “Perhaps my idea of pulling Tommy out with blows wasn’t the best.” Therese’s blinked incredulously. “But the temptation was bigger.”

Therese didn’t know if she should laugh or reprimand her so she decided it was better to avoid that part. “You know what to do next?”

Carol nodded. “Of course.” She brushed Therese’s hair, noticing she wasn’t wearing the camera any longer.

Therese understood when Carol’s gaze focused on her head. “It fell when I was thrown out off the dragon.” She pouted.

“At least you showed them the moment that pointed out Harge wasn’t human, which was what we wanted.” She looked around. “And there are people recording with their cell phones on the near buildings.” Bless technology. “Go with Genevieve?” She knew what the answer would be the moment Therese frowned.

“No. Since I’m the one closer to the action, I can keep recording, just give me another camera.” She made a gesture with her hand accompanied with a serious expression, as if she was hurrying Carol, which amused the demon.

Carol stretched her hand, holding a new camera for Therese. “I suppose you are going to follow me since I’ll go for Tommy?” After the young woman nodded, Carol turned to Genevieve. “You are still free to go.”

It was only until she listened to Carol’s voice that she gazed away from the dragon. “You don’t need me anymore?”

“Not really …” She turned around to pay attention to the fight between the demons and the other women followed her gaze. Therese made a painful gesture when she saw one of the demons ripping the one it was fighting against in pieces. “Therese already has a bodyguard as you can see.”

“Yeah …” She looked back to the dragon momentarily. “Then we will leave to treat our wounds.”

Carol nodded. “Again, thanks for your help.”

Genevieve nodded back, smiling a bit. “Good luck. I’m sure we will see each other in better circumstances next time. At least I hope so,” she added, wrinkling her nose.

This time it was Therese who answered. “It’s definitely going to be in better ones,” she said with certainty.

Genevieve raised her eyebrows. She hadn’t had the opportunity to interact much with Therese but with only this she could understand why a demon had fallen in love with a mortal, not knowing their love story had so much more story than the obvious one. “I accept it.” The couple watched her go without exchanging another word, reuniting with her pack, who had moved close to a building to not be attacked once they were replaced.

Once alone, Therese caught Carol’s attention by holding the demon’s hand with her free one, stepping in front of her. “Are you okay?”

“Absolutely, darling.” She reassured her, though she didn’t stop her from conducting her own exam with her eyes. “For a moment I panicked when I saw you were in danger but after confirming you were in good hands, literally,” she smiled, “I could focus on keeping Tommy in line. What about you?”

Therese unexpectedly laughed. “Is ridiculous we are having this conversation in the middle of a battle.”

“When you have a dragon on your side, you can take all the time you need to do whatever you want in the middle of one.” Although she agreed with Therese’s words.

“I’m fine. But I really want this to be over.” She sighed.

“Then let’s finish it.” She frowned with decisiveness.

 

 

Tommy placed a hand on the wall of the alley he had run to, his free hand covering his head. “You fucker.” He shook his head as he spoke. “You won’t be able to get rid of me so you better give up!” But the disturbing sensation of having someone else in your mind didn’t disappear, causing him to punch himself on the stomach.

There was a moment of victory when he didn’t feel like a headache would blow up his head but he didn’t have much time to enjoy it, putting himself on guard when he caught a presence by the corner of his eye.

He was convinced it was Carol, so it was staggering to see a man walking to him, especially his calmed attitude. Nevertheless, believing it was a trap, he rushed towards the stranger with the intention of attack him but his armed went through the body. “What-?” He turned in time to see the body, created by a layer of smoke, regenerating. “Illusions Carol? That’s your big plan?” He snorted.

Carol was resting against the wall of one of the ends of the alley’s entrance, making eye contact with Therese, who was at the other side. Her first idea had been bending the reality, hoping that seeing a relative, even if they hadn’t met, would be enough to give Harge the strength to fight against Tommy enough time so Carol could send him into another vessel to destroy him since she didn’t want to kill the one he was using, even if in her opinion, he deserved it. However, Therese was the one casually mentioning that if something was better than an illusion was the reality.

So she had brought Hargess, but not in a solid form like the demons that were flying as this place were their home and the other one restraining them ─ since he didn’t count with a body but it was neither his soul. It was like a hologram of the real version.

Therese had felt her body shuddering when the man made eye contact with her, almost as if some part of her was able to recognize that he had been the reason for her first death. Carol noticed and she had snapped at him that he had forbidden to look at her, totally forgetting that they had made peace with each other, until he did what he request, lowering his head submissively at the time Therese placed her hand on her forearm, squeezing it softly.

Carol quickly explained the plan she had and Hargess didn’t doubt in helping. He knew that Harge was already doomed after killing his child, but at least he had the opportunity to talk to him and let him know that this was never what he wanted, not him and nobody in his family. And if he was lucky, this nonsense could end and he would have made an attempt to reward for the bad he had done to the two women.

“Harge …” Despite his appearance, his features were clear so his soft smile was visible for everyone present. “I guess that’s a modern version of my name.” Tommy frowned but the slightest tilt of his head in curiosity was encouraging. “We never met. Not in person at least but I’m sure in some photos … besides we are like two drops of water.”

Tommy shook her head as he lowered it. “No, no. Not again.” He raised his arm to hit himself again, but Carol, from the shadows, stopped him.

“It saddens me that I haven’t been able to watch you, or any of our family, to see their achievements, to watch them simply enjoying their lives …” His expression showed his sincerity.

“That’s her fault,” the reply came between a mixture of Harge and Tommy’s voice. “She’s the one who ruined our lives.”

“No, no. It was my fault. I’m the one who started it all.” Tommy raised his head sharply. “You can’t blame her for what she did. After all, you are following her steps. Revenge for your loved ones.”

The women were able to see Tommy’s eyes slowly losing their blackness, his expression turning more human as the pain, anger, and sadness were becoming visible. “I’m not-”

Hargess interrupted him. “But you made a mistake, my son. The ones you were supposed to truly love, you hurt them.” His eyebrows furrowed with sadness. “Our family wanted nothing more than protecting our wives and children …” He shook his head.

Harge’s expression was really confused as Carol frowned. “He doesn’t remember?” Therese whispered with confusion.

“It’s not really surprising. Tommy might haven’t taken control of his body when he did it but he has been wandering and brainwashing him since you were five. The effect is not as strong as a possession but the voices still have an effect.” Tommy was right when she said that Carol could control the world as he had proved by becoming President. And he had been using a human, if he had been capable to wander the earth in his own body, they surely would be facing the Apocalypse.

“I don’t-” Harge shook his head. “Get out of my head!”

Hargess momentarily looked back at Carol but the demon still didn’t move. It wasn’t the time yet. “If the ones that started everything were able to forgive each other, you can end this.”

This time, when the man (who was now leaning against a wall) raised his head, it was slowly, as if it weighed too much. “What?” He couldn’t believe it. “It’s not possible. Why would you do that? You can’t be real.”

“When have our family talked about revenge?” There wasn’t an answer. “Talking about Carol always was so you could protect yourself and your family.”

“I was going to protect us forever by killing her!” He shouted, placing both hands on his head, his fingers sliding through his hair. “I was so close, so close …” he whispered painfully.

“You valued more your revenge that a woman that loved you and your own child?” Carol hadn’t told him about Victoire but he imagined that if there had been a baby, there was also a woman. “Even if Carol wasn’t in the picture, after what you did, you deserve nothing but misery.” There were harsh words but Hargess wasn’t going to pretend that he supported his actions.

“No … I didn’t-” Carol could tell that his mind was foggy so she helped him to remember what had happened during all this time, knowing that the way he reacted would say so much about his true nature.

Harge’s eyes widened at the headache he started to experience once the images started to gather in his mind, becoming clear and knowing they were real. He felt a wave of nausea though it was hard to say if it was due to the pain or the horrible things he had done. “No, no, no…”

Therese scrunched up her nose when Harge puked. It was a sad image to witness a man getting so broken that he fell on his knees on the floor, leaning forward to rest his forearms too, his body shaking that she wondered if he was crying. The only person who sincerely cared for him, crouching with the intention to comfort him only for his hand to went through Harge’s body. She wasn’t expecting feeling sorry for him after everything, but she imagined it made sense. It wasn’t him who decided to run for the presidency and upended her and Alicia’s life.

She came out of her thoughts when Carol started to walk, heading to the men. She followed her slowly, keeping her distance, not wanting to become a distraction at this moment.

Carol stopped next to Hargess, the body of smoke standing up with a sad expression, looking at her. At that moment, Harge looked up to witness the interaction as Carol nodded and Harge smiled softly, vanishing in the next second. There was a fury within him that raised like a sneak ready to attack but he was capable to distinguish now that it wasn’t particularly his. Yes, he felt offended and hurt of what she had done to his family, the torment of all these years, but not enough to hate, his pain now stronger than anything else. A pain that he wanted to stop because he wasn’t strong enough to deal with. He had hurt innocent people so it was fair that he received his deserved punishment.

When Carol looked at him, he was facing stern eyes but it was accompanied by a trace of compassion that hadn’t been there that day in his home office. He parted his lips but suddenly his eyes rolled back into his head, followed by a burst of laughter able to cause nightmares to anyone. Carol was expecting the attack but Harge’s body collapsed in the next second like a sack of potatoes. The demon was bewildered, her head turning to one side to the other in alert but she turned to Therese when she listened the gasp, expecting to see Tommy taking her hostage but there was no one close to her. However, she felt her heart stopping when Therese’s body stiffened, eyes turning black.

Carol didn’t have the time to react to help Therese because the woman was grunting uncomfortably in the next moment, bending over and holding her stomach for barely a second before she was panting, breathing deeply, her eyes wide open, in their normal condition. “What the hell was that?”

Carol was wondering the same but she quickly got the answer when another grunt replaced Therese, seeing Harge starting to move on the ground. “You tried to possess her?” She wasn’t sure if she should laugh or beating the crap out of him. She didn’t have the knowledge if their bond could protect her from something like that but she knew with certainty that Therese was the purest and goodwill person. All her light would be unbearable for a creature full of darkness like Tommy.

But it wasn’t Tommy who answered her. “Carol … just do it. He’s here because of me … please.”

She didn’t know how Harge was able to keep Tommy inside while keeping the control of his persona ─ perhaps it had to do with the fact that his desire to end with his torment was now bigger than his desire of vengeance, that he was indeed a good person who had been badly influenced for years, but she wouldn’t waste time by asking questions. She mumbled a curse in a dead language to lock Tommy inside Harge, not wanting to risk another attempt to run.

Carol hesitate, not because she was having second thoughts but because she didn’t want that Therese witnessed this. It was true that it wouldn’t be the first time she saw her killing, probably not even the last one, depending on the circumstances of what would happen with the non-humans after this but her mentality wasn’t the same as before and even when there was no doubt that she was going to do it, now there was a fleeting wave of consideration since her humanity had blossomed more.

Not wanting to make this more torturous, knowing the punishment that awaited him, Carol lifted her arms, one of her palms aiming to Harge’s head and the other to his heart, shooting two that hit what their target was strongly. Harge’s eyes lost their brightness immediately, one last breath escaping from his lips. There wasn’t any signal about Tommy but after all, he wasn’t dying, simply returning to his home since his vessel was no longer functional and wasn’t able to go anywhere else.

Therese was the first one to move, hurrying to Carol, who turned around right in time to take her in her arms. They embraced, hugging each other tightly, the demon’s hands rubbing the woman’s back since she was shaking slightly. “It’s really over?”

“It is. It’s over.” Carol nuzzled her head with hers.

“What about the demons?” Therese whispered, her face against Carol’s chest.

“Tommy’s brothers are back to where they belong, courtesy of my demons. And I destroyed mine, I told you I never let them live.” She sighed, kissing Therese’s forehead.

She lifted her head to make eye contact. “I’m so tired and I didn’t do anything.” She grimaced.

“Believing you are going to die can do that to you.” This time she kissed her mouth chastely. “And you were emotionally involved.”

“Can we go now? I don’t want to face anyone just yet. I want to go home and let Alicia know we are okay and that it’s over.” She pursed her lips. “And sleep, I want to sleep all week.”

Carol chuckled. “Anything you want, my darling.” Seeing Therese safe and sound was a wonderful sensation that made her capable to push away any thought at the uncertainty she had to face to discover if Therese would reborn again or not.

Carol reduced the dragon to its mini-size so it could fly to them without being followed, having left them helping her sidekicks during the battle. When Therese took it in her arms, hugging it with both hands and kissing its head, nestling it between them because she wouldn’t give up the warmness of Carol’s hug, the demon decided to take it with them instead of sending it back to hell.

Therese looked skyward before Carol disappeared them. She hadn’t noticed before that the day had been cloudy, the cold air signaling it could rain in any minute but now she could see the clouds clearing, the sunlight appearing among them, making her close her eyes as a smile started to curve her lips, making her feel like a new beginning.


	23. Chapter XXII

“Are you ready?”

Therese looked at Carol through the full body mirror, her partner sitting on the bed, her back leaning on the headboard, her legs stretched, crossed by the ankles.

She sighed, looking back at herself. “It’s easy for you, you don’t even need to move to get ready.”

“Darling, you have changed three times …” she trailed off. “And those three times you looked stunning.”

“You have to say that because you love me.” She pouted.

Carol teleported behind Therese. The young woman no longer reacted at the supernatural way the demon did it. “I have to say it because it’s the truth.” She nuzzled the back of Therese’s ear with her nose. “No matter what you wear, you are stunning.”

Therese closed her eyes, leaning against Carol. “Why do we need to do this?”

“Say the word and I will modify anyone’s reality so you don’t have to stand in front of an audience,” she said sincerely.

“I have to admit it’s going to be easier since you erased the dragon and our hug from everybody’s mind.” Therese smiled softly. “It would be unfair to let Alicia go through this alone though.” Her smile widened when Carol kissed her cheek.

“And she wouldn’t agree to having her memory modified. I’ve never seen her so cheerful.” She smiled.

Carol and Therese’s first stop after the battle had obviously been the cabin, where Alicia miraculously hadn’t tackled them onto the ground when she hugged them with one arm respectively. The hug lasted minutes, even when the women tried, especially Carol (though without much effort) to break out the embrace. Afterwards, it came an examination to make sure their words claiming that they were okay were true, which had Carol rolling her eyes and Therese blushing while chuckling tenderly.

Until Alicia was pleased with what she was looking at, she let them go so they could enter the cabin (Therese noticed that it wasn’t the same as it had been when she had been here with Carol) so they could fill her in about what happened because Carol had been smart enough to not put a television, knowing the woman would be more frantic if she had the chance to watch. After her fall, Therese was grateful for Carol’s way of thinking. They talked for hours ─ at least Carol did, because Therese fell asleep after a few minutes, her head resting on the demon’s shoulder before she, carefully to not wake her up, softly repositioned Therese so she was lying down the couch with her head on her thighs. Carol’s hand brushed the dark locks softly as she whispered.

Therese chuckled softly. “I’m glad her spark has returned.” She sighed deeply. “It was everything I wanted.” She scrunched up her nose. “But I don’t want to be part of this. Why do I have to give an interview?”

“Because you were the only journalist present in the action and the people recording with their cell phones caught you with the unknown creature.” She kept going with the soft and tender caresses, hoping to relax her.

“I’m not even a journalist. I’m a rookie that nobody takes seriously.” She pouted as she frowned. “I miss that.”

“Nevertheless you were always someone who had a hunch about the President and followed it.” She smirked proudly. “Then you proved you were right.”

Therese sighed again, rubbing her forehead. “Yeah, but it never was with the intention of being in the spotlight.”

“It’s going to be only for a moment,” she reassured her.

Therese wiggled in an attempt to be released so Carol let her go, remaining in her spot as Therese turned around to face her. “What are you going to wear?” She raised an eyebrow, a coy smile appearing next. “Because as much as I enjoy your current outfit, I doubt people will focus on us if they see you like this.”

Carol was in her underwear after they had taken a shower that lasted longer than expected in an attempt to relax Therese. Such relaxation lasted no longer than ten minutes and if Carol wasn’t confident enough, she would take it personally. “It would definitely help you not to be the spotlight.”

“True. But I don’t want to have to give another interview because nobody paid attention to the first one.” She rolled her eyes.

Carol threw her head back as she laughed. “Fine, fine. I was thinking about something like this.” Slowly, the shadows started to cover her and when they vanished, Carol was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and sunglasses. It was a mouthwatering sight but what caught Therese’s attention was the earpiece set on Carol’s right ear, the cable falling through her neck and disappearing under her clothes once it reached them.

“A bodyguard?” She smirked, raising her eyebrows.

“It would be silly to think you two wouldn’t have someone looking out for you after everything that happened.” She stepped towards Therese. “Now, as your bodyguard, I have to take care of you,” she whispered in that tone that always made Therese shivered with pleasure. “And you are tense. Again.” She reproached. “I have to do something about it.”

Before the young woman could even contemplate thinking in an excuse because there wasn’t much time, Carol was kissing her leisurely, both of her hands reaching the hem of her skirt, slowly pulling it up as she caressed the thighs under her touch. Therese sighed, her body submitting to every ministration and quickly relaxing to them because Carol knew specifically where to touch, her way to communicate reducing to sighs and moans when Carol’s hand reached between her legs, sliding under her panties.

 

 

Therese couldn’t stop smiling, though it wasn’t a smile that could be considered creepy but dopey, almost as if she was high. Carol, of course, was the reason for it and not only for what they had done before leaving. She had told Therese that she was going to maintain the effect of her post-orgasmic bliss in an attempt to distract her from the nerves, whispering in her ear as the young woman tried to catch her breath. Therese barely registered the words, not entirely sure to what she had hummed in approval. At least she wasn’t bothered at all by the people filling the room, ready to ask questions; nor the cameras pointing their way with bright lights, but she was completely aware of her surroundings all the time.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Alicia whispered, looking at the young woman with narrowed eyes. Since the moment Therese and Carol went for her to come here together, she had noticed her … distracted attitude which was slightly disconcerting because she knew that public speaking wasn’t one of Therese’s favorite things to do.

Therese blinked lazily when she focused on Alicia. “I’m wonderful.” Her eyes diverted to Carol, who was standing at the foot of the stairs, holding her hands in front of her as her head slowly moved from side to side, scanning the room with a serious expression.

When Carol’s eyes turned to the stage where Therese and Alicia where sitting while the man, Raymond (Therese had informed Carol that he had been one of Alicia’s campaign members. Expectedly, they tried to reach Alicia but the woman had requested a few days to embrace everything that happened) that had been acting like the person in charge the last couple of days was speaking in order to explain the latest events and why they were here.

Therese wasn’t sure if it was a visual effect that she was able to see Carol’s eyes through the sunglasses but her smile grew, through the dopey sensation she had been feeling was starting to fade, as if she had had a cloud inside her head. However, being stuck on Carol’s eyes (and the imperceptible smile Therese was able to see) kept her calmed, even during the beginning of the most nerve-wracking moment of the day, so she supposed the demon kept doing her thing without making feel like she was relaxed in bed with Carol after exchanging a moment of pleasure. She simply felt … in peace. It was a sensation she hoped to have for the rest of her life, without the need of Carol’s intervention, beginning today.

“... so, it’s time to allow Miss Belivet to speak in order to try to understand better the events of that day.” The man turned his body at the women’s direction, all eyes focusing on the young woman, who had turned her head back right in time to face the audience.

Blushing, Therese stood up, brushing her gray plaid skirt and shaking the man’s hand when he walked towards her before taking the newly available chair. She didn’t make eye contact right away with the people in front, placing her hands on every side of the mahogany podium.

“Uhm.” She nibbled her lower lip, fighting back the desire to squirm. She might not be feeling nervous but her awkwardness wouldn’t disappear. “Hi.” There were encouraging smiles, even some replies. She took a deep breath. “As you know, I was the person who tried to broadcast the events of that day.” Her tongue moistened her lips. “I didn’t do the best job but I think you saw enough to know what happened and there are so many amateur videos to know it wasn’t staged.” She cleared her throat. After a few seconds in silence, someone raised their arm. Therese inwardly sighed in relief. It was easier to answer questions that speaking aimlessly. “Yes?”

It was a blond young man, perhaps around Therese’s age. “There were some people from your work that said that you have always doubt about the President, is that right?”

“That’s right.” She nodded. “Although I believed he was a vampire, what he could do, just like the … creature who faced him, wasn’t anything I’ve seen before.”

“Do you have any idea what they were?” The same man asked.

“I can’t speak with certainty.” She lowered her gaze momentarily, fighting against the desire to look at Carol. When she resumed talking, she lifted her head. “But from the books, we know there are not only vampires and werewolves, there are also many creatures we haven’t seen yet.”

“It’s hard to tell from the videos,” a brunette woman with stern expression intervened, “perhaps you could give us a better insight, but there’s a moment, when the President was alone, that it looked like he was talking to himself, almost as if he was fighting something inside him.”

Therese knew that not answering right away would give more weight to such words but she simply couldn’t reply to that question with the knowledge she previously had. She might have been in the battle but she was supposed to be taken aback by the whole thing like the rest of mankind. “Uhm, I-” she tried to come up with something but the woman didn’t give her the chance.

“As you said, we have some knowledge from books, and the only creatures capable to take possession of a human are the demons.” The atmosphere shifted immediately after that word, the tension capable to be cut with a knife.

Carol stance stiffened as she frowned, her eyes flying to the woman, taking everything in her power to not lash out at her because it sounded like she was accusing Therese instead of questioning her. If things kept going like this, her plan about staying low would be forgotten because she wouldn’t stay in the shadows with crossed arms watching people pestering Therese.

“What’s your personal opinion about it?” The stern woman finally asked.

“That is hard to know someone’s race by looking at them. We have been coexisting with races different than ours without even knowing.” She shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant, feeling relaxing when there were mumbles of agreement.

“But you weren’t only looking them. You interacted with one of them.” She smirked presumptuously.

Therese raised an eyebrow. “And you think we had the time to know each other? To ask our names and catch up?” There was laughter and Carol smiled proudly. “The only thing I can say with certainty is that whatever it was, she saved us.” She made a pointed pause. “If vampires and werewolves are real, why not demons? And who else what other things. I’m sure that many of you are scared, as we were when the creatures of the night started to appear and we didn’t know anything about the reality ─ the unknown elicits fear naturally. But you shouldn’t focus only on the bad part of what you saw. Yes, there was someone with the intention to harm us, but there was also someone willing to help and protect us.” She took a deep breath. “The good and the evil are not exclusively human traits. I won’t judge every race, and this includes mankind, only for what I’ve read in books or bad experiences when I’ve also had examples that there can be goodness in them.” She lowered her gaze for a moment, licking her lips one more time. “I wish I could give you an answer to every single one of your questions but I know as much as you do.” She was focused on what she was going to say next to make the lie believable. “However, I have a hunch, and I’m aware that many of you won’t find that enough, but someone very important to me,” she turned to look at Alicia to smile at her, her eyes fleetingly focusing on Carol before they moved back to the audience, “told me that I have to follow my instincts. It had never failed me so far if we take into consideration what happened with the President. And I truly believe that if we ever need her again, she’ll be back,” she claimed with security.

There was nothing but silence at first that made Therese feel deflated but after a few seconds, people started to nod, exchanging looks. No everyone followed suit, which was expected because people reacted in the same way when the creatures of the night showed up, but as long as Therese was able to reach some of the presents and the ones watching from their televisions, she would be pleased.

“Thank you for your attention.” She smiled before walking away from the podium, wishing to go straight to Carol but she had to take her seat back until this was over.

Alicia turned her body in her direction slightly, taking advantage of the few seconds she had before Raymond introduce her, placing one hand over Therese’s that laid on her lap, patting affectionately. “That was very good, sweetie. I’m proud of you.”

“I just spoke the truth,” she said dismissively. “With one exception,” she whispered.

Alicia smiled. “I know, and more importantly, they know. You spoke with your heart and it was obvious.” Therese looked at her, guilt even more clear after those words and her lie. “You didn't make a mistake withholding that information,” she answered knowingly. “Not everyone is ready to accept that kind of power just yet. And Carol could surely deal with the consequences but think in the fact that it won’t be necessary and you can live together in peace.”

Therese smiled, nodding softly. “You are right.” She turned her hands, pulling one out to cover Alicia’s, squeezing it. Absentmindedly, she caught the woman’s name and she freed her. “Knock them out.” Alicia took a deep breath, standing up and Therese’s smile grew wider, her eyes following her until she took the stand.

She waited until Alicia started to talk, distracting herself from the conversation for a few minutes. “ _Hey you._ ” She lowered her head, slightly turning her head to Carol’s direction.

“ _Hey, darling. Are you okay?_ ” There wasn’t an actual concern but pure softness.

“ _Yes, I just wish to be able to be with you already._ ” Therese sighed deep enough that anyone paying attention would’ve noticed.

Carol smiled a little. “ _You know the feeling is mutual._ ” But she used her abilities to make Therese feel as if she was leaning on her back, hugging her. It had the desired effect since the young woman smiled goofily. “ _After this, no more worries, darling. It’s going to be us, doing whatever we decide._ ”

“ _Finally._ ” Knowing that she could do the same Carol was doing to her, Therese imagined herself kissing her, starting for her jaw and slowly going up until she was brushing her lips. It didn’t take long until she felt Carol ‘kissing’ her back, causing her to close her eyes and relaxing a bit on the chair. Sooner than what she would’ve liked the sensation vanished but she quickly understood why when she listened to Alicia.

“If I’m going to take my place as President?” The question was rhetorical, as if she was repeating it only to gain more time.

Therese had asked her the same question but the woman’s answer wasn’t what she expected. There had been nothing but uncertainty in Alicia, even when her eyes couldn’t conceal the interest, believing that she was no longer suitable for the position.

“Technically you won. Is your right.” A woman with glasses, which Therese imagined had been the one doing the question, reminded her.

“I won, yes.” She was nodding. “But I find the idea of taking my rightful place as if nothing happened, staggering. And if I can be allowed a moment of honesty,” there were chuckles and even Alicia smiled a little, “I’m not entirely sure I’m still fitting for the position.” Therese noticed the surprised expressions of the people, which was understandable because politics were always so full of themselves, wanting to sell the idea that they were the right person to choose. A moment of vulnerability was like some sort of miracle in this world. “Losing the elections back then affected me. Not because I’m a sore loser but I convinced myself that I’ve failed so many people that believed in me.” She gulped, her lips slightly curving downwards. “I lost myself and even though I’ve gotten better, I don’t think people deserve a leader that can’t take care of herself.”

There was an uncomfortable silence where the noises that commonly went unnoticed could be heard. When the sound of a chair scraping on the floor, Therese closed her eyes with dread, believing that people were starting to leave but she raised her head, opening her eyes at the clearing of a throat. A tall man of color with a trimmed beard and buzz cut. He smiled friendly when all the attention was focused on him. “I voted for you and it was heartbreaking when the results came out but I never felt you failed us. Neither of the people who I knew voted for you did. And I can say with certainty that it’s definitely so much better having a leader capable to show vulnerability than one who would throw us under the bus without a second thought. As Miss Belivet said,” he made eye contact with Therese for a moment, “you have to follow your instincts, and mine tells me that we would be in good hands.” He suddenly frowned with concern. “However, I don’t want you to feel pressured, the most important thing here is your wellbeing.”

It was undoubtedly moving, to the point Therese and Alicia felt goosebumps all over their bodies when this time, everybody in the room started to nod. “Thank you. That means a lot.” Alicia sniffed. “I can assure all of you that I’m going to think about it and I will definitely be involved during this period of uncertainty. Taking the presidency or not, I want to help so every single creature in this world doesn’t feel any kind of threat. We have to stick together, not be our own enemies.”

Therese and Raymond stood up once Alicia said goodbye, waiting for the woman to pass first before the young woman followed her with the man behind. Therese smiled when Carol offered Alicia her hand to take, helping her to step down the few stairs, doing the same with her when it was time. Both squeezed the other’s hand at the same time as Carol winked at her when Therese gazed at her while going down the steps. It lasted barely a moment before they had to let go, knowing that they couldn’t have the intimacy they craved when they were still in public but that exchange, plus the clapping and cheering (Therese had the feeling that this came exclusively from non-humans because it started after Alicia’s claim of helping every creature) that followed them until they left the room, gave Therese a sensation of closure, which the previous days hasn’t.

The ride had lasted years, even more than the ones she was actually aware of, a path that had been traced for her inadvertently. It had been something truly exhausting but also so very worth it because it had reunited her with her soulmate, for which she was very grateful but she definitely appreciated that she was closing that door now once and for all, more than ready to trace her own path in company of Carol.


	24. Chapter XXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a threesome. It's between Carol and Therese exclusively but perhaps that's not your thing,  
> not even like that so you can skip this chapter, it doesn't affect the story in any way :)

They went back to the apartment when the day was about to end. After dealing with their commitments, Therese was more than ready to go home and spend the day doing nothing but when Carol casually mentioned that they haven’t been on a date since they were in Paris and that now they could do it whenever they wanted, Therese was suddenly renewed with a burst of energy. Like an excited child, she mentioned Carol where they could go because she definitely knew the most worthy sites of New York to show.

They spent all afternoon and most of the night going from one place to another.

Therese surprised herself by behaving like a tourist even when she had visited most of the places in the past, going to the point of buying (because they couldn’t go around using Carol’s ability to appear whatever they need or want even when it was handy but not really fair for the hardworking and honest people) souvenirs of every place they went to.

It was endearing for Carol, even more so when she noticed the way Therese’s eyes shone with happiness when the young woman bought a Statue of Liberty headband, with all the intention to wear it but Carol softly took it from her hands to place it on her head. Or when she bought a snow globe after their visit to Central Park, shyly gifting it to Carol, who shook it with a smile that made Therese beamed a smile.

When night fell and most of the places were now closed, Therese deflated but Carol simply asked her to where she wanted to go, before appearing there. Their outing coming to a halt when their kisses and touches turned into passionate and desperate instead of remaining tender and sweet, clearing needing something more.

“You know what I realized?” Carol broke the silence once the door closed behind them. Therese hummed questioningly. “We haven’t had celebratory sex,” Carol said as if that was something everybody did.

Therese frowned with confusion. “What we did in the morning then?”

“That was relaxing sex, it’s not the same,” she explained obviously.

Therese chuckled, completely amused. “Oh, really?” Carol nodded, trying to remain serious. “And I imagine you have plans to do something about it?”

“Oh, I definitely want to but only if you are on the same page than me.” She wrapped her arms around Therese’s waist when the young woman stepped in front of her, pulling at her.

“When have I not been on the same page than you? Especially when it comes to that,” she sassed, resting her forearms on Carol’s shoulders, her hands playing with the blonde hair.

“One of the reasons why you are my soulmate.” She slowly leaned down, nuzzling Therese’s nose with hers before kissing her.

“Mmm, I love you,” Therese mumbled against Carol’s lip with a smile.

“I love you too.” Carol held Therese’s neck with her hand, her thumb softly moving over her jaw.

They undress slowly, never stop exchanging caresses that were increasing their intensity as they shed their garments, creating a path of clothes to the bedroom. By the time they reach the room, their breathing was shallow, exposed bodies feeling warm and craving for more.

Carol took Therese’s face in her hands, her eyes scrutinizing the woman with fascination as if this was the first time she ever saw her. In a way, that wasn’t far from the truth since the young woman no longer had to carry on her shoulders the weight of taking someone down, the freedom of such fact making her stand under a light that was new for Carol, at least in this life.

Therese sucked her lower lip, slightly befuddled by Carol’s actions, seeming that for her was enough to look instead of continuing with what they were doing. The soft touches that she was giving her with her fingertips that barely brushed her, confusing her even more because not even during the first time they had been intimate, Carol had been (what appeared) uncertain. She stopped her caresses, unsure, her hands that had been scratching Carol’s back, moving to the demon’s shoulders, making an effort to not free her head from her hold and to keep eye contact with Carol’s eyes though they were currently on her lips.

Carol noticed the shift in Therese’s but she didn’t stop her scrutiny, her eyes then dropping to Therese’s body, the one who couldn’t help but react with goosebumps, the nipples hardening, making Carol smirk. Finally, her hands let go, although only the right one moved, sliding down through her neck, her fingertips tracing the right side of her collarbone while the other slide through her back, caressing the spine. At the time she reached the small of Therese’s back, the fingers of her other hand were traveling through the top curve of her breast and as her hand made contact with her skin on her back, the nail of her index finger softly scratched the nipple.

Therese gasped softly, her fingers flexing, nails digging on Carol’s skin. She closed her eyes, resting her head against her lover’s when the woman gently pulled at the nub, squeezing it before letting it go. She stepped forward when Carol made a soft pressure on the small of her back, their torsos never making contact because Carol was still using her other arm to caress her but she pulled her head back to observe Therese’s reactions, always fascinated by the early expressions that seemed a combination of pleasure and pain.

Without looking away from Therese’s face, Carol ducked as she lifted one breast, wanting to disappear the distance from it and her mouth as soon as possible. She kissed the nipple first, parting her lips without breaking contact so her tongue circled it until it was (along with the areola) completely wet, unable to harden anymore. Therese’s hands transferred from Carol’s shoulders to her head, immediately taking a handful of her hair when the woman started to suckle softly, introducing her breast inside her mouth until it was full. The suctions turned more intense after that, both women knowing that the skin would turn red after a moment.

Therese was entirely focused on what Carol’s mouth was doing ─ how her teeth scrape her nipple, nibbling for a few seconds before her tongue soothed any kind of soreness she might caused ─ that she didn’t notice what Carol had done until there was an extra touch on her left shoulder that startled her, causing her to snap her head to that direction, her eyes finding the familiar darkened grey eyes that looked at her with hunger, causing her stomach to flutter as she felt a pang of desire between her legs.

“Do you still want to do it?” The Carol in front of her broke the silence, resting one head on Therese’s cheek, tenderly turning her head to make eye contact.

“I-” She licked her lips and then gulped when she felt her arms being caressed up and down behind her. “I don’t … are you sure?” Her eyebrows furrowed with concern.

Carol tilted her head, chuckling. “Me? Why wouldn’t I be? She and I are one and the same, darling. There’s no risk of becoming a different entity unless she had been ‘alive’ for more than a day.” She placed her hands on Therese’s hips, coaxing her to turn around and face the equally naked presence that was behind.

Therese held her breath when she faced the same but peculiarly different image. As her eyes went from Carol’s face down to her body, the demon’s words took more veracity ─ seeing the exact same natural marks she had kiss, touched every time she explored that body.

“I will do anything you want.” Therese focused on the moving lips as Carol leaned down. “But I don’t want to be limited to only two hands to touch you.” As she spoke, Therese felt the other pair of hands resting above the ones on her hips. “To one pair of lips.” The ones speaking kissed her lips fleetingly as the others kissed from her neck to her shoulder. “To one tongue.” Therese quivered violently when she felt both sides of her neck being licked sensually. “There are no limits for my love for you nor my desire. Why should I have them as an individual?”

Therese parted her lips, unsure if she was going to speak or if it was another sign of her awe but she ended up moving subconsciously, holding Carol’s face in her hands and pulling her down, giving her a kiss that left no doubt that she wanted this, allowing her desire to break free in that gesture, pressing her front against the other, clinging and kissing with desperation. Carol smiled behind her, biting her lower lip as she pressed her body against her back to sandwiched her, rubbing her crotch on Therese’s ass which caused her to moan, allowing Carol’s tongue to enter her mouth.

Every stroke between their tongues made Therese’s sex clench and wetter to the point that Carol didn’t need to reach to touch her to be aware of her arousal as she noticed when her hands slid from Therese’s hips to her thighs, first outwards as far as she could go before they moved inwards, making her way up, feeling the sticky sensation when she reached mid-thigh. She pulled back a little, enough so Therese couldn’t notice when her cock appeared, one of her hands going back to Therese’s hip, using the other to hold her erection against her stomach to keep it in place as she moved closer to the young woman, making it rest between Therese’s buttocks. Once her hand was free, she placed her back on the other hip.

Therese’s eyes flung open at the sensation, since Carol from the first moment began to thrust, almost as if she wasn’t fully erect and she was looking for extra stimulation. She leaned against the woman in front of her, placing her hands on her shoulders, unable to keep kissing her once she started to pant, resting her forehead against her collarbone as she raised her ass, trying to have a better position so Carol’s length was fully stroked which had the desired result when the demon gasped and her motions quickened, looking down to settle her cock between Therese’s folds, now able to stimulate her clit.

“Carol …” she whined whenever Carol’s tip pressed against her nub.

Therese was completely soaked that in seconds she had covered Carol’s cock with her arousal and in one of the shifts (where Carol purposely touched from side to side of Therese’s slit) as the tip teased the young woman’s entrance, unintentionally, it slipped all the way in easily, taking both women by surprise.

Nobody moved for a beat, giving the impression that they were getting used to the intrusion. But in the next second, in a sudden movement, Carol bent her knees her legs a little so she could hook her arms around Therese’s thighs to pull her up. The young woman yelped, her arms flapping in the air before Carol reminded her that there weren’t only the two of them, stepping in front of her so Therese wrapped her arms around her neck.

“I got you. I’ll always got you,” she whispered before nibbling her chin, never breaking eye contact until Therese closed her eyes, her body focusing on the friction inside her pussy making her sex clench with every thrust.

In front of her, Carol stepped back so her hands could wander over Therese’s chest, cupping and squeezing her breasts before leaning down to kiss, nibble and suckle them, wanting to add extra pleasure to the young woman, unaware that for Therese, it was becoming overwhelming although she couldn’t even function to contemplate to stop it.

Carol kept going down, her lips never breaking contact with the warm and sweaty skin until she was kneeling, her eyes falling to the mesmerizing image of her cock going in and out, Therese’s fluids dripping through their bodies, making a delicious mess that drawn Carol to move closer, the smell of sex intoxicating her senses. She reached with both hands, tracing Therese’s labia with her thumbs, moving toward her clit, which thanks to the position was at sight but nevertheless, Carol spread the lips softly as she disappeared the remaining distance to lick carefully and softly, her tongue tracing an inverted U from lip to lip, for the moment avoiding the nub.

Therese’s eyes widened at the extra touch, her hands closing into fists as she arched her back, her body writhing out of control. Having one Carol panting on her ear as she pushed into a steady rhythm and the other one licking her, wasn’t allowing her a single moment to keep her composure, making her feel like she couldn’t even breath even though her mouth was wide open, imitating Carol’s panting. It was too much, an overcharge of sensations that became her damnation when Carol finally pressed her lips on her clit, sucking her in the next breath at the time she bit her shoulder from behind, with enough force to leave a mark like the one she had done when she marked her.

She was sure, at least once she regained consciousness, that the scream as she experienced the most breathtaking of orgasms, had been heard in all the building.

Carol noticed Therese going limp on her arms for which she stopped, taking a moment to make sure the young woman was simply spent before walking towards the bed with a pleased smile, getting away with not slipping out of her. By the corner of her eye, she noticed her other self lying down on the middle of the bed, putting in action the images that were going on her brain.

She started to kiss from Therese’s shoulder to her cheek tenderly, where she nuzzled, waiting for her to wake up. Her eyes moving towards the green ones when she listened to the soft mumble that was coming from her. When their eyes locked, Therese’s body jerk in response, causing her to notice that Carol was still inside her, dragging out a moan from both women.

“Are you okay?” Carol tried to ignore her growing desire, knowing the answer to her question but she wanted to hear it from Therese.

The young woman blinked, as if her brain wasn’t aware of what transpired during the last minutes before she smiled. “I don’t even know how to answer that question.” But Carol waited patiently. “This was insane. It was simply magnificent.”

“You know we haven’t finished, right?” She narrowed her eyes, pretending offense. “You were so focused on your pleasure that you didn’t wait for me.”

Therese’s eyes widened. “Carol! How could I wait under such torment?!” She pouted. “It’s already hard for me to wait sometimes when it’s only one of you.”

Carol chuckled. “Fine, fine.” She finally moved to place Therese on the bed, her knees making contact with the mattress first, Carol’s body following her because she wanted to continue where she had left off. “I accept it, only because I’m far from over with you.”

Therese closed her eyes for a moment, feeling Carol’s cock slowly moving as they settled, her head turning to the front, finally admiring the image that awaited her once she opened her eyes to place her hands on the bed.

Carol was hungrily looking at her with crossed legs and her arms resting on the pillows behind her. Once she saw Therese taking the position she wanted, she spread her legs slowly, sliding in her direction. An offering gesture. Therese didn’t waste a second ─ as Carol’s hands went from her legs to her ass, hers hooked under Carol’s, pulling her closer as she leaned down; as Carol squeezed her ass, beginning to thrust, she lapped at Carol’s pussy restlessly, allowing to be pushed closer when she felt a hand on her head.

Their movements synchronized right away, expectedly knowing how to drive each other crazy. Every flick of Therese’s tongue made Carol’s body quiver from head to toe, her desire gathering in her lower belly, making her pound faster, sliding her cock deeper so the tip could hit the right spot that caused Therese to hum as she sucked Carol’s labia, her chin making pressure against her entrance to then let go, her tongue continuing its meandering, this time through the center, all over her slit.

This time, it was Carol’s turn to experience the awestruck sensation where every single muscle and every single nerve trembled, but this time multiplied by two. There was no way she could explain it ─ as if her pleasure tucked it on itself before exploding like a bomb, where the projectiles were capable to leave her body and anybody hit with it would be able to experience the light-headed pleasure.

Not trusting herself to keep herself upright, Carol teleport to the bed, her replica disappearing, dropping next to Therese, who could only follow suit, her orgasm more tranquil than the first one but equally enjoyable. She was looking at Carol with a smile, breathing heavily before she laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Carol wondered panting but she smiled, for the first time feeling like a human and needing to rest, even sleep to recover herself.

“Not funny, simply unbelievable. This. Us.” She placed a hand between Carol’s breasts. “It’s not new but without having anything like a black cloud above us it feels like such, liberating, as if we were experiencing the excitement of a new relationship.”

Carol smiled, closing her eyes, humming in agreement. “I understand the sentiment.” She opened her eyes, turning her head to look at Therese. “But I’m sure you are saying this because you just had a threesome. Now, I’m sure something like that it’s able to cause excitement no matter how long you had been with your partner.” She smirked amusedly.

Therese laughed again, playfully smacking Carol before moving to her. She propped up on her other arm to look down at her, her eyes looking at her with adoration, her other arm moving to trace the contour of her face. “I get it. Every time I look at you I get it.” Carol’s confusion made her smile. “Falling in love with you every single time.”

Carol’s eyebrows furrowed with emotion, her lips curving into a soft smile. She lifted one arm to cup Therese’s cheek. “Just like the way I get why you are my soulmate. Every single time.”

Their enamoured smiles didn’t disappear, not even when their lips joined, arms finding their way around the woman that meant everything to them.


	25. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for everything :)

 

**_Many Years Later_ **

Therese was sitting on a bench, her eyes nailed to the landscape in front of her without actually admiring it. The day was bright and sunny, which she found slightly ironic for a funeral but it wasn’t like she could talk with Mother Nature to tell her she should match her mood.

She sighed, lowering her head a bit as she closed her eyes, knowing she should give herself a break; after all, it was expected and valid when you lose someone you love.

Alicia’s death had been under natural causes during her sleep. The woman had lived a full life, a happy one, happiness that only grew as years went by, having the opportunity to do what she liked (she never took her place as President but she was involved and helped many people and non-humans) and to see the ones she cared for, happy and safe. Therese believed that was the reason why, despite the expected sadness, she felt strangely in peace instead of feeling like she didn’t know what to do with herself.

But she knew that if it had been someone else, she would be reacting very differently, which was making her wonder about things she had always preferred to ignore.

Listening muttering that felt like the wind had brought because seconds ago there was only silence, Therese looked to the direction it was coming from, looking at Carol saying goodbye to Abby and Victoire, who waved at her with a soft smile which she replied with a nod. Just as their friends turned around, making their way out of the cemetery, Carol walked towards her, never taking her eyes away from her, giving her a comforting smile.

Carol sat next to her, placing her hand on her thigh, palm skywards, waiting for Therese to place hers on it. “What do you need me to do?” she whispered once she felt the smaller hand on hers.

Therese smiled tiredly. “You have done more than enough. You dealt with all this. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

Carol looked at her with sadness. “You could have done it on your own. You managed on your own without me for years.”

“But I had her … I always had someone important in my life.” Therese looked at her joined hands. “That’s what makes it fulfilling in the end, no? Sharing it with the people you care and love. What’s the point of having everything if you don’t have anyone to share it?” Carol knew what Therese was talking about. A creature like her, who could have it all but lived feeling empty when she didn’t have the woman she loved to her side. “How can you do it, Carol?” She lifted her head to look at her, seeing her confusion. “How can you live after I die?”

Carol tried to speak a couple of times, wondering if she should be honest or tell a white lie. “I live because I can’t die.” She regretted the words the moment they came out of her mouth. She sighed after Therese narrowed her eyes. “It’s part of the truth though because when you are not around I feel like I’m on autopilot.”

Therese nodded as if she understood but she couldn’t say that was how she felt. She was aware of everything that happened around her, what she did and said, she could remember every single people that had hugged her, whispering their deepest condolences, because her touchstone had been at her side in every step of the way.

Carol’s eyes were on Therese, tracing the wrinkles that started to appear over time, trying to ignore and conceal the worry that gathered in her at the fact that the day where she would have to face one of her greatest fears was getting closer despite the fact that she loved to see Therese maturing physically.

“Are you going to tell me?” Therese’s question pulled her out of her torment.

“About what?” She lowered her head, making more obvious that there was something she wanted to avoid.

“Carol … you are not as good as hiding it as you think.” She smiled but then frowned. “As years gone by, I have noticed the way you look at me ─ under all the love and desire there’s sadness as I grow older which makes total sense but I can’t grasp by there’s also fear.” She made a pause, her eyes flying towards the landscape. “At first I thought it was the normal fear of me dying unexpectedly but I can’t shake the feeling that there’s more.” When she looked back at Carol, there was anguish in her features. “How am I supposed to help you if you don’t talk to me?”

For a moment Carol didn’t answer, keeping eye contact as if they were on a standoff and the first one that blinked lost. However, she was the one giving up, sighing resignedly, feeling her heart clenching painfully because she had put Therese in this conundrum. “Darling, I avoided telling you to spare you the angst because I don’t think there’s a way to disappear whatever concern I have.”

“But at least you wouldn’t be carrying with it alone.” She turned her body at Carol’s direction, bending one leg for comfort.

“Therese …” Even though she knew the young woman was right, she couldn’t help but try to avoid this subject.

“No, Carol. We have been together for years. We created a life together where we faced the good and the bad. Together. Always together,” she remained fiercely though she never raised her voice from her usual tone.

Carol looked away from Therese, focusing on the flock that was flying above them at the moment. Therese knew better than to push ─ at least more than what she had already done ─ learning this maneuver from Carol herself. Whenever she locked herself during a hard situation, Carol reminded her that she was there, that she could count with her, until on her own, she allowed to be vulnerable. She could understand why it didn’t come easy to Carol, and that it wasn’t because she didn’t trust her; but when you are an immortal creature, Therese believed that it was normal to think that you should deal with some things on your own.

“I’ve been worrying that you would no longer reborn,” Carol finally said, so low that Therese had to ask her to repeat it, her eyes widening once the words finally reached her ears.

“Wha- It’s that even possible?”

“I think it’s something that might happen …” Carol sighed. “I never knew if there were some sort of stipulations when I did what I did but everything was connected ─ I sold my soul for revenge, not to bring you back but it happened, almost as if it was some sort of reward to keep my word about messing with every Aird. If in fact, that’s how it worked, then the circle has been broken.” She closed her eyes, selfishly regretting of getting rid of Harge, ending with the Aird’s dynasty.

Therese opened her mouth, wanting to reassure Carol but she closed it after not finding a way to do it. How could she promise her that she would be back when there wasn’t any certainty about it? Not even Carol could do it and she was the one with all kind of incredible powers.

This time she could sincerely empathize with Carol because the simple idea of imagining her death was heartbreaking to the point that she could feel short of breath. And to think the demon had experienced countless of times.

Therese looked away from Carol, unable to stand her sadness, that even then, she was trying to conceal because this day wasn’t about her possible lost but about the one Therese actually had. Once again, she focused her gaze on the landscape, the sundown showing its first signals, which stirred her stomach because it didn’t feel like just the end of the day ─ she was saying the ultimate goodbye to her mother and now with Carol’s confession, it felt like something else was ending. She lowered her head when she felt the tears in her eyes.

Carol sensed Therese’s emotions becoming sadder than before. “Darling. I’m sorry. You are already dealing with so much to add my problems.” She slid towards her, draping an arm over her shoulders and placing one hand on her head to make her rest it on her shoulder. She turned her head to place a tender kiss on her forehead.

They remain silent for what it felt like an eternity though in reality, it was until the night fell. Therese’s eyes not focusing on anything in specific as Carol rocked her softly. “What’s going to happen if it’s true? If I don’t come back?”

Carol closed her eyes with anguish. “There’s nothing I can do about it, Therese.” Unfortunately, she couldn’t even contemplate putting a stop into her existence because if she could, she would surely do it because for her there wasn’t a point without Therese.

For Therese, it was easy to comprehend where Carol’s mind had going, which prompted her to wrap her arms around the demon’s waist. “I don’t like the idea of you alone.” Picturing a Carol alone, losing her and everyone who she considered a friend, was enough to break Therese’s heart and the young woman knew that Carol wouldn’t try to develop any further relationships, much less a romantic one.

“Yes, well.” She didn’t want to sound indifferent nor cold but there’s wasn’t a way to reassure Therese without lying.

The sounds of the city during a weekend night started to fill the ambient, trying (in vain) to seep into their melancholic bubble. Each woman was lost in their own concerns, wanting to say something to break the tense silence. At this point, Therese would even be grateful for Carol’s dark humor but apparently, she was the one who wasn’t in the mood to joke in any way. So during the silence, Therese was trying to find a way so both parts endure the last suffering possible though in her case, it was more guilt of leaving Carol without having a say in it. Her eyes widened when the idea came, as fast as if it was something that she had contemplated it in the past and even though it wasn’t the case, it wasn’t really surprising because it was so obvious.

“I don’t want you to think I’m asking you this as some sort of complain,” as she spoke, Therese pulled away from Carol to make eye contact, “but do you agree that you sort of traced my life to some degree?” Carol frowned, for a moment imagining that Therese was saying it as she manipulated her somehow. “Not on purpose, of course, but considering what you said, if the only reason why I reborn is because of your revenge …” she trailed off, hoping Carol understood what she was trying to say.

Carol’s frown deepened before it softened. “I suppose you are right.”

Therese nodded, looking to the front, then she took a deep breath, as if taking courage to do something important. “I think it’s time to let go, Carol.”

There was something curious about feeling the dread crawling upon her despite Carol was more than confused, not understanding Therese’s words entirely. “What do you mean?” she whispered.

Therese lowered her head, fidgeting with her hands. “It’s time I have a word on this. When I die, when I live.”

Surely Therese wasn’t saying what Carol imagined she was saying. Carol knew that losing Alicia was going to affect her but not like this. It wasn’t possible that she wanted to end with the time they have left before it expired on its own. That would be cruel and that was a word that was impossible to use with Therese.

When Carol didn’t answer, Therese continued. “I mean, you are a demon, I suppose that you can make pacts on your own.”

Carol’s frown was back, experiencing a fake sense of security. “You want to make a pact with me to assure you reborn?”

Therese suddenly shook her head, crushing any kind of hope that Carol was feeling. “No, Carol. I don’t want to reborn ever again.”

If Carol was capable, she would definitely feel as if her blood freeze and her heart stopped. The dread she had felt moments ago suddenly making sense. She stood up brusquely, startling Therese, not knowing if she should react angrily or dramatically. “You … you want it to be over?” It was as if she no longer care but that was simply impossible.

“I want an outcome that would no longer put us in doubt of what’s happening in our lives.” Therese stood, placing an arm on Carol’s shoulder as she walked to be in front of her. Her heart started to beat wildly when she noticed the tears on Carol’s cheeks. “Hey, what’s wrong?” She held the woman’s face in her hands, kissing away the tears.

One part of Carol wished to be able to lash out instead of sobbing as she did. “You … you want this to be over.” She clung on to Therese as if that was enough to.

“Don’t you want the same? The certainty that I’m going to be with you forever?” She furrowed her eyebrows in concern, wondering when she misunderstood what they had and wanted.

It took a moment for Carol’s bulb to light on. When it happened, she pulled back, her arms moving to hold on to Therese’s biceps. “What?”

Therese tilted her head, confused. “I want to be with you, Carol. Forever. I’ve said it several times during all the years we have been together and I never lied. But until this moment it came to my mind the best way to do it. How it’s possible that you never think about it?”

But Carol had thought about it, hating herself for it because how could she contemplate to take away Therese’s humanity? How could she think about turning her gorgeous and purest self into a creature of darkness?

“Therese …” Carol gulped, nervously. “You don’t know what you are asking for.” The young woman frowned, opening her mouth but Carol kept going. “It’s not all fun and games.” She could have used the card that she was asking this because she was confused by the lost she had suffered but that would be an insult.

“I’m not stupid, Carol. I know it’s not.” She pursed her lips. “I’m aware that I’ll always see the people I care for die. That when it comes to that, I’ll always have to start anew and will experience the pain of losing someone more often than anyone else.” She took Carol’s wrists to pull her hands away, guiding her so she wrapped her arms around her neck. Then she wrapped her arms around Carol’s waist. “But you apparently forget that you are the most important part of it. I’ll always have you: my rock. The one who made Alicia’s loss bearable. I wish we didn’t lose anyone because I know you are hurting too, but I don’t want us to put walls around us just to avoid pain.”

Nevertheless, Carol shook her head with distress. “Therese, I can’t. I can’t take your humanity and kill you.”

Therese was ready to stomp her feet on the ground and cross her arms in a silent tantrum but the fact that such things didn’t work with Carol stopped her, knowing that what she actually needed was to think in some other way to show Carol that what she was saying made sense. “Why do you take it in that way instead of thinking that I’m the one who is giving myself to you entirely?”

There was an imperceptible change in Carol’s features, wondering if she should allow herself to believe that she could have everything she hoped for. “Therese …”

Therese noticed the uncertainty, for which she hurried to interrupt her. “Carol, I told you it’s time for you to stop dictating my life.” She frowned, beginning to feel upset at the sensation that Carol was giving her — that perhaps she had no idea what she wanted. “You love me enough for you to sell your soul to avenge me. Why can’t I love you enough to choose eternity with you?”

“It’s not-” She couldn’t find the guts to say that it wasn’t the same because wasn’t it? She had done it for love even though she had been looking for a different outcome. Therese was simply looking to spend afterlife with her.

“I’m not going to lose anything.” She kept going, wanting to vanish any way Carol could refute. “I can keep having a life, a job. Exactly like you did minus the revenge part. Alicia did wonders for the non-humans, including whatever possible future race and we promised to never allow her work to be disputed.” Carol rolled her eyes. All those promises a person in their deathbed asked for. “We also promised her to always take care of each other,” she remembered her coyly.

Carol closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. It was a low blow but she couldn’t help but smile. “Well played.”

Therese chuckled but immediately she was serious again. “I don’t want you to do it because of that, Carol. I want you to see reason in what I’m saying. I want you to accept because you want to be with me forever.”

“Of course I want to be with you forever, Therese!” She frowned. It was stupid to think otherwise when she had devoted her entire existence to that woman since the moment she met her all those centuries ago.

“Then why are you so opposed to this?”

“I just -” She licked her lips. “It’s hard to picture you like a demon.” It sounded completely asinine saying it out loud. “And I feel like I’m the one pushing you into this since I would be the one doing the conversion.”

Now Therese rolled her eyes but in her case with annoyance. “That’s stupid. It’s entirely my choice. Just like it was yours.”

Carol nodded. “I know, I know.” However, she couldn’t help but try one last time. “But there’s no going back from this, Therese.”

“There’s no going back from loving you, Carol,” she counterattacked as if that said it all.

And in fact, it did.

“You are infuriating,” Carol said with tenderness after a moment of silence, smiling at her.

Therese grinned back, knowing that she had won the battle. “And you are going to deal with it … forever,” she tried to sound spooky.

Carol laughed, allowing her laughter to end on its own. Afterwards, she brushed Therese’s hair with her fingers, gazing her features. “We are going to be unstoppable.”

Therese nodded but she also added, “we already are.” Making Carol snort as her heart swelled with love because yes, they were great together.

For some minutes, they hugged ─ Therese looking at Carol while the demon took her time to admire every part of her face, in what it felt like an attempt to remember her exactly like this. Therese didn’t miss a thing as Carol adopted her natural form, her eyes turning back, to use her entire power as a demon. Therese’s heart started to pound wildly, not with nerves but with expectation. The sensation of wanting to jump up and down making more than clear that this was the right thing to do.

As Carol leaned down, her eyes locked with Therese’s. It was impossible to see the nervousness in them but the other woman could feel it, although she was unaware that Carol’s nerves were because she knew what Therese was going to experience seconds after their lips joined. However, the young woman simply sighed deeply at the time the only proof that something was amiss happened, in the form of Therese’s arm, the one she had lifted with the intention to hold Carol’s neck, dropping halfway. The sign of her last breath.

The demon pulled away, feeling a wave of panic when she noticed there wasn’t any physical change in Therese, unable to connect the fact that Therese was naturally pale and with dark hair. Only at that moment, all the doubts gathered in her mind, making her wonder if for her it was possible to do this because she had never done it before. The fact that her heartbeat, which had always been connected with Therese’s whenever she was alive, had disappeared, add more weight to the idea that she had screwed up.

Just as she was accepting the fact that she would have to resurrect Therese to correct her mistake, the young woman opened her eyes, breathing through her mouth. For a few beats, there was nothing but confusion and a little bit of apprehension in her features so Carol raised an arm to stroke her face tenderly. “It’s okay, it’s okay. You are okay.” She only hoped she wasn’t lying to her.

Listening to Carol’s voice was like a lifesaver, making Therese’s eyes focus on her, her breathing steadily calming down. Once she was breathing normally, she looked around, almost as if she expected to see something different. But when she noticed they were in the same place, she looked back at Carol, frowning with confusion. “Did it work?”

Carol pursed her lips. “Considering that somehow I almost had a heart attack believing that you were dead and know we are speaking …” she trailed off, not needing to explain further. Therese’s hands moved at the same time to touch her face. “You look the same,” she reassured her but there was bewilderment as her eyes examined her, noticing that just as her, Therese lacked of the things a human need to remain alive.

“Is that … normal?” She sincerely expected a change since Carol had it.

Carol chuckled. “This is the first time I do this, darling, I wouldn’t know.”

“But you … changed.” Her shame was clear but there wasn’t the natural blushing that usually came with it.

Carol nodded with a thoughtful expression. “Perhaps that was because I was hungry for revenge. I was nothing but anger and pain.” When Therese stopped touching her face, Carol took over. “You weren’t. You are just full of love. And perhaps a little bit of craziness for doing this,” she joked, chuckling when Therese playfully hit her arm. “Okay, you definitely are stronger.”

“You make it sound like I hit you all the time!” When Carol made a ‘well …’ expression, Therese rolled her eyes but chuckled. “So, now what?” It was odd for Therese. She couldn’t claim that she had been expecting something from her decision beyond spending eternity with Carol but she had the surreal sensation that nothing had changed at all. Which in retrospective was the truth. She might be physically different in a way that wasn’t obvious for the human eye but that didn’t change her emotions nor what she wanted, just like it happened with Carol.

Carol rested her forehead against Therese’s before answering. Love pouring out of her eyes. “We have forever to find out.” She smiled when Therese did it. “Since the moment I laid my eyes on you, I’ve wanted nothing more than love you and take care of you for the rest of my life. Many would never consider that my- our condition,” she rectified, “it’s a blessing; I do because I got that opportunity, not once but countless times. I never expected to share it with you and if you hadn’t been the one mentioning, I would have never suggested it even if it meant losing you forever. Just like revive you or making you reborn, it was a forbidden topic for me even when I’ve thought about it more times that I’m willing to admit but I believed I had been selfish enough after locking you in this circle without your consent.”

“As far as I know, you didn’t know I was going to be back when you did it.” Despite the words, Carol lowered her gaze, as if guilty. “ _I_ chose to give myself to you entirely. I don’t care if I’m a demon, a human, or whatever; the only that matters it’s to being with you.” She tilted her head. “So many people want a lasting love, that it’s strong enough that after death their souls will find each other ─ their happy ending quite literally. I got it.” She started to smile slowly until her dimples appeared. “And I can’t even begin to explain how thrilled that makes me.”

A trembling smile curved Carol’s lips, her eyes watering with unshed happy tears. “I love you, Therese.”

“I love you too, Carol.” She wrapped her arms around her neck, leaning up.

The moment they lips brushed both of them felt the immediate beat that made pull apart with surprise, blinking puzzled. “What was that?” Therese knew that her question wouldn’t have an answer because Carol was as confused as her.

Instead of trying to find the answer with words, Carol leaned down, mirroring the movement that had the same reaction but this time she continued the kiss for a few seconds. “It’s like …” She frowned but then smiled when an idea came to her mind. “We make each other feel alive.”

Therese’s eyes widened, her lips forming an ‘o’ before she was grinning again like an excited child discovering something new that they liked. “This is amazing.” Carol was glad that Therese’s transition to her new reality was going to be far better than hers and that she counted with a mentor that would teach her and calm her when it was time to find out about her new abilities.

This time, when Carol kissed Therese, she didn’t conceal her passion, her lips stroking the others with a force that in normal circumstances would leave them swollen and red. “Come on, darling.” She took a deep breath, watching Therese’s entirely black eyes, which made her grunt.

Therese nodded distractedly, taking Carol’s hand once they broke the embrace to start walking. “Oh my god!” she exclaimed unexpectedly when they were out of the cemetery, not paying attention to the fact that she would probably have to use a different expression in the future.

“What, what’s wrong?!” Carol stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes traveling up and down Therese’s body, trying to find something she had missed.

“You mean to tell me that now _I’m_ going to be able to … fuck you with a real cock?” she whispered, eyes filled with wonder.

Carol blinked incredulously. “Are you for real?” She was torn between laughing and getting upset.

“Yeah. It’s a very important question to make.” She looked so serious that Carol couldn’t help but laugh.

“Then yes. Yes, darling, you will be able.” She whisked behind Therese to take her in her arms, bridal style.

“Oh go-” she cut herself off. “All the things I’m going to be able to do with you from now on.” She bit her lower lip, her eyes moving from Carol’s eyes to her mouth, her body already reacting.

Carol could feel it too, now understanding why Therese found so erotic to see her demonic nature. It was something unique, so powerful. Astonishing. “Why don’t we start then?”

They knew they would be used to the shared heartbeat right away ─ in fact, when Therese kissed Carol, moaning softly against her mouth, they paid little attention to it, not like the previous times where they were attentive to it, getting the heartwarming sensation that it was another signal of how unique their bond still was even when they shared the same race.

After breaking the kiss, they smiled at each other before Carol made them disappear, both more than eager to start the beginning of their last, but now everlasting, journey.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it was obvious (?) haha. I did promise they were going to get their happy ending, after all.


End file.
